Hell Sweet Hell
by Bebec
Summary: Suite : " The Morningstar ". Toute chose a un commencement. Tout. Même le libre-arbitre... Où a-t-il débuté ? Avec deux jeunes gens si proches et néanmoins si différents l'un de l'autre. Deckerstar.
1. Ève

_Bonjouuuurrrrr ou bonsoiiiirrrrrrrrr_

 _Eh oui ! Voici le prologue de **Hell Sweet Hell** (suite de " **The Morningstar** ") ! _

_Vu que je jongle avec deux histoires en ce moment, il y aura une publication par semaine (plus si je suis particulièrement productive et créative, ce qui pourrait arriver ^^) au mieux._

 _Profitez bien de cette suite._

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews et une excellente lecture :)_

* * *

 **ÈVE**

* * *

Elle était agenouillée près du ruisseau, laissant ses doigts fins caresser la surface clair de l'eau.

Il l'observa jouer avec le flux du courant, plongeant sa main entière dans l'eau fraîche et laissant le liquide couler le long de ses doigts, s'émerveillant simplement des gouttes cristallines tombant le long de ses phalanges humides. Il observa son visage fin...parfait. Comme le reste de son corps. Comme tout le reste. Ses yeux clairs bordés de longs cils, ses cheveux longs et soyeux tombant en une cascade dorée contre son épaule dénudée jusqu'à sa taille marquée. Sa bouche rouge et fine s'élargissant en un sourire émerveillé, sourire plus large et plus éclatant à chaque instant qui passait. Ses traits parfaitement dessinés, son corps mince étendu nonchalamment le long du ruisseau sur l'herbe douce et fleurie.

Elle était parfaite.

Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Elle avait été créée ainsi. Parfaite. Aussi parfaite que le paysage qui l'entourait, aussi parfaite que l'être dont elle était issue.

 _Parfaite._

Il continua à l'observer de sa cachette : un arbre immense appelé _saule pleureur,_ s'il ne faisait pas erreur...Il y en avait tellement. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se cacher, il pouvait très bien aller lui parler. Mais rester en retrait lui paraissait préférable. Il s'adossa contre l'arbre fleuri, fixant et analysant les moindres gestes de la créature.

Elle était si différente des autres créations. Plus complexe...plus réfléchie. Aux capacités plus étendues et plus prometteuses que tout le reste. Moins prometteuses que les siennes, mais quasi égalables. Si **_Il_** lui en donnait l'opportunité...

La créature se redressa et s'assit face au ruisseau, plongeant doucement ses jambes fines dans l'eau, fermant les yeux d'aise. Cela avait l'air agréable. L'était-ce réellement? Pourquoi l'était-ce? Il la vit battre doucement des pieds, provoquant d'infimes remous dans le courant déjà existant. Ses cheveux d'or caressaient sa poitrine bien dessinée, la cachant à moitié.

Elle lui ressemblait et était subtilement différente de lui.

Le même physique, mais clairement pas la même ascendance. Comment les avait- ** _Il_** appelés ? Des _humains_? Une singulière appellation pour ces créatures. Certes, elles étaient différentes des autres créations vivantes en ce lieu...Bien plus fascinantes. Surtout elle. L'autre créature de sexe... _masculin_ \- termes étranges pour les différencier - n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il était fasciné par elle. Cette humaine...Cette _femme_. Créée pour l'homme...créée de l'homme. Il l'observa rire aux éclats à la vue d'autres créatures sautillant habilement hors de l'eau pour replonger rapidement...des _poissons_ , d'autres êtres vivants basiques créés par son Père.

Ce son était magnifique. Il faisait naître des sensations nouvelles en lui. Une chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Une douce chaleur...

Il la vit se redresser et courir sur la berge, continuant à rire aux éclats face au spectacle offert par les poissons argentés. Cette créature était pleine de vie. S'émerveillant pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il comprenait la fierté de son Père pour cette création en particulier.

Les tenants et aboutissants de celle-ci étaient plus incompréhensibles pour lui. Insensées. Incomplètes.

Il se décala légèrement, regardant l'immense arbre noueux et luminescent dressé plus loin dans la vallée verdoyante. Les feuilles d'or étaient doucement balayées par la brise fraîche et parfumée qui vint également balayer sa propre chevelure noire. Cet arbre placé en plein centre de ce lieu, se dressant fièrement face à toutes ces créatures. Cet arbre contenant davantage qu'une simple sève...à portée de main...et inaccessible pour eux. Pour elle.

Pourquoi?

Quelle était l'excuse servie par son Paternel? S'ils mangeaient de son fruit, ils en mourraient ? Pourquoi? Il s'agissait de l'Arbre de la Connaissance du Bon et du Mauvais. En quoi la connaissance était une mauvaise chose? En quoi _savoir_ entraînait-il la mort ? Lui-même savait des choses, beaucoup de choses...il n'était pas pour autant sur le déclin.

Pas qu'il sache, en tout cas.

Ses frères et sœurs auraient sans doute eu une réponse bien différente, trop agacés par son comportement jugé léger et irrespectueux. Irrespectueux envers qui? **_Lui_**? Eux? C'était idiot. Il aimait s'amuser, rire, observer, parler. Eux non. Ou bien ne souhaitaient-ils pas l'afficher ouvertement... Par peur de représailles de leur Père? Pourquoi? Il en aurait déjà fait les frais depuis le temps. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement plus privilégié que le reste de sa famille. On ne cessait de lui attribuer la place de fils préféré. Un titre qui l'agaçait. Un titre qu'il trouvait plus adapté, plus mérité par son autre frère...son jumeau. Il ne faisait rien de particulier pour obtenir ce titre officieux honorifique.

Rien.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'Arbre de la Connaissance, ses sourcils froncés sous une intense réflexion. Non, il ne comprenait pas en quoi la connaissance pouvait être une si mauvaise chose pour ces créatures. Certaines choses ne collaient pas. **_Il_** prétendait les avoir fait à **_Son_** image...pourtant **_Il_** leur refusait un dixième de **_Sa_** propre connaissance. Pas un dixième. C'était une évaluation trop large, trop exagérée. Une infime, une minuscule part de ce savoir leur était interdit. Pourquoi créer des êtres à son image et les empêcher d'évoluer? De réfléchir ? La réflexion était une si mauvaise chose? Pour eux ? Pourquoi lui était en droit de réfléchir, d'évoluer et pas eux?

Etre le Fils du Créateur ne devait pas signifier plus, mériter plus...

Ce n'était pas juste.

Son Père prônait le libre-arbitre. Le choix. La liberté. En quoi être ignorant de sa condition...de ses possibilités était la liberté ? C'était tout le contraire à ses yeux. Ils devraient avoir l'opportunité de choisir...penser...refuser...accepter. Pas juste obéir aveuglément à une voix grave omniprésente...C'était idiot. Improductif. Inutile. Stupide au possible.

Un cul-de-sac.

Son Père était dans l'erreur cette fois-ci. Ce genre de chose pouvait arriver au meilleur. Il se sentait partagé. Partagé entre l'envie de lui montrer cette erreur, de la prouver...et l'envie d'ignorer tout cela. De continuer à suivre docilement les ordres du Très-Haut. Cette envie était assez faible, cependant. L'obéissance n'était pas son fort, plutôt celle de ses frères et sœurs.

Devait-il en parler avec **_Lui_**? Juste lui démontrer physiquement cette erreur? L'aider à changer les choses dans la bonne direction, la direction la plus logique à ses yeux?

Il demeurait indécis.

Il vit la femme s'adosser à un arbre éloigné, s'asseyant contre son tronc. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, un sourire de contentement illuminant son visage parfait. Elle était belle, il devait bien concéder cela à son cher Père.

Très belle.

Ce n'était pas la même beauté arborée par ses sœurs, beauté inégalable évidemment pour une humaine. Sa beauté était plus subtile, demandant une observation plus approfondie pour en profiter pleinement. Une beauté bien plus grandiose à ses yeux.

Une beauté physique accentuée par son caractère unique...inédit. C'était un vrai gâchis de laisser une pareille beauté s'étioler dans l'ignorance. Une nouvelle brise vint soulever quelques mèches dorées de la jeune femme, dévoilant l'arrondi de ses seins à ses yeux. Un sourire naquit sur ses propres lèvres...la nudité n'était pas une mauvaise chose en tout cas.

"Samael..."

Il se retourna vivement vers le nouveau venu, l'herbe à ses pieds s'aplatissant sous la pression exercée par le souffle de ses ailes. Il prit appui sur l'arbre lui servant jusqu'alors de cachette, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le nouveau venu atterrit délicatement sur la terre ferme; ses ailes argentées amplement déployées de part et d'autre de ses épaules carrées. Elles étaient une parfaite reproduction des siennes...exceptée la couleur. Les siennes étaient aussi blanches et immaculées que la Lumière même. Une matérialisation du principe même de Lumière. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous deux...et étaient subtilement distincts. La couleur des cheveux, des yeux...les ailes...l'attitude. Si semblables...et si différents. Il adressa un sourire suffisant à son frère tandis que ce dernier abaissait ses ailes imposantes d'un mouvement brusque d'épaules.

Michael le regarda froidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'humaine assoupie plus loin.

"Que fais-tu ici, mon frère?", le questionna-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

Il regarda à son tour la femme étendue innocemment contre le tronc de l'arbre fleuri, sa longue chevelure lui servant presque de couverture. Il sourit à cette image. Sans se retourner vers son frère, ses yeux onyx toujours rivés sur la délicieuse créature, il déclara :

"Je profite juste d'un moment de répit pour admirer pleinement les merveilleuses créations du Vieux..."

Michael tiqua au mot "Vieux", peu friand de ce genre d'expression désinvolte pour qualifier le Tout-Puissant Paternel. Il toisa silencieusement son frère toujours nonchalamment adossé contre le saule pleureur imposant, essayant sans doute de lui attribuer quelque faute à confesser auprès de **_Lui_**. Samael attendit que son frère finisse son inspection suspicieuse de sa personne, habitué à ce qu'on le soupçonne systématiquement des plus fourbes actions. Sa famille manquait clairement de légèreté d'esprit. Heureusement qu'il était là pour équilibrer les choses...

"Je suis assez impressionné par cette toute nouvelle créature...Un symbole de beauté à l'état pure, tu ne trouves pas?", ajouta-t-il sur un ton léger avec un regard amusé pour son frère se torturant inutilement les méninges. "Comment l'a-t- ** _Il_** appelée déjà?"

"Ève...", répondit Michael du bout des lèvres en focalisant son regard méprisant sur la dite-créature.

Samael opina d'appréciation à l'entente de ce nom. Très bien choisi.

"La _source de vie_...Très approprié!", approuva-t-il gaiement.

Son nom démontrait bien l'illogisme de sa condition. Il lui refusait une existence pleine et entière par cette stupide interdiction. Cette injustice s'imposa davantage dans son esprit partagé. Une injustice à laquelle il fallait remédier. Très rapidement.

"Que mijotes-tu encore, Sammy?", l'accusa Michael, suspicieux et bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

Il se détacha de l'arbre qui lui avait servit jusqu'ici de cachette et s'avança de quelques pas vers son frère, ses ailes frottant doucement la surface humide du sol derrière lui. Samael haussa les épaules, feignant l'étonnement.

"Pourquoi devrais-je toujours mijoter quelque chose ?" S'offusqua-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Michael serra les poings, passablement agacé par le comportement de son frère mais trop prudent pour laisser libre cours à sa rage. Il craignait trop le "Haut Vieux" pour cela. Son frère desserra les poings, expirant profondément pour se calmer avant de fixer ses yeux bleus sur lui.

" ** _Il_** te demande...Ne le fais pas attendre, Samael", le menaça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Samael leva les bras en signe de reddition, un sourire mutin se dessinant malgré tout sur ses lèvres.

"A vos ordres!", s'exclama-t-il, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le ton impérieux de Michael.

Ce dernier déploya d'un nouveau geste d'épaules ses immenses ailes et disparut dans une brise puissante, ébouriffant violemment les cheveux sombres de Samael et la verdure alentours.

Il soupira, fatigué d'avance par la future entrevue divine. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule la femme toujours profondément assoupie contre l'arbre et sourit davantage.

"Ève..."

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Et voilà!_

 _J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre comble vos attentes :)_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite._


	2. Les monstres détestent la lumière

_Bonsoir ! :)_

 _Désolée pour l'attente : je prends plus le temps pour écrire les chapitres cette fois._

 _J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _Une bonne lecture et laisser venir les reviews XD_

 ** _!petite précision pour mieux vous situer : l'histoire se passe plus ou moins entre l'épisode 9 et 10 de la toute première saison...donc Linda ne sait pas la réelle identité de Lucifer_**

* * *

 **LES MONSTRES DÉTESTENT LA LUMIÈRE**

* * *

"Lucifer...Lucifer!"

Lucifer sursauta légèrement et se redressa dans le fauteuil où il était jusqu'alors assis pour situer la personne ayant hélé son nom. Le Dr. Linda se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire avenant sur son visage. Comme à son habitude. Il se leva promptement, chassant rapidement les sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis un certain temps. Pensées qui perturbaient sa concentration. Depuis un certain temps également.

Il n'avait rien contre les pensées en général. Bien au contraire, _certaines_ pensées pouvaient être de délicieuses perditions. Celles qui obstruaient son esprit ne pouvaient pas être classées dans cette merveilleuse catégorie malheureusement.

Il lissa la matière noble de sa veste noire avant d'adresser un sourire charmeur à la thérapeute. Cette dernière portait un tailleur blanc bien coupé et d'assez bon goût selon l'œil expert de Lucifer. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds lâchés encadrer son visage rond, visage dont les traits étaient plissés par une intense réflexion.

En était-il la cause ?

Il avait l'habitude de susciter l'intérêt et le désir de tous les humains qui croisaient sa route. Mais le Dr. Linda devait être habituée à son enivrante présence, non? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'étaient contentés de séances chastes et traditionnelles! De délicieux moments...Moments qui amenèrent Lucifer à sourire de plus belle. Quel dommage qu'ils se contentent de banales séances de parlotes désormais! Il n'était jamais contre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Enfin...Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal...vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'inspectrice. Raison pour laquelle il était ici, dans la salle d'attente de Linda, se perdant dans des pensées plus complexes et plus sombres que d'habitude. En général, Lucifer évitait les désagréments résultants d'intenses réflexions personnelles.

 _Barbant, barbant, barbant !_

Il reboutonna sa veste avant de s'approcher du bureau, Linda s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

"Bonjour, _Darling_!", la salua-t-il joyeusement en entrant dans le bureau.

Linda lui répondit par un sourire et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, les isolant du reste des patients encore présents dans la pièce annexe à son bureau. Lucifer vint se positionner entre le divan et la table basse, se retournant vers la jeune femme, ses mains trouvant une fois encore le chemin de ses poches. Linda lâcha doucement la poignée de la porte avant de se déplacer jusqu'à son siège, Lucifer la suivant des yeux.

" Ça fait un certain temps que nous nous ne sommes plus vus, Lucifer...", lui fit-elle observer en s'asseyant face à lui, Lucifer prenant également place sur le fauteuil inconfortable réservé aux patients.

" Ne m'en parlez pas! Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi depuis des semaines! J'avais plus de temps libre quand je dirigeais les Fournaises Ardentes!", se plaignit-il en se versant un verre d'eau.

Il bu une gorgée sous l'œil analytique de sa thérapeute, œil dont il était habitué. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Tentait-elle d'interpréter sous un quelconque angle rationnel son allusion aux Enfers? Lucifer était lassé du déni tenace du Dr. Linda à voir tout ce qu'il disait comme une métaphore complexe à décrypter en langage courant. Il avait trouvé cela amusant au début, comme toujours. Mais, au final, ne pas être pleinement reconnu pour ce qu'il était _réellement_ l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Cela avait tendance à minimiser sa position en ce monde. Minimiser sa puissance. Et à le faire passer pour un menteur. Ce que le Diable n'était certainement pas! Et ne serait jamais!

Il était le Seigneur des Enfers. Lucifer. L'archange tentateur déchu.

Sa thérapeute opina de la tête, pensive et déposa son stylo-bille contre le carnet qu'elle maintenait sur ses jambes croisées.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous occupait tant ?", l'interrogea-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Il bu une seconde gorgée d'eau fraîche avant de re-déposer le verre sur la table face et lui et de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, un léger soupir d'agacement franchissant ses lèvres.

"Par où commencer ? Eh bien...L'inspectrice et moi enquêtions sur une série de crimes des plus stimulants avant d'être pris pour cibles...Enfin...Avant que _JE_ ne sois pris pour cible !", rectifia-t-il en levant une main pour accompagner ses propos.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, de plus en plus perplexe à mesure que Lucifer exposait d'une voix étonnamment calme et badine les événements et tentatives récentes d'assassinats sur sa personne. Quand il eut terminé sur l'implication prévisible de son frère jumeau dans toute cette mascarade mafieuse, Lucifer attendit patiemment que le Dr. Linda commente son récit aux aspects irrévocablement métaphoriques à ses faibles yeux humains.

Cette dernière laissa dériver son regard sur le reste de la pièce tout en pinçant doucement ses lèvres, au prise avec une intense réflexion.

"Donc, si je récapitule ce que vous venez de me dire...Un ancien employé mécontent aurait tenté de vous tuer sur ordre de votre frère jumeau... _Michael_...", récita-elle pensivement.

Elle se saisit de son stylo, ayant visiblement l'intention de griffonner quelques observations dans ce carnet, mais reposa aussitôt celui-ci, ne sachant visiblement quoi écrire à ce propos.

"Ce n'était pas un s _imple_ employé mécontent, Docteur...", la corrigea-t-il en croisant ses mains sur son genoux, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres aguicheuses. "Alastor était le premier démon créé par mes soins...Une création ratée si vous voulez mon avis! A croire que les enfants reproduisent systématiquement les erreurs de leurs parents! J'ai au moins le mérite d'admettre les miennes..."

"Et votre frère?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Micky?"

"C'est la première fois que vous me parlez de lui. A quand remonte votre toute dernière rencontre ?"

"Lorsque Père m'a chassé de la maison, bien sûr! Souvenez-vous de vos leçons de catéchismes, Dr.!", la titilla-t-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur. "C'est Michael lui-même qui m'a éjecté du Paradis sous ordres du _Saint_ Père...", cracha-t-il sous une note nettement plus amère. "Il a toujours aimé obéir aux doigts et à l'œil tel un brave petit toutou! Jumeaux...A croire que nous ne sommes identiques que par l'apparence physique..."

Il frotta doucement ses doigts entre eux, son esprit aux prises avec des souvenirs éveillant des émotions sombres en lui à l'évocation de ce connard ultime. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa thérapeute plisser les yeux, plissement indiquant une future attaque thérapeutique ayant pour but de révéler son potentiel émotionnel. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien...Il souhaitait fermer la porte aux émotions inutiles qui le perturbaient avec une fréquence et intensité grandissante. _Fermer_ la porte...Et non l'ouvrir en grand!

"Je ne pense pas que vous soyez si différents, Lucifer...", objecta-t-elle très calmement.

Lucifer laissa un petit rire narquois et plissa à son tour les yeux, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

" Et pourquoi cela, très chère Dr. ?", l'interrogea-t-il à son tour, curieux.

"Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous avez été chassé du Paradis par Dieu pour régner sur les Enfers, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que vous avez fait...pendant plusieurs milliers d'années...Vous avez donc _obéi_ à votre Père, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...Tout comme votre frère. Vous n'êtes donc pas si différents que cela...", démontra-t-elle toujours aussi posément.

Lucifer se raidit dans le fauteuil, sa mâchoire se contractant à l'allusion de ressemblance entre Michael et lui. Il n'était pas comme lui...Il était Lucifer. Il n'obéissait à personne ! Personne ! Il n'avait pas voulu cela! Il se redressa vivement dans le divan, foudroyant de ses yeux onyx la jeune femme assise face à lui.

"Je n'avais pas le choix...", se justifia-t-il, passablement énervé.

"Nous avons tous le choix, Lucifer...", le coupa-t-elle calmement avec un sourire encourageant.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma bien vite. C'étaient les mêmes mots qu'avait prononcé Franck dans cette étrange vision brumeuse. Le choix...Une notion de tromperie inventée par son Paternel ! Le choix impliquait de ne plus contrôler _**S**_ es petites créations...Chose qu' ** _Il_** ne tolérerait jamais. Jamais...

Lucifer l'avais appris à ses dépens. Il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Le choix n'existait pas.

Il fixa son regard sur sa thérapeute, cette dernière attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Lucifer appuya ses mains contre ses genoux tout en se redressant dans le fauteuil, un soupir agacé s'échappant une fois encore de sa bouche.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler des choix illusoires que nous fait miroiter ce **_C_** rétin depuis des millénaires!", protesta-t-il, sur la défensive.

Linda leva les mais en l'air en signe d'apaisement et de reddition, geste qui calma instantanément Lucifer. Elle reposa ensuite ses mains fines sur ses genoux dénudés.

"De quoi voulez-vous parler?", le questionna-t-elle en bonne professionnelle.

"Toute cette série d'événements déplaisants a amené l'inspectrice à découvrir ma réelle identité...", commença-t-il.

"Ne la connaissait-elle pas déjà?", lui fit-elle remarquer, perplexe.

"Elle avait refusé de me croire jusqu'ici. Disons que certains éléments _visuels_ concrets l'ont convaincue de la véracité de mes propos...", éluda-t-il, soudain mal-à-l'aise.

Et quels éléments visuels!

Des ailes d'anges. Les pouvoirs démoniaques d'un démon supérieur particulièrement malsain- adjectif qui prenait un tout autre sens lorsqu'il venait du Seigneur des Ténèbres-, ses propres pouvoirs d'archange...

Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas sombré dans la folie après tout cela! Chloé était bien plus tenace qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Un autre aspect de la jeune femme qui augmentait sa fascination pour elle. Fascination se muant en une chose étrange...Agréable et très encombrante également. Sans compter ce baiser qui chamboulait absolument tout...Il n'aurait su mettre un mot précis dessus. C'était pour cela qu'il se retrouvait assis sur ce fauteuil bon marché.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, Lucifer?", demanda la voix douce de Linda.

Lucifer s'extirpa de ses pensées, refocalisant son attention jusqu'ici vacillante sur sa thérapeute. Cette dernière avait bien évidemment noté son trouble. Et souhaitait creuser là-dessus...Evidemment.

Soit...

" Elle a vu...le _vrai_ Moi...", murmura-t-il sans la regarder, pensif. "Elle m'a vu et...elle ne s'est pas enfuie...", termina-t-il, cette dernière constatation semblant le plonger dans une incompréhension totale.

Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme assise en face de lui, guettant les éventuelles réponses que pourrait lui apporter cette dernière sur le comportement étrange de l'inspectrice. Car c'était clairement un comportement anormal! Et aussi l'aiguiller sur ses propres sensations étranges. Linda s'adossa à son siège, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

"C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non?", souligna-t-elle.

Lucifer se redressa légèrement, laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien!

"C'est surtout incompréhensible, Dr. !", s'évertua-t-il à lui faire comprendre- les humains semblaient avoir de sérieuses difficultés à intégrer des notions basiques -"Je suis le _Diable_! Un monstre! Un tourmenteur sanguinaire! Tous les êtres humains qui ont découvert ma véritable nature ont immédiatement été effrayé par ce que je représentais...par ce qui je suis _réellement_! Et pourtant...Il n'en est rien avec l'inspectrice...Je ne comprends pas sa réaction...Est-elle mentalement instable ou...?", s'exclama-t-il, perdu.

Il y eu un bref instant de silence avant que Linda ne reprenne la parole, rebondissant sur les paroles _censées_ de Lucifer :

"Depuis que nous avons commencé ces séances, vous vous évertuez à endosser l'image du Diable, du monstre originel...Vous semblez être le _seul_ à visualiser ces Ténèbres en vous. Vous avez tendance à exagérer vos défauts, Lucifer...", expliqua-t-elle sur un ton posé classique et agaçant aux oreilles de Lucifer.

Ce dernier laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation narquoise avant de rire à cette analyse grotesque et simpliste. Il n'exagérait pas du tout. Elle ne le croyait pas. Et donc voyait en ses paroles une banale exagération...Encore une nouvelle déception.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit, la jeune femme reprit la parole, perturbant davantage les pensées déjà fort sombres de Lucifer :

"Il y a peut-être plus de lumière en vous que vous ne le pensez...ou que vous n'osez l'admettre..."

Lui...de la _Lumière_ ?

Peut-être avant...

Certainement plus maintenant...

C'est un fait bien connu...

Les monstres détestent la lumière.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Et voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu..._

 _D'autres chapitres suivront bientôt. L'histoire aura un début assez soft pour s'intensifier de plus en plus par la suite XD_

 _Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête :p_


	3. Je relève le défi

_Bonsoir :)_

 _Désolé pour l'attente. J'ai plus de mal avec certains chapitres pour cette histoire. Les joies des suites ...^^_

 _Voici donc le troisième chapitre :p_

 _Bonne lecture et bon review-time !_

* * *

 **JE RELÈVE LE DÉFI**

* * *

 _Elle courait._

 _Encore et encore, son souffle s'amenuisant davantage à chaque nouvelle foulée. Les branches et les feuillages fouettaient ses bras, ses jambes et son visage. Elle n'y voyait rien. Ni devant elle, ni derrière elle. Elle courait pourtant, effrayée par ce qui la poursuivait._

 _La plante de ses pieds nus souffrait du contact rude du sol sous ses rapides foulées, la peau s'égratignant sur les pierres et les branchages éparpillés. Son cœur tambourinait fortement entre ses côtés, une douleur sourde tiraillait son flanc gauche._

 _Elle devait courir. Se cacher. Fuir._

 _Elle trébucha et tomba sur ses genoux, un grognement de douleur lui échappant. Elle resta prostrée là, étendue lamentablement sur le sol, haletante et épuisée. Ses membres tremblaient de fatigue et de peur. Une peur sourde et paralysante. Une peur qui lui hurlait d'avancer. Ramper à même le sol pour échapper à cette chose qui était après elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, éreintée._

 _Un souffle froid et puissant vint balayer les feuillages et buissons qui l'entouraient. Un souffle terrifiant. Elle se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'horreur et son cœur manquant un battement. Toujours étendue sur le sol froid et inconfortable, elle regarda très lentement par-dessus son épaule, celle-ci parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables._

 _Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle sentit des frissons parcourir l'entièreté de son corps._

 _Il était là._

 _Juste là._

 _Un grondement puissant et effroyable retentit autour d'elle. Elle le sentit, plus qu'elle ne le vit, foncer vers elle sans hésitation. Un hurlement de terreur franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle ramenait ses mains devant son visage._

* * *

Chloé ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se redressant d'un coup sur son siège.

Elle mit un certain temps à se resituer. Elle parcouru de ses yeux hagards l'espace qui l'entourait, son souffle court et haché. Les bruits caractéristiques du commissariat parvinrent à ses oreilles bien avant qu'elle n'intègre les détails visuels évidents. Elle observa d'un œil absent les policiers en uniformes descendre l'escalier central, déambuler dans le couloir attenant à son bureau. Les battements erratiques de son cœur s'adoucirent peu à peu aux sons rassurants des sonneries de téléphones et des rires gutturaux provenant de la cuisine.

Elle était au commissariat, à son bureau.

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration en fermant un instant les yeux. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale sur toute sa longueur, la faisant trembler succinctement. Elle calma sa respiration jusqu'alors haletante et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

Elle s'était assoupie un bref instant. Ce n'était rien.

Pourtant...Ce rêve...non, ce cauchemar l'avait chamboulée. Elle ressentait cette peur sourde. Cette même terreur qui avait rythmé ce songe étrange. Très étrange. Bien trop réel, trop palpable et pourtant si flou. Les rêves n'étaient pas connu pour leur sens du détail, mais quand même...Celui-ci était bien singulier. Chloé ne se souvenait pas en avoir jamais fait de semblable jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si intense...si vrai...si...terrifiant.

Un nouveau frisson vint parcourir son dos, l'inspectrice contractant légèrement ses épaules sous cette sensation désagréable. Elle poussa un profond soupir de dépit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il était stupide de se focaliser là-dessus, à cause de détails perturbants. C'était un songe un peu trop réaliste, c'est tout.

Chloé avait d'autres chats à fouetter. D'autres archanges plutôt...

Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise et se rapprocha de son ordinateur. Elle devait se concentrer. La jeune femme parcouru les différents liens qui était proposé selon sa recherche internet. Elle cliqua sur le premier et lut les informations qui lui était proposée.

 _" L'Ange Michael_

 _L'Ange Michael fait partie des trois plus célèbres archanges. Il est également le Prince des sept archanges constituant les piliers de la création. Michael fait partie du groupe des trois anges ayant refusé de suivre l'ange rebelle envers Dieu : Lucifer. "_

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de ce nom. Imaginer Lucifer se rebeller contre ses frères et son Père...Pas besoin d'imaginer quoi que se soit, en fait. C'était lui tout craché, depuis le début des Temps. Toujours en train d'amener les gens qui l'entourait à répondre à leur plus noirs désirs, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les amener à être en accords avec eux-mêmes. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

 _"Ces trois anges se nommaient Gabriel, Raphael et Michael. Michael est sans nul doute le plus populaire des archanges cités dans la Bible. C'est aussi sans conteste le plus puissant. Il livre ses combats en tant que défenseur de la foi. Michael est le chef de tous les bons anges et le représentant des forces du ciel, des armées célestes._

 _Il est décrit par le christianisme comme le maître des anges qui n'hésite pas à avoir recours à l'imposition de la violence contre l'adversité. Il est l'Ange du Repentir, de la Droiture, de la Miséricorde et de la Sanctification. "_

Il n'y avait bien sûr aucune indication utile à se mettre sous la dent. C'était prévisible. L'humanité en savait si peu sur les puissances célestes et démoniaques qui régissaient ce monde. Elle-même n'y croyait pas il y a encore deux semaines.

Deux semaines...

Chloé aurait pensé que cela faisait plus longtemps. Bien plus longtemps. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, jusqu'aux révélations de Lucifer il y a encore quelques jours. Alastor...Michael...Ses ailes...Les Enfers. C'était beaucoup à intégrer et à assembler en un tableau cohérent pour la jeune femme. L'époque où elle s'arrachait les cheveux pour mettre un meurtrier derrière les barreaux lui manquait terriblement. Maintenant, elle devait s'occuper de crises cosmiques aux retombées possiblement planétaires.

Rien de stressant.

Elle soupira en s'accoudant à son bureau, massant du bout des doigts ses tempes douloureuses. Toute cette histoire se complexifiait d'heure en heure, lui semblait-il. Et un nombre incalculable de questions obstruaient son esprit déjà encombré d'autres interrogations. Quelques réponses et éclaircissements auraient été les bienvenus. Ces sites aux informations incomplètes ou invérifiables n'en apporteraient pas. Ils apportaient davantage de questions. Chloé devait se tourner vers une autre source d'information. Une source d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, cheveux noirs, sourire craquant et anciennement patron des Enfers.

Une source qui ne montrait pas le bout de son nez depuis quelques jours. Quelques jours qui paraissaient bien long à ses yeux. Une éternité à attendre des nouvelles, des informations, une discussion.

Encore une discussion...

Ils devaient en parler, pourtant. De ce...baiser. De ce que ça impliquait...pour elle. Pour lui. Pour eux. Cette discussion était d'autant plus vital étant donné la situation actuelle. Cette menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Car ce qui menaçait Lucifer, la menaçait également. Ils étaient une équipe, quoi qu'ils doivent affronter. Un criminel ou un archange...ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Sauf le fait qu'un archange serait nettement moins sensible à ses balles, mais bon...

Elle ne laisserait pas Lucifer affronter seul Michael. Chloé ne savait pas si elle pourrait aider, d'une quelconque manière que se soit, mais _vouloir_ aider était important pour elle. Toute humaine qu'elle soit.

Un bruit assourdissant résonna à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter. Encore une fois. Elle devenait experte en sursauts depuis quelques temps, nota-t-elle. L'inspectrice se tourna vers la source du bruit, observant d'un air perplexe la pile de dossiers volumineuse qui venait d'apparaître sur le coin de son bureau. Elle fit dévier son regard légèrement plus haut, rencontrant les yeux bruns de son ex. Dan fit glisser la monstrueuse pile de dossiers sur toute la surface du bureau, les amenant pile-poil devant la jeune femme.

" C'est quoi tout _ça_?", l'interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant le premier dossier de la pile.

Dan vint s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau jusqu'alors assailli par cette mystérieuse amas de dossiers. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de lever le voile sur ce mystère :

"Toutes tes enquêtes résolues de l'année passée à classifier et archiver...avant demain matin."

"Demain matin ?", répéta-t-elle, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Dan se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Chloé referma le dossier surplombant la pile – pile qui lui parut tripler de volume – avant de pousser un profond soupir de résignation. Elle se sentait épuisée avant même de se pencher sur cette tâche administrative anesthésiante.

C'était cela aussi...être inspectrice. Remplir les paperasses après chaque enquêtes. Se faire ensevelir sous une montagne de dossiers à archiver en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Elle adorait son métier. Elle adorait son métier. Elle...

"C'est quoi ça ?"

La voix de Dan au-dessus de son épaule la ramena sur Terre. Son ex-conjoint observait l'article encore affiché sur son écran d'ordinateur par-dessus son épaule. Chloé se redressa vivement sur son siège et s'évertua à fermer sa fenêtre de navigation.

"L'ange... _Michael_?", lut à haute voix Dan, ses sourcils se haussant avec étonnement." Tu me caches quelque chose ? Comme une soudaine envie de reconversion spirituelle ?", la taquina-t-il en se redressant derrière elle tandis que Chloé parvenait enfin à faire disparaître l'article de son écran.

"Quoi? Non...Bien sûr que non. Je ne crois pas en toutes ces bêtises, tu sais bien! C'est juste...pour une enquête, un meurtre à caractère spirituel...", se justifia-t-elle assez maladroitement.

Dan pinça les lèvres, apparemment septique, mais ne releva pas. Il revint s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau et feuilleta un des dossiers de la pile. Chloé l'observa faire, attendant sa nouvelle question. Il y aurait une nouvelle question. Comme d'habitude avec lui. La subtilité n'était pas son fort. Depuis toujours. Dan referma le dossier et le re déposa sur la pile avant de se lancer

" Tu ne devrais pas travailler là-dessus avec ton partenaire ? Il me semble qu'il est assez porté sur tout cet univers _mystique_ , non?", lui demanda-t-il en faisant référence à Lucifer. " Ça fait un certain temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, d'ailleurs...Vous deux, vous..."

Chloé poussa un énième soupir en se levant de son siège. Elle sépara la pile en deux amas moins volumineux tout en foudroyant son ex du regard.

" On _quoi_? ", répliqua-t-elle plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Dan leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix, ne souhaitant pas énerver la jeune femme.

"Vous continuez à collaborer ensemble ou...?", l'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

Chloé se pinça succinctement les lèvres, regrettant son emportement et les déductions ridicules que Dan en ferait. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui. Surtout pas avec Dan. C'était entre elle et Lucifer, si ce dernier daignait se montrer un jour! Quant à la problématique archange meurtrier – Satan menacé...mieux valait le laisser en dehors de cela...Question de santé mentale.

"Oui, Dan. C'est toujours mon partenaire. Lucifer a juste...d'autres soucis en tête en ce moment. Et puis...Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous voir ou de collaborer 24H/24...Il a une vie en-dehors de ce commissariat!", répliqua-t-elle d'un ton se voulant convainquant.

Dan regarda par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête d'une manière étrange. Il plissa les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait de son bureau pour passer devant elle, lui chuchotant au passage :

" C'est évident!"

L'inspectrice suivit Dan du regard, regard déviant vers l'escalier central et l'attroupement étrange et soudain qui s'y était formé. Toutes les femmes du commissariat semblaient avoir migré avec rapidité en ce point précis, gloussant et minaudant de manière grotesque. Point dont le centre n'était autre qu'un homme reconnaissable entre tous. Pas un homme...un ange déchu au sourire aguicheur en toutes circonstances.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et souleva une des piles de dossiers, les bloquant entre ses bras.

Le Diable était dans la place.

* * *

Chloé cala du mieux qu'elle put la lourde pile de dossiers contre sa poitrine et s'éloigna de son bureau. Elle passa délibérément devant le monticule de groupies attroupées autour de Lucifer, sans un regard pour ce dernier.

"Inspectrice!", la héla-t-il d'une voix forte.

Chloé sourit, mais continua à avancer jusqu'à l'arrière du commissariat, en direction de la salle des archives. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'arrête et minaude pour ses beaux yeux tout de même ? Quatre jours sans nouvelles, à se torturer les méninges pour comprendre le nouvel aspect cosmique qui entourait son existence, à appréhender l'arrivée de cet archange...Et Lucifer se pointait comme une fleur cet après-midi, entouré par une troupe intenable de jeunes femmes soupirant ridiculement face à son sourire charmeur ?! Et dire qu'il s'agissait de collègues de travail...A leur décharge, Lucifer était le Diable. Difficile de résister à ses charmes, parait-il. Elle n'en avait jamais "souffert". Elle le trouvait bel homme et il avait de nombreux atouts...comme un grand nombre de défauts. Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie "happée" par son aura tentatrice. Certains sentiments bien distincts de sentiments d'amitiés avaient naquis en elle, avec le temps et les tous derniers événements. Chloé se sentait bien auprès de Lucifer. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé pour rien, bien qu'elle se demandait encore où tout cela les mènerait. La jeune femme ignorait ce que ressentait son partenaire de son côté. Et comment il comptait poursuivre les choses.

Elle entendit les pas de celui-ci retentir derrière elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la salle des archives. Chloé poussa l'interrupteur et s'engouffra dans la pièce encombrée de nombreuses étagères métalliques et poussiéreuses recouvertes de dossiers plus ou moins ordonnés.

"Inspectrice! Serait-ce une futile tentative de fuite?" , la taquina-t-il en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Chloé déambula entre les étagères, Lucifer sur ses talons.

"J'ai du travail, Lucifer. Et vous en avez aussi, il me semble! Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de regagner les Enfers et de vaincre Michael ?", demanda-t-elle en rangeant quelques dossiers sur une pile bancale et recouverte de toiles d'araignées.

Lucifer s'accouda à l'étagère, non loin d'elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et soupirant d'ennui.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours parler travail avec vous ? Je suis venu à L.A. pour arrêter de travailler figurez-vous!", se plaignit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse."J'ai déjà l'emplumé sur le dos avec toute cette histoire...sans compter Maze qui ne tient plus en place! Cette petite démone est ravie de retourner chez elle, même pour un court instant ! Barbant, barbant, barbant!"

"Il fallait y penser avant de couper vos ailes et de les envoyer en Enfers...", le sermonna-t-elle en posant un autre dossier plus loin sur l'étagère.

"Je suis le Diable, Inspectrice...Je réponds aux désirs et non à la logique! Vous devriez le savoir...", susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Chloé sentit un frisson d'aise parcourir son dos et elle retint un soupir de contentement. Lucifer était derrière elle, son nez caressant doucement la peau de sa nuque et l'arrière de son lobe. Son souffle brûlant vint caresser l'arrière de son épaule, provoquant de nouveaux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et s'évertua à calmer les battements excités de son cœur.

Elle se retourna vers son partenaire, appuyant son dos contre la surface métallique de l'étagère. Lucifer posa une main contre la structure métallique, empêchant ainsi Chloé de se faufiler jusqu'à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire, Lucifer ?"

"Rien d'autre que répondre au désir brûlant qui est en vous, Chloé...", expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en penchant davantage son visage vers le sien. " Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion... _d'approfondir_...notre entrevue de la nuit dernière, à mon plus grand regret, croyez-le bien ! Il est plus que temps d'y remédier ! ", murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Chloé vit son visage s'approcher davantage du sien, une douce chaleur caressant l'intérieur de son ventre à mesure que les lèvres de Lucifer convergeaient vers les siennes.

"Très bien...", souffla-t-elle, Lucifer répondant par un sourire coquin tout en fermant les yeux. " Quel âge avez-vous?", demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Lucifer se redressa, s'écartant des lèvres de Chloé et la scrutant avec une certaine incompréhension. La jeune femme déposa les dossiers encore dans ses bras par terre et réitéra sa question :

"Quel âge avez-vous ?"

"Euh...J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre...", s'exclama-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, perplexe.

"Vous voulez qu'on approfondisse notre dernière entrevue, non? J'ai encore tout un tas de questions sans réponses...questions que je souhaitais vous poser cette nuit-là...", expliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Lucifer soupira fortement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, frustré par la tournure des événements. Chloé trouvait cela assez distrayant. Et amusant. Déstabiliser le Seigneur des Enfers n'était pas donné à tout le monde! Et il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours un grand nombre de questions à lui poser. Une liste très très longue.

"Je commence à regretter le temps où vous me preniez pour un cinglé mystificateur...", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

"C'est toujours le cas...", le nargua-t-elle, un sourire en coin sur ses fines lèvres. "Au lieu d'être un homme cinglé...vous êtes un ange cinglé! Alors? "

" _Anciennement_ ange, Inspectrice...Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? ", demanda-t-il à son tour, joueur.

Chloé le jaugea un instant avant de proposer :

"Une réponse à une question contre...un désir de votre choix...J'ai entendu dire que le Diable était friand de marché!", insinua l'inspectrice en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lucifer.

Elle le laisserait faire avec plaisir contre une simple réponse à chaque question qu'elle poserait. Ce n'est pas comme si elle se sentait contrainte de répondre à ses avances. Elle souhaitait y répondre. Plus violemment qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Entourer cela d'un jeu était plus amusant, plus productif. Elle n'ennuierait pas continuellement son partenaire avec ses myriades d'interrogations et il ne chercherait pas continuellement à l'acculer dans des situations embarrassantes et trop rapides à son goût. Chloé ignorait encore où tout cela les mènerait. Elle voulait en parler avec lui, une chose compliqué avec le Diable comme potentiel compagnon.

 _Compagnon_...L'envisageait-elle ainsi?

Oui... _Peut-être_...Pourquoi pas ?

Était-ce envisageable connaissant son statut... _hors-norme_? Et lui? Qu'attendait-il de ce nouveau tournant dans leur relation?

D'autres questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser, si elle en avait le courage. Et s'il avait le cran d'y répondre sincèrement. Il y répondrait sans mensonges. Chloé était au moins certaine de cet aspect-là. Lucifer ne mentait jamais. Jamais.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir à sa proposition avec beaucoup de sérieux avant de finalement opiner de la tête. Marché conclu. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, leurs visages à nouveaux proches.

"Mmmmh...Difficile de mettre un chiffre précis sur mon âge. Il n'y avait pas de calendrier aux temps du Paradis, vous savez! Il aurait du penser à en créer un, tiens! Incompétent! Je dois avoir dans les cinq...non, dix milliards d'années, un truc dans le genre...La Bible a tendance a nettement diminué le facteur temps, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi !", réfléchit-il à voix haute.

"Rien que ça ? Dix milliards ? Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé pour un grand-père!", le taquina-t-elle en retenant un rire.

"C'est assez subjectif comme unité de mesure, Inspectrice...Si vous voulez un âge plus concret, à échelle humaine...il suffit de diviser cette période par tranches de...cinq-cents millions d'années ! Et je n'ai rien d'un grand-père ! Ces vielles peaux décrépites ne peuvent égaliser mon incroyable...vitalité!", s'exclama-t-il, outré.

"Ça vous ferait donc...une _vingtaine_ d'années ?!", s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule, après avoir fait rapidement le calcul dans sa tête.

"A peu près...Le temps ne passe pas au même rythme pour nous, êtres immortels. Comme je vous le dis, c'est très _subjectif_ comme notion!", lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture.

"L'âge ingrat...ça explique beaucoup de choses!", murmura-t-elle.

Oui ça éclaircissait un grand nombre de choses. Les coups de colère exagérés de Lucifer. La rébellion envers toute figure d'autorité. Le désir d'indépendance...C'était déconcertant d'appréhender Lucifer comme un jeune homme rebelle éjecté de chez lui que comme un adulte plus ou moins - généralement moins- responsable propriétaire d'un night-club huppé. Elle avait embrasser un homme nettement plus jeune qu'elle...d'un certain point de vue. Point de vue perturbant. Assez perturbant. Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ?!

Lucifer tiqua à sa remarque, agacé, mais afficha rapidement un nouveau sourire coquin. Sourire annonciateur d'ennuis pour l'inspectrice. Il rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, leurs corps se frôlant presque.

"C'est surtout l'âge des découvertes...charnelles. Entre autre chose...Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux, mais j'ai une bien meilleure maîtrise dans ce domaine qu'un banal gamin d'un vingtaine d'années, _darling_! C'est la seule qualité qu'on peut octroyer au Diable! Et la meilleure...", fanfaronna-t-il.

"Mmmh, une légende parmi tant d'autres...Je demande à voir.", le taquina-t-elle en plongeant son regard gris dans celui plus sombre de son partenaire.

Lucifer se rapprocha davantage, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Son souffle brûlant caressa doucement la peau de son visage, Chloé frissonnant doucement sous cette sensation des plus agréable. La proximité de Lucifer ne la gênait pas. Au contraire. C'était rassurant. Réconfortant. Chloé se sentait bien ainsi. Et ne souhaitait pas bouger de cette pièce et de cette étreinte délicieuse.

Avant que Lucifer ne daigne s'occuper de ses lèvres, elle l'entendit murmurer :

"Je relève le défi...".

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Et voilà :)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite bientôt (pas encore de date précise). Je publierai bientôt la suite de **Devil's Never Afraid** également. _

_A +++++_


	4. Une première

_Bonjour tout le monde :)_

 _une très bonne année 2017 à toutes et à tous !_

 _Et un nouveau chapitre pour bien débuter celle-ci. Désolé pour l'attente : j'avais besoin d'une pause._

 _Une bonne lecture et de bons reviews XD_

* * *

 **UNE PREMIERE**

* * *

 _Blasphème...Hérésie..._

Il ne pouvait tolérer un tel spectacle. Une telle dépravation. C'était insupportable.

Ces lumières criardes et agressives. Ce bruit constant. Cette effervescence autour de lui...Tout ce chaos accentuait sensiblement sa détermination à agir et son dégoût envers ce lieu. Un lieu entièrement dévoué à la décadence, à l'impureté de la chair.

Il l'avait laissé faire bien trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. S'en était fini de sa clémence envers lui...envers eux.

Un être insignifiant, titubant et bruyant, le bouscula au milieu de toute cette insupportable frénésie hystérique. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, les yeux rendus flous par quelques substances ou boissons avilissantes terrestres. Un simple regard échangé eut raison des maigres notions de bravade subsistant à l'intérieur de cet humain, humain qui partit précipitamment se mêler à l'amas grouillant des autres créatures sans demander son reste.

Si faibles...Si influençables.

Cela l'attristait grandement de voir **_Sa_** plus belle création ainsi souillée. Ainsi diminuée. Ils avaient perdu leur fierté et leur abnégation envers _ **Lui**_. Cela l'attristait et le révoltait. Depuis bien trop longtemps. Il devait y remédier. Il devait accomplir son devoir. Purifier cette corruption grandissante. Une corruption aux retombées planétaires.

Il l'aperçut enfin, se frayant un chemin parmi cette foule déchaînée. Partageant et créant leur vices, les enjoignant depuis des millénaires au déclin de leur âme, de leur pureté. Se repaissant de leur détresse et de leurs pêchés. Pêchés résultant de sa propre existence néfaste et abjecte. Une insulte à la Lumière qui lui avait été offerte, aux privilèges qui lui étaient jadis accordés.

Il n'en était pas digne. Il n'en avait jamais été digne.

Lui seul avait vu depuis toujours la noirceur de son Âme. La menace qu'il représentait pour toutes choses. Lui seul pouvait mettre un terme à cette décadence millénaire et détestable.

Il l'observa s'approcher du bar et profiter des boissons ignobles offertes aux restes des humains libertins. Il avait toujours eu une propension à la luxure. Aux plaisirs viciés.

Qu'il profite donc.

Tout cela arrivait enfin à son terme.

* * *

Lucifer porta le verre à ses lèvres, mais stoppa son geste.

Un frisson désagréable et très particulier vint fouetter l'arrière de sa nuque, son corps entier s'immobilisant subitement à cette sensation. Tous ses muscles se bandèrent sous cette sourde menace; sur le qui-vive sans savoir qui ou quoi le menaçait. Cette sensation provoqua une réaction instinctive en lui, bien malgré lui. Lucifer sentit les Flammes de l'Enfer rougeoyer férocement dans le creux de ses pupilles noires, répondant sans le vouloir à ce ressenti synonyme de danger imminent. Comme une proie ressentant de tout son être la mort prochaine par les crocs acérés d'un prédateur sans merci.

Une sensation qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de ressentir.

En effet, le Diable avait difficilement un statut de proie sans défense. Il lutta férocement contre l'envie de libérer sa véritable apparence : une inclination primaire de démon face au danger ou à une provocation directe et puissante. Inclination d'autant plus viscérale lorsque on portait le titre de Roi des Enfers : un titre allant de pair avec une violente propension à détruire quiconque osait défier son autorité et sa puissance.

Montrer son vrai visage aux humains alentours n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. C'était très mauvais pour les affaires.

Cette unique pensée rationnelle l'aida à calmer ses instincts démoniaques, faisant doucement disparaître les Flammes agressives de ses yeux. La première sensation persistait malgré tout, provoquant en Lucifer une crainte et une rage intimement imbriquées. Ces émotions se répercutaient toujours dans son corps figé et prêt à bondir sur la menace inconnue. Il redéposa doucement le verre sur le comptoir et tourna lentement la tête, le moindre de ses muscles toujours fortement contracté. Ce frisson avait été provoqué par il-ne-savait-quoi, quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière lui. Ce quelqu'un qui avait si facilement activé un signal d'alarme inquiétant en lui.

Lucifer scruta la foule se dandinant autour de lui, passant d'une personne à l'autre, guettant un indice...une piste sur cette menace ressentie plus tôt.

Rien.

Maintenant.

Mais il y avait bien eu une réelle menace. Il y avait encore un instant à peine. L'espace d'une nanoseconde. Une menace si puissante...pour qu'il réagisse instinctivement à celle-ci. Qui était-ce ? Ou quoi ?

Il n'avait pas pu inventer cela. Lucifer sentait presque son essence démoniaque irradier de son corps, corps encore sur ses gardes bien malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler et encore moins simuler pareille réaction corporelle.

Il y avait eu quelque chose...quelqu'un de suffisamment inquiétant et mortellement dangereux pour rendre le Diable à cran. Lucifer continua à guetter le moindre signe suspect alentour, le moindre bruit sortant de l'ordinaire. Cette _aura_...oppressante qui n'était plus là.

 _"Lucifer...tu deviens de plus en plus parano..."_

Il n'y avait rien. Et il doutait de plus en plus de la véracité de son précédent ressenti. Il était dans son club, entouré de dizaines d'humains plus ou moins éméchés et incroyablement joviaux. Aucune menace surnaturelle inquiétante ici. Pas envers lui. Jamais. Et certainement pas avec Maze dans les parages.

Sa miraculeuse résurrection "lazaréenne" avait peut-être eu plus de répercussions sur sa santé qu'il le pensait. Tout semblait sensiblement différent depuis. En bien et en mal.

Lucifer ferma les yeux : geste stupide pour chasser ces pensées oppressantes et beaucoup trop sérieuses. D'abords il imaginait une menace inconnue et absurde pour ensuite se torturer les méninges avec de sombres réflexions! D'accords...il aimait les Ténèbres et tout et tout, mais pas à ce point ! Il n'était pas venu ici pour ressasser des conneries. Ca, c'était la principale qualité de son frère emplumé...

Non, il était venu siroter un verre et se perdre dans cette délicieuse effervescence nocturne. Une effervescence corporelle qui avait toujours eu le don de calmer son esprit. Il détestait le calme, l'absence de bruit. L'Enfer était si silencieux, contrairement aux histoires et mythes absurdes qui circulaient depuis des millénaires. Et il avait toujours détesté cela.

Lucifer soupira et vida son verre cul-sec, agitant prestement la main vers le serveur qui reversa aussitôt une bonne dose d'alcool. Il s'empara de son verre et le vida derechef. Une faible chaleur s'éveilla dans sa gorge et contre son palais : rien de désagréable. Une sensation délicieuse procurée par ce nectar. Pourtant, même ce breuvage n'arrivait pas à chasser ces flots interminables de pensées obscures noyant continuellement son esprit.

Ni l'alcool, ni la musique, ni la foule bruyante autour de lui.

Il n'avait qu'à se tourner vers une nouvelle chose qui lui ôtait facilement toute sorte de préoccupation. C'était simple comme bonjour...ou bonsoir dans la situation actuelle.

Une chose qui n'en était pas une. Il s'agissait plus d'une personne. Une personne comme aucune autre. Une personne devenue importante pour lui. Lucifer en était d'ailleurs le premier surpris. S'attacher ainsi à une humaine...Lui, le Diable...C'était impensable énoncé ainsi.

Et pourtant...

Lucifer se sentait étrangement attiré par cette chère et énigmatique Inspectrice...Chloé.

Une énigme insondable et délicieuse.

Il n'y comprenait toujours rien. Rien du tout. C'était juste...ainsi.

Lucifer se sentait bien à ses côtés, lorsqu'il sentait son regard clair le sonder sans crainte, avec cette pointe d'agacement qui illuminait fréquemment ses yeux. Son sourire retenu tant bien que mal à chaque phrase et allusion salace qu'il pouvait sortir, uniquement dans le but de la titiller...de voir son sourire. Ce sourire en particulier. Sa façon unique de réagir à chacun de ses actes...Lucifer n'avait jamais rien vécu de comparable.

C'était unique.

C'était effrayant et terriblement excitant.

Il ne se sentait pas foncièrement _mauvais_ avec Chloé. Pas à travers son regard. Il était seulement...l _ui._ Cela l'apaisait...et le perturbait énormément. Lucifer ne cessait de se poser des questions concernant leur relation. Il n'aurait pas pu donner une définition exacte à ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble désormais.

Y-avait-il un nom précis pour cela ?

Était-il absolument nécessaire de le définir ?

Ce rapprochement significatif était surprenant étant donné que l'inspectrice connaissait sa véritable nature désormais. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Pour une fois que le Diable se trouvait être sincèrement surpris par les évènements...

Il ne comprenait pas.

Elle aurait du fuir...ne plus l'approcher. Se cacher de lui. De ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il représentait. Mais non...Elle avait décidé d'aller à contre-courant et de...l'accepter ? Qu'avait-elle décidé, au juste ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien ! Devait-il le savoir ? Valait-il mieux le savoir ou...?

Lucifer ne pensait pas préférer réfléchir à la problématique Michael à cet instant plutôt qu'à Chloé et ses réactions dépourvues de sens commun !

Il soupira et s'accouda au bar, frottant du revers de la main son front tout en observant d'un regard vide les reflets orangés au fond du verre. Il cessa de se frotter le front au bout de quelques secondes, abaissant sa main à hauteur de ses yeux. Yeux qui fixèrent à leur tour la bague nouvellement teintée.

Décidément...

Il devait se résigner...Il n'aurait pas une seule seconde sans réflexions aussi désagréables que la retranscription des dix commandements...

L'un des pires moments de son existence, soit-dit-en-passant.

Voir ce vieux croulant s'escrimer à taillader dans une pierre horriblement friable des lois plus débiles les unes que les autres avait été amusant au départ. Un amusement remplacé par une frustration et une envie de destruction grandissante au fur et à mesure que les heures et les jours passaient à chaque pierre mal taillée...

Enfin bref. C'était une toute autre histoire.

Lucifer caressa du doigt la pierre parsemée de fines rainures blanches. Une autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. On aurait pu lui attribuer l'intelligence d'un poisson rouge à ce moment précis, vu toutes les incompréhensions qui inondaient son esprit ! Que pouvaient bien signifier ces lignes blanches ? C'était comme si sa Lumière originelle avait filtré à même son essence démoniaque et pris légèrement le dessus sur celle-ci...perturbant ainsi l'équilibre entre ses deux essences instauré depuis des millénaires.

Depuis sa Chute.

Sa Lumière avait plus que filtré cette fameuse nuit. C'était un euphémisme ! Elle avait tout englouti. Lui-même s'y était perdu, frôlant la mort. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas relâché sans raison. Il fallait s'occuper d'Alastor. Le détruire définitivement. Mais une infime part da sa puissance d'archange était largement suffisante. Il fut jadis "Le Porteur de Lumière"...ce n'était pas un nom donné comme ça... _en passant_.

Pourtant...cette nuit-là...Lucifer avait senti sa Lumière irradier avec une puissance quasi égalable à celle qu'elle fut jadis. Cette comparaison n'était pas exagérée. Il aimait l'exagération de manière générale, mais là...c'était juste les faits. Les faits.

Ni plus ni moins.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette déflagration de puissance ? Et perturber l'équilibre de celle-ci ? Lucifer fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il s'évertua à rassembler les sensations qu'il avait pu éprouver à ce moment-là, les mots ou actions qui auraient pu justifier tout cela. Les justifier un minimum.

Alastor l'avait menacé, tenté de le tuer...pas suffisamment néanmoins. Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu...

Lucifer fronça davantage les sourcils, son esprit figé sur une image qui lui était revenue. Un souvenir qui pouvait tout expliquer. Un souvenir qui l'effrayait.

 _Chloé._

L'inspectrice blessée, inconsciente. Alastor menaçant sa vie.

Lucifer ne pouvait pas mentir. La vérité régissait son existence. Il ne pouvait donc pas se mentir. Chloé était responsable. Toutes ces émotions, ces sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui étaient la cause de cette libération démesurée de puissance divine. Une Energie pure et titanesque libérée par la simple idée de la savoir en danger...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Jusqu'où cela pouvait aller ?

Lucifer en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut en haut des escaliers en colimaçon sa charmante acolyte démoniaque. Une Mazekeen dans toute sa splendeur prédatrice qui scrutait intensément la salle. Et Lucifer savait pertinemment ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Lui._

Les ennuis, donc.

Pour tous les deux.

Des ennuis que le Diable ne se sentait pas d'humeur de goûter. Ses pensées ne le laisseraient pas en paix. S'il devait en plus supporter Maze et ses propositions insistantes pour retourner en Enfers...

Hors de question.

Lucifer croisa le regard de la démone et lui sourit. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur privatisé alors que Mazekeen comblait à une vitesse impressionnante pour les mortels, mais habituelle pour tout démon, la distance qui les séparait.

Pas suffisamment rapide, cependant.

Lucifer s'engouffra à son aise dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture alors que Maze arrivait devant l'ascenseur, les portes se refermant doucement sur son air renfrogné et surpris.

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur son appartement et Lucifer se dirigea tranquillement vers le bar, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres. Il enleva sa veste et la jeta nonchalamment sur une chaise haute avant d'agripper une bouteille et un verre. Il se dirigea tout aussi tranquillement vers le canapé et s'y installa, versant une généreuse quantité d'alcool dans le verre posé sur la table vitrée.

Il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au moment où il déposait la bouteille entamée sur le meuble du salon, portes libérant une démone abasourdie martelant fortement le sol marbré de ses talons aiguilles.

" _Sérieusement_ ?! ", s'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant face à lui, obstruant ainsi l'espace entre son verre et lui-même.

Lucifer poussa un soupir et lui adressa un regard sincèrement estomaqué.

" Je suis épaté, Maze ! Vraiment ! Moi qui pensait que les boutons complexes de l'ascenseur aurait raison de ton esprit...Tu es bien plus maligne que j'aurai pu le présager ! ", s'exclama-t-il à son tour.

Lucifer fit mine de sortir un dictaphone imaginaire et de le porter à ses lèvres, soufflant avec beaucoup de sérieux sous le regard ébahi et davantage furibond de la jeune femme :

"Note pour moi-même : créer à l'avenir des démons nettement moins cérébraux...voir pas du tout. Ou...ne plus rien créer...Histoire d'avoir la paix ! "

Mazekeen pinça fortement ses lèvres et laissa échapper un sifflement rageur tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, geste traduisant une impatience grandissante. Un impatience qui incluait l'option très littérale : casser les noix du Diable. Ce dernier tenta de récupérer son verre, mais elle se décala rapidement à nouveau, l'obligeant une fois encore à la regarder et, malheureusement, à l'écouter.

" Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, Lucifer ?! ", lui demanda-t-elle, agacée. " Décidément, j'aurai tout vu...le Seigneur des Enfers...un _lâche_ ! "

Lucifer, jusqu'alors affairé à contourner la vicieuse petite démone pour récupérer son verre, se stoppa net. Il serra fortement les muscles de sa mâchoire tandis qu'une rage sourde submergeait son corps et son esprit. Les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux, mais il ne les contint pas cette fois-ci. Bien au contraire.

Il se redressa d'un bond, toisant Maze avec froideur et clamant d'une voix puissante et rauque qui fit trembler les murs de la pièce :

" ** _NE TE RISQUE PAS SUR CE TERRAIN MAZEKEEN ! JE SUIS LE DIABLE ! TU ES BIEN PLACEE POUR LE SAVOIR !_** "

" Alors agis en tant que tel ! ", répliqua-t-elle, peu impressionnée par son coup d'éclat. " Affronte tes ennemis comme tu l'as toujours fait ! Détruis tout individu qui ose bafouer ton autorité ! "

Lucifer sentit les flammes refluer alors qu'un sourire moqueur, mais quoique légèrement crispé par sa fureur sous-jacente, apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

" Oh ? Tu me donnes l'autorisation de te détruire, alors ? Trop aimable ! " , s'énerva-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers le bar immaculé.

Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de boire quelque chose cette fois.

" Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, Lucifer ! Chaque jour que tu passe à éviter le sujet est une longueur d'avance cédée gracieusement à Michael ! ", s'acharna-t-elle à démontrer en le suivant de près, ses talons martelant le sol et agaçant prodigieusement Lucifer.

Ce dernier la nia et se servit un nouveau verre, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Il en avait assez de toute cette bande d'emmerdeurs. Un ange moralisateur déjà dans les pattes et maintenant son propre bras droit ?! Ca devenait franchement invivable ! Maze ne vint pas prendre son verre et c'était une bonne chose. Pour elle surtout.

Ses envies de meurtre sanglant étaient assez élevées en ce moment, il ne fallait pas chercher le Diable bien longtemps pour rapidement le trouver. Elle le savait. Et semblait pourtant peu disposée à le laisser tranquille. Elle était peut-être sous l'emprise de pulsions suicidaires, comme son frère...C'était bien possible.

" Ecoutes, si c'est à cause de Chloé que tu ne souhaites pas y retourner...", commença-t-elle sur un ton nettement plus doux.

"Prudence, Mazekeen...", murmura-t-il d'un ton également calme, mais sans appel. " Ne t'aventures pas sur cette pente glissante : conseil de Diable à démon insignifiant..."

Il lui faisait toujours dos, accoudé au bar et sirotant doucement son verre. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence qui fit espérer à Lucifer que le sujet était clos pour ce soir. Espoir futile. Maze prenait juste le temps de choisir ses mots.

"...Le temps passe beaucoup plus lentement là-bas...", tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Une tentative très maladroite. Lucifer se redressa et lui adressa un regard noir, regard qui musela la prétentieuse démone.

"Tu sais, Maze...", déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. " Je suis _assez_ au courant de la manière dont fonctionne les Enfers ! J'y étais bien avant toi...J'y ai même ajouté mes petites touches personnelles...alors évite de répéter ce que je sais déjà pertinemment..."

Maze déglutit difficilement, soudain craintive. Elle se rendait enfin compte des limites qu'elle était sur le point de franchir. Elle en était dangereusement proche. La jeune femme détourna le regard, silencieuse. Lucifer s'éloigna du comptoir, la frôlant presque, et partit sur la terrasse. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et inspira une bouffée d'air frais. Il valait mieux se calmer. Lucifer voulait profiter de sa soirée, pas se morfondre davantage sur l'avenir funeste qui les menaçait tous.

Il entendit les claquements agaçants des talons de la jeune femme se diriger vers lui à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. Lucifer n'y fit pas attention. Il alluma une cigarette et en prit une profonde bouffée, expirant doucement la fumée par le nez tout en regardant le paysage nocturne devant lui.

" Michael te veux tout sauf du bien, Lucifer...Nous devons y retourner...Ce n'est plus une question de choix, à présent."

Lucifer inspira une autre bouffée tout en retenant une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il lui répondit, sans se retourner vers elle, son regard toujours fixé sur la ville assoupie :

" Je viens de te dire de cesser d'énoncer les évidences, Mazie..."

Il savait tout ça.

Pouvait-on cesser, une bonne fois pour toute, de le prendre pour un con ?! Il aimait plaisanter, narguer autrui...ses amusements n'avaient rien à voir avec un manque d'intellect. Loin de là. Lucifer était parfaitement conscient de la situation. Sans doute bien plus conscient que Maze et son frère. Concept à intégrer d'urgence par ce joli petit monde : Diable ne rime pas avec crétin ! Insouciance simulée, possiblement. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

" Utilise ta pièce pour nous ramener et récupérer tes ailes ! ", insista-t-elle encore.

Il ne répondit rien. C'était si compliqué de le laisser tranquille ? Vraiment ?! Il n'exigeait pas la Lune pourtant. Il ne l'exigerait jamais... ** _Il_** l'avait aidé à créer les Cieux, alors...il n'en avait cure. C'était une façon de parler. Un désir ardent de passer une soirée sans remontrances enfantines et assez vexantes.

Il jeta son mégot par-dessus la rambarde vitrée et s'y accouda, peu désireux d'accéder à la requête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'approcha et s'adossa également à la rambarde aux côtés de son maître, le fixant intensément. Il persista à nier sa présence à ses côtés, absorbé par sa contemplation du paysage sous ses pieds. La vue était toujours magnifique ici. Quelque soit l'heure, le mois ou l'année. Cette vue était toujours plaisante.

"Lucifer...", murmura la démone.

Et c'était reparti pour les ennuis.

"...Tu as toujours ta pièce pentecôtiste, **_n'est-ce-pas_** ? ", implora-t-elle presque.

Lucifer ne dit rien. Il caressa distraitement de ses paumes la paroi froide et vitrée de la rambarde avant de se tourner vers Mazekeen, celle-ci guettant presque désespérément une réponse positive à sa précédente question.

" Et comment crois-tu que j'ai renvoyé mes luminescentes appendices à la maison ?! Par le pouvoir du Saint-Esprit ?! ", répliqua-t-il, agacé. " Il n'en y a pas, je t'assures! Juste un Saint **_Connard_**...", marmonna-t-il avec aigreur en lançant un regard noir au ciel étoilé.

Il vit du coin de l'œil la démone ouvrir la bouche pour débiter une autre absurdité. Il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, de plus en plus fatigué par ce petit jeu :

" Et **_non_ **! Je ne me risquerais pas à mourir une fois encore! Cette option ne s'est pas bien passée dernièrement, je te le rappelle ! Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je fasse part de ce sérieux dysfonctionnement à Azrael...Quel manque de professionnalisme ! "

Lucifer laissa en plan Maze pour se diriger à nouveau vers le comptoir et son breuvage de prédilection. Que serait-il sans alcool...Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Mazekeen allait lui sortir la dernière option. Celle qu'elle croyait avoir si bien dissimulée. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il remplissait un nouveau verre.

" On pourrait...", déclara-t-elle du balcon.

"Une impasse également, très chère ! Ce n'est pas une vraie plume que tu as en ta possession...Une banale reproduction que j'ai créé de toute pièce pour... _apaiser_ ta mélancolie.", avoua-t-il gaiement.

Il prit son verre et se tourna vers le balcon, rencontrant le regard furibond de la jeune femme. Cette dernière paraissait sincèrement surprise par cette supercherie. Il but une longue gorgée avant de s'exclamer :

"Voyons, Maze! Tu oublies qui tu as devant toi ? Je suis ton Maître...Je te connais comme si je t'avais faites! Attends...c'est le cas, non ? "

Il profita de sa surprise pour aller s'assoir confortablement dans le canapé, sirotant tranquillement le contenu de son verre.

Enfin une accalmie !

...Ou pas.

"C'est pour _ça_ que tu refuses de partir ?", souffla-t-elle d'un ton soudainement très sérieux.

Lucifer leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré. Il vida le reste de son verre avant de jeter un regard à la démone, celle-ci le toisant du bar. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soutint son regard.

"Il va falloir améliorer ton vocabulaire...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.", soupira-t-il en déposant le verre vide sur la table vitrée du salon.

C'était faux. En partie. Une fois encore, il savait comment y retourner. Et il ne souhaitait pas avoir recours à cette solution très...délicate. Pour lui et pour...

" Tu le sais pertinemment ! ", affirma-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. " Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Lucifer ! Il ne reste plus qu'une solution pour retourner là-bas ! "

"Cette possibilité est exclue, Mazekeen...", décréta Lucifer, sa mâchoire contractée sous la colère et d'autres émotions désagréables. " _Définitivement_ exclue, tu m'entends ? "

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas ça...

Maze vint se positionner devant lui, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, cherchant à capturer son regard. Lucifer consentit à la regarder. Et résigné. C'était l'unique solution restante. Et la pire à ses yeux. Mazekeen avait raison : ce n'était clairement plus une question de choix...

 _Nous avons tous le choix_

Etrange...ce luxe lui avait toujours été refusé !

" Elle le fera, Lucifer...Pour toi ! ", souffla-t-elle avec conviction.

Lucifer eut un sourire triste.

"C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, Mazie..."

Très inquiétant.

Les Enfers étaient assez déconseillés pour les êtres vivants. D'autant plus pour une inspectrice butée.

Une mortelle visitant les Enfers aux côtés du Diable...

Une première...

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour les prochains chapitres. Chapitre huit de Devil's Never Afraid à venir également ^^_


	5. La lame d'Azraël

_Bonsoirrrrrrrrrr :)_

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Assez complexe à écrire, j'espère qu'il sera au niveau :)_

 _Appréciez et reviewez !_

 _Une bonne lecture à tous :))))))_

* * *

 **LA LAME D'AZRAËL**

* * *

Il aimait rester là.

Aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait.

Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

C'était une sorte de lieu de recueillement. Un endroit surélevé paisible où ses pensées et ses incertitudes cessaient enfin de tourbillonner en un amas incompréhensible dans son esprit. Un lieu silencieux à l'écoute de ses prières. Il ne savait pas si elles arrivaient à destination ou si il recevrait une quelconque réponse un jour. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir énoncer tranquillement ses prières pour lui-même. Et non pour **_Lui_**. Pourquoi recevrait-il une réponse de sa **_Part_** ? Lui, plus que tous les autres de ses frères ?

Amenadiel ferma un instant les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration en savourant la sensation de l'air frais sur son visage. Il aurait aimé que cet air pénètre son esprit et balaye d'un simple mouvement toutes ses questions, aussi aisément qu'il caressait la surface de sa peau à cet instant. Il aimait ce vent. Ce souffle discret et pourtant puissant transportant les sons, les odeurs...

Le vent lui rappelait la Cité d'Argent.

Amenadiel rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête vers les cieux d'un bleu éclatant. Il admira la beauté unique des cieux qui le dominaient avant de rabaisser la tête, un bref soupir traversant la barrière de ses lèvres. Oui, la Cité d'Argent lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Un peu plus à chaque minute passée au milieu du monde des hommes. Mais il ne pouvait y retourner.

Pas tout de suite.

Pas avant d'avoir accompli son devoir envers leur **_Père_**.

Un devoir dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Seulement un cheminement semé d'embûches plus insurmontables les unes que les autres. Le plus grand souci restant Lucifer. Le nœud du problème _étant_ Lucifer.

Comme toujours.

Le mot _problème_ se liait un peu trop facilement avec le prénom de son frère. Un peu trop à son goût. Amenadiel laissa échapper un nouveau soupir et avança de quelques pas jusqu'au rebord du toit. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur les humains aussi minuscules que des têtes d'épingles à ses pieds. Une vision qui lui rappelait également le Paradis. Il commençait sans doute à avoir le mal du pays. C'était prévisible. Aucune mission de leur **_Père_** ne l'avait conduit à s'absenter aussi longtemps de leur foyer. Et le temps était une notion assez malléable pour lui. Cela restait bien trop long pour Amenadiel. Et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Il doutait de plus en plus d'aboutir au résultat escompté. Était-ce seulement possible ? Avait-ce seulement été un jour possible ? Peut-être que oui...Qui pouvait le dire? Son **_Père_** sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas lui. Amenadiel se demandait s'il avait laissé passé l'unique occasion de ramener Lucifer à sa juste place...Était-il trop affairé ailleurs pour remarquer cette opportunité ou...?

Ou bien n'y avait-il aucune opportunité pour remplir correctement cette mission...

Il ne savait plus.

Il avait cru savoir où il allait, ce qu'il devait faire, comment il devait procéder...mais maintenant...Après les derniers événements...Amenadiel était encore moins à l'aise avec cette situation. Il y avait trop de variables, trop de personnes impliquées...trop d'humains impliqués. Sans compter l'inspectrice dorénavant au courant de leur condition céleste. Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du savoir. Chose qui n'aurait jamais du arriver. Que faire à présent ? Attendre de nouvelles instructions? Continuer à prier son **_Père_** et espérer une réponse?

Non... ** _Il_** n'agissait plus ainsi depuis longtemps. Depuis...la Rébellion. Seul Gabriel était désigné pour entendre les paroles directes du Tout-Puissant. Eventuellement Michael.

 _Michael..._

Un autre problème.

En était-ce un?

Amenadiel doutait également de toute cette histoire. De la véracité du récit de Lucifer. De tout, en somme. Il n'aimait pas cela. Ces incertitudes constantes, cette absence de confiance en chaque chose qui l'entourait. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Il ne s'était jamais abaissé à ce genre de faiblesse aux caractéristiques proprement humaines. Il ne souhaitait pas s'y abaisser en ces heures ombres...

Amenadiel était pourtant partagé. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'y échapperait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il se retrouvait seul sur ce toit isolé. Pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses questions, y trouver éventuellement des réponses. Un chemin à suivre. Un chemin vertueux. Comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Devait-il s'allier à Lucifer ?

Lui, qui affirmait que leur frère, l'Archange de la Droiture, conspirait contre leur **_Père_**? Conspirait contre Lucifer? Était-ce seulement possible de la part de Michael ?

Non...Peut-être...

Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? A quelles fins ? Détruire Lucifer ? Très bien, _et après_ ? Amenadiel y avait également pensé, bien entendu. Ça ne mènerait à rien. Annihiler le Prince des Ténèbres n'engendrerait que davantage de chaos au sein du monde souterrain. Davantage de problèmes, bien plus ardus à résoudre. Et bien qu'il éprouvait une colère farouche envers Lucifer, Amenadiel ne pouvait se résigner à cette sordide solution.

Lucifer était son frère. Il l'avait été...il y a longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Lucifer n'était plus rien de semblable à Samael. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Un être abject et fourbe. Un menteur. Amenadiel savait que le Diable attachait une grande fierté à la vérité en toutes circonstances. Pourtant...certains évènements dramatiques, il y a très longtemps une fois encore, avaient malheureusement prouvé que la vérité n'était guère systématique. Des évènements aux conséquences dramatiques pour tous : Lucifer, les humains, les anges,…

Lucifer pouvait mentir.

Même s'il se vantait du contraire. C'était une possibilité. Amenadiel se devait de l'envisager. Que faire s'il avait menti sur toute cette histoire ? A propos de sa mission ? Pourquoi confierait- _ **Il**_ cette mission à Lucifer et non à lui ?

Où se situait la vérité ? Où s'arrêtait le mensonge ?

Si toute cette histoire se révélait véridique...Que faire de Michael ? Devait-il le confronter sans détours ? Le raisonner ? L'arrêter par n'importe quel moyen ?

Amenadiel n'était pas plus avancé sur ce toit. Les craintes persistaient. Au moins, le doux souffle du vent apaisait quelque peu la nervosité incessante de son esprit et de son corps. Il faudrait bien plus qu'un toit isolé pour aplanir ses questions et le diriger dans la bonne direction.

Un signe, peut-être. Ou simplement du courage.

Le courage de faire ce qui s'impose. Ce qui est juste.

" Tu parais tourmenté, mon frère...", nota une voix familière derrière lui.

Amenadiel laissa échapper un énième soupir de frustration. Qu'est-ce que Lucifer venait faire ici ? Le narguer une fois encore ? C'était la fois de trop...

Il se retourna vivement vers lui, agacé et se figea, interdit.

Michael se tenait à quelques pas de lui, un sourire amical sur son visage, attendant une réponse de sa part.

* * *

Amenadiel détailla son frère, assez abasourdi de le voir ici, sur Terre, face à lui.

Et apparemment sans intentions belliqueuses. Cela prouvait-il quelque chose ? Que Lucifer avait menti ? Ou, au minimum, exagéré les faits ? Encore d'autres questions auxquelles trouver des réponses.

Michael était assez méconnaissable sans...la tenue divine qu'il lui connaissait et l'attitude qui allait avec. Il paraissait un peu moins... _impressionnant_ ainsi. Les frusques humaines simplifiaient grandement le rendu céleste. L'atténuait, en tout cas. Et Michael n'y échappait pas. Amenadiel avait du mal à ne pas voir Lucifer, ou plutôt chaque différence entre eux, à chaque geste esquissé par son frère. La mentalité n'était pas la même, mais...Ils étaient jumeaux.

Cela ne changerait jamais.

Michael ne portait pas son habituelle armure étincelante forgé dans le tonnerre des cieux au début des Temps. Ne pas le voir armé de son épée diminuait nettement la puissante aura qui l'accompagnait partout. Bien que Michael visitait rarement, voir jamais, le monde des humains. Raison pour laquelle Amenadiel était d'autant plus étonné de le voir ici, aussi simplement vêtu que lui. Une simple chemise en jeans accompagné d'un pantalon du même tissu changeait complètement l'image de l'Archange Suprême des Cieux.

Michael ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer amicalement Amenadiel, attendant toujours une réponse à sa précédente question. Amenadiel était toujours partagé, entre la méfiance et le soulagement. Méfiance résultant des dires de Lucifer et soulagement de pouvoir converser pacifiquement avec Michael. Chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Il avait une réputation assez controversée dans les écrits humains, écrits mettant sans cesse l'accent sur sa cruauté...Une cruauté toujours justifiée apparemment. Mais pouvait-on réellement justifier la cruauté ? Quelque soit le contexte ? Amenadiel connaissait peu Michael. Ils étaient frères certes, mais occupait des postes distincts dans la hiérarchie céleste, Michael étant positionné bien plus haut que lui. Ils n'avaient jamais conversés assez longtemps pour s'apprécier ou se détester.

L'unique fois où Amenadiel avait eu une interaction directe avec son frère, en-dehors de celle-ci, était à l'époque de la Rébellion. Des temps sombres qu'il s'efforçaient d'oublier.

Il s'éloigna du rebord et s'approcha davantage de son frère. Amenadiel s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de distance, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes, pour l'instant du moins.

"Michael...", le salua-t-il sommairement de sa voix profonde. "je suis étonné de te voir ici, cher frère...", fit-il remarquer, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

Michael haussa les épaules avant de contourner Amenadiel et de s'arrêter au rebord, épiant à son tour les mouvements de l'humanité grouillante à leurs pieds. Amenadiel se tourna vers lui sans pour autant se rapprocher, le vent plus puissant qu'avant, soufflait férocement contre sa veste ouverte, celle-ci claquant bruyamment contre ses flancs. Il n'y eu pendant quelques instants que le bruit du vent entre les deux êtres célestes.

" Il est vrai que côtoyer de près les créatures de Père n'est pas...utile pour moi ", déclara enfin l'archange, le vent soufflant et semant le désordre dans sa chevelure claire. " Je préfères les influencer de façon plus _subtile_...Une main tendue par-ci, un murmure inaudible par-là...", expliqua-t-il en cessant de fixer l'agglomérat humain situé plus bas.

Amenadiel approuva d'un signe de tête, attentif aux moindres gestes esquissés par son frère...à la moindre intonation de sa voix. Il n'été toujours pas certain de l'attitude à adopter. Michael perçut son trouble et lui adressa un nouveau sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"Détends-toi, Amenadiel...Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je viens uniquement accomplir une mission que Père m'a confié!", le rassura-t-il tout en allant s'adosser contre la cheminée de l'immeuble industriel.

"Une mission ? _Ici_ ? ", s'exclama son frère, perplexe.

C'était étrange.

Michael ne se déplaçait jamais en personne. Jamais. Que pouvait-il bien chercher à accomplir à Los Angeles ? Quelle était donc cette mission, assez délicate pour dépêcher Michael ?

Ce dernier parut subitement accablé, ses épaules se voutant sous le poids invisible mais ô combien palpable de cette prétendue mission céleste. Une attitude qui intrigua davantage Amenadiel. Michael...accablé ? Un autre élément étrange. Un élément qui avait besoin d'être clarifier. Il se rapprocha de son frère, celui-ci toujours appuyé contre la cheminée, son regard aussi bleu que les cieux tourné en direction du paysage alentours.

" Quelle mission, Michael ?", demanda-t-il doucement, intrigué par la réponse que celui-ci donnerait.

Intrigué et effrayé. Car Amenadiel craignait fortement d'avoir une petite idée du contenu de cette mission. Petite idée qui pouvait bien être la vérité sur la venue de Michael. Une vérité effroyable. Ce dernier se redressa, la mâchoire contractée par les émotions et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

" ** _Tuer Lucifer_**...", souffla-t-il, une nouvelle bourrasque de vent accentuant la gravité des mots soufflés par Michael.

* * *

Amenadiel fixa Michael pendant un temps, interdit par les mots prononcés plus tôt.

Ça ne pouvait être vrai.

Il ne pouvait pas...Il ne pouvait pas penser cela. Être prêt à... _tuer_ Lucifer ?

Non.

Les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Inimaginables. Apocalyptiques. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez fort pour matérialiser le chaos qui découlerait de cet acte odieux. Un meurtre...

Tuer l'un de leurs frères.

Lucifer.

Détruire le Diable.

Amenadiel déglutit difficilement, encore choqué par cette funeste nouvelle et s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Il y avait forcément une erreur. Forcément.

"Tuer Lucifer ? Tu n'y penses pas, Michael ! _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi **_Père_** désirerait sa destruction ? Pourquoi maintenant ? ", cria presque l'ange noir, agité.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Am'…", murmura Michael, sincèrement navré.

Cette réponse ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait plus que cela pour cautionner...pour accepter d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités. Amenadiel serra inconsciemment les poings, furieux et désorienté par cette nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui venait semer le chaos dans son esprit et dans sa foi.

"Pourquoi déciderait- ** _Il_** de le détruire alors qu' ** _Il_** m'a envoyé personnellement pour le ramener en Enfers ? ", s'emporta-t-il encore. " Ça n'a aucun sens ! _Aucun_ ! "

Michael, jusqu'ici étrangement calme, s'avança rapidement vers lui, leur front à peine séparé par quelques millimètres d'air. Il plongea son regard bleu ,aussi froid que l'acier à cet instant, dans ceux plus sombres d'Amenadiel; une étincelle inquiétante de fureur se reflétant dans sa rétine. Amenadiel se tu, sur ses gardes et sentit ses muscles se bander instinctivement sous la menace tacite que dégageait Michael. Une menace implacable. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, son regard froid fixant son frère, en proie à une rage sourde.

"Ne t'avises de remettre en question les paroles de **_Père_** en ma présence, Amenadiel...", d'une voix aussi froide que l'arctique." Pas devant moi...Pas si tu tiens à tes ailes...", le menaça-t-il.

Amenadiel ne répondit rien, sa gorge soudain obstruée par une boule d'anxiété. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, ne dit pas un mot...par crainte de déclencher la colère à peine contenue de l'archange si calme jusque là. Ce dernier s'éloigna enfin, libérant l'ange noir de son regard d'acier puissant. Amenadiel laissa échapper bien malgré un soupir de soulagement, comme si son corps était enfin libéré d'une prison oppressante et douloureuse pour chaque parcelle de son être. Il observa Michael faire quelques pas sur le toit, dos à lui. Il semblait à nouveau aux prises avec des émotions contradictoires. Il se retourna vivement vers lui, Amenadiel sursautant légèrement à cette manœuvre. Il restait sur ses gardes.

"Crois-tu que cela m'enchante, mon frère ?", se lamenta Michael, le visage tordu par une grimace de souffrance. " Crois-tu cela soit si simple pour moi ? Lucifer reste mon frère !"

Amenadiel déglutit difficilement, hésitant à questionner à nouveau son frère sur les parties obscures de cette mission. Il avait pourtant besoin de comprendre. Il avait le droit de comprendre. Il rassembla donc son courage et le questionna une fois encore, mais plus calmement que précédemment :

" Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Michael ? Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? "

" **_Père_** voulait attendre...Te laisser l'opportunité de le raisonner, de le convaincre de repartir. Je ne suis pas étonné du résultat...Ne te blâmes pas, Am', Lucifer n'est pas connu pour son... _obéissance_. Nous l'avons tous appris à nos dépens. Moi le premier...", déclara-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. "Il a corrompu l'humanité...en marchant parmi elle, en leur soufflant des abominations...L'humanité coure à sa perte si nous le laissons faire ! **_Père_** ne peut plus le tolérer..."

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le rebord d'un pas lent, sous le regard perçant de l'ange noir. Michael adressa un regard désolé à la population humaine plus bas.

" J'ai essayé de le stopper par le biais d'un autre démon...Des méthodes qui me répugnent, mais...je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options...", expliqua-t-il doucement.

"Si **_Père_** compte détruire Lucifer...pourquoi le ramener à la vie ? ", le coupa Amenadiel, perplexe.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Il souhaitait que tout cela n'ait aucun sens, mais Michael avait une explication plausible pour chaque éléments jusqu'ici. Des explications que semèrent d'autant plus le trouble dans son esprit.

Michael ne s'offusqua pas de l'interruption. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire las et triste. Il frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, pensif.

"Lucifer t'as raconté que **_Père_** l'avait chargé de m'arrêter, n'est-ce-pas ? " , devina-t-il facilement.

"Je...je...", balbutia l'ange noir, pris au dépourvu par les déductions de son frère.

Ce dernier s'éloigna du bord et pris Amenadiel par les épaules, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Sourire qu'il eut du mal à lui rendre.

" Am'...Il t'as menti...Lucifer a _menti_...", lui révéla-t-il d'un ton grave et navré. " **_Père_** ne l'a jamais ramené...Jamais. C'était une ruse, une duperie comme toujours..."

"Mais...", tenta d'objecter Amenadiel.

"Allons, mon frère... _qui_ vas-tu croire ? Le Diable ou Le Chef Suprême des Archanges ? ", le questionna une fois encore celui-ci en raffermissant sensiblement sa prise sur ses épaules.

Amenadiel ne savait plus quoi penser. Qui croire? Où placer sa confiance? Pourquoi Michael mentirait ? Lucifer avait prouvé à maintes reprises son esprit fourbe et manipulateur, contrairement à son frère. Il se vantait d'être la vérité incarnée, belle et tranchante. Il n'en était rien ? _Vraiment_ ? Toute cette histoire n'était que mensonges ? Et pour les ailes ? Cela était inventé de toute pièce? Lucifer aurait vraiment simuler sa propre mort pour...pourquoi exactement ? Le plaisir de le tromper ? De se donner en spectacle ? Se moquer de lui et de leur Père une fois encore ?

Amenadiel serra une fois encore les poings sous la colère intense qui prenait possession de ses sens. Il en avait assez. Assez des tromperies. Des petits jeux de Lucifer.

Assez.

Il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Michael.

" Dis-moi en quoi je peux te seconder, mon frère...", déclara Amenadiel d'une voix blanche de rage.

Michael lui offrit un sourire, reconnaissant. Amenadiel lui était reconnaissant également. De lui avoir ouvert les yeux. De l'avoir éloigné de la damnation, de la déchéance qui avait touché Lucifer. Il fallait arrêter ce dernier.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

Michael lâcha enfin les épaules de l'ange noir, mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant, son visage bien plus sérieux et bien plus grave qu'auparavant.

" Je veux que tu _la_ retrouves et que tu m'apportes sa lame...", exigea-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait nul réplique.

Amenadiel n'avait pas besoin de plus d'informations. Il savait parfaitement de qui il était question. Lui seul pouvait l'approcher. Il la trouverait et récupérerait l'artefact convoité. Pour son Père. Pour le salut de l'humanité.

Il la trouverait.

La lame d'Azraël.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _En espérant que vous avez passez un agréable moment sur ce chapitre :) A bientôt pour la suite. (et pour devil's never afraid : confrontationnnnnnn tant attendue :p)_


	6. Un choix

_Bonsoir :)_

 _Nouveau chapitre...Enfin ! Désolé : malade et donc un peu hors-service :/_

 _C'est un chapitre flash-back, on retrouvera Chloé et Lucifer dans le prochain : pas d'inquiétude !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **UN CHOIX**

* * *

Samael prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. Il expulsa doucement l'air de ses poumons, appréciant la pointe d'humidité et de senteurs fleuries emmagasinées dans cette minuscule parcelle d'oxygène.

L'air était différent ici.

Plus léger.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, goûtant une fois encore les multiples essences propres au Jardin d'Eden. Une odeur fleurie puissante, l'odeur humide de l'herbe sous ses pieds, une autre senteur plus fruitée...

Samael sourit doucement et rouvrit les yeux, observant le paysage devant lui. Un paysage qui l'apaisait. Qui apaisait ses tourments. Ses pensées oppressantes qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Un paysage qui lui offrait une accalmie entre chaque désaccord familial, chaque reproche, chaque remise en question.

Il aimait venir ici et apaiser son esprit, apaiser ses sens. Venir ici...sans personne. Être enfin seul.

L'archange laissa échapper un léger soupir et s'adossa un peu plus confortablement contre le tronc de l'Arbre de la Connaissance. Ses longs branchages imposants et recouverts de feuillages dorés offraient une agréable zone d'ombre. Un lieu paisible sans visiteur inopportun où reposer son esprit. L'endroit idéal pour Samael. Ce dernier cala l'arrière de son crâne contre la surface dure de l'arbre et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, un nouveau soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Un soupir nettement plus lourd, nettement plus pesant.

Aussi pesant que les pensées du jeune archange. Pensées qui ne cessaient de le torturer. Pensées d'autant plus vives et tranchantes depuis cette énième dispute. Une autre dispute stérile et épuisante avec ses frères et sœurs. Toujours sur le même sujet. Décidément...Il était le seul à avoir échappé à cette funeste malédiction familiale : le balai dans le cul profondément encastré dés leur naissance. Lui seul avait su esquiver cet horrible destin...Et on lui faisait payer sa différence. Toujours.

 _Obéis aux ordres. Cesses de discuter sans arrêt. Remplis ton rôle et rien de plus..._

Rien de plus.

Et si _lui_ désirait plus ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aspirer à plus ? Quel mal y avait-il à cela? Désirer autre chose...désirer une vie différente de celle-ci...

Samael ne comprenait pas. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre parce que tout cela était absurde? Complètement ridicule. Il avait été créé par son Père, lui se proclamant comme le seul Maître de l'Univers...Génial. Et ensuite ? Juste à cause de cela...uniquement pour cela ? Il fallait **_Lui_** obéir au doigt et à l'œil sans aucune remise en question ? En quoi la place _toute-puissante_ autoproclamée de son Paternel était-elle légitime ? Le fait qu' ** _Il_** lui doive la vie ne l'obligeait en rien à **_Lui_** obéir aveuglément...

Rien ni personne ne pouvait le forcer à quoi que se soit.

Samael voulait seulement...essayer. Expérimenter cette vie qui lui avait été donnée. Cette vie qui était désormais sienne. Voir, vivre...Évoluer dans ce monde comme il l'entendait.

Il fixa les branchages dorés et les fruits imposants au-dessus de sa tête. L'archange resta un moment à les fixer, pensif, avant de tendre la main vers l'un d'eux. Il détacha le fruit rouge vif et le fit tourner dans sa paume. Ce fruit qui renfermait bien plus qu'un jus savoureux. Ce fruit qui promettait bien plus...

Un fruit qui apportait d'autres questions.

Si lui méritait de vivre pleinement sa vie...n'en était-il pas de même pour ces créatures? Ces humains ? La liberté devait être partagée. Accordée à tous et à toutes. Samael voulait être libre...voulait la justice.

Il voulait avoir le choix.

Qu' ** _Il_** leur laisse l'opportunité de faire leurs propres choix.

Il sentit la brise caresser la surface de ses ailes étendues autour de lui, tel un cocon duveteux. Il frissonna à son contact et raffermit instinctivement sa prise autour du fruit défendu. Ce fruit qui le narguait depuis un bon moment. Avec une question...une simple question.

"Bonjour..."

Samael cessa de fixer le fruit dans sa main, son visage se tournant vers la source de cette voix cristalline. Vers Ève. Il la regarda de là où il se trouvait, interdit. Elle-même semblait le détailler avec intérêt. Ses yeux clairs fixés sur ses ailes blanches. La créature ne paraissait pas effrayée par son aspect, simplement intriguée. Il devait être le tout premier ange qu'elle croisait depuis le début de sa détention dans cette prison verdoyante. Car ce Jardin n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison attrayante aux yeux du jeune archange.

C'était bien la première fois que Samael la voyait d'aussi près. Sa voix était mélodieuse, aussi mélodieuse que le chant des oiseaux. Un agréable gazouillis innocent, une musique pour les oreilles. Elle était belle, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Ses longs cheveux blonds caressaient doucement la chute de ses reins, se mouvant au gré de la brise. Ses lèvres rouges esquissèrent un sourire aimable. Un sourire qui lui était destiné. Samael ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ressentait en elle une pureté et une joie communicative. C'était étrange.

Et très intéressant.

Ève, jusqu'alors debout à quelques pas de Samael, s'avança vers lui. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, toujours assis contre l'Arbre Défendu, observant l'humaine s'approcher de lui sans aucune crainte. Avec une certaine prudence, éventuellement. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. La jeune femme se planta devant lui, dubitative. Elle adressa un regard incertain à Samael puis à ses ailes étendues sur la pelouse. Ce dernier comprit sa question tacite et, d'un léger mouvement d'épaules, redressa son aile gauche afin de libérer une place à ses côtés. Elle pouvait bien lui tenir compagnie...Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ève lui sourit à nouveau avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, gardant cependant quelques centimètres de distance entre elle et Samael. Celui-ci bougea à nouveau son aile, la repliant à moitié près de la jeune femme étendue sous l'Arbre. Ève observa une fois encore l'appendice duveteuse d'un œil curieux, tendant une main hésitante vers elle. Samael, toujours occupé à tripoter le fruit dans sa main, l'observa du coin de l'œil, amusé par son hésitation.

"Vas-y...", l'invita-t-il. "Tu peux toucher..."

Elle le regarda un instant avant de refocaliser son attention sur l'aile pliée près de sa jambe, avançant et reculant sa main hésitante. Elle finit par la toucher du bout des doigts, dans un premier temps. Une exclamation joyeuse lui échappa et un sourire éclatant vint illuminer son visage alors qu'elle fit glisser sa paume le long du plumage soyeux. Elle caressa l'intérieur de son aile sur toute sa longueur, revenant en sens inverse et caressant à nouveau le haut de l'aile avec une expression d'émerveillement sur ses traits. Un émerveillement qui éveilla une fois encore une sensation étrange en Samael. Une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Chaque caresse plus prononcée provoquait une série de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, augmentant l'intensité de cette étrange sensation.

Ève cessa de caresser l'aile au bout d'un temps et se tourna vers lui.

" Je m'appelle Ève et toi ? ", lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en se rapprochant, leurs épaules se frôlant presque.

" Samael...", répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses ailes et ses vêtements, intriguée.

"Qui es-tu, Samael ? "

Qui était-il ? Une question banale qui engendrait une autre question. Plus profonde. Plus problématique. _Qui souhaitait-il être ?_

Samael laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de lui répondre d'une voix las :

" Un ange..."

Il lui adressa un regard et vit l'incompréhension sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'elle ne savait pas...Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Le savoir lui était tout bonnement refusé.

" Un _ange_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " , le questionna-t-elle en appuyant son dos nu contre le tronc noueux derrière elle.

Comment expliquer cela ? Samael chercha ses mots, ne voulant pas partir dans des explications complexes et incompréhensibles pour cette pauvre humaine dépourvue de connaissance.

" Eh bien...Tu vois celui qui vous parle et vous donne des ordres sans arrêt ? ", essaya-t-il assez maladroitement.

Ève opina vigoureusement de la tête et cala ses jambes fines contre l'aile de Samael.

" Dieu ? "

"C'est ça... ** _Dieu_**...", murmura-t-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Dieu. Quel titre pompeux. Qui **_Lui_** allait parfaitement. Un titre adapté à son orgueil et son envie de tout contrôler dans cet univers. Oui, un titre parfait. Samael fit une fois encore tourner le fruit dans sa paume avant de poursuivre :

' Dieu m'a créé aussi...C'est mon Père... ** _Il_** est là en-haut avec le reste de ma famille...Les anges servent à accomplir **_Sa_ ** volonté dans les cieux, c'est pour ça que nous avons des ailes..."

Ève l'écouta attentivement en silence et caressa machinalement l'aile contre sa cuisse. Elle parut réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

" Si les anges vivent en-haut...que fais-tu ici, alors ? ", lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir, seul...loin de ces abrutis..."

"Réfléchir à quoi ?"

Samael ferma un instant les yeux. A quoi ? C'était une très bonne question. Un question que le taraudait depuis pas mal de temps. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Ève, celle-ci l'observant avec intérêt et attendant une réponse de sa part.

" Au sens de ma vie...", déclara-t-il enfin.

Ils se turent un moment, leurs regards focalisés sur le paysage devant eux. Cet espace verdoyant et fleuri à perte de vue. Cet espace contrôlé, sans aucune liberté. Aucune véritable liberté de mouvements. D'actions. De choix.

"Ève..."

"Mmmh ? ", murmura-t-elle à côté de lui.

" Tu ne t'es jamais demandé...ce que tu faisais réellement ici ? " , la questionna-t-il à son tour.

" Que veux-tu dire, Samael ? "

"Tu es ici, créée par ce cher Paternel qui te dictes ce que tu es en droit de faire ou non, ce que tu es en droit de penser ou non... Et quoi ? Tu **_Lui_** obéis comme ça ? Aveuglément ? Tu ne voudrais pas...avoir le choix ? "

Ève le fixa avec intensité, son visage nettement moins innocent à cet instant. Elle resta là à le fixer sans rien dire, pensive. Samael la fixa également, son regard onyx plongé dans les yeux gris de la jeune femme. Il attendit lui aussi silencieusement. Il attendit une réponse. Un indice sur la marche à suivre. Elle seule pouvait l'aider à prendre la bonne décision, celle qui s'imposait.

La jeune femme cessa de regarder l'archange assis à ses côtés pour fixer l'appendice duveteuse qui recouvrait une partie de ses jambes.

" Obéir est un choix en soi, non ? " , déclara-t-elle en passant sa main sur la surface soyeuse contre ses cuisses.

" C'est vrai...", concéda Samael, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. " Mais tu ne trouves pas ça injuste de te priver de toutes ces opportunités...sans aucune raison valable ? Juste parce qu' ** _Il_** en a décidé ainsi ? "

Ève le regarda à nouveau sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

" _Injuste_? " , répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

" Cela signifie que ce n'est pas bien envers toi, c'est mal ! " , expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre cela non plus. Le bien et le mal. Evidemment. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Impossible sans manger de ce fruit...Ces notions lui étaient inconnues. Tout cela était bien pratique pour le Vieux. Ce que ces créatures ne connaissaient pas ne leur manqueraient pas, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'était pas juste. Ils avaient le droit de savoir. De choisir. Avoir conscience de ce choix qui leur étaient possible de faire.

Obéir ou non.

Samael amena le fruit à hauteur de son visage, l'analysant avec une intensité nouvelle. Oui, il était sûr de lui à présent. Toute cela n'avait aucun sens. Absolument aucun. Il se tourna vers Ève, pensif. Elle regardant alternativement Samael et le fruit dans sa main, curieuse. Il tendit lentement le fruit vers elle, Ève suivant son geste des yeux.

" Tu ne voudrais pas avoir le choix...en toute connaissance de cause ? Avoir _réellement_ le choix ? ", lui demanda-t-il en avançant sa main vers elle.

Ève continua à observer le fruit posé dans sa paume ouverte et Samael, dubitative. Elle semblait partagée. Curieuse.

Parfait. La curiosité était une très bonne chose. Un très bon point de départ. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Ève...Quel est ton plus profond désir ? "

Cette dernière plongea son regard dans celui de Samael. Un regard envieux. Une envie qu'il comprenait parfaitement pour avoir lui aussi cette envie. Un désir d'avancer. D'évoluer. De vivre pleinement son existence. Une forte brise vint caresser la peau de Samael et faire voleter quelques mèches blondes de la chevelure d'Ève. Le silence fut alentour uniquement perturbé par cette forte brise.

Lentement...très lentement...la main d'Ève se leva et vint caresser la surface rouge du fruit de l'Arbre Défendu.

Caressant une opportunité.

Caressant...

... _Un choix_.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

 _Normalement le prochain chapitre de Devil's Never Afraid devrait pas tarder à arriver :p_

 _Bisous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_


	7. Botter les fesses du Diable

_Bonsoir_

 _Pardon pour cette très longue attente : full full boulot et donc bcp de retard et fatigue :/_

 _Mais le chapitre est bien là. Un très long chapitre. Vous me pardonnez ? ^^_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **BOTTER LES FESSES DU DIABLE**

* * *

Chloé avançait rapidement. Elle devait avancer. C'était l'unique certitude...un acte instinctif qui dominait son corps et son esprit.

Elle courut. Puisant dans ses réserves. Puisant dans cette peur tenace qui étreignait son cœur. La jeune femme se stoppa au bout d'un moment, le souffle court, tant par sa course effrénée que par la crainte sourde qui l'habitait. Elle se pencha en avant, haletante, ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. Elle s'évertua à calmer sa respiration, à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Elle devait avancer.

Chloé se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule au milieu de cette...Qu'était-ce ? Une jungle ou...?

Elle observa la végétation luxuriante qui l'entourait, végétation à l'allure effrayante de par la noirceur des lieux. Aucune lumière ne filtrait. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Ténèbres et peur. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement, une boule obstruant l'intérieur de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait stopper le tremblement qui envahissait chacun de ses membres, chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connu une crainte aussi...paralysante jusqu'à cet instant. Un grondement assourdissant retentit non loin d'elle. Chloé ne put retenir un cri de surprise et recula de quelques pas, tremblante. Elle buta contre une racine et tomba à même le sol boueux, un autre cri accompagnant sa chute. Le grondement gagna en intensité et la végétation alentour fut balayée par une bourrasque puissante. Un vent glacial. Chloé se releva précipitamment, jetant des regards affolés en direction du grondement. Un cri retentit dans les ténèbres environnants. Un cri qui lui glaça le sang :

" **_CHLOÉ ! COURS !_** "

Cette voix...C'était...

Chloé eut l'impression que le grondement approchait. Vers elle. Une très mauvaise impression. N'écoutant que son instinct, la jeune femme fonça à l'opposé de cette menace. Elle courut aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permettait, sautant par-dessus les obstacles qui se présentaient à elle. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière bien que le grondement ne cessait pas. Il semblait...la poursuivre. Une douleur pressante au niveau de son flanc se fit rapidement ressentir, mais Chloé ne ralentit pas. Au contraire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ne plus avancer ne signifierait qu'une seule chose...sa propre mort.

Son pied droit buta violemment contre une racine et la fit chuter vers l'avant. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol sans douceur, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune femme. Une douleur sourde irradiait dans sa cheville alors qu'elle tirait dessus pour se libérer. Elle parvint à dégager son pied et se redressa aussi vite que possible, le souffle court. Elle claudiqua sur quelques mètres, épuisée. Même ainsi, elle devait avancer. Trouver une échappatoire. Un abri ou...

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre derrière elle. Chloé se figea, son corps entier tétanisé par la peur. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit que le grondement avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus un bruit à part le précédent craquement. Un silence tout aussi inquiétant et menaçant. Chaque battement sourd de son cœur résonnait douloureusement contre ses tempes moites, unique son vibrant en elle. Seule sa respiration hachée se faisait entendre au milieu de cette végétation inquiétante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir son arme aussi vite que possible. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna et pointa son arme en direction du bruit.

Il n'y avait rien.

Chloé laissa échapper un hoquet, assaillie par la peur et d'autres émotions intenses. L'adrénaline l'aidait à rester maître de son corps et de son esprit. En partie, du moins. Son arme de service tremblait violemment entre ses mains couvertes de boue, celle-ci toujours pointée vers les ténèbres. La respiration de Chloé s'accéléra sensiblement alors qu'elle raffermissait sa poigne autour de son arme, telle une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher. Elle fixa les ténèbres un long moment, guettant la menace ressentie plus tôt...un signe de danger imminent. Il y avait une menace...Une réelle menace. Terrifiante. Implacable, mais introuvable. Nulle part et partout à la fois.

Une nouvelle bourrasque puissante vint fouetter l'arrière de sa nuque. Chloé se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive. Elle respira fortement par le nez, ses yeux gris écarquillés sur cette...chose devant elle. Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Une ombre plus opaque que les ténèbres...Une ombre à forme humaine...Imposante...Dégageant une puissance froide et apocalyptique. Une puissance qui la menaçait. L'instinct de la jeune femme lui hurlait de fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible de cette chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas avec son pied douloureux, pas avec cette profonde fatigue qui tiraillait chacun de ses muscles. Chloé était à la merci de cette chose. Elle retira le cran de sureté et maintint son arme en direction de l'ombre.

" Pas un geste ! ", cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Chloé pouvait distinguer à présent deux yeux : perçants et froids. Des yeux qui la fixèrent intensément, des yeux qui augmentèrent le malaise de la jeune femme. Celle-ci vit avec horreur une épée apparaître dans la main de cette chose. Ou ce qui pouvait être apparenté à une main. C'était une épée immense. Une arme étincelante pointée vers elle. L'ombre darda son regard ardent sur Chloé, l'épée se levant sensiblement au-dessus d'elle. Des murmures incompréhensibles furent prononcés par cette chose. Des murmures qui glacèrent le sang de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas leur sens, mais chaque syllabe murmurée augmentait sensiblement la peur de Chloé. Cette dernière raffermit sa prise autour de son arme et tira. Elle vida son chargeur sur cette menace opaque, espérant la maintenir à distance. Peine perdu. Les balles traversèrent l'ombre, celle-ci continuant à menacer Chloé de son arme comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme abaissa son arme, paniquée et recula précipitamment alors que l'ombre avançait à une vitesse fulgurante vers elle.

Elle vit la lame se lever au-dessus de sa tête et s'abaisser inexorablement vers elle.

* * *

Chloé ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, son souffle bloqué par elle-ne-savait-quoi...Une panique sourde. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, hagarde. Ses mains tremblantes étaient crispées sur le fauteuil où elle s'était assoupie. Chloé prit une profonde et sonore inspiration, sa poitrine se soulevant pour s'emplir d'air. Elle expira le plus doucement possible, une expiration longue et profonde également. Elle ramena une de ses mains au niveau de son cœur, celui-ci tambourinant avec force contre sa paume. Chloé ferma un bref instant les yeux tout en s'évertuant à respirer le plus calmement possible. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Pas du tout. Son corps entier était crispé par cette peur puissante, paralysant sournoisement chaque muscle...chaque nerf. Elle ramena ses mains vers son visage, frottant ses paupières closes. Un geste ridicule pour chasser cette sensation. Chloé sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses doigts. Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa ses doigts baignés de larmes. Ses larmes. Elle expira lentement une fois encore, avant de se mettre en position assise. Elle appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux et enfouit son visage parsemé de larmes entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle essuya les sillons humides sur ses joues avec sa manche et ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

" Un cauchemar...Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Chloé...", murmura-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

C'était idiot. Mais...Elle était bouleversée. Toujours bloquée avec les émotions intenses ressenties dans ce songe. Un songe étrange. Tout comme la ténacité de ces sensations désagréables. Cette détresse...Cette panique. Chloé frotta doucement ses mains contre son jean, un geste machinal propre à un état de stress intense. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. A apaiser son corps et son esprit. Elle avait l'impression de bouillonner de l'intérieur, chaque centimètre de son corps guettant encore cette menace imaginaire. Elle continua à frotter ses paumes contre ses cuisses pendant un moment.

Elle était en sécurité. Chez elle. Dans son fauteuil. Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Aucun danger. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar tenace. Bien trop réel. Bien trop...familier. L'instinct de la jeune femme lui disait qu'il y avait plus là-dessous qu'un banal cauchemar. Un sens caché. Oui, mais lequel ? Et pourquoi ce songe revenait sans cesse torturer l'inspectrice ? Plus réaliste et plus menaçant à chaque fois qu'il envahissait son subconscient ?

Chloé inspira profondément et expira bruyamment, agacée. Agacée par sa réaction et par sa paranoïa. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Elle prit un verre propre et le remplit d'eau, pensive. Elle amena le verre à ses lèvres et le vida rapidement. Chloé prit appui contre l'évier, son regard fixant sans réellement le voir le goulot de celui-ci.

 _"Un cauchemar...Un simple cauchemar..."_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Chloé sursautant à l'entente de ce son sourd.

Elle se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, toujours appuyée contre l'évier. Elle se maudit intérieurement de réagir ainsi. C'était ridicule. Elle avait beau se le répéter, la peur éprouvée plus tôt restait là...tapie dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Chloé laissa le verre vide dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la porte, sa main tournant doucement la poignée.

A peine eut-elle entrouvert la porte de quelques centimètres que Lucifer se faufila à l'intérieur, armé de son éternel sourire charmeur. Un sourire un peu figé par elle-ne-savait-quoi. De la nervosité, peut-être ? Il portait son éternel et impeccable costume noir, une chemise blanche par-dessous. Chloé referma la porte et l'observa avancer jusqu'au salon tout en déblatérant :

" Ah, Inspectrice! Content de vous trouver ici...Il faudrait que je vous parle d'un suj..."

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par les lèvres de Chloé collées aux siennes. Chloé avait comblé la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, empoignant avec force le col de sa chemise et l'embrassant sans prévenir. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais la réflexion n'était pas vraiment nécessaire dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait juste répondu à un besoin. Un besoin pressant de purger son corps...son âme de cette peur sourde. Peur dont seul Lucifer pourrait la débarrasser. C'était assez ironique, en y repensant. Le Diable était plus un vecteur de peur en temps normal. Mais pas pour Chloé. Seul Lucifer apaisait ses craintes. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres. Un baiser simple, mais emplit de tendresse. Un baiser qui apaisa la jeune femme, la peur étant rapidement remplacée par une douce chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre. Les mains de Lucifer vinrent caresser doucement les hanches de Chloé, celle-ci se collant davantage contre le torse de son partenaire. Elle rompit le baiser, sa main relâchant le col blanc pour caresser légèrement la base de son cou. Lucifer scruta le visage de la jeune femme, son propre faciès exprimant la surprise. Il lui offrit un léger sourire, l'une de ses mains venant caresser la joue de Chloé.

" Eh bien...Inspectrice...Je ne venais pas vraiment pour ça, mais...Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris par la tournure que prend cette conversation !" , s'extasia-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

Chloé sourit à sa remarque. Un sourire un peu figé. La sensation de peur avait enfin disparu, mais l'inspectrice ne se sentait pas totalement apaisée pour autant. Lucifer perçut son trouble et lui adressa un regard inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea sur un ton doux :

" Allez-vous bien, Inspectrice ? "

" Mmmh...", marmonna-t-elle vaguement. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lucifer ? "

Ce dernier rit doucement et déclara d'une voix légère :

" Le travail avant le plaisir, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous savez...En ce qui me concerne, le plaisir _EST_ le travail !"

Chloé rit à son tour et se colla à nouveau contre son partenaire, celui-ci penchant son visage vers le sien. Elle caressa une fois encore la peau sous le col immaculé, Lucifer frissonnant légèrement au contact de ses doigts contre son épiderme brûlant. Elle haussa vaguement des épaules, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres, lèvres qui migrèrent un fois encore vers celles de son partenaire.

" Mettons-nous au travail, alors...", proposa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le sourire de Lucifer s'élargit avant de combler la distance et d'embrasser avidement la jeune femme. Cette dernière gémit contre ses lèvres alors qu'il accentuait son étreinte autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans un étau des plus agréable. Chloé caressa les cheveux noirs de son partenaire tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Elle était à chaque fois agréablement surprise par chaque étreinte...chaque baiser partagé avec l'homme...non...l' _ange_ dans ses bras. C'était incomparable...inégalable. Unique. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avec Dan, ni avec qui que se soit d'autre. Elle se sentait à la merci de Lucifer...Comme elle le savait à sa merci. L'un dépendant irrémédiablement des caresses de l'autre pour survivre. La chaleur au niveau de son ventre gagna en intensité, intensifiant également le désir de la jeune femme. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le fauteuil, riant et s'embrassant en même temps, Lucifer au-dessus d'elle. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son flanc et la passa sous son pull, caressant habilement sa peau à cet endroit. Chloé soupira d'aise à ce contact et agrippa avec force le visage de Lucifer, souhaitant aussi caresser chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elle.

Lucifer fit lentement remonter sa main sous le vêtement, titillant de ses doigts les côtes de la jeune femme. Cette dernière frissonna fortement contre lui, en proie à des sensations...indéfinissables.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Chloé entendit avec horreur la voix grave de son ex-conjoint et de sa fille à l'extérieur. Elle sursauta dans les bras de son partenaire, effarée. Elle s'écarta des lèvres de Lucifer tout en le repoussant violemment. Sans doute un peu trop violemment. Lucifer tomba à la renverse sur le parquet, l'arrière de sa tête allant buter avec force contre la table du salon. Chloé se redressa dans le fauteuil, le souffle court et les joues en feu. Elle vit Dan et Trixie entrer ensemble et regarder avec le même air de surprise Lucifer étendu sur le sol. Celui-ci prit appui sur son avant-bras tout en massant l'arrière de sa tête.

" ** _Bloody Hell !_** Ça fait mal, Inspectrice ! Refaites-le ! ", la supplia-t-il gaiement.

Dan resta sur le pas de la porte et fixa avec un air indescriptible une Chloé échevelée sur le fauteuil et un Lucifer étendu sur le sol. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et s'exclama :

"Nom de Dieu...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Lucifer ? "

Ce dernier se releva, dos à l'inspectrice, tout en massant sa nuque. Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant fortement avant de faire remarquer à son ex-conjoint :

" Au risque de me répéter...Je ne fais rien en **_Son_** Nom, Inspecteur _Crétin_ ! Tiens...en parlant de crétins...Vous devriez faire la connaissance de mon père ! Vous vous entendriez à merveille ! "

Dan pinça les lèvres et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, agacé par les réflexions désobligeantes de son partenaire. Chloé observait la scène d'un œil distrait. Elle s'efforça de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue débraillée. Alors qu'elle passait une main dans sa chevelure, Trixie lâcha la main de son père pour courir vers Lucifer, hurlant joyeusement :

" ** _LUCIFER !_** "

Celui-ci sursauta et recula précipitamment vers Chloé.

" Aaaah ! Restes où tu es, gamine ! " , l'avertit-il en s'arrêtant près de la jeune femme, une main tendue vers la petite en signe d'avertissement.

Trixie s'approchait toujours rapidement de lui, ouvrant grands ses petits bras pour l'étreindre contre elle. Acculé, Lucifer agrippa le bras de Chloé, celle-ci relevant enfin la tête vers lui, perplexe. Il la poussa sans ménagement devant lui, les bras de Trixie se refermant autour de la taille de sa mère et non autour de Lucifer.

" Voilà! Réserves donc cet horrible traitement à ta mère, veux-tu ?"

Il contourna la mère et l'enfant avec une rapidité hors-norme, dépassant Dan et ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un geste brusque.

Chloé l'interpella, interdite :

" _Lucifer_...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "

Il se tourna vers elle sans oublier d'adresser un regard mauvais à sa fille.

" J'épargne ma tenue vestimentaire coûteuse de nouveaux dommages collatéraux, Inspectrice ! Ma garde-robe est en danger constant depuis notre dernière enquête commune, je me dois de la préserver...Ah oui! J'oubliais ! J'aurais besoin que vous me rejoigniez au Lux avant le coucher du soleil...C'est à propos de...mon petit souci _familial_...Marché conclu ? "

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, davantage interloquée par cette longue tirade sans queue-ni-tête et ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, cependant. Lucifer répondit pour elle. Evidemment.

" _Magnifique !_ " , s'exclama-t-il gaiement, prenant le silence de la jeune femme comme un accord. " A tout à l'heure, Inspectrice ! _Crétin._..gamine...", salua-t-il ces deux derniers avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un silence de mort suivit son départ. Chloé ferma brièvement les yeux tout en pinçant fortement ses lèvres entre elles. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Dan fit quelques pas dans sa direction, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Chloé lui adressa un regard perçant tout en caressant la tête de Trixie. Il lui fit face, regardant alternativement la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme.

" Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de demander ? "

Chloé lui offrit un regard noir, le sourire de son ex s'élargissant sensiblement face à sa réaction pupillaire.

" Non...parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir!" , lui dit-elle abruptement.

Trixie leva sa tête vers sa mère, celle-ci toujours emprisonnée dans l'étreinte adorable de sa fille. Elle fronça ses petits sourcils bruns, apparemment intriguée et demanda de sa voix fluette :

" Pourquoi Lucifer et toi étiez allongés dans le canapé ? "

Dan serra les lèvres, retenant tant bien que mal son rire ou tout autre réflexion qui aurait tôt fait de provoquer la colère de la jeune femme. Chloé ferma une fois encore les yeux, partagée entre la gêne et la honte.

Voilà pourquoi on faisait des enfants...

C'étaient les seuls êtres au monde capables de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec une précision chirurgicale.

* * *

Chloé attacha rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le penthouse de Lucifer.

Elle sortit rapidement de la cabine, frottant machinalement d'une main son imper beige. Elle aperçut Lucifer assis au bar, sirotant tranquillement un verre. Comme d'habitude. Une vision peu dérangeante. Un autre vision beaucoup plus dérangeante était Mazekeen agenouillée sur le sol noir, traçant à l'aide d'une craie blanche des signes complexes. Une vision...propre aux questions.

Oui...Des questions...Chloé en avait tout un panel à cet instant précis.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, dubitative, son regard allant de Lucifer à Mazekeen. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire, l'apostrophant d'un ton sec :

" Merci de m'avoir laissé en plan, Lucifer ! C'était vraiment gentil de votre part..."

Lucifer feignit l'indignation, portant une main à sa poitrine sous l'œil amusé de sa partenaire. Il rétorqua d'une voix faussement outrée :

" C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour cette magnifique bosse, Inspectrice ! "

Il caressa machinalement la zone lésée, une fausse grimace de douleur sur ses lèvres. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara avec un certain détachement :

"Ça aura peut-être le mérite de vous rendre intelligent..."

" Taquine à ce que je vois ! ", la nargua-t-il une fois encore avant de siroter le contenu de son verre.

Chloé ferma les yeux tout en serrant fortement les lèvres, une énième réplique acide menaçant de sortir. Elle secoua doucement la tête tout en soupirant avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la démone. Cette dernière était concentrée sur sa tâche, imperturbable. Quelle que soit cette...tâche. Que faisait-elle ? Elle observa les coups de craies donner naissance à des figures complexes et incompréhensibles pour elle. Des pentacles, des spirales...Toutes sortes de signes étranges qui formaient progressivement un immense cercle blanc sur le sol noir.

" Lucifer...Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? " , demanda l'inspectrice le plus calmement possible.

Maze cessa enfin de griffonner sur le sol pour jeter un regard perplexe à Chloé. Elle fixa ensuite Lucifer, celui-ci feignant un sincère intérêt pour le verre entre ses mains.

"Elle ne sait pas ?" , s'étonna la démone, toujours agenouillée au même endroit. "Tu étais censée la mettre au parfum en allant chez elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pendant tout ce temps ? "

Lucifer posa son verre vide sur le bar, geste accompagné par un soupir exaspéré, avant de se lever. Il épousseta de la main sa veste noir, chassant des miettes imaginaires. Chloé avait remarqué qu'il effectuait ce geste à chaque fois qu'il était énervé par quelque chose.

" Je me faisais physiquement agressé ! ", se plaignit-il avec un regard entendu vers l'inspectrice.

Cette dernière s'évertua à calmer ses pulsions meurtrières envers l'homme positionné non loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience ce soir. Et généralement très peu lorsque Lucifer était mis dans l'équation. Obligatoirement très peu de patience. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa son partenaire, sur les nerfs :

"Lucifer...", l'avertit-elle d'une voix blanche. " Si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe...je vous tire dessus! "

" Une première fois ne vous a pas suffi, Inspectrice ? " la titilla-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, peu impressionné. " Bien que je sois tenté de réitérer l'expérience, nous manquons cruellement de temps...Alors...Venez par ici...", l'enjoignit-il à le suivre en indiquant de la main le balcon.

Elle le suivit. Lucifer jeta un coup d'œil au paysage avant de se tourner vers elle. Le balcon était faiblement éclairé par la lueur douce orangée du soir. Chloé attendit les explications de son partenaire alors que Maze recommençait à tracer elle-ne-savait-quels dessins absurdes sur le sol du penthouse. Lucifer sembla réticent à parler au début, cherchant sans doute la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. Quel que soit ce sujet. Tout ce que savait Chloé c'était le peu d'informations qu'il lui avait balancé quelques heures plus tôt, chez elle. Tout cela semblait concerner Michael. En quoi exactement...elle n'aurait su le dire à cet instant. D'où son besoin pressant d'éclaircissements.

Lucifer se lança enfin :

" Voilà, Inspectrice...Je suis comme qui dirait face à une difficulté majeure par rapport à ce petit voyage infernal..."

" Quelle genre de difficulté, Lucifer ? "

Il pinça les lèvres, incertain. La jeune femme prit son mal en patience, attendant une fois encore que son partenaire crache le morceau. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que la suite n'allait pas du tout lui plaire ? Il caressa nerveusement la surface noire de sa bague, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

" Ecoutez...Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ni la patience de vous expliquer le fonctionnement des portails démoniaques...des portes de l'Enfers et ainsi de suite, Inspectrice ! " , lança-t-il, lui aussi impatient.

" Alors allez à l'essentiel ! " , l'enjoignit Chloé avec insistance.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction du salon. Il plongea son regard onyx dans le sien, continuant à frotter le bijou à son doigt.

" _Okay_...Un petit voyage en Enfer, ça vous dit ? " , lui proposa-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Chloé mit quelques secondes à intégrer les derniers mots prononcés par son partenaire. Elle...un voyage...en Enfer...Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle fixa Lucifer sans rien dire un long moment, celui-ci la fixant avec une certaine...réserve. Semblant attendre une réaction...explosive de sa part. Un réaction qui menaçait de surgir. La jeune femme déglutit, toujours obstinément silencieuse. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche au bout d'un temps, ne sachant quoi répondre à part : " _Euuhhhhhhhhhh.._.".

En gros.

Une fois encore, Lucifer prit ce geste facial pour un accord tacite. Un très mauvaise habitude.

" Magnifique ! Allons-y ! " , déclara-t-il tout en la poussant gentiment vers le salon et ce mystérieux cercle.

Chloé le retint par le bras et le força à rester sur le balcon. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, lui lançant un regard impatient.

" Une petite explication supplémentaire serait la bienvenue, Lucifer...", murmura-t-elle.

Il échangea un regard avec elle et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il aurait sans doute voulu éviter cette partie-là. Elle le connaissait presque par cœur. Lucifer avait horreur de ce genre de chose. Les situations délicates pour lui...et pour elle. Pour eux deux.

" Bien sûr...", convint-il, un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres. " C'est vous qui vouliez la version courte, cependant ! " , se justifia-t-il.

" Pas aussi... _abrégée_ , Lucifer...", expliqua calmement sa partenaire.

Il fixa un instant le soleil couchant, apparemment pressé. Il déglutit avant d'expliquer à son tour :

" Il existe différentes manières d'aller en Enfer, Inspectrice. La plus simple étant la mort et une âme pesante de délicieux pêchés...option suivante : utiliser une pièce pentecôtiste ou tout autre objet divin..."

Chloé hocha la tête, attentive. Et fascinée. Elle était perturbée par la précédente demande de Lucifer, mais en découvrir davantage sur cette univers était captivant. Bien que ce ne soit pas là le but de cette discussion empressée sur le fonctionnement des portails démoniaques.

" Malheureusement...", continua-t-il. " J'ai utilisé ma pièce pour renvoyer mes ailes là-bas...La seule option restante est...l'utilisation du sang d'un humain dont l'âme est destinée au Paradis. En l'occurrence... _vous_ , Inspectrice. "

Elle le fixa une fois encore sans rien dire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse de sa vie, sans le moindre doute. Elle n'aurait su dire quelle information la laissait la plus dubitative : le fait d'utiliser son sang – assez logique, rites sataniques et tout ça...- ou le fait qu'il la croit destinée au Paradis ?

" Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que j'aille au Paradis ? Et pourquoi dois-je vous accompagner ? Mon sang ne suffit pas ? " , s'étonna-t-elle.

Lucifer soupira bruyamment à sa demande qui lui paraissait pourtant légitime. Une demande ridicule pour son partenaire de toute évidence. Quelque chose devait échapper à la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

" Je suis le Diable, vous vous souvenez ? C'est mon boulot de savoir ce genre de chose, Inspectrice ! Et non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Si vous ne venez pas avec moi, je serai incapable de revenir, ni même de récupérer ces fichues appendices duveteuses ! Trop long à expliquer, Inspectrice ! Plus tard ! "

Elle focalisa son attention sur le paysage aux magnifiques teintes mauves-orangées, son esprit aux prises avec de nombreuses craintes. De nombreuses questions également. Elle sentait les yeux sombres de son partenaire sur elle alors qu'elle faisait fonctionner ses méninges à plein régime.

" Ce sera dangereux ? " , l'interrogea-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle connaissait la réponse. Une question idiote qu'elle avait besoin d'énoncer à voix haute. Une peur qu'il devait faire disparaître.

" Bien évidemment ! ", répondit-il en contenant son rire narquois. " Mais je ne permettrai à personne de vous faire du mal...", lui assura-t-il sur un ton nettement plus doux. " Il n'y a pas meilleur garde du corps en Enfer que le Diable, _Darling_ ! "

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'incita à se tourner vers lui. Chloé plongea son regard dans le sien. Il la prit par les épaules et afficha une mine bien plus sérieuse.

" Ecoutez, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps...Ce rituel doit être effectué au coucher du soleil. Ce qui nous donne une marge extrêmement serrée. Inspectrice...Me faites-vous confiance ? "

Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'interrogeant elle-même. Lui faisait-elle confiance ? Au point de l'accompagner en Enfer ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre avec une conviction qu'elle ignorait avoir :

"Oui..."

Cette simple réponse parut combler son partenaire, son regard et son sourire se faisant plus doux à l'entente de ce simple mot. De cette confiance totale qui lui était accordée. Sans aucune réserve. Elle lui sourit à son tour, bien que son cœur battit nettement plus fort sous le coup de l'appréhension. Lucifer la lâcha et s'exclama gaiement :

" Très bien ! Allons-y ! "

Il repartit à l'intérieur, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Lucifer fit le tour du dessin gigantesque esquissé sur le sol, hochant la tête en signe d'appréciation. Chloé se rapprocha, intriguée. Le cercle était immense, prenant la moitié de l'espace offert. Un cercle plus petit au centre était agrémenté sur toute sa surface de symboles plus travaillés que le reste. L'inspectrice n'aurait pu décrire avec davantage d'exactitude ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Tout simplement parce qu'elle nageait en plein inconnu. C'était comme expliquer l'alphabet par un...analphabète. Un parallèle hasardeux mais ô combien pertinent sur le fond. Mazekeen se redressa, jetant la craie entamée un peu plus loin sur le sol, satisfaite. Elle s'éloigna du cercle, allant chercher ses lames posées sur le piano ainsi que sa veste noire en cuir. Alors que la démone s'équipait pour ce périple des plus...dangereux, Chloé se tourna vers Lucifer celui-ci caressant du doigt un symbole à l'extérieur du cercle.

" Combien de temps serons-nous partis ? ", l'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète de laisser Trixie derrière elle.

Lucifer se releva et se plaça au centre du plus petit cercle, haussant vaguement des épaules.

" Pas plus d'une nanoseconde, Inspectrice ! Le temps passe nettement plus lentement dans ces Fournaises...Venez...", l'invita-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Elle hésita un bref instant avant d'enjamber précautionneusement l'extérieur du cercle. Lucifer indiqua de la main une place à sa droite, en plein sur un signe représentant une sorte de... _coquillage_ ?

" Parfait...ne bougez pas, surtout ! Maze ? "

Cette dernière rangea ses lames dans ses poches et se plaça sans aucune hésitation face à Chloé, à gauche de son maître.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle allait réellement aller en Enfer ? L'appréhension gagnait de plus en plus l'inspectrice, celle-ci adressant des regards inquiets à Lucifer et à la démone. Son partenaire tendit sa main droite devant lui, au-dessus d'une étoile blanche aux pointes sinueuses. Chloé l'observa faire, interdite. Maze empoigna avec force le poignet gauche de Lucifer. Celui-ci tourna son visage concentré vers sa partenaire.

" Prenez mon poignet, Inspectrice et tendez votre autre main, paume vers le ciel, au-dessus de la mienne...", la guida-t-il.

Elle obéit, serrant ses doigts fins autour du poignet droit de Lucifer. Il adressa un regard entendu à Mazekeen. cette dernière sortit de sa main libre l'une de ses dagues démoniaques, la dirigeant vers la paume ouverte de Chloé.

Lucifer regarda une fois encore cette dernière et dit dans un souffle :

"Quoiqu'il arrive, Chloé...Ne lâchez pas mon poignet..."

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. L'utilisation de son prénom par son partenaire la surprenait davantage que le ton sérieux de celui-ci. L'appeler par son nom était suffisamment rare et unique pour comprendre l'importance de cette demande. Elle ne le lâcherait pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction de Mazekeen. La démone posa la lame tranchante contre la paume de Chloé, tailladant rapidement la peau. L'inspectrice sursauta légèrement sous la morsure de la lame contre son épiderme, mais ne retira pas sa main. Elle vit le sang perler de l'entaille et descendre le long de sa paume. Une goutte carmin vint éclabousser la pierre onyx au doigt de Lucifer. Une goutte suivit rapidement d'une seconde. Et d'une troisième.

Et le monde explosa.

Une explosion...silencieuse. Puissante et pourtant...dépourvue de bruit assourdissant. L'espace d'un instant seulement. L'air entier fut rapidement aspiré au centre du cercle, de violentes bourrasques fouettant le visage et les membres tremblants de la jeune femme. Elle vit les marques crayeuses scintiller avec force d'une lumière intense qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

Une bonne chose sans aucun doute.

Car l'instant d'après, Chloé se sentit tomber, le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la bouche, un hurlement d'effroi coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'elle poursuivait sa chute effrénée aux côtés de Lucifer et de Maze. Elle serra avec toute la force dont elle était capable le poignet de son partenaire, s'accrochant à lui désespérément. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour ne voir que...le chaos. Tout n'était que Lumière et Ténèbres. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Pour elle. Des éclairs foudroyants agressaient fréquemment sa vue, éclairs happés par une noirceur écœurante. Une noirceur qui n'empêchait en rien leur chute interminable. La seule donnée censée était la peau brûlante de Lucifer sous sa paume moite. Un point d'ancrage. Une bouée de sauvetage dans ce chaos.

L'air était également happé par le chaos ambiant, la jeune femme suffoquait. Incapable de respirer librement. Elle n'étouffait pas non plus. Tout était confus. Imprécis. Horriblement intense. Elle se sentait à la fois tirée et compressée par une force indéfinissable.

Elle crut entendre un cri à ses côtés. Était-ce Lucifer ? Ou bien son imagination ? Elle ne savait plus. La peau de Lucifer brûla davantage sous ses doigts, une chaleur d'abord agréable qui mua rapidement en fournaise insoutenable. L'inspectrice avait l'impression d'étreindre un tisonnier rougi au feu. Sa prise se relâcha autour du poignet de son partenaire, malgré tout ses efforts pour la maintenir.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement jusqu'à lâcher complètement Lucifer. Chloé hurla de terreur, un hurlement qui se perdit dans le tumulte effroyable qui l'assaillait de toute part. Elle agita la main devant elle, espérant attraper le poignet de son partenaire et sortir indemne de ce calvaire.

Mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide.

Elle sentit sa chute s'accélérer, son corps obstinément tiré de tous côtés. Son souffle se fit plus lent à mesure que les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, yeux qui se fermèrent doucement. Chloé sentit son corps et son esprit abdiquer face au chaos insoutenable qui l'entourait.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour sa fille.

Elle espérait sincèrement survivre à cette expérience.

Et botter les fesses du Diable.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Un chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que c'était pareil de votre côté. N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti ( quel qu'il soit :positif ou négatif) et vos prévisions pour la suite ;)_

 _A bientôt avec Devil's Never Afraid XD_


	8. Bienvenue en Enfers

_Bonsoir ;)_

 _Voici la suite tant attendue de Hell Sweet Hell. Faites-lui honneur: couvrez-la de reviews XD_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **BIENVENUE EN ENFERS**

* * *

" _Bloody Hell..._ " , fut la première pensée cohérente à percer l'épais brouillard fermement collé au cerveau de Lucifer.

Un juron rapidement suivi de nombreuses questions. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi lui était-il impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ? Lucifer avait du mal à rassembler les morceaux épars de son psychisme, encore sonné. La seule donnée palpable et assimilable jusqu'à présent était cette insoutenable lourdeur dans tout son corps. Le reste continuait à lui échapper. Les raisons de sa présence ici – quel que soit cet "ici" -, la cause de cette paralysie mentale et physique,...

Encore et toujours des questions sans réponses, en somme. Rien de bien nouveau. Rien dont il n'était habitué dorénavant. Un peu trop habitué...

Il essaya une fois encore de bouger : ouvrir les yeux, plier un doigt...quelque chose. Rien. Juste cette sensation de peser six tonnes. Si son corps ne lui obéissait pas...autant essayer de stimuler son cerveau momentanément atrophié. Il lui apparaissait comme de plus en plus vital de se rappeler les derniers événements. Une question de vie ou de mort. Comme d'habitude, encore une fois. Sa vie prenait dangereusement un tournure dramatique depuis quelques temps, remarqua-t-il.

 _"Allez Luci...Un petit effort...Concentre-toi..."_

Comment était-il arrivé ici? Et surtout... _pourquoi_ ? Ces questions le narguaient avec insistance, la réponse flottant à la surface de son cerveau, lui échappant à chaque fois qu'il croyait toucher au but. Pourquoi l'inspectrice n'était-elle donc pas là pour l'aider lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin ?! Lorsqu'il avait besoin de son esprit affuté, plus précisément.

Chloé.

La simple énonciation de l'inspectrice fut comme une explosion douloureuse envahissant chaque nerfs, chaque cellule de son organisme. La décharge nécessaire à Lucifer pour reprendre le contrôle et ouvrir grand les yeux, inspirant bruyamment une grande goulée d'air dans ses poumons douloureux. Il toussa sous l'arrivée violent - et salutaire -de cet air opaque, son corps entier secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Il y avait encore un instant, Lucifer ne sentait littéralement plus rien et voilà qu'a présent chaque centimètre de son corps était extrêmement douloureux...Comme si un trente-huit tonnes lui était passé dessus...A plusieurs reprises. A de _nombreuses_ reprises. Haletant, Lucifer resta allongé à même le sol, fixant avec dégoût les cendres grisâtres qui avaient le malheur de finir leur course sur son visage.

" Home Sweet Home...", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avec amertume.

Il était bien en Enfers.

Aucun doute possible. Cendres immondes équivalaient aux Enfers. Sauf si un volcan venait de faire irruption en plein Los Angeles...Théorie possible, quoique légèrement exagérée. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, humant par là-même cette odeur fade et l'opacité tenace de l'air environnant. Cet air dépourvu des senteurs terrestres, ou célestes...Cet air impalpable...Immonde par son manque de variables.

Et on se demandait encore pourquoi il préférait vivre sur Terre...

Lucifer entreprit de se redresser, usant de ses avant-bras pour dégager son dos du sol poussiéreux et stérile. Une douleur lancinante , plus intense que les autres, s'éveilla au niveau de son bras droit. Douleur lui arrachant un grognement plaintif. Il prit appui sur son bras gauche et souleva doucement l'autre bras, mouvement qui provoqua une nouvelle décharge de douleur. Il crispa la mâchoire et inspecta l'étendue des dégâts. Sa main et tout l'avant-bras droit étaient dans un sale état : la peau rougeâtre et brûlée jusqu'au coude, comme s'il s'était amusé à plonger sa main dans des braises. Sa veste avait également subie des dégâts, la manche et celle de sa chemise par en-dessous entièrement carbonisées jusqu'au niveau du coude, les restes chanceux de ces tissus hors-de-prix présentant une teinte brunâtre disgracieuse. Lucifer soupira fortement. Encore un costume à mettre à la poubelle. Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation dédaigneuse tout en continuant à inspecter les dégâts sur sa peau. Quel ironie ; le Seigneur des Enfers...souffrant de sérieuses brûlures...

Il ramena précautionneusement le membre meurtrie contre son torse, chaque frottement – si bref soit-il- contre sa veste réveillant une vive douleur et un énième gémissement de mécontentement. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Lucifer, s'aidant de son seul bras valide, se redressa en position assise et regarda autour de lui.

" Maze ? Chloé ? " , héla-t-il ces dernières.

Ne sortit de sa gorge qu'un marmonnement indistinct er rauque. Lucifer déglutit, sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Il fit une seconde tentative, criant cette fois-ci avec force :

" _**INSPECTRICE ? MAZE ?**_ "

Aucune réponse.

Rien que le vide du lieu. Il continua à lancer des regards inquiets tout autour de lui, guettant un signe...un mouvement dans l'épais brouillard provoqué par la cendre éternelle des lieux. Il était seul. Seul, perdu aux Portes des Enfers. Car il lui apparaissait comme de plus en plus évident qu'ils n'avaient pas atterri à l'endroit voulu. Pas du tout. Aucune cellule à proximité, aucune voie pavée d'obsidienne ou de colonnes noires effrayantes. Il n'y avait autour de lui qu'une terre aride, poussiéreuse et obscure. Sans oublier ces saloperies de cendres. Aucun doute à avoir.

Il avait atterrit aux Frontières du Monde Souterrain. Bien loin donc – bien trop loin – de leur objectif initial.

Sans oublier le fait qu'il se retrouvait seul. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Le sang de Chloé avait eu l'effet escompté, ouvrant les barrières érigées entre le monde terrestre et les Enfers. Lucifer ferma un instant les yeux, essayant ainsi de se remémorer les récents événements. Il se souvenait de leur chute dans les Limbes, le chaos autour d'eux, la poigne ferme de l'inspectrice autour de son poignet. Et puis...Tout avait basculé. Lucifer avait ressenti une énergie...une puissance nouvelle et inopinée émaner de sa bague...Quelque chose de différent...bien distinct de la puissance démoniaque dont il usait pour maintenir le passage vers les Enfers. Un chaleur douce s'était diffusée dans son bras, chauffant l'intérieur de sa main, de son poignet...poursuivant sa course jusqu'au creux du coude. Une chaleur rapidement devenue fournaise. Une chaleur insoutenable...douloureuse...faisant rougeoyer sa peau, celle-ci s'illuminant doucement d'abord pour ensuite l'aveugler aussi facilement que les rayons du Soleil. S'ensuivit une sorte d'explosion phénoménale.

Et ensuite...plus rien.

Lucifer ne se souvenait plus du reste. Le peu qu'il se rappelait lui paraissait déjà complètement absurde. Hautement improbable. Et pourtant...Sa peau pouvait rivaliser avec la couleur d'une écrevisse et il était seul. Il regarda avec une certaine perplexité l'anneau à son doigt brûlé. Les minuscules rainures blanches semblaient davantage... _blanches_. On aurait dit que chaque ligne s'illuminait brièvement sous un étrange afflux d'énergie. Lucifer cligna des yeux, interdit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il focalisa une fois encore son attention sur le bijoux onyx, fixant intensément les rainures claires. Rainures pâles et anodines. Aucune énergie. Rien. Il avait dû rêver...

Il ramena une fois encore son bras meurtri contre son torse, prenant appui sur son autre bras pour se redresser. Chacun de ses membres semblaient vivement protester à chaque mouvement entrepris. Il parvint à tenir debout, chancelant un bref instant sur ses jambes ankylosées, le souffle court. Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à avancer. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait. Sans Maze et son flair...Il risquait fort de tourner en rond. Un risque qu'il devait prendre. Il devait les retrouver, elle et l'inspectrice. Surtout l'inspectrice. Lucifer se faisait nettement moins de souci pour la démone, cette dernière l'aurait sans doute retrouvée avant même qu'il ne se mette à sa recherche. Chloé était sa priorité. Amener une humaine en Enfer était déjà une idée... _délicate_. Délicate s'ils avaient débarqué au bon endroit. Les Frontières augmentaient sensiblement la gravité de la situation. Lucifer mit une main en visière, espérant ainsi y voir plus clair. Peine perdue. Il distinguait à peine quoi que se soit à plus de dix mètres de distance.

Il devait retrouver Chloé.

Avant qu' _ **ils**_ ne la trouvent.

* * *

Lucifer laissa échapper un énième soupir de frustration tout en frottant d'un geste impatient son épaule recouverte de cendres. Il errait depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures dans cet endroit, sans résultat. Où donc était-elle ? Elle devait être ici. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il devait la trouver. Tout de suite. Il s'arrêta, épuisé, serrant davantage son bras mutilé contre son torse. Il lança un regard aux alentours baignés de brume aussi épaisse que le cuir. Rien ne filtrait au-delà de dix mètres. Pas un son, pas un bruit. Rien. Le néant. Le même néant apocalyptique où il avait chuté des millénaires plus tôt. La gorge de Lucifer se serra à ce souvenir, un souvenir qu'il ne souhaitait pas raviver. Jamais. Il se remit en marche, avançant bien plus lentement qu'il l'aurait voulu, ralenti par les cendres et par la douleur.

" Inspectrice ? ", cria-t-il avec force. " Vous m'entendez ? "

Seul le vide lui répondit, le narguant une fois encore. Lucifer retint un nouveau soupir d'agacement. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir les mêmes capacités que Mazekeen, capacités olfactives qui se seraient révélées d'une aide précieuse à cet instant. Ainsi qu'un gain de temps considérable. Plus il avançait dans la brume, plus il regrettait d'avoir impliqué la jeune femme dans ce périple insensé. A quoi pensait-il franchement ? Amener une humaine de chair et de sang ici...Un plan idiot. Non. Le plan le plus idiot jamais tenté sur toute l'histoire de cet univers. Plan signé Lucifer Morningstar. Bien évidemment. Il n'y avait que le Diable pour faire cela. Les actes inconscients...il adorait cela. Mais amener Chloé ici...lui, qui lui avait juré de la protéger...belle protection, en effet ! Un sans faute ! Magnifique !

Lucifer serra les dents et adressa un regard courroucé en direction des cieux – cieux ne faisant que déverser cendre après cendre sur son cuir chevelu et ses habits de marque partiellement calcinés :

" Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus ! _**T**_ u sais...pour accomplir correctement _**T**_ a _divine mission_ ! "

Lucifer n'attendait pas vraiment un retour. Il avait juste besoin de se défouler. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse...Et puis quoi encore ?! Il ne fallait pas espérer grand-chose de cet _**I**_ mbécile _**S**_ uprême, imbécile qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. C'était plus qu'évident. _**I**_ _l_ passait son temps à ordonner, à distribuer les missions à tous et à toutes sans une seule fois bouger _**S**_ on gros derrière de son trône céleste. Le _**P**_ antouflard _**O**_ riginel...

Lucifer en était là de ses griefs envers son cher Paternel lorsque un bruit très reconnaissable parvint à ses oreilles.

Un coup de feu. Rapidement suivi d'autres.

 _Chloé._

Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Qui d'autre s'escrimerait à descendre des êtres surnaturels avec des armes terrestres ? Uniquement une inspectrice butée et terriblement séduisante. Lucifer accéléra la cadence, courant aussi vite que possible en direction du bruit. Une sensation inquiétante le fit ralentir un bref instant avant d'accélérer de plus belle. Un goût ferreux sur le palais suivi d'un picotement caractéristique. Une sensation aux conséquences désastreuses. Expliquant par là-même les coups de feu tirés. Lucifer poursuivit sa course effréné en direction de la jeune femme, son souffle s'amenuisant un peu plus à chaque mètre parcouru. Il évita d'hurler le nom de l'inspectrice, bien que l'envie était présente. Attirer l'attention sur lui était fortement déconseillé. Il perdrait l'effet de surprise sur eux. Lucifer distingua enfin la silhouette reconnaissable entre toute de l'inspectrice par-delà la brume cendrée. Un immense soulagement emplit le corps de Lucifer, rapidement suivit par une peur sourde.

Chloé reculait précipitamment tout en tirant tout ce qu'elle avait sur l'immense créature face à elle, les balles ricochant contre la peau de celle-ci. Lucifer vit le Garm approcher à son aise de la jeune femme, un pas après l'autre, se léchant les babines à l'idée de dévorer bientôt sa proie. Le sang maculait chaque centimètre visible du pelage blanc de la créature, dégoulinant régulièrement sur le sol poussiéreux et le long de ses dents noires tranchantes. Ses quatre yeux rouges vifs étaient fixés sur sa proie, un grognement inquiétant sortant de sa gorge alors qu'il bandait ses muscles avant l'attaque.

Chloé recula encore, paniquée. Elle trébucha et tomba en arrière tout en laissant échapper un cri aigu. Lucifer vit la créature sauter en direction de la jeune femme, sa gueule sanguinolente et tranchante dirigée vers elle. Une gueule qui laissa échapper un piaillement plaintif et lamentable alors que Lucifer l'interceptait par la gorge, serrant fortement ses doigts valides autour de la trachée de l'animal. Il s'était interposé entre le Garm et l'inspectrice avec rapidité, toute douleur et fatigue dissipées par la simple vue de Chloé en danger de mort. Décidément, cette femme avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui. Il toisa avec froideur la créature agonisante entre ses doigts, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Lucifer accentua sa prise autour de la trachée, un horrible craquement retentissant sous la tension exercée alors que les yeux rouges du Garm se révulsaient dans leurs orbites. Lucifer rejeta la carcasse inerte de la créature au loin, un profond sillon se creusant sur le sol à mesure que le Garm glissait sur celui-ci. Il se tourna vers l'inspectrice, celle-ci toujours allongée sur le sol, le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés par toutes sortes d'émotions indéfinissables. Lucifer lui adressa un sourire mutin.

" Inspectrice...Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne surtout pas lâcher mon poignet ! "

* * *

Chloé le fixa sans rien dire encore un instant avant de se redresser tant bien que mal en position debout sous l'œil amusé de son partenaire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsqu'un hurlement strident vint percer la brume autour d'eux. Lucifer se retourna vivement en direction du hurlement, étouffant un juron. Décidément...Ils jouaient de malchance ! Pour une âme destinée au Paradis, l'inspectrice était plus un aimant à problèmes à l'heure actuelle plutôt qu'un porte-bonheur ambulant. Chloé sursauta à l'entente de ce son et s'approcha de Lucifer, tenant fermement son arme contre sa cuisse.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " , l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'un nouvel hurlement se faisait entendre.

" Les ennuis, _Love._..", se contenta-t-il de répondre, scrutant la brume autour de lui, tous ses muscles tendus en prévision de la suite des événements.

Il prit la jeune femme par le bras et la poussa derrière lui.

" Restez derrière moi ! " , lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Comment faire ? Il ne pourrait pas les distraire assez longtemps pour que Chloé ait le temps de fuir. Chose qu'elle refuserait de faire de toute manière. A force, ils commençaient à se connaître. Elle ne partirait pas. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Ces créatures étaient bien trop malignes pour se laisser berner aussi facilement.

" Ce serait le moment idéal pour débarquer, Mazie...", marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tandis que les hurlements s'approchaient de plus en plus de leur position.

Il entendit Chloé recharger son arme rapidement derrière lui, le cliquetis caractéristique du retrait du cran de sureté résonnant dans l'air après un nouveau hurlement. Lucifer continua à regarder autour de lui, sur le qui-vive, tout en avertissant sa partenaire :

" Ça ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, Inspectrice...Les armes terrestres n'ont aucun effet sur eux. Bien que j'aimerai qu'il en soit autrement, croyez-moi ! Ça faciliterait les choses..."

" Et c'est quoi ce _**eux**_?" , lui demanda une fois encore la jeune femme, tendue elle aussi.

" Les copains de cette saloperie...", répondit vaguement Lucifer en désignant du doigt la carcasse sanguinolente non loin d'eux. " Ce sont des _**Garms :**_ des sortes de chiens de garde, si vous préférez. "

Il n'avait pas le temps de donner un cours. Des explications basiques suffiraient amplement. Chloé se colla dos à lui, elle aussi sur ses gardes, pointant son arme devant elle. Les hurlements étaient plus insistants de secondes en secondes, rapidement suivis par des mouvements vifs dans la brume opaque. Lucifer suivait chaque mouvement suspect des yeux, tous ses sens en alerte.

" Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ? Vous êtes le Diable ! " , demanda l'inspectrice, son corps tremblant contre celui de son partenaire.

" Merci d'énoncer l'évidence, Inspectrice...Ils ne _ **nous**_ attaquent pas...Ils _**vous**_ attaquent ! Nuance...", la corrigea-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers la gauche, Chloé suivant son mouvement.

" Pourquoi ?! ", s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

Lucifer laissa échapper un bref soupir avant de répliquer :

" Laissez-moi réfléchir...Sans doute à cause de votre âme pure qui les attire comme le miel attire les abeilles ?! Ils ont été conçus pour protéger les portes des Enfers...pour tuer tout humain ou tout ange qui oserait s'approcher de mon Royaume ! "

Un hurlement retentit à un mètre d'eux, Chloé sursautant fortement contre lui. Lucifer lui prit la main, espérant ainsi rassurer la jeune femme. Cette dernière serra fortement sa paume contre la sienne, anxieuse.

" Vous ne pouvez pas les empêcher de nous attaquer ? Vous savez : _Couchez ! A la niche!_...Un truc dans le genre ? " , tenta désespérément Chloé, serrant toujours la main de Lucifer dans la sienne.

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

" Ce ne sont que des bêtes primitives, Inspectrice...Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Et je ne suis plus revenu ici depuis cinq ans, je doute que cela aide...Je ne vous avais pas dit que ça pourrait _éventuellement_ être dangereux ? " , plaisanta-t-il en lui adressant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Chloé le fixa des ses yeux gris rendus troubles par la peur. Elle serra un peu plus sa paume contre la sienne, Lucifer caressant du pouce la peau de sa main. Un geste simple pour la rassurer. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde...Mais pourquoi énoncer cette évidence à voix haute, n'est-ce-pas ?

" Vous pouvez les repousser ? " , l'interrogea encore la jeune femme, scrutant le visage de Lucifer avec une intensité nouvelle.

Elle le scrutait , espérant déceler dans ses traits une réponse, un espoir d'en sortir vivants. Lucifer ne dit rien, la scrutant également, un nœud tenace obstruant sa gorge. Que répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir. Même maintenant. Même pour elle. Il déglutit et murmura :

" Restez derrière moi..."

* * *

Lucifer fixa les limbes brumeuses devant lui. A sa gauche. A sa droite. Derrière lui. Par où allaient-ils attaquer ? Serait-ce une attaque groupée ? Non. Ils allaient jouer avec eux. Les titiller. Les tester. Prendre leur temps pour trouver la faille. L'ouverture idéale pour prendre le dessus sur lui et l'inspectrice. Lucifer serra les dents, tous ses muscles tendus. Il avait un avantage. Un mince avantage. Voire deux. Premièrement, il était le Diable. Ça équilibrait un chouia le rapport de force, blessé ou non. Deuxièmement, il savait pertinemment comment ces saloperies attaquaient. Normal. Ils les avait créées. Les Garms utilisaient leurs hurlements stridents pour effrayer leurs victimes, certes, mais également les induire en erreur. Chaque hurlement conduisait la proie à se tourner dans cette direction alors que l'attaque avait lieu à l'emplacement opposé. Simple et radicale. Diviser pour mieux régner. L'une des créatures faisait diversion alors qu'une autre portait le coup de grâce.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Lucifer ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses sens. Ses perceptions. Il fit le vide en lui, reprenant contact avec une partie de lui qu'il préférait généralement garder sous clés. Non pas qu'il en ait vraiment eu l'utilité jusqu'à présent. Sur Terre en tout cas. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait plus eu recours à ses pouvoirs démoniaques...excepté avec Alu dans l'entrepôt. Il ne pourrait pas les utiliser bien longtemps, même en Enfers. Ses pouvoirs ne dépendaient pas du lieu où il se trouvait, mais de son énergie vitale. Si la pile était à plat,...Enfers ou non... _Game Over_. Au vu de son état physique...Il aurait de la chance s'il parvenait à utiliser ses capacités démoniaques plus de trois minutes. Heures Infernales, bien entendu. Lucifer rouvrit les yeux, dardant son regard aussi noir que l'encre – sans pupilles – sur la brume.

 _Trois minutes._

Il aperçut dans la brume la forme du Garm, son corps auréolé d'une aura rougeâtre. La brume ne leur était plus d'aucune aide. Lucifer voyait tout. Chaque mouvement, chaque foulure, chaque changement de direction...Rien ne lui échappait. Pour une durée limitée à trois minutes. Il devrait utiliser ce temps judicieusement. Il vit l'une des créatures devant lui hurler une fois encore. Lucifer ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, regardant en biais par-dessus son épaule. Il le voyait, le Garm approchant doucement par derrière. Il attendit, son visage et le reste de son corps toujours tourné en direction du premier chien. Il approcha encore , non loin de Chloé, bandant ses muscles avant de sauter en direction du cou de sa partenaire.

Une erreur fatale.

D'un mouvement rapide, Lucifer poussa Chloé sur le côté à l'aide de son épaule alors que les dents de la bête se refermaient d'un coup sec à l'endroit exact où se trouvait, il y a une seconde encore, la tête de la jeune femme. Lucifer envoya son coude gauche dans le flanc de l'animal, celui-ci couinant lamentablement sous le choc alors qu'il était propulsé à quelques mètres de distance, sa silhouette sanguinolente disparaissant dans la brume. Lucifer entendit vaguement Chloé pousser une exclamation de surprise, mais reporta rapidement son attention sur les autres attaquants. D'autres créatures avaient rejoint le jeu.

 _Deux minutes._

Il observa les deux Garms à sa gauche, ceux-ci déambulant prudemment à cet endroit, indécis. L'attaque précédente et la riposte de Lucifer avaient freiné leurs ardeurs. Il les fixa de ses yeux opaques, sur ses gardes. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? Attaquer de front ensemble ou continuer avec la stratégie de base ? Ils lui tournèrent autour, le fixant également de leurs yeux rouges immondes, le sang dégoulinant lentement de leurs pelages blancs. Lucifer sentit Chloé s'écarter légèrement de lui. Il l'empoigna à nouveau par le bras, sans un regard vers elle, et la repoussa près de lui d'un geste ferme. Prenant ce moment d'inattention comme une ouverture inespérée, les deux chiens à sa gauche attaquèrent ensemble, chacun sur chaque flanc. _Magnifique._..Lucifer adorait les défis. Ce dernier eut un sourire mauvais alors que les deux Garm sautaient simultanément vers lui. Lucifer poussa l'inspectrice en arrière, l'entendant pousser une exclamation de protestation alors que ses fesses rencontraient à nouveau le sol poussiéreux. Il baissa la tête au dernier moment, les deux créatures se percutant violemment de front et leurs os craquant de façon écœurante sous la force de l'impact. Une giclée de sang nauséabond vint éclabousser le visage de Lucifer alors que les deux monstres retombaient sur le sol en un agglomérat de chair informe et sanguinolente.

 _Une minute._

Lucifer chercha des yeux l'inspectrice, inquiet que la prochaine attaque lui soit destinée. Une hypothèse logique étant donné qu'elle était la cible. Enfin...C'est ce qu'il pensait. Jusqu'à présent. Il vit un Garm à quelques centimètres de Chloé, cette dernière paralysée de peur sur le sol. Garm qui se contenta de contourner la jeune femme à son aise, comme si elle n'était qu'un grain de poussière...un caillou parmi tant d'autres. Il la contourna et avança lentement vers Lucifer, un grognement bestial s'échappant de sa gueule. Lucifer l'observa sans comprendre s'approcher de lui, prudemment.

" _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ ", pensa-t-il, perplexe.

Ils n'étaient pas censés l'attaquer lui, mais _elle_. Elle était l'humaine à abattre. Non pas que cette idée l'enchante, mais bon...C'était dans la logique des choses. Alors pourquoi...? Il était le Diable...Il n'était pas humain et encore moins...

Se pouvait-il que...Non...Impossible...

Un nouveau hurlement attira son attention à l'opposé de la première créature infernale. Il repéra trois autres Garms fonçant à vive allure dans sa direction. Lucifer banda ses muscles, prêt à en découdre. Une douleur atroce naquit alors dans son épaule droite, lui arrachant un cri mêlé de douleur et de surprise. Avec un soupçon de colère. Envers lui-même.

Quel idiot...

Déstabilisé par la tournure des événements, il s'était laissé distraire comme le plus débile des débutants. Les Garms qui fonçaient vers lui n'étaient qu'une diversion, l'attaque venant dans son dos. Les crocs acérés du chien blanc s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les muscles de son épaule, Lucifer hurlant une fois encore. La force de l'attaque le fit tomber en avant, le Garm pesant de tout son poids sur le bas de ses reins, le plaquant ainsi au sol. Lucifer sentit son propre sang couler le long de son cou et imbiber sa chemise et le sol sous lui. Des coups de feu retentirent une fois encore et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fasse remarquer ?! Il sentit ses yeux revenir à leur état normal : les trois minutes étaient passées. Une profonde fatigue commença à engourdir ses sens, fatigue résultant de ses blessures et de la baisse significative de son énergie.

Lucifer grogna et essaya de déloger la bête. Peine perdu. Il était bien trop faible. Il tourna la tête devant lui, apercevant les silhouettes floues mais ô combien menaçantes des trois autres créatures. Le Diable allait vraiment servir de casse-croûte à ses propres chiens ?!

Magnifique...

Quand il disait qu'il manquait de chance dernièrement...

Il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il ne sentait presque plus rien. Pas même les crocs profondément plantés dans son épaule. Un sifflement bien caractéristique suivit de couinements bestiaux l'enjoignirent à rapidement rouvrir les yeux. Lucifer observa d'un œil trouble les carcasses sans vie des Garms devant lui, leur sang imbibant le sol désertique. Un nouveau sifflement aigu et métallique retentit dans les air et la bête le maintenant jusqu'alors au sol pesa davantage sur son dos, l'étouffant presque. Lucifer grogna sous ce poids supplémentaire, sa cage thoracique manquant sérieusement d'espace pour fonctionner. Avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter le moindre mouvement, ce poids astronomique disparut enfin, Lucifer avalant un grande goulée d'air avant de se sentir relevé en position debout. Le paysage tangua dangereusement autour de lui, ses jambes manquant de fléchir sous son poids. Il serait tombé face contre terre si ses deux mains fines -mais fermes - ne le maintenaient pas en place. Lucifer posa son regard flou sur Mazekeen, un faible sourire éclairant son visage épuisé.

" Tu as toujours eu le don de soigner tes entrées, Mazie...", la complimenta-t-il doucement.

" Et toi de te mettre dans le pétrin, Lucifer ! ", répliqua la démone, hargneuse, ses yeux ne reflétant cependant que de l'inquiétude pour l'état de son maître.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Chloé. Saine et sauve. Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

" Inspectrice...Bienvenue en Enfers ! "

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _j'espère que ce chapitre comble vos attentes ^^_

 _A bientôt sur les autres fics !_

 _Précision : Les Garn sont des créatures gardiennes des Enfers ( mythologie nordique)_


	9. Abandonnez tout espoir

_Salut à tous!_

 _Eh oui, toujours en retard TT Je crois que cela va devenir récurrent ! Désolée d'avance pour l'attente entre chaque publication._

 _Nouvelles causes de distractions :_

 _\- Horizon Zero Dawn ( que ceux qui exècrent ces saloperies de machines lèvent la main! )_

 _\- Reprise du boulot (évidemment...)_

 _\- Manque d'inspiration plus ou moins long TT_

 _Mais pas aujourd'hui! XD Profitez bien de ce chapitre!_

* * *

 ** _ABANDONNEZ TOUT ESPOIR, VOUS QUI ENTREZ ICI_**

* * *

Chloé fixa un long moment sans rien dire Lucifer.

Elle n'aurait su que dire...ou n'était tout simplement pas capable, à cet instant précis, de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Car ce lieu dépassait la cohérence même. Il ne répondait à aucune logique, aucune logique humaine. Et l'inspectrice avait encore un peu de mal, si ce n'est beaucoup, à appréhender ce qui l'entourait et ce que tout cela impliquait. Une fois encore, elle était frappée de plein fouet par toutes ces choses...tout cet univers totalement inconnu et in-quantifiable par l'humanité. Par elle. Par son esprit.

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à cette expérience. Une expérience qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre...Qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir vivre ou comprendre.

Visiter les Enfers...Et quelle visite!

Le début était extrêmement prometteur et accueillant! Des chiens immondes qui essayaient de vous becqueter en moins de deux, une atmosphère irrespirable rendue oppressante par la nuée infinie de cendres tout autour d'eux...Un paysage de rêve. Idéal pour se reposer: elle penserait à amener Trixie un de ces jours!

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration et resserra ses doigts autour de son arme, légèrement tremblante. Elle devait se calmer...ou elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Elle espérait sincèrement que le pire était derrière eux sans pour autant y croire un millième de seconde. Ce lieu apocalyptique avait encore des surprises à lui offrir, elle en était malheureusement persuadée. Le tout était de savoir s'ils y survivraient suffisamment longtemps pour récupérer les ailes de Lucifer.

Si elle y survivrait...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'une humaine avait bien plus à craindre des Enfers que le Diable et une démone hargneuse bien entraînée. Elle expira le plus doucement possible pour calmer les battements intempestifs de son cœur dans sa poitrine et apaiser ses émotions intenses qui dominaient jusqu'alors chaque parcelle de son organisme.

Lucifer la fixait avec intensité, un large sourire sur son visage. Sourire qui tentait inutilement de cacher sa sincère inquiétude à son égard, inquiétude qu'elle voyait se refléter dans ses yeux sombres. Chloé rangea doucement son arme de service dans son étui tout en lui adressant un léger sourire crispé. Sourire qu'elle espérait suffisamment compréhensible : elle allait bien...aussi bien que possible au vue des circonstances et non, elle ne s'enfuirait pas. Le regard de son partenaire s'adoucit, soulagé, avant que le reste de son visage ne se crispe brièvement, Chloé le scrutant à son tour avec inquiétude. Ses jambes flanchèrent sous lui un bref instant, Mazekeen renforçant sa prise autour des épaules de son maître, elle aussi inquiète.

"Lucifer! ", s'exclama cette dernière, inquiète, le visage de Lucifer pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Il lui sourit doucement et ferma un instant les yeux, apparemment épuisé. Chloé s'avança rapidement vers eux et soutint son partenaire, anxieuse.

" Ça va...Juste...besoin...d'une pause...", dit-il dans un souffle.

Maze et Chloé l'aidèrent à s'assoir sur le sol recouvert de cendres grisâtres, Lucifer grimaçant sous l'effort, rapidement suivi par un soupir de soulagement. L'inspectrice remarqua enfin qu'il serrait fortement contre sa poitrine son bras droit brûlé jusqu'au coude. Comment cela était-il arrivé? Certainement pas pendant l'attaque. Alors quoi? Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le scrutant sans retenue. Il perçut son regard sur lui et sourit doucement, la regardant à son tour de biais :

" Ce que vous voyez est à votre goût, Inspectrice? "

Cette dernière eut un sourire en coin tout en examinant les plaies profondes sur son épaule droite, le sang coulant doucement le long des plis de sa veste noire.

" Pas vraiment...", répondit-elle doucement en touchant du bout des doigts les plaies ouvertes, Lucifer se crispant sous cette brève inspection. " Je préfère de loin les hommes moins... _sanguinolents_..."

" Tu n'aurais pas du utiliser aussi inconsciemment tes pouvoirs, Lucifer...", le réprimanda la démone en restant debout devant lui, l'inquiétude se cachant sous ce faible reproche.

Lucifer pressa doucement sa main gauche contre son épaule, un long sifflement perçant s'échappant de ses lèvres étroitement closes sous l'afflux de la douleur avant de reporter son regard onyx sur Maze devant lui.

" Bien que l'inconscience soit un principe avec lequel j'aime parader, je pensais plus pallier à une situation d'extrême urgence, ici! Tu sais...Garms déchaînés...Humaine en détresse...et ainsi de suite! ", lui exposa-t-il sur un ton un chouia agacé.

Chloé et Maze échangèrent un regard, alors que Lucifer grognait d'indistinctes insanités sur les démons et les chiens pouilleux. Maze pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer bruyamment, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme elle en avait l'habitude en cas d'énervement. Lucifer ne lui prêta pas attention, continuant à vociférer des inepties tout en gardant sa main contre son épaule entaillée. Elle secoua la tête de dépit.

" Je vais récupérer mes lames. ", les informa-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers les carcasses des chiens autour d'eux. " Reste avec lui, Chloé...Je reviens tout de suite. "

Chloé acquiesça de la tête et suivit du regard la jeune femme brune s'éloigner d'eux dans la brume opaque. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de cette dernière. Plus que cela, elle la partageait. Voir Lucifer mettre sa vie en danger pour elle était...dur à supporter. Elle lui était reconnaissante, mais...si la protéger signifiait qu'il risque systématiquement sa vie...Elle ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Elle tenait à lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. L'inspectrice se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, Lucifer cessa enfin ses jérémiades et se tourna vers elle. Chloé empoigna son col et se mit à faire glisser le plus délicatement possible ce qui restait de la veste le long des épaules de son partenaire.

" Il faut qu'on s'occupe de vos blessures, Lucifer...", déclara-t-elle en écartant doucement le pan de sa veste de son épaule mutilée.

Lucifer pinça fortement les lèvres sous cette délicate manœuvre, le sang ayant déjà commencé à sécher par endroits et à coller les tissus entre eux. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard d'excuse avant de tirer d'un coup sec la manche brûlée. Le liquide carmin se remit à couler le long de son épaule, imbibant davantage le tissu blanc de sa chemise. Lucifer laissa échapper un sifflement perçant tout en adressant un regard mauvais à l'inspectrice, mais resta stoïque pour le reste. Chloé parvint enfin à lui enlever sa veste, la posant sur ses genoux, et inspecta de plus près les plaies laissées par les crocs tranchants de l'animal. Démon... _Chose_. Elle écarta du bout de ses doigts le tissu blanc dorénavant rouge à ce niveau, jaugeant du regard l'étendue des dégâts. Impressionnants aux premiers abords, mais minimes. Heureusement. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son bras droit : les brûlures étaient sérieuses de ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. Elle était flic, pas médecin. Elle s'évertuait à concentrer tout son esprit, toute son attention sur les diverses blessures de son partenaire. Une concentration qui l'empêchait de penser à ce qui l'entourait. Au danger qui pouvait les guetter à tout moment. Chloé ressentait un besoin instinctif de se cacher et d'attendre la prochaine menace. Car rien ne lui disait qu'ils étaient hors de danger à présent. Ce n'étaient sans doute pas les seuls gardiens, si? Comment allaient-ils faire s'il en arrivait d'autres?

" On est en sécurité pour le moment, Inspectrice..."

Cette dernière cessa de fixer la main de Lucifer pour plonger son regard hagard dans le sien. Ses yeux noirs qui la rassuraient, comme toujours. Qui ne mentaient pas. Qui ne mentiraient jamais. Elle lui sourit une fois encore, rassurée, avant de prendre la veste sur ses genoux et de la déchirer devant les yeux horrifiés de son partenaire. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, insultes et exclamations outrées menaçant d'en sortir incessamment. L'inspectrice lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

" Je sais, je sais...Cette veste coûte plus que ma maison, c'est un modèle unique et blablabla et blablabla! ", le singea-t-elle allègrement sous son air mauvais. " Je dois bander vos plaies, Lucifer et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une pharmacie dans le coin, si? "

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de plisser les yeux en un regard qui se voulait davantage meurtrier, mais qui n'impressionnait en rien la jeune femme. Elle poursuivit, tout en déchirant plusieurs bandelettes de différentes longueurs avec la défunte veste :

" Dites-vous que je transforme votre veste en bandages dignes de votre statut...Un bandage cinq cent dollars-pièce! Vous devriez être content! "

Elle entreprit d'entourer les bandages rudimentaires autour de son épaule blessée, essayant d'éviter le plus possible de malmener la partie lésée. Lucifer se laissa faire, fermant par moment les yeux lorsque l'inspectrice frottait d'un peu trop près et avec trop de force les plaies à vif. Il ne laissa cependant pas échapper un seul cri ou gémissement.

" _Content_...n'est pas vraiment le premier mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit...", rétorqua calmement son partenaire tandis qu'elle effectuait un nœud sommaire pour maintenir le bandage en place. " Et c'est un bandage à sept-cent dollars - pièce, Inspectrice! "

" Autant pour moi! ", répliqua-t-elle à son tour, pas le moins du monde désolée.

Chloé prit délicatement son bras droit entre ses mains, Lucifer se crispant une nouvelle fois sans pour autant laisser échapper un seul son. C'était même assez inédit de le voir aussi silencieux aussi longtemps. Une chose plaisante en d'autres circonstances, mais ici...Elle aurait eu davantage besoin de ses rebuffades incessantes et de ses allusions salaces pour se distraire et distraire cette peur primale qui grondait en elle depuis trop longtemps. Elle commença à enrouler des bandes de tissus arrachées autour de son bras jusqu'au coude, en silence.

" Merci...", chuchota-t-elle au bout d'un temps, alors qu'elle enroulait avec des gestes délicats les bandes autour de la paume de son partenaire. "...de m'avoir protégé. "

Lucifer parut gêné par ses remerciements, amorçant un haussement d'épaules rapidement freiné par une douleur lancinante qui le fit grimacer. Les remerciements le gênaient toujours. Comme s'il s'étonnait lui-même de pouvoir faire le bien, comme s'il avait du mal à accepter cette idée. La possibilité qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un monstre. Il détourna le regard, toujours mal-à-l'aise, celui-ci augmenté par leur proximité.

" Je ne faisais que tenir ma promesse, Inspectrice. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : il n'y rien de mieux que le Diable comme garde du corps par ici...", déclara-t-il avec sa provoque habituelle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et serra le nœud autour de son poignet.

" C'est sûr que votre foyer est des plus...chaleureux! ", lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton qui se voulait railleur.

Elle fixa son regard sur le visage de Lucifer, le corps de celui-ci se crispant cette fois-ci pour une raison tout autre à la douleur. Pas celle-ci en tout cas. Une autre douleur. Bien plus profonde. Plus enfouie. Que Chloé pouvait aisément deviner à travers ses yeux et cette soudaine crispation. Il regardait devant lui, sans réellement fixer un point précis, son regard perdu ailleurs qu'ici. Ou exactement ici. L'inspectrice le regarda sans rien dire, inquiète de ce soudain changement d'attitude. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence pensant, Lucifer déglutit, son regard toujours focalisé au loin.

" Ce n'est pas mon foyer...", murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. " C'est...une punition...une prison..."

Il parut réfléchir à quelque chose, une réflexion qui semblait bouleverser beaucoup de choses en lui. Il affichait une mine sincèrement perplexe...d'une perplexité innocente. Perdue. Il laissa échapper une faible exclamation tremblante et plongea son regard dans celui de l'inspectrice, interdit.

" Je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu de foyer, Inspectrice...", lui confia-t-il sur un ton surpris.

Elle se contenta de le fixer en silence. Que dire? Dire quoi que ce soit semblait inapproprié...malvenu. Mais...avait-elle vraiment besoin de parler? De formuler des mots pour exprimer sa sincère compassion? Aucune pitié. Juste de la compréhension et de l'intérêt pour lui. Pour son passé et toutes ses épreuves qu'il avait du traverser seul. Dans cet endroit dépourvu de véritable chaleur. La flamme réconfortante que l'on pourrait trouver au sein d'une étreinte. Chloé ne cessa pas de le regarder, Lucifer ne détournant pas non plus le regard. Elle serra doucement sa main droite bandée dans la sienne, exprimant par cette caresse plus de choses que de simples mots auraient pu définir. C'était ainsi entre eux.

Cet instant parut durer une éternité et cessa pourtant aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. La gêne reprit rapidement le dessus chez son partenaire, celui-ci dégageant rapidement sa main blessée de la sienne et toussotant avec embarras. Il prit appui sur son bras valide et se redressa tant bien que mal en position debout, la jeune femme suivant le mouvement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vers les carcasses des Garms qui les avaient précédemment attaqué. Une observation qui ramena au centre de son esprit certaines questions.

" Pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué? ", demanda Chloé de but en blanc, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

Elle cessa de fixer les carcasses sanguinolentes sur le sol pour se tourner vers Lucifer, celui-ci époussetant de sa main gauche les cendres tenaces accrochant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il se stoppa et abaissa son bras, affichant lui aussi une mine perplexe à l'énonciation de sa question.

" Quoi? "

" Vous m'aviez dit qu'ils me chassaient moi...pas vous.", exposa l'inspectrice, au prise avec une intense réflexion, détaillant les faits avec son habituel professionnalisme. "Pourtant...Ce Garm m'a contourné comme si je n'existait pas pour vous attaquer...Ça n'a aucun sens..."

" Je souscris! ", déclara la voix de Maze dans la brume devant eux.

Cette dernière s'avança vers eux, faisant habilement tournoyer ses lames d'argent dans ses main en un sifflement aigu avant de les ranger dans ses poches.

" Tu es leur Maître...Bêtes sauvages ou non, ils ne t'auraient jamais attaqués! ", dit-elle encore avec conviction.

Une conviction que l'on hésitait à contredire. Pourtant...Les faits étaient bien là. Ces Garms n'avaient pas hésité à s'en prendre au Diable. Le Seigneur des Enfers. Une chose qui n'était pas censé se produire. Chloé elle-même en était parfaitement consciente. Quelque chose clochait. Une chose qui pouvait rapidement devenir problématique ici. Qui l'était probablement déjà. Lucifer fixa un moment les créatures sur le sol, leurs silhouettes immondes s'estompant légèrement sous l'épaisse brume cendrée tout autour d'eux. Son partenaire semblait au prise avec une intense réflexion. Il leva sa main bandée et jeta un regard intense à sa bague, fermant ensuite le poing avec force.

" Non...Ça ne se peut pas...", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, apparemment irrité par elle-ne-savait-quoi.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne se peut pas, Lucifer? ", l'interrogea Chloé, intriguée.

" Quelque chose...a changé...", dit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux toujours obstinément posé sur sa bague.

Un changement qui ne lui plaisait pas de toute évidence. Il avait l'air désemparé. Maze soupira bruyamment, agacée de ne pas avoir réponses à ses questions. Elle s'avança rapidement jusqu'à se planter devant lui, le forçant à relever les yeux vers elle.

" Explique! ", l'enjoignit-elle avec véhémence.

Lucifer abaissa son bras et soupira. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne de sa main gauche, fronçant les yeux d'incompréhension.

" J'ai une théorie...Une théorie très problématique.", avança-t-il du bout des lèvres. " Il se pourrait - je dis bien : _**se pourrait!**_ \- que mon coup d'éclat avec ce connard d'Alastor ait perturbé certaines choses..."

" Votre coup d'éclat ? ", répéta l'inspectrice, perdue. " Vous parlez de quoi? De vos pouvoirs... _angéliques ?_ Désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment les nommer. "

" Vous êtes pardonnée, Inspectrice! ", la rassura-t-il de son éternel sourire enjôleur. " J'ai plus tendance à appeler cela comme étant...ma Lumière. Celle que j'avais à l'origine quand..."

"...quand vous étiez encore au Paradis. ", termina Chloé pour lui. " Vous croyez que cette... _Lumière_ serait la cause de tout ceci? ", avança-t-elle en désignant vaguement de la main les dépouilles des chiens de garde de Lucifer.

Lumière. Elle trouvait ce mot assez approprié pour ce qu'elle avait vu dans cette salle cette nuit-là. Lucifer était la Lumière. Elle se rappelait encore de la sensation unique de chaleur...de réconfort qu'elle avait ressenti à son simple contact. C'était donc ce qu'il était auparavant? Avant sa chute du Paradis? L'ange de Lumière...L'étoile du matin. Une étoile...Lucifer Morningstar. Oui, c'était on ne peut plus exact. Logique et irréfutable. Maze se mit à tapoter nerveusement le sol gris de ses talons, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine : un signe lui aussi irréfutable de son énervement grandissant.

" Possible...Vous voyez ces rainures? ", dit-il en tendant sa main dans sa direction. " Elles sont apparues peu après mon réveil à l'hôpital. "

Les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent davantage et fixèrent avec attention le bijou onyx de la bague désormais parsemé de fines lignes blanches allant de l'extérieur de la pierre vers le centre de celle-ci. Chloé se rappelait les avoir vu le soir où elle était venue trouver Lucifer dans son penthouse, le soir où...Ses joues rosirent légèrement à ce souvenir et elle sentit le regard de Lucifer sur elle, aussi brûlant que la chaleur qui parcourait l'entièreté de son faciès embarrassé. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par un détail. Peut-être était-il sans importance, mais il lui semblait que les rainures étaient plus épaisses que la dernière fois.

" Il y a eu un changement cette nuit-là...", poursuivit son partenaire. " Un changement d'équilibre entre ma Lumière et..."

" ...Et ton essence démoniaque...", termina la démone en relevant la tête pour scruter le visage de son Maître.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils semblaient tous deux tendus par cette simple idée. Idée qui paraissait toujours incompréhensible pour l'inspectrice. Pourquoi avaient-ils une mine si grave à cet instant? En quoi ces informations étaient-elles négatives? L'étaient-elles? Jusqu'à quel point?

" Qu'est-ce que ça implique? ", les questionna Chloé, de plus en plus perdue.

Maze soupira et s'éloigna de Lucifer sans un mot, consternée. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas non loin des deux partenaires, ces derniers l'observant sans rien dire. Chloé cessa d'observer la démone pour reporter son attention sur Lucifer :

" Aucune idée, Inspectrice. C'est bien ça le problème, d'ailleurs. ", répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. " Mais, je pense que ça pourrait expliquer notre arrivée quelque peu...chaotique. Sans oublier l'accueil _acéré_ de ces saloperies...", cracha-t-il avec véhémence en frottant doucement son épaule blessée contre sa paume.

Chloé secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Lucifer le sentit et s'efforça d'être plus clair dans ses explications, bien que celles-ci comportaient de nombreuses zones d'ombre.

" Comme je vous l'ai expliqué plus tôt, Inspectrice : Les Garms ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains et aux...", commença-t-il.

"...Anges! ", le coupa l'inspectrice. " Vous voulez dire que...qu'ils auraient perçu en vous cette Lumière? Mais, si eux la perçoivent...ça veut dire que..."

"...Que nous sommes dans une merde noire si nous ne bougeons pas rapidement d'ici! ", conclut Mazekeen en revenant vers eux. " Il faut accélérer la cadence, Lucifer! Plus on reste en Enfer, plus le danger augmente!"

"Une fois encore, Mazie...Tu excelles dans l'énonciation des évidences!", la taquina ce dernier, bien plus jovial qu'auparavant.

L'idée d'une mort certaine semblait toujours le réjouir. Encore une énième excentricité comportementale du personnage. Rien de bien nouveau pour Chloé. La possibilité accrue de finir écharpée par une créature détestable était nettement moins plaisante à ses yeux, cependant. Elle partageait grandement l'opinion de Maze : c'est-à-dire, se tirer d'ici en vitesse. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux! Lucifer mit ses mains dans ses poches, grimaçant doucement sous le mouvement.

" Il faut qu'on aille au centre, Maze. Tu peux nous y conduire grâce à ton merveilleux flair! ", dit-il posément.

" Tu as caché tes ailes en plein centre du Portail des Damnés ?! ", s'exclama cette dernière, incrédule.

Lucifer perdit sa soudaine jovialité, mal-à-l'aise. Il espérait, de toute évidence, éviter cette partie de la conversation. Une partie délicate.

"Pas... _exactement_...On y va? ", proposa-t-il d'emblée en amorçant un mouvement.

Maze le retint par le bras gauche, se positionnant une fois encore devant lui afin d'empêcher toute dérobade future. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé et toisa la jeune femme d'un œil mauvais. Maze soutint son regard, Chloé observant également ce duel oculaire de là où elle se trouvait. Loin des possibles et extrêmement probables dommages collatéraux résultant de ce qui allait suivre. L'inspectrice commençait à être douée pour détecter les moments à risques concernant son partenaire et la jeune démone. Sans doute trop douée.

" Où les as-tu caché, Lucifer? ", demanda lentement Mazekeen, articulant exagérément chaque syllabe.

Celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte envahissante de sa subalterne d'un mouvement sec avant de fournir du bout des lèvres la réponse tant attendue. Ou tant redoutée.

" Dans la vallée de Hinnom."

Avant que Chloé ne puisse formuler une quelconque interrogation à ce sujet, Maze frappa Lucifer de son poing avec une rage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. L'inspectrice sursauta légèrement, surprise. Sans doute tout autant que Lucifer. Ce dernier grogna sous la force du coup, massant sa joue rouge endolorie avant de lancer un regard noir à Mazekeen. Elle aussi le fixait avec amertume. Chloé ne savait pas si elle devait s'interposer entre eux ou les laisser se taper dessus. Dilemme, dilemme.

" C'était pour quoi ça?! ", s'indigna Lucifer.

" Oh, j'avoue hésiter entre ta connerie perpétuelle, ton inconscience infantile ou l'appréhension de notre mort prochaine ! ", répliqua la démone avec sarcasme.

" Mort prochaine? ", répéta Chloé.

Maze ne daigna pas lui prêter attention, celle-ci focalisée sur le Maître infantile devant elle. Elle serra les poings, ceux-ci tremblants de rage. Ou bien était-ce de la peur? Maze...avoir peur? Cette dernière lança un regard presque désespéré à Lucifer.

" Pourquoi...Pourquoi là-bas, Lucifer? Tu as une soudaine envie d'en finir?! ", hurla presque la démone.

" Après le vol, j'ai voulu éviter qu'elles soient à nouveau entre de mauvaises mains, d'accord?! La Vallée de Hinnom me semblait clairement dissuasive et hautement protégée! Je ne pensais pas devoir les récupérer un jour! ", se justifia-t-il en haussant également le ton.

"C'est sûr...Tu ne _pensais_ pas...", rétorqua-t-elle plus doucement, amère.

Lucifer ne releva pas. Mazekeen ressortit ses lames d'argent et ferma un bref instant les yeux, sous le regard interrogateur de l'inspectrice. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une énième question, mais son partenaire leva la main vers elle, l'enjoignant à se taire. Elle obtempéra, intriguée par le comportement de la démone. Cette dernière rouvrit rapidement les yeux et se tourna vers sa droite, évitant délibérément le regard de Lucifer.

" Par là...Bougez-vous! ", leur ordonna-t-elle avec froideur avant d'avancer, sa silhouette si dissipant rapidement au sein de cette brume tenace.

Chloé se rapprocha de Lucifer, celui-ci soupirant bruyamment face aux réactions de la jeune femme brune. Il se massa l'arrière de la nuque, la faisant doucement craquer au passage.

" La Vallée de Hinnom?", énonça l'inspectrice.

Son partenaire soupira à nouveau, plus doucement néanmoins, avant de rabaisser son bras le long de son flanc. Il se tourna vers elle, lui souriant.

" Les explications seront pour plus tard, Inspectrice. Les choses déplaisantes débuteront bien assez tôt...Ne vous en préoccupez pas maintenant. Profitez du paysage!", l'enjoignit-il.

" Parce que pour vous...les choses déplaisantes n'ont pas encore commencé ?", s'étonna sa partenaire.

" Bien sûr que non, _darling_! Tout se passe même pour le mieux, jusqu'ici! ", répondit sincèrement Lucifer, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Chloé secoua la tête de dépit. Elle n'avait clairement pas le même ressenti sur leur arrivée ici. Et les mots de Lucifer n'étaient pas pour la rassurer. Elle fixa le paysage grisâtre et dépourvu de vie autour d'elle.

" _**Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate...**_ ", récita-t-elle d'un ton las.

Lucifer, qui avait commencé à avancer lui aussi dans la brume, s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, surpris.

" Bien que cette citation soit peu originale, elle n'aurait pu être plus appropriée, Inspectrice! J'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez à la littérature italienne! ", dit-il, ravi.

La jeune femme haussa vaguement des épaules et sortit à nouveau son arme de son étui. Elle changea le chargeur tout en répondant, joueuse :

" Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir vos petits secrets, Lucifer. "

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête, lui offrant un regard intense qui la fit rougir.

" C'est bon à savoir...", déclara-t-il, pensif avant de se diriger vers la brume, l'inspectrice sur ses talons.

Chloé n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié l'œuvre de Dante, pour de nombreuses raisons, dont l'une étant l'ennui. Pourtant, la citation dantesque lui apparaissait comme purement véridique à cet instant. Une citation qui gagnerait en crédibilité au fil du temps passé en ces lieux cauchemardesques, si elle se référait aux dires de son partenaire.

 _ **Abandonnez tout espoir, vous qui entrez ici...**_

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Ne vous inquiétez pas, y aura bientôt du grabuge. :p_

 _une fois encore, laissez-vous tenter par les reviews et à la prochaine sur les autres fics en cours. :))))_


	10. Le terrier du lapin blanc

_Bonsoir :)_

 _Grande nouvelle : j'ai signé mon CDI (oui trop contente, donc je partage cette magnifique nouvelle avec vous) Et...j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre dix de **Hell Sweet Hell**! _

_On applaudit bien fort! Non? Bon..._

 _Enfin bref!_

 _Un nouveau et très long chapitre pour vous tous :)_

 _Une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 ** _LE TERRIER DU LAPIN BLANC_**

* * *

Chloé caressa doucement ses bras de ses mains, jetant un regard intrigué au paysage insolite qui l'entourait.

Ces dalles noires polies lui renvoyant son reflet avec une netteté déconcertante...Ces colonnes d'obsidiennes étroitement collées les unes aux autres de part et d'autre de ce chemin interminable. Un sentier étréci et inquiétant, entouré de ces immenses colonnades noires. La jeune femme redressa la tête, fixant avec une certaine fascination les colonnes s'élevant à une hauteur indéfinissable, leur masse imposante se perdant au sein de la brume cendrée de ce lieu.

Avaient-elles seulement une fin? Tout semblait...infini, ici. Dépourvu de délimitations humainement quantifiables. Un chaos infini...

 _Chaos..._

Chloé trouvait ce mot adapté et inapproprié à la fois. Sans doute de part son interprétation même du mot. Le chaos impliquait une absence d'ordre et une prédisposition à la ruine...la destruction...Et tout ce qu'elle voyait ici, c'était...ce chemin pavé et entouré de roches noires. C'était un paysage dérangeant, mais...pas aussi chaotique qu'elle aurait pu le penser. Elle devait bien l'admettre, l'Enfer ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Ou à tout ce qu'avait pu imaginer l'Humanité jusqu'ici. Cela prouvait à quel point ils étaient tous dans l'erreur.

L'inspectrice était avant tout étonnée qu'il ne fasse pas plus...chaud. Qui dit Enfer, dit flammes...fournaises ardentes...et ainsi de suite, non? Pourtant...Chloé trouvait l'atmosphère de ce lieu pavé assez lugubre. Une froideur intense et tenace qui titillait l'intérieur de sa chair et de ses os depuis un long moment, telles des aiguilles glacées et douloureuses. Tout était...froid. Sans vie aucune. Elle regrettait presque les Garms et l'espace ouvert des Frontières...ce chemin étroitement cloisonné la prédisposant dangereusement à la claustrophobie. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ses bras, tentant par cette étreinte de museler cette peur naissante en elle. Chloé cessa de fixer les colonnes inquiétantes pour focaliser son attention devant elle. Sur Lucifer. Ce dernier ouvrait la marche, avançant d'un pas soutenu malgré ses blessures, sans doute aussi pressé qu'elle et Mazekeen d'en finir avec ce lieu. Si ce n'est plus. Elle commençait à comprendre certaines choses le concernant. Et à en découvrir d'autres à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans cet endroit perturbant. C'était comme...une porte ouverte sur son passé. Une vision fugace et douloureuse de son vécu ici.

Comment pouvait-on condamner son enfant à errer indéfiniment en Enfer?

Enfer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé ainsi, une fois encore. Pas aussi sombre et glacé. Ni aussi silencieux. L'humanité entière avait véhiculé durant des millénaires une image diamétralement opposée à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Aucun puits ou murs de flammes indomptables où serait brûlée jusqu'à la nuit des temps toute âme vile et corrompue ayant un jour foulé du pied la Terre. Aucun océan de chairs calcinées et torturées ou de borborygmes ineptes implorant la fin de ce tourment éternel.

Aucun cri. Aucun hurlement.

Uniquement ce silence insupportable. Ce calme inquiétant perturbé par des souffles glacés.

Un souffle qui pétrifiait chaque centimètre carré de son anatomie, caressant sournoisement la peau de son cou. Chloé frissonna une nouvelle fois à ce contact fort désagréable, frottant doucement ses paumes contre les manches de son imper pour faire disparaître cette sensation. La brise remonta le long du lobe de son oreille, caressant l'intérieur de celle-ci. Une caresse silencieuse muant brièvement en un murmure. Un murmure presque inaudible qui prit rapidement de l'ampleur dans son esprit. Une supplique lâchée dans un souffle avec une force insoupçonnable :

 _" Rendez-moi ma fille...Ma fille...Je vous en prie..."_

Le sang de Chloé se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur ratant un battement à l'entente de cette supplique. Elle ralentit l'allure, guettant du coin de l'œil tout mouvement étrange près d'elle. Comme s'il existait quelque chose de "normal" ici...Elle fixa avec appréhension les colonnes à sa droite, là où ce souffle étrange avait laissé place à cette faible prière. Faible et encore retentissante dans son esprit. Marqué au fer rouge par cette demande emplie de désespoir. Les immenses colonnes ne lui renvoyèrent que son reflet, celui de sa propre crainte.

" Tu peux les entendre, n'est-ce-pas? "

Chloé sursauta légèrement, se maudissant immédiatement d'être autant sur les nerfs avant de se tourner vers Maze. Cette dernière, fermant jusqu'à présent la procession infernale, la rejoignit rapidement. Elles marchèrent ensemble, Chloé se crispant une fois encore à l'entente d'un nouveau murmure incompréhensible...plus grave que le précédent.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? ", ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander à l'entente de cette seconde supplique terrifiante.

La démone ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'arrêtant au niveau d'une immense colonnade opaque, Chloé restant à ses côtés alors que Lucifer continuait à avancer devant elles. Elle observa Mazekeen lever une de ses dagues argentées et caresser de la pointe de la lame la surface obsidienne. Le point central de la caresse provoqua un faible remous dans la matière, tel un caillou jeté dans une mare. Un écho silencieux au sein de la pierre noire. Le remous prit de l'ampleur, ses arcs s'élargissant et allant caresser l'extrémité des autres colonnades de part et d'autre de celle-ci, transmettant également l'écho aux suivantes jusqu'à ce que l'inspectrice perde de vue le phénomène. Phénomène se propageant également sur toute la hauteur des ces mystérieuses colonnades. Chloé s'approcha de Mazekeen, curieuse. L'endroit où la pointe avait effleuré la pierre paraissait...moins...sombre. Nuancé. Et...mouvant. Un mouvement à l'intérieur même de l'obsidienne. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à frôler le dos de la démone, fixant son regard interloqué sur ce mouvement insolite. Insolite et étrangement captivant. On aurait dit...une ombre. Une ombre grise au sein de la pierre opaque, bougeant imperceptiblement sans pour autant arriver à se déplacer réellement.

Maze rangea sa lame dans sa poche, détaillant également du regard l'ombre fantomatique se débattant au sein de la matière.

" Ce sont les vestiges des âmes corrompues...", expliqua cette dernière, son regard toujours fixé sur la pierre.

" Tu veux dire que...les colonnes sont...", commença Chloé, perplexe.

La démone hocha la tête, caressant cette fois-ci la colonne avec la paume de sa main droite. Une caresse presque...aimante. L'ombre s'agita davantage sous ce contact, ondoyant plus vivement de part et d'autre de la paume de son amie.

" La torture de l'âme est un processus long et...appréciable. Le but n'est pas uniquement de punir les actes en utilisant leurs plus ardents désirs. C'est plus...profond que cela. Ces tourments aspirent également leur énergie. Très lentement. Sur des milliers d'années. Après ce laps de temps, il ne reste plus grand-chose de ce qui constituait l'âme envoyée ici-bas. Seulement une...essence extrêmement faible qui mue et se solidifie jusqu'à devenir ces colonnes d'obsidiennes que tu voies là...", déclara Mazekeen. " Voilà pourquoi elles sont tellement nombreuses et imposantes...Chaque essence se superpose à la précédente, se mêlant au reste. C'est...le dernier des tourments. Et sans doute le plus cruel...car elles se voient contraintes de subir éternellement leurs tourments originels ainsi que celui des autres âmes...sans aucun souvenir de la raison qui les a amené ici ou de ce qu'elles étaient auparavant...Des êtres humains. "

Maze esquissa un sourire d'une cruelle douceur à la vue de ces suppliciés, caressant de son pouce une ombre plus petite que les autres, celle-ci semblant reculer à l'intérieur de la pierre sous le toucher de la démone. Chloé n'aurait su dire si elle était davantage rassurée ou effrayée par l'explication de cette dernière. L'effroi semblait largement l'emporter sur le reste. Un effroi qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, la jeune femme déglutissant difficilement à l'entente des explications macabres fournies par Mazekeen. Si elle avait eu des doutes sur le côté infernal du lieu, ceux-ci étaient dorénavant balayés de son esprit.

Cet Enfer se valait très bien à sa précédente interprétation. Il dépassait même ses attentes cauchemardesques. Tout comme sa vision de la damnation éternelle. L'aspiration totale de l'âme et son errance éternelle...

Nettement mieux!

" Eh bien...Tu devrais venir au poste de police de temps en temps...tu sais...histoire de décourager les détenus à récidiver! Ton explication est assez... _dissuasive_. ", insinua l'inspectrice avec une désinvolture feinte.

Maze abaissa enfin sa main et se tourna vers elle, s'exclamant :

" Et diminuer le nombre d'âmes à torturer? Certainement pas! _Démone_ , tu te souviens? "

Elle adressa un sourire complice à Chloé qui le lui rendit bien volontiers, le sien étant sans doute un chouia plus crispé que ce qu'elle n'aurait souhaité. Mazekeen dépassa l'inspectrice et s'efforça de combler la distance entre elle et son maître, Chloé sur ses talons. Cette dernière ralentit néanmoins au bout de quelques enjambées, son regard attiré par un mouvement à sa gauche. Elle approcha doucement d'une colonne imposante, plissant les yeux. Une ombre - quasi semblable aux autres aperçues plus loin derrière elle – ondoyait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle était certainement semblable à toutes les autres, mais...elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, quelques chose en elle captait complètement son attention. Sa forme, peut-être. Une sorte de nuage vaporeux dont les extrémités étaient délimitées par des filaments si fins qu'ils disparaissaient presque immédiatement dans la teinte sombre de la matière. Un nuage aux formes plus...précises. Aux contours rappelant à s'y méprendre à un...un corps humain. Le corps d'un nourrisson. Une vision qui perturba davantage la jeune femme, cette dernière continuant à s'approcher de la pierre, se penchant doucement vers celle-ci. L'ombre prenait par moment forme humaine, cette esquisse anatomique s'estompant assez rapidement au profit d'une masse informe et grisâtre. Chloé approcha son visage, quelques millimètres seulement la séparant de la colonne. Une faible supplique souffla à ses oreilles. Aucun mot. Plutôt des...sanglots d'enfants apeurés étouffés par l'opacité de la pierre devant elle. Lentement, sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi, Chloé leva doucement sa main. Une voix criait dans sa tête, l'enjoignant à reculer et à poursuivre sa route. L'enjoignant à ne surtout pas toucher la colonne et cette ombre aux contours enfantins. Un cri étouffé par ces sanglots déchirants. Chloé aurait bien voulu reculer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ou ne voulait pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était vital de toucher cette ombre. Une envie irrépressible de la caresser du bout des doigts.

Quel mal pouvait donc faire une caresse?

Juste une caresse. Juste...une...

Une poigne fine mais ferme vint enserrer son poignet et stopper son geste à quelques millimètres seulement de la pierre. Chloé se tourna vers Mazekeen, déconcertée.

" Ne touche surtout pas les colonnes, Chloé...", l'avertit-elle tout en écartant sa main de l'ombre précédemment fascinante.

La jeune femme se redressa tout en reculant de quelques pas au centre du sentier pavé, massant son poignet endolori par la poigne de fer de la démone. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à s'approcher de cette colonne en particulier, ni pourquoi elle avait cherché à la toucher. Il y a encore une seconde, ce contact lui semblait vital. Plus important que sa propre vie. Et maintenant...Elle se sentait presque...groggy. Désorientée par elle-ne-savait-quoi.

"P...Pourquoi? ", la questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

Maze lança un regard mauvais à l'ombre grisâtre, celle-ci virevoltant dans la pierre avec force tout en reculant aussi loin que possible dans la matière opaque. On aurait dit une bête sauvage enragée de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, se débattant avec férocité dans sa cage étroite.

" Tu es humaine. Faite de chair et de sang...Le vaisseau idéal pour eux et pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Alors...Évite de leur donner satisfaction, d'accord? ", proposa son amie sur un ton léger.

"C'est noté...", s'empressa de répondre Chloé, perturbée.

Elle s'éloigna prestement des colonnes, suivant de près la démone, se collant presque à son épaule après cette...expérience. Maze ne s'offusqua pas de sa soudaine proximité, se contentant d'avancer à son aise le long du chemin pavé. Le silence se réinstalla entre elles, uniquement perturbé par les souffles glacés et cendrés du lieu.

Les colonnes d'obsidiennes qui les entouraient à présent était différentes des autres. Plus fines et plus espacées entre elles. Certaines n'avaient rien de colonnes droites et solides, bien au contraire. Il s'agissait plus d'imposants stalagmites opaques s'élevant dans les cieux grisâtres en une pointe - à l'inclinaison variable - acérée et menaçante. Des crocs noirs et effrayants contrastant avec la pâleur écœurante de la brume cendrée. La surface de la pierre était moins nette, craquelée en divers endroits, de nombreuses fissures s'esquissant sur chaque stalagmite entourant le chemin emprunté. Chloé se retint d'agripper le bras de Mazekeen sous l'assaut pressant de l'angoisse en elle. Geste purement ridicule. Justifiable, mais ridicule. Elle inspira fortement par le nez et expira le plus doucement possible tout en avançant aux côtés de la démone. Elle cessa de fixer le paysage cauchemardesque pour focaliser son attention sur son partenaire.

Chaque regard dans sa direction avait le don de calmer ses craintes. Cela ne les muselait pas entièrement, mais...les calmer...c'était déjà pas si mal. Elle contempla son dos, sa chemise blanche laissant deviner une ossature délicieusement musclée. Une contemplation nettement plus agréable. Mais soulevant également de nouvelles questions chez la jeune femme.

Sur Lucifer. Avant. Avant sa Chute. Avant ce chaos éternel auquel sa famille l'avait condamné sans un regard en arrière. Sans aucun remord. Sa faute était-elle si...impardonnable? Méritait-elle pareil châtiment? Depuis qu'elle le connaissait...depuis qu'elle savait...Chloé ne savait plus trop quoi penser à propos de tout cela. Une fois encore, l'Humanité avait transmis une version du "pêché originel".

Satan.

Le serpent manipulateur et menteur.

L'ange jaloux de Dieu et des hommes, aspirant lui aussi au statut divin...

Mais...Après avoir côtoyé Lucifer d'aussi près...Elle commençait sérieusement à douter de tout. Pas de Lucifer. Au contraire. Plutôt des fondements moraux et religieux de l'Humanité. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Lucifer en ange tentateur. Enfin...faisant ce qui lui plaisait sans réfléchir aux conséquences était nettement plus approprié. D'un autre côté, son partenaire s'était bien gardé d'en parler jusqu'ici. Il ne mentait jamais, mais ne disait pas forcément les choses. Peut-être était-ce trop douloureux pour lui? Se remémorer sa vie avant...tout ceci. Chloé, continuant à suivre du regard la silhouette de Lucifer, essaya d'imaginer ce dernier avant sa Chute en Enfer. Était-il différent maintenant? Si oui, où se situait cette différence? Elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser une image plus...pure et innocente de lui. La vision angélique entraperçue dans l'usine désaffectée ne l'aidait en rien. C'était plus un aperçu de sa puissance phénoménale plutôt que de sa personnalité.

" Comment était Lucifer...ici? ", demanda-t-elle à Maze, s'assurant que ce dernier n'entendait pas leur conversation de là où il se trouvait. " Avant de venir sur Terre..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? ", demanda à son tour la démone.

" Était-il...différent de l'homme qu'il est maintenant? Ou de l'ange qu'il était à l'époque...? "

Mazekeen fixa à son tour son regard sur son maître devant elle, semblant réfléchir à la question. Chloé continua d'avancer à ses côtés, attendant patiemment une réponse. La démone laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de déclarer :

" Je ne sais pas comment était Lucifer avant sa Chute. Il n'en a jamais parlé. Pas avec moi. Pas une seule fois depuis que je siège à ses côtés et surveille ses arrières. J'imagine qu'il...ne voyait pas l'intérêt de confier son passé ou d'exprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à une démone ignorante de ces choses-là...qui ne pourrait pas les comprendre. Contrairement à lui, je suis née en Enfers. Je...ne connais que la cruauté, le désir et la tentation depuis des millénaires. Alors que lui..."

Maze se tut un instant, scrutant plus intensément la silhouette de Lucifer devant elles. L'inspectrice se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit, mais s'abstint néanmoins de toute nouvelles questions. Une réponse à celle-ci était déjà beaucoup.

" Lucifer est...bien plus que tout cela. ", poursuivit la démone en désignant du menton le paysage chaotique les entourant. " Bien plus terrifiant que ce que tu as pu découvrir ici-bas...C'est tout ce que je connais de lui. "

Bien plus terrifiant...

Une dénomination à laquelle Chloé pouvait aisément croire sans pour autant y adhérer totalement. Lucifer savait se montrer cruel, mais...uniquement envers les êtres vils qui le méritaient au centuple. Il n'y avait aucune...gratuité...aucune satisfaction dans ses coups d'éclats. Il feignait la satisfaction. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été dupe. Faire preuve de cruauté envers autrui...ce n'était pas Lucifer. Pas celui qu'elle avait devant elle.

Non.

" Le trouvez-tu différent aujourd'hui? ", demanda-t-elle à nouveau, quelques secondes de silence espaçant cette nouvelle question de la précédente réponse.

Une fois encore, Maze ne répondit pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, caressant du bout de ses ongles une obsidienne à sa droite, celle-ci ondulant subtilement à ce contact démoniaque.

"Oui et...non.", se contenta-t-elle de répondre évasivement.

" Oui et non? ", répéta l'inspectrice, interloquée et également légèrement agacée par cette réponse en demi-teinte.

Son amie haussa une fois encore les épaules avec nonchalance.

" Il peut être aussi implacable et cruel qu'à l'époque de la Grande Guerre, mais...je dois dire que...quelque chose a changé depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Depuis votre rencontre. C'est comme si il était...enfin lui. ", poursuivit la jeune femme brune, pensive.

" Comment cela? "

" J'ai juste...l'impression qu'il a toujours joué une sorte de rôle depuis que je le connais. Satan...l'ange déchu...Le Seigneur des Enfers...Depuis quelques temps, il semble davantage... _vrai_. Le véritable Lucifer. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? ", s'enquit Maze.

Chloé répondit d'un vague hochement de tête, scrutant une nouvelle fois son partenaire devant elle. Oui, elle comprenait. Il le lui avait dit...ce soir-là.

 _"Quoi que vous fassiez...Quoi que se soit...Où que vous alliez...Vous ne faites plus qu'un avec ce rôle aux yeux du monde entier."_

Un rôle. Lucifer avait joué un rôle depuis les prémices de son existence. L'ange obéissant...ou qui s'efforçait de l'être, du moins. Le Monstre des Enfers. Et pour finir...un playboy aux activités et plaisirs diversifiés. Par-delà tous ces rôles factices, elle pouvait voir la seule chose importante. Sa propre personnalité. Pas celle imposée par ce lieu ou Dieu. Juste...Lui. Lucifer Morningstar. Arrogant, colérique, capricieux, prenant tout à la rigolade...Seul...Vulnérable...Meurtri par toutes ces trahisons.

Elle n'avait aucun besoin de connaître son passé ou l'ange qu'il avait bien pu être il y a des milliards d'années de cela. Quelle importance? Ce n'était pas de cet ange obéissant dont elle était éprise...mais plutôt de l'ange rebelle avançant devant elle.

L'ange en question pressa soudainement l'allure, forçant les deux jeunes femmes à en faire de même. Il courut presque jusqu'à une pierre plus imposante que les autres: un stalagmite immense d'une largueur de plusieurs mètres. L'imagination de l'inspectrice devait sans doute lui jouer des tours car la matière en soi paraissait nettement plus sombre que les précédentes...plus inquiétante, également. Un frisson vint caresser le bas de sa colonne vertébrale à la vue de cette... _chose_. Le chemin se séparait en deux direction à sa base, offrant un passage tout aussi clairsemé de colonnades obsidiennes à sa droite et à sa gauche. Le stalagmite imposant était, quant à lui, dépourvu de voisins pierreux. Aucune colonne ou pierre dans ses alentours, celles-ci n'apparaissant qu'à une distance de trois mètres autour de la pierre. Les craquelures et fissures parsemant sa surface étaient plus profondes que ce que Chloé avait pu admirer jusqu'ici, des filaments rouges sang palpitant à l'intérieur et se mélangeant à la sombre nuance de la matière. On aurait dit que la pierre était elle-même composée de vaisseaux sanguins, ceux-ci pulsant avec vigueur à intervalles réguliers. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais son corps entier lui hurlait de faire demi-tour le plus rapidement possible. Un instinct qu'elle hésita à suivre. Elle ne cessait de lutter contre son instinct depuis son arrivée ici.

Lucifer s'avança prestement jusqu'à la pierre aux nuances sanguines, caressant la surface de sa paume. Il fit descendre sa main un peu plus bas, semblant cherchant quelque chose de précis. L'inspectrice s'approcha, mais s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, peu encline à caresser elle aussi ce stalagmite menaçant. Son partenaire stoppa sa paume au centre de la pierre, à un mètre de distance du sol pierreux. Il s'approcha davantage, sous le regard intrigué de Chloé, et caressa du bout des doigts un minuscule creux qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Cet espace concave était carré et extrêmement petit, à peine un centimètre de diamètre. Lucifer passa ses doigts dessus avant de se tourner vers l'inspectrice et son acolyte démoniaque.

" J'ai trouvé l'entrée du terrier! ", s'exclama-t-il avec jovialité.

L'entrée? Quelle entrée ? Celle de la Vallée?

Avant que l'inspectrice ne puisse assaillir Lucifer de toutes ces questions, Mazekeen laissa échapper un sifflement dédaigneux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Génial...", marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres tout en s'avançant vers son maître, laissant Chloé seule non loin des stalagmites alentours. " Dommage qu'il n'y ait aucun lapin blanc à l'intérieur! "

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire espiègle tout en répliquant avec une bonne humeur assez inattendue étant donné la situation :

" Çà, tu n'en sais rien, Mazie! "

" Exactement! Je n'en sais rien! Et tu sais pourquoi? ", l'interrogea cette dernière en le rejoignant près de la pierre.

Il s'adossa à celle-ci et leva les yeux au ciel. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de reporter son attention sur la démone bougonne à ses côtés.

"Non, mais je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder pour toi, n'est-ce-pas? Je t'en prie...pour une fois, résiste à la tentation!", la singea-t-il avec mauvaise humeur cette fois-ci.

L'inspectrice resta en retrait, peu désireuse de participer une fois encore à cet énième règlement de compte. Elle se contenta d'écouter cet échange houleux afin de grappiller des informations utiles à sa survie ici-bas.

" Parce que je n'y suis jamais allée! ", cracha la démone, sur les nerfs. " Et toi non plus! Comment peux-tu être certain de retrouver tes ailes avant qu'ils ne... "

 _Ils?_ Qui étaient ce "ils"?

Lucifer se crispa contre la roche, un éclair de fureur se reflétant dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'interrompe la jeune femme dans sa tirade véhémente:

" Exact, ma très chère Maze...Mais, je suis le Diable. Et, contrairement à toi, je connais chaque recoin de ce monde sans avoir besoin de m'y rendre physiquement! Je sais donc exactement où sont mes ailes et comment les récupérer! "

" ...Et comment ne pas se faire tuer?! J'avoue que ce serait une information fort utile! ", renchérit-elle.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de marmonner avec une consternation magnifiquement feinte :

" Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose..."

Ce fut au tour de la démone de soupirer bruyamment, fortement agacée par la désinvolture de son maître. Chloé profita de cette accalmie verbale pour interroger son partenaire :

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? ", l'interrogea-t-elle en désignant du menton l'imposant stalagmite devant eux.

Il se tourna vers la pierre en question, caressant doucement sa surface et l'interstice en son centre avant de répondre à la jeune femme:

" Ceci...Inspectrice, est l'entrée de la Vallée de Hinnom. Là où sont mes ailes...Et c'est la seule information à ne pas perdre de vue! ", ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard appuyé à Mazekeen.

" Ce qui est important est ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur, Lucifer!", affirma celle-ci. " Ils sont enfermés là-dedans depuis des millénaires...Tu ne peux décemment pas croire qu'ils...!"

Lucifer l'interrompit une fois encore, d'un ton sec, son regard focalisé sur l'étrange creux pierreux.

" Chaque chose en son temps, Mazie..."

La jeune femme tenta une fois encore d'exprimer sa crainte et son désaccord, ouvrant une fois de plus la bouche. Lucifer serra le poing contre la pierre, se tournant à moitié vers elle et la fusillant du regard. Regard qui coupa net les élans rebelles de la démone, cette dernière refermant instantanément la bouche et scrutant son maître avec une certaine appréhension. De là où elle se trouvait, l'inspectrice ne pouvait pas voir les yeux ou le visage de Lucifer en entier. Uniquement son profil. Elle devinait cependant cette énergie menaçante qui devait sans doute se refléter dans ses pupilles sombres et inciter ainsi la démone au silence. Les mâchoires de son partenaire étaient contractées sous la tension alors qu'il articulait très lentement d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus :

" Plus tard, Mazekeen..."

Elle le scruta encore quelques instants, partagée entre la crainte de ce lieux et celle du Diable en face d'elle. Elle abdiqua enfin, reculant de quelques pas en pestant quelques injures indistinctes aux oreilles de Chloé. Cette dernière se risqua une nouvelle fois à interroger son partenaire :

" Comment allons-nous entrer dans cette...Vallée? "

" Eh bien...Il suffit que j'appose ma bague contre ce creux que vous voyez là et la porte devrait apparaître...", répondit vaguement Lucifer sans se retourner vers la jeune femme, toute son attention happée par l'interstice décrit plus tôt.

Sur ces mots, son partenaire leva doucement sa main bandée, fermant le poing alors qu'il approchait le bijoux noir parsemé de fines rainures blanches vers cette...serrure atypique. La bague se logea parfaitement dans l'espace lui étant destiné, un cliquetis sec résonnant aux oreilles de chacun. Chloé écarquilla les yeux face au phénomène se produisant devant elle. Un remous puissant ondoya autour de la bague, les fissures rougeoyantes pulsant davantage à son contact. Le remous se concentra au niveau de la bague, Lucifer grimaçant sous l'afflux conséquent de puissance qui pulsait contre sa main blessée. Un grondement de plus en plus puissant fit vibrer l'air ambiant et le sol sous eux, Chloé manquant de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Elle adressa un regard paniqué à Maze, plus proche de Lucifer qu'elle ne l'était, cette dernière peinant également à rester debout. Le grondement se transforma rapidement en sifflement strident alors que le remous augmentait également en puissance, la pierre prenant une teinte écarlate sous la main de son partenaire. Ce dernier semblait utiliser toute son énergie à maintenir le contact entre sa bague et le stalagmite, tendant chacun de ses muscles afin de ne pas flancher sous cette puissance dévastatrice. Chloé aurait voulut le rejoindre, mais rester debout lui demandait également toute son énergie. Elle grimaça sous l'assaut violent du son aigu qui agressait ses tympans, plaquant ses paumes contre ceux-ci alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même.

C'est alors que...le silence se fit.

Le tremblement de terre cessa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Tout comme le son strident entendu plus tôt. L'inspectrice se redressa, haletante, regardant autour d'elle. Que se passait-il donc? Elle regarda alternativement Maze et Lucifer, inquiète. La démone tentait de se redresser sur ses deux jambes alors que son partenaire semblait toujours coincé au niveau de sa main contre cette pierre. Chloé amorça un geste dans sa direction, mais n'alla malheureusement pas plus loin que sa position initiale. La surface au niveau de la bague rougeoya davantage, si cela était possible, aveuglant presque l'inspectrice avant de scinder en deux – sur toute sa longueur – le stalagmite d'un faisceau écarlate. Le faisceau toucha rapidement le sol à la base de la pierre, provoquant à son contact une onde de choc bien plus violente que le tremblement précédent. La jeune femme bascula en avant, ses genoux rencontrant sans ménagement le sol sous elle. Elle entendit vaguement Lucifer hurler, son cri avalé par un nouveau son strident. Son aigu cédant rapidement la place à un grondement terrifiant. Chloé prit appui sur ses avant-bras, scrutant avec stupéfaction l'immense porte incrustée à présent dans le stalagmite. Le faisceau lumineux s'élargit, écartant par ce mouvement les deux battants imposants dessinés dans la roche obsidienne.

La porte de la Vallée était enfin ouverte.

Chloé cessa sa contemplation, sentant une étrange brûlure au niveau de sa jambe. Elle grimaça et regarda derrière elle, perplexe. Elle vit avec horreur un...membre gluant entourer sa propre jambe gauche, son jean et sa peau brûlant rapidement à ce contact néfaste. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

 _"Qu'est-ce que...? "_

L'inspectrice sentit un autre mouvement à ses côtés. Tout en secouant sa jambe dans le but de se libérer de cette chose, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les stalagmites et colonnes alentours... _fondaient_. Littéralement. Muant en une structure anatomique goudronneuse et écœurante sur le sol. Cette flaque prenait peu à peu forme humaine...une forme cauchemardesque, deux trous vides remplaçant les yeux, la peau n'étant que cette substance noire gluante gouttant régulièrement sur le sol. Chaque stalagmite et colonne subissait le même sort. Transformés en cette...chose répugnante et rampante. Se dirigeant tous vers...Chloé. Cette dernière laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors que la sensation de brûlure s'intensifiait au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Elle s'empara de son arme et tira sur la masse noirâtre. Les balles s'enfoncèrent sans effort dans celle-ci, tout simplement avalées et mélangées au reste de la structure sans que l'inspectrice puisse y changer quoi que se soit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'elle, des centaines...non...des milliers d'ombres goudronneuses s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle était piégée.

Elle ne parvenait pas à voir Mazekeen ou Lucifer de là où elle était, ces choses obstruant sa vue. La masse autour de sa jambe vibra et prit la forme d'un visage humain. Davantage identique à un affreux masque de théâtre italien. La jeune femme observa avec horreur la tête prétendument humaine lui...sourire. Elle entendit alors un murmure qui lui glaça le sang, murmure provenant de ce visage, assurément.

 _ **"Maman..."**_

Chloé hurla, en proie à une panique sourde, balançant sa jambe en tous sens dans l'espoir de déloger cette chose. Sans succès. Le reste des amas goudronneux à forme humaine continuaient de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, murmurant également des choses. Murmures se transformant très rapidement en cris insoutenables pour l'inspectrice.

 _ **" Tues-là...L'héritage..."**_

 _ **"Je veux rentrer chez moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal! "**_

 _ **" Il fallait le tuer...Il fallait..."**_

 _ **" Pardon! Ne me faites plus de mal..."**_

 _ **" Maman..."**_

Chloé hurla une fois de plus, tant par la douleur au niveau de sa jambe que par la peur immense qui étreignait chaque partie de son anatomie. Chaque cri et supplique vibrait douloureusement dans son crâne alors que les autres âmes gluantes progressaient inexorablement vers elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, des larmes perlant aux coins de ceux-ci, plaquant ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, force communiquée par la peur sourde qui dominait chaque parcelle de son être :

" LUCIFEEERRRRRR ! "

Elle ne voulait pas mourir ici. Pas ici. Pas ainsi. Elle ne devait pas mourir ici.

Une lumière douce et pourtant incroyablement dévastatrice caressa la surface de ses paupières. La douleur à sa jambe et les murmures mielleux cessèrent instantanément, la jeune femme haletant de soulagement. Elle connaissait cette lumière.

 _Sa_ lumière.

Lucifer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, la lumière s'intensifiant sensiblement autour d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de repérer son partenaire. Elle vit les ombres battre en retraite, apparemment avides de goûter à cette pure luminosité sans pour autant être capable de la supporter. Sa jambe était indemne, le jean troué en certains endroits, laissant deviner l'épiderme de la jeune femme. Sans aucune blessure. Une fois encore, cette lumière guérissait ses moindres maux. La lumière gagna en intensité, pulsant avec force autour d'elle...devant elle...partout. Un souffle brûlant vint balayer son visage et les cendres amoncelées sur le sol, obstruant brièvement sa vue et l'obligeant à se protéger de son avant-bras. Elle baissa celui-ci, regardant devant elle, hagarde. Lucifer irradiait de lumière divine. Puissante et néanmoins sensiblement différente de la dernière manifestation. Dans l'entrepôt, on aurait dit...quelqu'un d'autre. L'ange implacable qu'il avait pu être jadis. Avant sa Chute. Ici...C'était Lucifer. Son partenaire. Un halo puissant de luminosité entourait son corps, caressant chacun de ses muscles alors qu'il faisait jaillir de sa bague une énergie pure autour d'eux. Chloé ne pouvait voir son visage, son partenaire faisant face aux créatures immondes, la protégeant de son corps. L'inspectrice hoqueta sous la surprise et le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir avec des mots ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était comme si...un dôme opaque et constitué d'énergie pure les séparait de ces magmas goudronneux. Une défense créée par Lucifer. Pour la protéger. Ce dernier tendit ses muscles, ses paumes apposées contre cet étrange dôme alors que la pierre de sa bague irradiait également de lumière. Les âmes - auparavant craintives face à cette barrière destructrice et infranchissable - commencèrent à migrer vers elle, cognant contre les parois luminescentes avec rage. Lucifer grogna, se crispant sous ce nouvel assaut et appuyant plus fortement ses mains contre le dôme. Il se tourna vers Chloé, celle-ci plongeant son regard apeuré dans le sien. Son regard était plus que déterminé. Il cessa de la fixer pour regarder un point derrière elle. Elle suivit son regard, sursautant un peu plus à chaque assaut bruyant des créatures contre la paroi divine.

La porte de la Vallée était dégagée, offrant en son centre un espace rouge sang. C'était plus un portail qu'une véritable porte. Chloé se retourna vers Lucifer, devinant son attention. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que le dôme craquelait doucement sous chaque nouvelle attaque démoniaque entreprise.

" COUREZ! ", cria-t-il, appuyant plus fort contre la paroi luminescente.

Chloé se redressa maladroitement, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises et retombant à moitié contre le sol poussiéreux. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son partenaire alors qu'une énorme fissure jaillit sur toute la circonférence du dôme. Serrant les poings, elle lui hurla pour se faire entendre par-delà le grondement alentour :

" VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À ME SUIVRE DE PRES ! "

Sur ces mots, elle fonça vers la porte, courant aussi vite qu'elle en était capable. Le dôme se fissura davantage, la matière luminescente craquelant tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle comblait la distance entre elle et l'accès à la Vallée. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle. Regarder en arrière...c'était douter de lui. Il y arriverait. Il était le Diable, non? Elle devait avoir confiance en lui. Elle aperçut Mazekeen traverser le portail et accéléra sa course. La terre trembla sous ses pieds, Chloé tombant à même le sol avec un cri de surprise. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, le souffle court, ses chaussures glissant sur les couches de cendres à ses pieds. Serrant les dents, l'inspectrice courut vers le portail. Un souffle puissant de lumière divine caressa ses épaules alors qu'elle plongeait tête la première dans l'ouverture écarlate.

Plongeant tête la première dans le terrier du lapin blanc.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Alors? Quel est votre ressenti ? Vos prédictions pour la suite?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me le dire en REVIEWS ou mp :)_

 _Et oui...le prochain chapitre publié sera vraiment pour **Devilish New Year** ^^' _

_À plus tout le monde !_


	11. Taper la causette avec Dieu

_Bonsoir ;)_

 _J'ai réussi à vous pondre la suite de Hell Sweet Hell...Ouf!_

 _Un nouveau bon gros chapitre. Flash-back! Et oui...la suite infernale attendra le chapitre 12. Pas d'inquiétude ça enverra du lourd promis!_

 _J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire celui-ci._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Reviews toujours hautement appréciés comme vous le savez ( à force...)_

* * *

 **TAPER LA CAUSETTE AVEC DIEU**

* * *

L'air sifflait tout autour de lui, répondant par ce son aux mouvements puissants amorcés à l'aide de ses ailes, se soumettant à leur force.

Samael sentit le vent caresser son visage et ébouriffer ses cheveux à mesure qu'il s'élevait dans les Cieux, ses ailes battant gracieusement l'air alentours. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, se délectant du contact frais et vivifiant du vent contre sa peau, contre ses appendices duveteuses.

Il adorait voler. Sans doute plus que n'importe qui.

Ses frères et sœurs n'y voyaient là qu'un moyen de locomotion comme un autre. Pratique et nécessaire. Ils ne parvenaient pas ou ne désiraient pas voir le plaisir derrière ce geste simple. Le plaisir qui irradiait en Samael à chaque mouvement puissant esquissé par ses ailes, chaque caresse du vent répondant instinctivement à chaque mouvement entrepris. Une communication muette entre ces deux entités. Une osmose parfaite entre lui et les Cieux. Entre lui et ses ailes. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas sur Terre, il le passait dans les Cieux...virevoltant et zigzagant dans les confins célestes. Tantôt avec douceur...Tantôt avec une vitesse électrisante, les nuages faiblards se dissipant en un souffle sur son passage.

Samael n'adorait pas voler, non...Il avait besoin de cela. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. La simple idée de ne plus voler...de ne plus caresser du bout des doigts chaque nuée céleste alors qu'il s'élevait avec aisance dans les airs le rendait tout simplement malade.

Voler. Se perdre dans cette étendue astrale...lui était indispensable.

Samael sourit doucement, les yeux toujours fermés, au doux toucher du vent le long de ses plumes, titillant légèrement ses extrémités...une sensation délectable se répercutant doucement dans ses épaules et à l'intérieur de son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le Soleil décliner lentement au-delà de l'horizon terrestre, inondant les airs et le Jardin d'Eden de ses nuances orangées. Les nuages prirent progressivement une teinte plus colorée que leur habituelle clarté compacte, se nimbant de teintes mauves-orangées plus ou moins foncées tout autour du jeune archange.

Ce dernier cessa un instant son avancée fulgurante dans l'étendue céleste s'obscurcissant à vue d'œil, ses ailes battant vigoureusement pour rester à cette hauteur vertigineuse. Il observa intensément les contours imprécis du Jardin de là où il se trouvait, fixant l'immense Arbre de la Connaissance qui trônait fièrement en son centre. Cet arbre aux mille-et-un feuillages dorés et fruits pourpres.

Fruits au nombre incomplet dorénavant.

Il en manquait un.

Le plus important. Un fruit qui amorçait un changement. Bénéfique...catastrophique peut-être, mais un changement nécessaire.

Juste.

Ce qu'il avait fait était juste. Équitable.

Il le savait au fond de lui.

Et pourtant...

Samael déglutit, son regard sombre toujours obstinément fixé sur cette arbre décisif. Fixé sur elle. Sur leur avenir. Les conséquences de cet acte.

Un acte de rébellion.

Ils allaient forcément l'interpréter ainsi. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas les ordres directs et ô combien magnifiques du Paternel serait considéré ainsi par sa famille. Une trahison. Une faute. Ses frères et sœurs étaient bien trop étroits d'esprit et bien trop lâches pour voir au-delà de cela. Pas tous, mais la plupart d'entre eux. Michael le premier. Samael n'avait pas réfléchit et la réflexion n'était sans doute pas nécessaire. Il avait agit par instinct.

Par choix.

Tout comme elle.

Il avait laissé parlé son cœur, son âme...sa morale. N'était-ce pas tout le contraire d'un acte de rébellion?

N'était-ce pas là...un acte de foi?

L'importance et l'interprétation - justifiée ou non – que l'on donnerait à sa décision...à leur décision commune...dépendrait uniquement de _**L**_ _ui_. Tout reposait sur _**L**_ _ui_...Ils _**L**_ 'écouteraient, comme toujours. Obéiraient aveuglément...comme toujours.

Samael n'avait pas peur d'eux. Encore moins de _**L**_ _ui_. Tout ce qu'il craignait, c'était le sort qu'on lui réserverait à elle dans le pire des cas.

Eve.

Elle n'était censée vivre que pour _**L**_ _ui_ obéir, comme tout le monde. Pour servir _**S**_ es objectifs, quels qu'ils soient. Elle n'était qu'une créature fragile et si aisément annihilable par ses pairs.

Pour lui, elle était bien plus que cela.

Il devait le _ **L**_ ui faire comprendre. Lui faire voir la vérité, celle qu' _ **I**_ _l_ cherchait tant à biaiser. Mais... _ **L**_ 'écouterait-il? Ou se contenterait- _ **I**_ _l_ de détruire pour mieux recréer par la suite? Samael n'en savait rien et là était bien le problème.

Il soupira, épuisé d'avance par tous les soucis qu'il allait devoir affronter pour la maintenir en sécurité. Pour ouvrir les yeux au reste de sa famille. Le tout était de savoir comment en parler...quand en parler.

L'air se rafraîchit rapidement tout autour de lui alors que les derniers rayons du Soleil disparaissaient des cieux pour laisser place à la douce luminosité des astres et étoiles du firmament. L'apparition progressive du ciel étoilé lui fit prendre conscience du temps écoulé depuis son escapade terrienne improvisée. Une grande partie de la journée s'était rapidement écoulée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il faut dire qu'une rébellion improvisée contre le Tout-Puissant semblait prendre bien plus que quelques secondes.

Une _rébellion_.

Samael amorça un geste ample avec ses ailes, s'élevant à nouveau dans la nuée étoilée. Il s'arrêta un bref instant au milieu de volutes sombres et compactes des nuages, interdit. Les derniers événements ayant complètement occupé son esprit une grande partie de la journée, le jeune archange avait mis de côté - involontairement ou non – ses autres obligations célestes. L'une d'entre elle, plus un rendez-vous qu'une réelle obligation, se rappela soudainement à son esprit, Samael se crispant d'appréhension face à son oubli des plus inopinés. De toutes les choses qu'il choisissait - délibérément la plupart du temps - de ne pas faire...pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie celle-ci?

Samael leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant fortement pour sa propre bêtise et ses futures embêtements.

Elle allait le tuer.

Littéralement.

* * *

Samael accentua d'un geste vif la vitesse de ses ailes, fonçant rapidement vers les hauteurs gargantuesques des Cieux, une hauteur inatteignable par toute autre créature existante. Pas même ses étranges choses pourvues d'ailes créées par le Vieux.

Des... _oiseaux_?

Le vent frais sifflait puissamment à ses oreilles, ébouriffant fortement sa chevelure et frottant ses flancs tout aussi intensément. Le froid glacial de l'horizon céleste mordait son épiderme, l'ange frissonnant légèrement à ce contact alors qu'il s'élevait davantage vers le firmament. Il aperçut au loin une immense protubérance nuageuse, assombrie par le manque de clarté alentours et nettement plus... _compacte_ que ses voisins. Sa taille était unique, dépourvue de rivale en largeur et hauteur...dominant seul les Cieux. Samael força l'allure, les autres protubérances molletonneuses et faiblardes s'évaporant bien rapidement sur son sillage. Il approcha de ce nuage imposant, ralentissant les mouvements jusqu'alors puissants effectués par ces ailes blanches. Le nuage imposant émit un grondement sourd à son approche. Rien qui n'inquiéta Samael, cependant. Il observa de sa position la nébuleuse changer de forme. Une transformation lente et progressive qui devint plus rapide par la suite, au fur et à mesure que la distance entre l'archange et cet étrange nuage ne diminue. Ses formes vaporeuses muèrent doucement en une structure solide de la même teinte claire, teinte nuancée par la nuit et la clarté des étoiles. Chaque extrémités floues...compactes, mais peu solides s'estompèrent progressivement, laissant place à des colonnes immenses et stylisées. Les murs et autres façades étincelantes - d'une blancheur éclatante - ornementées de gravures d'or et d'argent émergèrent à leur tour de cette protubérance factice. Samael s'approcha davantage de la Cité d'Argent, celle-ci s'élevant progressivement au milieu des Cieux à l'exacte place de ce précédent nuage. La Cité _était_ le nuage. Un nuage qui n'en était pas réellement un. Celui-ci ne révélant sa véritable forme qu'aux résidents de ce lieu. L'immense cité reposait à présent sur une sorte de plateau solide et rugueux, - composé d'une matière précieuse et pourtant extrêmement solide dont le nom lui échappa un instant...du... _diamant brut_ \- les bords abrupts formant une pointe acérée dirigée à l'opposé des étoiles. Un à-pic inversé et impressionnant, aussi impressionnant que la bâtisse qu'il supportait dans l'immensité du ciel, de fines volutes nuageuses caressant continuellement les façades et piliers de celle-ci. L'archange atterrit gracieusement sur le seuil marbré et frigorifique - celui-ci entouré de chaque côté par une fine balustrade translucide et cristalline s'élevant jusqu'à hauteur de ses hanches – , les minces volutes de nuées restantes virevoltant doucement tout autour de lui. Il battit instinctivement ses ailes derrière lui, serrant les dents de frustration en pensant à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Deux sentinelles – gardant fièrement et assez pompeusement l'immense porte argentée et agrémentée de signes et esquisses stylisées variées - le toisèrent avec mépris alors qu'il s'approchait avec nonchalance, ses immenses ailes blanches caressant le sol marbré à chaque pas entrepris. Il sourit à la vue de ces regards haineux envers sa personne.

Outre sa plus proche famille, chaque soldat, chaque messager céleste ou chérubin insignifiant lui adressait constamment ce genre de regard...cette désapprobation notoire envers ses actes et son comportement. Il était le paria. Le jeune rebelle. Le perturbateur. Tous connaissaient ses agissements et ses refus catégoriques de suivre les ordres divins. Tous y voyaient là une simple et horrifiante bravade envers le Très-Haut et Magnifique Paternel. Et tous se trompaient, comme toujours. Samael n'agissait pas ainsi par pure bravade, bien que contredire le Vieux avait quelque chose d'assez jouissif. Il trouvait tout simplement idiot de suivre aveuglément ses directives sans remettre une seule fois en question ses aspirations. Pourquoi tout le monde voyait-il donc cela comme la pire des abominations? Était-il donc le seul à être sain d'esprit?

Le jeune archange avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la Cité, les deux gardiens dardant leur regard mauvais sur lui à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux et de la Grande Porte, leurs mains se crispant sur le manche de leurs lances d'or. Il les dépassa et se plaça devant l'entrée, attendant patiemment que celle-ci daigne s'ouvrir pour lui. Les glyphes et autres symboles complexes creusés dans la matière de la porte pulsèrent et s'illuminèrent progressivement d'une douce lumière. La sienne. Sa propre Lumière était absorbée par l'entrée, celle-ci emplissant chaque inscriptions et transformant la porte terne en un mur de luminosité presque aveuglante dans cette obscurité alentours. Samael observa la lumière s'intensifier avant de diminuer jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Un nouveau grondement perturba le silence environnant tandis que la porte s'ouvrait lentement devant lui, les volutes nébuleuses virevoltant frénétiquement sous l'afflux puissant d'air provenant de l'intérieur de la cité et ébouriffant également les ailes de l'archange. Ce dernier entra sans un regard derrière lui.

* * *

Samael s'arrêta dans l'un des nombreux couloirs composant la Cité, peu désireux d'avancer plus avant. Il observa avec une certaine tension la porte cristallisée et ornementée d'esquisses de lys blanc incrustés dans la matière fragile. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il était déjà suffisamment en retard. Ne pas venir du tout serait...catastrophique. Elle le lui ferait payer au centuple. Et elle était la seule – de toute sa famille - à pouvoir lui faire regretter d'éventuelles conséquences. Il déglutit, un nœud tenace obstruant soudainement sa trachée alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts la surface cristalline devant lui. Celle-ci vibra doucement à ce contact, la matière s'évaporant en une fumée blanche et fleurie devant lui et autour de lui. Il baissa la main, avançant prudemment à l'intérieur, sur ses gardes. La porte se reconstitua immédiatement après son passage – aussi rigide et cristalline que précédemment -, refermant derrière lui toute possibilité de retraite anticipée. Samael inspira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains et avança plus avant dans l'immense pièce. Il regarda tout autour de lui, méfiant de n'y trouver personne.

Étrange...

Elle devait être là. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il fixa son regard onyx sur le fond de la pièce, celle-ci étant immense. Aussi immense que le reste de ce lieu. Tout ici était grand, pompeux, extravaguant au possible et horriblement lumineux. Chacun de ses pas – prudents - résonnait en un son sec sur le sol étincelant, sol lui renvoyant un reflet parfait de lui-même, les traits de son faciès lui apparaissant comme légèrement tendus. Les piliers d'un blanc nacré s'élevaient aux quatre extrémités de la salle jusqu'à se rejoindre au centre du plafond de la même teinte, tenus ensemble et assurant la solidité de la pièce par une clé de voûte marbrée imposante. Celle-ci était surplombée par un immense cristal. Une étoile cristallisée étendant au centre du plafonnier ses extrémités acérées et pourtant si délicates, s'imprégnant avec facilité de la lumière extérieure. Celle du Soleil comme celles des astres nocturnes, usant de ces lumières variées pour illuminer à son tour et en tout temps l'intérieur par trop étincelant de la Cité d'Argent. La lumière offerte par cet objet des plus ostentatoires aux yeux du jeune archange offrait à présent une luminosité douce et peu agressive. Un vent doux et frais vint caresser son flanc gauche et il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce, les bordures de celles-ci composées d'arabesques fleuries discrètes aux teintes or et argent. Il s'arrêta, regardant une fois encore tout autour de lui sans repérer qui que ce soit. Samael laissa échapper un soupir, perplexe.

Il n'était pas si tard que cela, si?

Il sentit un mouvement imperceptible au-dessus de lui, mouvement rapidement suivit d'une ombre pesante obscurcissant le sol autour de lui. Le jeune archange ne perdit pas de temps en réflexions ou analyse poussée de la situation. Il suivit son instinct et ses réflexes, déployant ses ailes et se décalant très rapidement, geste l'amenant à reculer de quelques mètres en un dixième de seconde. Une lance déchira les airs et fracassa le sol marbré à l'exacte emplacement qu'il occupait précédemment, le sol se fissurant jusqu'à ses pieds sous la force du coup porté. Une lance dont le long manche en bois noir lustré était tenu par deux mains fines cachant une force insoupçonnable. Une force destructrice qui avait si aisément fendu le sol de la salle sur plusieurs mètres. Samael déglutit, fixant un moment la lame incurvée - aux reflets argentés et aux bords acérés - fermement plantée dans le marbre avant de jeter un regard inquiet à sa sœur aînée. Il se redressa, affichant un sourire faussement nonchalant alors que cette dernière, accroupie en raison de l'attaque précédemment lancée à son encontre, se redressait également.

" Bonjour à toi aussi...Gabrielle! ", la salua-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

* * *

Gabrielle ne répondit pas tout de suite, dardant son regard d'or sur son plus jeune frère rebelle. Et en retard. Terriblement en retard. Ce dernier resta où il était, prudent. Il connaissait suffisamment sa force et son tempérament pour ne pas approcher davantage. Pas tant qu'elle ne déclare ouvertement les hostilités. Ou non. Hypothèse extrêmement faible, mais tellement souhaitable à cet instant précis. Samael se permit de la détailler du regard en attendant son verdict. De toutes ses sœurs, Gabrielle était incontestablement la plus belle à ses yeux. Pas selon ses traits, bien que ceux-ci soient parfaits, mais selon sa simplicité. Elle n'en tirait aucune fierté, contrairement aux autres. Pour elles, cette beauté parfaite leur était tout simplement due alors que pour elle, il s'agissait davantage d'un don à chérir et à traiter avec respect. Il observa son visage fin, sa peau de porcelaine délicate, ses hautes pommettes et son front légèrement marqué accentuant la force de son regard doré. Ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivaient aux hanches, ceux-ci sommairement attachés en une tresse partiellement défaite, des mèches couleur feu ondoyant tout autour de son visage d'une pureté sans pareille. Elle était svelte, sa fine ossature cachant aux yeux de tous cette puissance enfouie en elle. Elle portait un haut sombre pourvu d'un col montant à mi- cou et laissant cependant entrapercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Le tissu rigide constituant le haut de sa tenue était ornementé d'esquisses florales à la teinte légèrement plus claire. Le haut était comparable à une seconde peau, mettant en valeur les atouts de Gabrielle. Ses bras étaient découverts, des brassards noirs métalliques protégeant ses avant bras et couvrant partiellement ses mains en une pointe centrée. Sa longue jupe noire fendue au niveau de sa hanche gauche laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes, ses pieds enfermés dans des spartiates noires s'arrêtant juste en-dessous du genou.

Simplicité et puissance réunies en une seule personne.

Sa sœur. Gabrielle. Le soldat de Père.

Non. Elle était plus que cela. Elle les surpassait tous en techniques de combats, quels qu'elles soient. Elle était leur mentor à tous dans ce domaine. Telle était sa mission.

Gabrielle...

" _Dieu est ma force_ ".

L'inverse aurait été plus juste envers elle. Elle était _**S**_ _a_ force, du point de vue de Samael.

Sa sœur aînée lui adressa un léger sourire avant de déloger d'un geste sec la lame de son arme de prédilection du sol étincelant. Une fois la lame argentée retirée, la fissure provoquée par celle-ci se résorba instantanément, une brume translucide émergeant du sillon. Celle-ci caressa la zone endommagée et effaça efficacement toutes fissures du sol. Ce mécanisme ,en apparence banal, l'avait toujours intrigué. Il avait lui-même expérimenté ce phénomène, prenant un certain plaisir à détruire certaines parties de la structure céleste. Invariablement, quoi qu'il tente et qu'elle que soit la force utilisée ou l'arme employée, chaque dommage du lieu se résorbait instantanément avec une perfection qui faisait douter d'une précédente altération de son état.

Un cercle constant de perfection. Constant et agaçant.

Gabrielle fit habilement tournoyer le manche de sa lance entre ses doigts, la lame à son bout fendant aisément l'air en un sifflement répétitif. Samael, ayant atterrit - in extremis - à l'opposée de la fenêtre, s'adossa nonchalamment contre l'un des piliers de la salle, feignant l'indifférence face à l'attaque dont il avait échappé de peu. Il était cependant à cran, les sens en alerte. Elle paraissait calme, certes...mais calme et sérénité ne signifiait en rien qu'il était sorti d'affaire. Certainement pas avec elle dans l'équation. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. C'était plus que certain. Sa sœur cessa de jongler avec son arme, la faisant tournoyer une dernière fois entre ses doigts avec une parfaite agilité avant de caresser le sol du manche noir, étendant ses ailes dans son dos. Les ailes de Gabrielle étaient bien différentes des siennes. Moins imposantes, mais plus gracieuses...fines et puissantes. Les plumes étaient plus longues de plusieurs centimètres, certaines couleur d'or, d'autres aussi blanches que les nuages alentours. Un blanc plus timide, plus doux.

" Tu es en retard. ", déclara-t-elle calmement.

Samael esquissa un vague haussement d'épaules tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

" Tu me connais, Gabe...Toujours occupé à faire l'inverse de ce que les autres attendent de moi! S'en est presque compulsif! ", répondit ce dernier d'un ton jovial.

Gabrielle sourit davantage à sa tirade, caressant machinalement du pouce le bois noir composant sa lance. Elle ne dit rien de plus pendant quelques secondes, le dévisageant de ses yeux or perçants. Des yeux qui semblaient aisément pouvoir passer au-delà de son masque d'indifférence factice. Elle seule en était capable. Elle seule prenait le temps...faisait l'effort de chercher à le comprendre. Elle pinça les lèvres, pensive avant de lui demander de but en blanc de sa douce voix :

" Qu'as-tu-fait cette fois-ci? "

Il feignit l'incompréhension, fronçant les sourcils tout en se redressant.

" Tu sais...je fais toujours tout un tas de choses! Et je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles vraiment en connaître la nature, sœurette! ", la titilla-t-il avec prudence.

Elle ne parut pas surprise ou courroucée par cette dérobade. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres avant de disparaître, laissant le jeune archange perplexe et davantage inquiet quant à la suite des événements. Gabrielle cessa de le fixer, s'avançant de quelques pas au centre de l'immense salle sous le regard de son jeune frère, continuant à faire tournoyer doucement sa lance dans sa main droite. Elle désigna d'un vague signe du menton le fond de la pièce, Samael tournant la tête dans cette direction. Il aperçut les nombreuses armes célestes méticuleusement rangées sur un piédestal en bois blanc, attendant toutes patiemment d'être utilisées dans quelques combats. Il soupira fortement, adressant un regard blasé à sa chère sœur. Cette dernière lui offrit un nouveau sourire malicieux avant de proposer le plus naturellement du monde :

" Ton retard ne te dispense pas de cet entraînement, Sam. Tu le sais très bien. Voilà ce que je te propose: si tu gagnes ce duel – ce dont je doute fortement et tu sais pertinemment pourquoi! - je te laisserais tranquille et tu pourras semer la pagaille comme bon te sembleras. Si je gagne...tu devras me confier ce qui te préoccupe tant. Choisis ton arme...et dépêche-toi, je t'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps! "

" Méfie-toi, grande sœur! Je pourrais te surprendre! ", rétorqua-t-il tout en s'avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

" Comment? En tenant plus de deux minutes? Effectivement, ce serait une vraie surprise! "

Samael se retint de lui faire une grimace, balayant les nombreuses armes proposées du regard. Il porta son choix sur une longue épée, esquissant quelques gestes imprécis de parade et d'engagement pour tester sa maniabilité. Parfaite. Bien évidemment. Mais la perfection ne suffisait pas ici. Pas face à Gabrielle. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la poignée en fer, les pierres précieuses incrustées sur le manche produisant un faible scintillement sur sa peau. La lame en elle-même était d'une longueur acceptable et bien aiguisée. Satisfait, il se tourna vers Gabrielle, avançant au centre de la pièce, une distance raisonnable de quelques mètres les séparant l'un de l'autre. Il fit également tourner le manche de l'épée dans sa main, offrant un sourire en coin à sa sœur. Cette dernière fit doucement glisser sa jambe gauche en arrière, fléchissant légèrement le reste de son corps en avant. Tous ces gestes étaient, chez elle, presque naturels. Innés. Sans effort. Elle agrippa à deux mains le manche de sa lance, celle-ci inclinée devant elle vers le sol. D'un rapide mouvement, elle fit disparaître ses ailes de son dos, adressant ensuite un regard impérieux à son jeune frère.

" Tu connais les règles. ", le prévint-elle.

Samael soupira bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fit également disparaître ses ailes, leur contact pesant et pourtant réconfortant lui manquant presque immédiatement.

" Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses que l'on se batte à l'aide de nos ailes...", se plaignit-il. " C'est un véritable handicap! "

" Le réel handicap c'est de recourir systématiquement à tes ailes pour te sortir du pétrin, Sam...", lui expliqua-t-elle pour la millième fois, avec cette éternelle conviction. " Tu dois apprendre à ne compter que sur tes capacités physiques et mentales...Il se peut qu'un jour tu ne puisse te reposer que sur cela pour survivre. "

Il hocha vaguement de la tête, agacé et peu attentif. Samael resserra sa prise autour de son arme et banda les muscles, fixant du regard sa sœur aînée. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, tenant elle aussi fermement sa lance entre ses mains avec grâce et aisance. Tous les deux se turent, le regard de l'un sur l'autre, le silence nocturne et paisible de la pièce uniquement perturbé par leur respiration. Samael n'engagea pas le combat. C'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Attaquer de front le conduirait bien trop rapidement, si ce n'est quasi immédiatement, à la défaite. Il devait parer, esquiver et attendre. Attendre une faille. S'il en existait bien une. Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, en tout cas.

En un clignement d'yeux, Gabrielle s'élança vers lui, le sol craquelant doucement à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait auparavant. Samael écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais positionna tout aussi rapidement sa lame devant lui. La lance aiguisée rencontra en un sifflement strident l'acier de son arme, le jeune archange serrant les dents et bandant davantage les muscles pour parer la puissance du coup. Gabrielle lui sourit presque tendrement avant d'augmenter la pression de son arme contre la sienne, tout cela avec une facilité déconcertante. Samael s'écarta vivement sur le côté, la lance se plantant dans le sol marbré, celui-ci explosant en mille-morceaux sous l'impact destructeur alors que le jeune archange tentait de porter un coup au flanc de sa sœur aînée. Une faille. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux alors que sa lame s'approchait dangereusement des côtes de celle-ci lorsqu'il perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement. D'un geste parfaitement maîtrisé, Gabrielle délogea sa lame du sol tout en inclinant le manche dans le sens opposé du point d'entrée, bloquant ainsi à une vitesse extraordinaire l'épée de son frère, un tintement strident accompagnant cette manœuvre martiale. Elle fit glisser le bois le long de la lame tout en poursuivant la déviation de la pointe de celle-ci vers le sol, utilisant la force du coup porté à son propre avantage sous le regard désemparé de l'archange. Elle frappa du haut de sa lance son propre flanc désormais à découvert, Samael grimaçant de douleur en sentant le contact rugueux de la lame contre ses côtes. Le geste le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, son dos rencontrant sans douceur le sol étincelant. Son épée lui échappa des mains, glissant à quelques mètres de lui. Beaucoup trop loin. Sonné, Samael tenta de se redresser rapidement, tendant la main vers son arme trop éloignée de sa propre position. Gabrielle fut sur lui en un instant, les volutes de fumées blanches virevoltant férocement dans l'air de par la vitesse de son corps. Elle bloqua tout aussi rapidement son frère en s'asseyant sur son torse, appuyant avec force ses talons sur ses poignets tandis qu'une exclamation outrée échappait à ce dernier. Elle apposa le bois de la lance contre sa trachée, l'empêchant partiellement de respirer librement. Samael déglutit, cessant de lutter contre le poids de sa sœur alors que celle-ci accentuait la pression contre sa gorge. Gabrielle soupira doucement, une moue de déception ornant son doux visage alors que quelques mèches rousses vinrent caresser les joues de son jeune frère.

" D'une certaine manière, je suis effectivement surprise, frérot...", se lamenta-t-elle. " Tu as tenu moins de trente secondes! C'est dommage, vraiment...Sais-tu quelle a été ton erreur? "

" Venir ici? ", tenta-t-il, sa voix étranglée par la pression du manche contre sa pomme d'Adam.

Elle secoua la tête de dépit avant de relâcher sa prise autour de son arme, restant cependant assise sur le torse de son frère.

" Tu as agis instinctivement au lieu de réfléchir un minimum avant de frapper. L'instinct est crucial dans un combat, mais la stratégie l'est tout autant. Essaie de t'en souvenir entre deux bêtises de ton crû! ", exposa-t-elle avant de tapoter de l'index le nez de Samael, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils face à ce geste.

Gabrielle se redressa enfin, offrant une main à son frère, ce dernier l'acceptant volontiers pour se redresser sur ses jambes. Il grimaça et porta instinctivement sa main contre son flanc droit irrité par une douleur cuisante. La lame de la lance avait percé le haut de sa tenue - assez résistant en temps normal mais clairement pas contre une attaque minime de Gabrielle - et entaillé sa peau, laissant une longue estafilade sanguinolente entre deux côtes. Sa sœur écarta sa main et apposa avec une infime douceur l'extrémité de son aile gauche contre son épiderme. Samael sentit la blessure disparaître à ce simple contact, faisant également disparaître toute douleur de son corps.

" Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, sœurette...", dit-il tout en abaissant sa main.

Cette dernière s'éloigna de lui, déposant sa lance près des autres armes et délaçant les brassards qui enserraient jusqu'à présent ses avant-bras. Elle déposa ceux-ci sur le présentoir et massa doucement l'intérieur de ses poignets alors que Samael alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit.

" Alors...qu'est-ce-que tu as fait? ", demanda à nouveau Gabrielle en s'approchant de lui.

Il cessa de regarder l'horizon étoilé et haussa vaguement des épaules, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse tout en esquivant la question :

" Techniquement...je n'ai pas accepté ta précédente proposition, Gabe! "

Alors que le reste de sa famille se serait énervée face à cette réaction considérée injustement comme arrogante et particulièrement irrespectueuse, Gabrielle se contenta de s'asseoir en face de lui, ramenant elle aussi ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle n'insista pas, observant à son tour le paysage extérieur d'un œil distrait.

Un comportement anodin qui...pourtant, touchait particulièrement le jeune archange. Un comportement qui démontrait une fois encore le respect et l'affection que sa sœur lui portait, au même titre qu'il l'appréciait. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Le reste de sa famille était...

Famille...

Quel mot inapproprié.

Hiérarchie. Ordre. Ces mots paraissaient nettement plus adéquats.

Gabrielle était la seule à ne pas user de son autorité pour le faire fléchir. Elle ne le rabaissait jamais. L'écoutait. Elle et Raphael. Deux êtres qui lui étaient particulièrement chers. Deux personnes qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas décevoir.

Il observa le profil de sa sœur, une observation accompagnée de multiples questions. Des questions intimement liées à leur propre raison d'être. Cette question qu'il avait tout simplement posé à Ève...cette question remettant tout en cause. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, frottant machinalement ses doigts contre son pouce, pensif.

" Gabrielle...", murmura-t-il.

"Hmm? ", marmonna-t-elle, son regard d'or toujours tourné vers l'extérieur céleste, une brise fraîche balayant doucement quelques mèches rebelles de sa chevelure.

" Pourquoi entraînes-tu les recrues du Vieux? ", la questionna-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement à sa question, un sourire las.

" C'est la mission qu' _ **Il**_ m'a confié, Sam...Je ne t'apprends rien. ", lui répondit-elle au bout d'un temps.

Oui. Il savait cela. C'était sa mission. Tout le monde ici avait une mission. Un but imposé par le Haut et Indiscutable Paternel.

Toujours un ordre.

Toujours un devoir.

" Mais...tu détestes te battre, n'est-ce-pas? ", avança-t-il tout en la scrutant intensément.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à observer le firmament étoilé devant eux. Une absence de réponse verbale, mais une réponse tout de même. Oui, elle haïssait tout cela.

" Alors...pourquoi le fais-tu? ", l'interrogea-t-il une nouvelle fois, perplexe.

Gabrielle haussa des épaules, caressant de sa main son épaule dénudée sous le regard de son jeune frère avant de répondre :

" Parce que j'ai un don pour ça. J'ai été créée dans ce but..."

" Et c'est tout? Tu n'aspire donc pas à plus que cette stupide et inutile mission divine? ", s'exclama-t-il, agacé, non pas par sa sœur mais par sa docile obéissance.

Cette dernière cessa enfin de scruter le paysage céleste pour darder son regard perçant sur son plus jeune frère. Elle le dévisagea longuement, lisant une fois encore au-delà de son masque de rebuffade ou ses remarques acerbes.

" C'est à propos de ton escapade au Jardin d'Éden, c'est ça? ", déduisit-elle finalement.

Une parfaite déduction.

Samael détourna le regard, les traits de son visage se crispant sous la tension qui habitait désormais son corps.

" Peut-être..."

Gabrielle ne dit rien un long moment, Samael sentant néanmoins son regard brûler la peau de son cou de par son intensité. Elle se contenta de le fixa en silence pendant un temps qui parut durer une éternité, son jeune frère de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le silence s'installait entre eux. Il se risqua à la regarder, ses yeux noirs rencontrant ses yeux dorés troublés par quelques réflexions qui lui échappait.

" C'est grave? ", demanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix tendue.

Gabrielle était beaucoup trop perspicace. Pour son propre bien. Le jeune archange se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Il verrait cela comme une faute grave. Très probablement. Vision pas le moins du monde partagée par Samael. Il était persuadé d'avoir agit au mieux, une vision qu'il serait très certainement le seul à avoir.

Sa sœur aînée soupira doucement, étendant ses jambes fines devant elle avant de se redresser à ses côtés. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas; Samael la suivant du regard, avant de s'arrêter, dos à lui.

" Tu ferais mieux de _**L**_ _ui_ en parler...Avant qu' _ **I**_ _l_ ne se fasse _**S**_ _a_ propre interprétation des faits...", lui conseilla-t-elle simplement.

Sur ces mots, Gabrielle se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Samael seul avec ses pensées. Il était une fois encore reconnaissant d'avoir Gabrielle dans sa vie. Elle s'était retenue de le réprimander ou de l'accuser de tous les maux du monde. Contrairement aux autres. Elle avait raison, bien sûr.

Il allait devoir s'infliger la pire des tortures existantes en ces lieux célestes.

Taper la causette avec Dieu.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

Bon...

Pour ce qui est de la vitesse de combat des anges je vous conseille une petite vidéo démonstrative sur youtube :

 ** _Fate stay/night Archer VS Lancer Epic Fight_** ( à partir de 2:03).

L'entraînement (rapide) entre G et L est un mini-aperçu de la fin de cette histoire (combat de la même intensité que la vidéo entre qui et qui selon vous? XD)

Je me suis inspirée de nombreux descriptions de l'archange Gabriel sur le net pour mettre au point ma propre vision du personnage.

Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis en mp ou reviews.

À plus plus tout le monde!


	12. Avec un peu de chance

_Bonsoir :)_

 _À l'instar d'un épisode de Lucifer (Septembre...impossible de patienter jusque-là!), voici la suite de Hell Sweet Hell!_

 _Un TRÈS TRÈS long chapitre. Le plus long que j'ai jamais écrits XD : plus de 7000 mots qui je l'espère sauront vous plonger dans l'espace infernal de la Vallée de Hinnom._

 _Nous retrouvons donc nos chers camarades en Enfers!_

 _Une très bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **AVEC UN PEU DE CHANCE...**

* * *

Cette virée en Enfers tournait à...l'enfer!

Les mots étaient sans doute mal-adaptés à la situation, mais...Non, c'était tout à fait cela. Un véritable enfer dans les Enfers même...Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Rien du tout. Enfin...peut-être une seule chose. Une chose à ne pas négliger. Ils n'étaient pas encore morts.

Pas encore.

Lucifer sentit le dôme lumineux vibrer fortement sous ses paumes alors que les âmes avides tentaient une énième attaque groupée contre celui-ci. La surface solide et lumineuse s'ébranla une nouvelle fois sous cette assaut démoniaque, un craquement sinistre accompagnant le grondement des Damnés tout autour de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué aux nombreuses fissures s'étendant sur toute la surface du dôme...sous ses paumes...partout.

Un enfer. C'était bien sa veine...

Il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici. Engager la conversation avec ces immondices goudronneuses n'était pas dans ses projets.

Il devait bouger.

Maintenant.

Il sentait sa Lumière perdre en intensité, sa bague ne produisant - au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient - qu'une lumière divine de plus en plus faiblarde. Quel que soit ce curieux et heureux phénomène...il ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Encore moins avec ces attaques incessantes. Attaque à nouveau réitérée, les vibrations contre la paroi se répercutant dans les muscles de ses avant-bras. Lucifer laissa échapper un grognement, pressant davantage ses paumes contre le dôme dangereusement fragilisé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Chloé était à mi-chemin de la Porte. Trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Il lui faudrait davantage de temps pour atteindre le portail de la Vallée. Temps qu'il n'était plus en mesure de lui donner.

Il le fallait, pourtant!

Comment...Comment faire pour...?!

Lucifer se retourna à nouveau vers le dôme et fixa avec intensité sa bague, les traits de son visage tirés par l'angoisse et l'effort incessant fourni ici dans cette lutte "énergétique".

Énergétique...

Énergie... _Énergie!_

Ça pouvait fonctionner...Ça _**devait**_ fonctionner!

Il ferma les yeux, tressaillant légèrement au contact d'un nouvel assaut contre le dôme affaibli.

 _" Concentre-toi, Lucifer...Tout ça n'est qu'une question de...concentration..."_

Il s'efforça de se lier mentalement à cette...énergie divine contenue dans sa bague. Cette essence divine...Ce pouvoir qui n'aurait du être qu'un souvenir dans son esprit. Ce pouvoir qui était pourtant bel et bien là. Ce pouvoir qui avait érigé cette protection. Cette puissance...Cette Lumière qui était encore là...tapie en lui...Cachée. Cette essence répondant à ses instincts...à cette peur viscérale qui l'avait dominé à la vue de Chloé.

Oui...c'était cela la clé.

La peur.

Chloé...Chloé...

 _ **Chloé.**_

La chaleur sous ses paumes...cette chaleur apaisante et si aisément dévastatrice engendrée par sa Lumière s'intensifia...palpitant vigoureusement le long de sa peau...Le long de ses doigts... Le long de son corps et de la paroi, remplissant chaque fissure...chaque craquelure funeste en une veinule d'énergie pure et incandescente. Ce changement progressif de texture s'étendit bientôt sur la quasi-totalité du dôme, un sifflement aigu faisant cette fois-ci vibrer l'air à l'intérieur de cette protection divine. Lucifer ne pouvait plus distinguer les formes sombres et menaçantes des âmes par-delà la paroi arborant désormais une blancheur étincelante et presque aveuglante. Il serra les dents, concentrant davantage de Lumière le long de la structure, celle-ci commençant à vibrer de plus en plus violemment sous ses paumes. Le sifflement s'intensifia, se muant en un bourdonnement inquiétant et de plus en plus puissant.

 _" Maintenant..."_

Puisant dans cette énergie qui palpitait sous ses paumes...qui vibrait en lui...Lucifer laissa échapper un cri avant d'appuyer une dernière fois ses mains contre le dôme. Il relâcha sa prise, le dôme s'illuminant davantage sous ce nouvel et dernier afflux calculé de Lumière divine. La structure tremblait avec force alors que la luminosité dégagée par elle devenait presque insupportable à observer. Lucifer recula de quelques pas avant de courir le plus vite possible vers le portail, Chloé sur le seuil de celui-ci. Le frémissement violent de la paroi sembla se répercuter à l'intérieur même du sol sous ses pieds. Il vacilla un bref instant alors que la Lumière contenue dans les veinules craquelées du dôme gagnait une fois de plus en intensité. Il aperçut l'inspectrice tomber à genoux non loin de l'entrée rougeoyante, cette dernière se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes.

Il y était presque.

Presque.

Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant que...

Il entendit distinctement la paroi siffler sous cet apport bien trop puissant d'énergie divine alors qu'il comblait rapidement la distance entre lui et la jeune femme. Entre lui et la Vallée. Le dôme explosa en une myriades de pointes incandescentes tout autour de lui, un souffle brûlant soulevant avec force les cendres sur le sol. L'explosion déstabilisa les âmes jusqu'alors agglutinées de part et d'autre du dôme, les pointes nourries d'énergie divine se plantant dans la matière goudronneuse qui les constituait. Des hurlements inhumains retentirent tout autour de lui tandis que Lucifer approchait enfin du Portail, Chloé ayant déjà disparu à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Il se permit un sourire triomphant.

Un sourire...précoce.

Les amas visqueux des âmes damnées se reformaient bien trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Il stoppa sa course, pris au dépourvu. Lui qui se croyait sorti d'affaire. L'enfer...en Enfers semblait persister...pour ne jamais s'arrêter.

Une réflexion également précoce.

Les portes de la Vallée commençaient lentement à se refermer, une vague compacte de cendres se formant à sa base sous ce lent et funeste mouvement. Lucifer regarda tour à tour les portes d'obsidienne et les âmes autour de lui avant d'accélérer la cadence.

Pas le temps de cogiter.

Le Diable ne cogitait jamais de toute manière. Très... _Très_ mauvais pour la santé!

L'espace rouge vif offert par le Portail s'amenuisait à vue d'œil alors que Lucifer fonçait aussi vite que possible dans sa direction, le souffle court et les muscles tendus par l'effort. Quelques âmes convergèrent vers son flanc gauche, avides de sang et de représailles. Il plongea vers l'avant, effectuant une roulade sur le sol cendré avant de se redresser tout aussi rapidement, les âmes sombres sur ses talons.

Littéralement.

Encore un peu.

Juste...un peu...

Un amas goudronneux se reforma lentement sur le seuil du Portail, Lucifer jurant sans vergogne sans pour autant ralentir. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir. Ni rester bloqué ici.

Pas question de laisser Chloé et Maze s'amuser sans lui!

Il courut jusqu'au Portail et sauta par-dessus l'agglomération goudronneuse, celle-ci tentant vainement d'attaquer ses jambes. Les Portes noires se refermèrent derrière lui en un claquement sinistre alors qu'il chutait tête la première dans cette espace vertigineusement rouge.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps tombait-il?

Cette chute aurait-t-elle un jour une fin?

Il ne distinguait rien. Juste... une tempête rouge sang tonnant tout autour de lui. Devant lui. Sous lui. Où était le haut? Où se situait le bas...le sol? Il n'en savait foutrement rien! Rien n'était clair, hormis cette chute incessante. Une chute. Une nouvelle chute. Lucifer aurait du être habitué à cette sensation. Cette...impuissance. L'air suffocant qui cisaillait ses flancs. Ce souffle brûlant fouettant son visage, ses vêtements...grondant tout autour de lui...oblitérant sa vision...ne laissant entrevoir à travers ses paupières partiellement closes qu'un tumulte infernal tant par sa puissance que par sa carnation.

Rouge.

Toujours cette teinte.

Partout.

Un chaos écarlate...inaltérable. Insupportable. Irrespirable.

Lucifer entendit un cri...Il _cru_ entendre un cri. Féminin...par-delà ce rugissement tempétueux. Un cri qu'il ne pouvait situer. Devant lui? Ou ailleurs?...Aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas si ce cri était le fruit de son imagination ou non. Était-ce Chloé? Maze? Rien du tout?

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Le cataclysme infernal perdit en intensité tout autour de lui, Lucifer baissant doucement les bras jusqu'alors devant ses yeux agressés par ce tumulte incessant. Effectivement, tout était moins... _rouge_. Moins...intense. Une nuée écarlate obstinément opaque laissait enfin entrapercevoir un paysage...chthonien.

Paysage céleste illogiquement...cauchemardesque.

Illogique de part certains détails...Des minuscules et futiles détails, vraiment!

Un ciel écarlate...nourri du sang de l'Humanité. Un ciel où flottait aisément d'immenses matières rocheuses.

Des blocs sombres...aux tailles et épaisseurs variées...mais communiquant avec une osmose dérangeante cette même sensation d'effroi et d'insécurité exacerbée. Cette vision fugace de roches volcaniques en suspension disparut au sein de cette brume écœurante. Lucifer sentit la vitesse de sa chute accélérer, le cisaillement de cet air oppressant s'accentuant également tout le long de ses membres. Plissant les yeux, il aperçut une étendue sombre. Au-dessus de lui...En-dessous? Une fois encore, il n'en savait rien. Cette surface plus ou moins plane et aussi noire que la notion même de ténèbres devenait de plus en plus distincte au sein du cataclysme.

Était-ce...la terre ferme?

Lucifer semblait se rapprocher davantage du sol...se rapprocher très rapidement. Il tendit ses bras devant son visage, pressentant – il n'aurait su dire pourquoi...un instinct surnaturel, peut-être! - une rencontre assez douloureuse avec ce sol noire devant lui...ou au-dessus de lui...Peu importe.

Il ferma machinalement les yeux, un souffle brûlant continuant à fouetter son visage malgré la protection sommaire de ses avant-bras. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus en prévision du choc imminent.

Un choc qui...prenait son temps.

Tomber et se casser la figure ne prenait pas si longtemps que cela en général, si? Le contexte "Enfers" jouait possiblement un rôle non négligeable dans cette équation basique. Lucifer ouvrit un œil, perplexe et abaissa ses avant-bras au niveau de son menton. Il scruta avec une certaine incompréhension le sol sombre à un mètre de son visage. Ce sol qui ne bougeait pas. Ce sol que Lucifer était supposé percuter de plein fouet. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de ce curieux retournement de situation, mais...

Il regarda autour de lui, confus. Il... _lévitait_ à un mètre du sol, tête en bas. C'était...intéressant. Et assez inattendu. Il tendit doucement son bras gauche vers le sol noirâtre et apparemment sablonneux, intrigué par ce phénomène. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, Lucifer tomba alors lourdement sur le sol, percutant celui-ci sans douceur au niveau du dos. Le sol offrant une inclinaison assez abrupte, il dégringola celle-ci en quelques roulés-boulés involontaires de sa part. Il atterrit à nouveau lourdement sur le dos quelques secondes plus tard au bas de cette pente sablonneuse, le souffle court.

Il entendit à nouveau un cri féminin en amont de son point de chute. Il était cette fois-ci certain de ne pas imaginer ce son. Le cri gagna en intensité à mesure qu'il distinguait avec davantage de netteté la forme d'un corps humain dans le ciel carmin. Un corps en chute libre...Chloé. Il la vit tomber à très grande vitesse en direction du sol avant de ralentir subitement, tout comme lui auparavant. L'inspectrice dégringola la même pente et atterrit lourdement sur Lucifer, l'air quittant brièvement les poumons de celui-ci sous cet assaut corporel assez...brutal. Il fronça les sourcils, une exclamation de protestation lui échappant tandis qu'il s'efforçait de redresser la tête en direction de Chloé - ses bras entourant instinctivement le corps de cette dernière en une étreinte protectrice. Il pouvait sentir les mains de la jeune femme serrer fortement le tissu de sa chemise blanche telle une bouée au milieu d'un océan déchaîné. Elle avait son visage enfouie dans son torse, le reste de son corps parcourus de tremblements. Elle était apparemment indemne. Effrayée, mais indemne. Il caressa d'une main le dos de l'inspectrice sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Cette dernière desserra ses mains et releva doucement la tête, son souffle tremblant chatouillant la base de la nuque de son partenaire – un frisson fugace titillant à son tour sa colonne vertébrale à ce contact _aérien_ contre sa peau. Quelques mèches indisciplinées s'étaient échappées de son chignon stricte et dansaient devant ses yeux gris sous le souffle oppressant du lieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au paysage cauchemardesque les entourant avant de regarder Lucifer, étrangement silencieuse. Lucifer lui offrit un sourire crispé.

" Je suis vraiment flatté par vos avances... _corporelles_ , Inspectrice...", haleta-t-il difficilement, le corps de cette dernière sur le sien l'empêchant de reprendre correctement son souffle. "...mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour _approfondir_ notre relation! "

Chloé le foudroya du regard et se redressa légèrement contre lui, appuyant délibérément ses paumes contre ses côtes encore douloureuses. Une manœuvre faisant naître une autre exclamation de protestation chez Lucifer qui se laissa retomber contre l'étendue noire, des grains de sables irritant son cuir chevelu alors que Chloé lui demandait d'une voix fébrile:

" Lucifer, vous allez bien? "

" Aussi bien que les circonstances le permettent, darling...", la rassura-t-il tout en redressant à nouveau son visage vers elle, rencontrant son regard empli d'inquiétude. " J'avoue que mon bien-être serait quasi-total si vous ne m'écrasiez pas les...", ajouta-t-il en désignant vaguement du menton son entrejambe.

L'inspectrice le dévisagea sans comprendre avant de réaliser le sens de ses paroles, une rougeur insistante prenant aussitôt possession de ses joues. Elle se redressa vivement et libéra Lucifer de son étreinte étouffante et inconfortable tout en balbutiant de plates excuses, horriblement gênée. Ce dernier se permit un long soupir de soulagement lorsque la jeune femme le libéra enfin de cette étreinte corporelle - adorable, mais assez incommodante . Il se redressa en position assise tout en époussetant sa chemise blanche des indésirables grains noirs qui constituaient le sol alentours. Un sol aride et - à l'instar du Portail des Damnés - brûlant. Des poches de gaz libéraient - à quelques mètres des deux partenaires – une fumée bouillonnante aussi rouge que le ciel. Tout semblait rouge ou noir ici. Le code couleur infernal était peu étendu, de toute évidence. Lucifer regarda tout autour de lui, intrigué. Après tout, il n'était jamais venu ici en personne. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de cet endroit remontait avant son propre bannissement du Paradis et aux sensations inhérentes à sa condition de Diable. Savoir...ressentir était une chose. Le voir de ses propres yeux en était une autre.

Et quelle vision...

Un sol noir stérile tantôt sablonneux, tantôt rocailleux...parcouru de profondes fissures résultant de sa sécheresse éternelle. D'interminables excroissances rocheuses sombres sur cette étendue menaçante. Certaines étaient...fines, recourbées en une immense griffe noire acérée vers le sol. D'autres étaient bien plus épaisses et imposantes...des blocs de roches volcaniques transformant certains passages en un couloir assez étroit à emprunter. Une fumée écarlate persistante léchait le sol aride et s'élevait tout autour d'eux, rejoignant et se mêlant aux cieux gorgés de sang pour redescendre par la suite et caresser à nouveau chaque partie ténébreuse de la Vallée. Lucifer leva la tête vers ce ciel carmin, détaillant ces masses rocheuses qu'il avait cru distinguer lors de sa chute...Ces pierres massives lévitant aisément au sein de la voûte céleste infernale. Quelque chose les maintenait ainsi. Cet air vicié...ou autre chose. Quelque chose de malsain.

 _Malsain_ était le maître mot de cet endroit.

Un grondement oppressant faisait vibrer chaque molécule d'air...chaque minuscule parcelle d'oxygène contenue dans cet espace abject de par sa seule existence.

Lucifer chercha du regard l'inspectrice, celle-ci - agenouillée à sa gauche - époussetait également son imper de tout intrus sablonneux, ses gestes toujours légèrement tremblants.

" Vous allez bien, Inspectrice? ", demanda-t-il à son tour.

Une question qui ramena à l'avant de son esprit l'image de Chloé menacée par toutes ces âmes. Une autre vision...cauchemardesque. Lucifer ne comprenait toujours pas ses sensations violentes à ce simple souvenir. C'était comme si...comme si tout en lui...son sang...sa respiration...s'étaient arrêtés subitement. Emprisonnés par une chose glacée...frigorifique. C'était étrange. Très étrange.

" Si jamais ça t'intéresse... _ **Je**_ vais bien! Pour le moment...", fit remarquer la voix hautaine de Mazikeen derrière lui.

Lucifer regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut cette dernière assise sur un talus sablonneux non loin d'eux, indemne. Elle faisait habilement tournoyer l'une de ses lames d'argent entre ses doigts tout en jetant des regards méfiants aux alentours. Il reporta son attention sur Chloé. Celle-ci avait le souffle court et continuait à trembler sous le regard inquiet de son partenaire. Peut-être que cette attaque l'avait bien plus chamboulé qu'il ne le pensait. Il se maudit une fois encore intérieurement pour l'avoir placé dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Lucifer tendit sa main vers elle, soucieux. La jeune femme leva doucement sa main toujours tremblante vers lui pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle releva la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

" Je vais bien, Lucifer...Je vais bien. Grâce à vous...", dit-elle dans un souffle avant d'empoigner sa main tendue, les sourcils froncés par une intense réflexion.

Cette main où se trouvait sa bague.

L'inspectrice caressa du pouce la pierre noire parsemée de veinules blanches, détaillant celles-ci du regard. Lucifer les regarda également, n'y voyant que des lignes blanchâtres anodines et ne dégageant plus aucune Lumière Céleste. Tout était revenu à la normale. Si normalité il y avait. Chloé redressa la tête et dévisagea son partenaire, sa main toujours dans les siennes.

" Comment...Comment avez-vous fait ça? ", le questionna-t-elle. " Je...Je croyais que votre Lumière était dangereuse pour..."

" Je suis aussi perplexe que vous, Inspectrice...", l'interrompit-il avant de continuer, pensif : " Je...Je vous ai vu être encerclée par ces...et...c'est arrivé! "

Que dire d'autre?

Il n'y avait rien d''autre à dire. C'était arrivé. Juste...comme ça. Il n'y comprenait rien. Rien du tout. Lucifer pouvait encore sentir le picotement d'énergie divine hérisser les poils de sa peau sous le contact de la jeune femme. Une émission éphémère de l'explosion précédente. Chloé serra davantage ses doigts fins autour de sa paume, une étreinte allumant un feu interne à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Une sorte...d'embrasement intérieur sans conséquence pour sa santé physique, mais...qui semait le trouble dans son esprit avec une déconcertante facilité. L'inspectrice lui sourit doucement et une nouvelle vague de chaleur interne incendia ses sens.

" Merci...", dit-elle tout aussi doucement.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose. N'importe quoi...mais rien ne vint. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être n'y-avait-il rien à dire... Il s'abstint donc du moindre commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête, gêné. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, un silence qu'ils ne désiraient pas briser – peu importe l'urgence de la situation. Lucifer ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme, tout comme elle ne pouvait relâcher son étreinte autour de sa main.

Un toussotement délibéré retentit derrière eux, Chloé lâchant promptement la main de Lucifer alors que celui-ci regardait à nouveau l'insolente démone. Cette dernière fit tournoyer sa lame une dernière fois entre ses doigts fins avant de ranger l'arme dans l'une de ses poches. Elle descendit avec aisance le talus sablonneux lui servant jusqu'alors de siège d'appoint, leur suggérant d'un ton _presque_ innocent:

" Je vous laisserai volontiers roucouler tout votre soûl, mais ne pourrions-nous pas activer les choses pour - je ne sais pas moi - déguerpir au plus vite de cet endroit?! "

Lucifer devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord sur ce coup-là. Les basses besognes d'abords...le reste ensuite!

" Quelle merveilleuse idée! ", s'exclama-t-il en adressant un sourire mutin à Maze, celle-ci lui renvoyant un sourire plus...crispé.

Il se redressa et aida l'inspectrice à faire de même. Il amorça un pas en direction de la démone mais s'arrêta bien vite, Chloé le dépassant sans se soucier de sa soudaine immobilité. Elle échangea quelques paroles avec Maze, des paroles qui ne parvinrent pas du tout aux oreilles de Lucifer, celui-ci totalement absorbé par autre chose. Quelque chose de...changé. Une sensation...Non...C'était plutôt une absence de sensation. Une sensation qu'il ressentait auparavant et qu'il aurait du encore ressentir. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe - et redressa lentement son bras droit devant lui.

La douleur.

Elle avait...disparu.

Plus aucun tiraillement...Rien du tout.

Il palpa prudemment sa main droite à l'aide de sa main gauche, de plus en plus interloqué par ce manque de sensation. Il n'allait clairement pas se plaindre de ne plus ressentir aucune douleur, mais...

Chloé se tourna vers lui, - intriguée - alors qu'il enlevait lentement le bandage autour de sa paume et de son avant-bras. Il contempla avec une confusion grandissante - si ce n'est totale – sa peau dépourvue de la moindre brûlure disgracieuse. Plus rien. Juste...son épiderme...impeccable...parfait. Comme si cette blessure n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination depuis le début. Il plia et déplia ses doigts guéris, incrédule.

Comment...?

L'inspectrice le rejoignit et empoigna à nouveau sa main, la tournant en tous sens alors qu'elle inspectait chaque parcelle d'épiderme intacte avec un air ébahi sur le visage. Un ébahissement totalement partagé par son partenaire. Chloé cessa de tripoter sa main pour desserrer prestement le bandage au niveau de son épaule droite, les bandes tombant une à une sur le sol sombre. Elle écarta l'encolure de sa chemise blanche et caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur de son épaule. Intacte, elle aussi. Aucune douleur. Juste...sa peau indemne de toutes blessures "canines". Outre la disparition de la douleur, Lucifer se sentait...différent. Moins...Plus...

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était...

C'était comme... _avant_.

Avant sa Chute.

Peut-être...Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais...Non...C'était ça. En plus...subtil, sans doute...Mais c'était bien cela.

Sa bénédiction divine.

Il la sentait à nouveau. Infime...bancale.

C'était comme...être emprisonné dans un espace glacé, enténébré et...ressentir enfin...après des millénaires d'obscurité...la caresse chaude des rayons du Soleil contre sa peau. Une caresse le long de sa paume...de son bras...Une caresse qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Chloé éloigna sa main de son épaule et dévisagea Lucifer.

" Comment est-ce possible? ", demanda-t-elle dans un souffle en jetant à nouveau un regard à sa main. " Votre main...elle...elle était...! "

Lucifer referma son poing, essayant de cacher aux yeux de l'inspectrice le faible tremblement parcourant son membre guéri du moindre mal physique. Il déglutit, perturbé par cette fugace sensation divine et secoua doucement la tête :

" Je...J'avoue que je n'y comprends rien...", confessa-t-il d'une voix rauque en caressant du pouce son poignet.

" Lucifer..."

Ce dernier se tourna vers Mazikeen - toujours en retrait derrière Chloé - qui regardait chaque parcelle de terre démoniaque avec une méfiance accrue. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle avant de reprendre la parole :

" On doit avancer..."

Une demande simple qui cachait cependant une requête plus pressante. Ile devaient avancer, effectivement...avant qu' _ **ils**_ ne détectent leur présence. _Sa_ présence, plus précisément. Venir ici en temps normal était déjà insensé, mais...avec cette Lumière divine incontrôlable qui jaillissait de lui à tout bout de champ...Eh bien, disons que ça compliquait encore plus le bordel initial. Il échangea un regard entendu avec la démone et s'écarta de l'inspectrice, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

" Maze a raison, Inspectrice...Nous n'avons pas le temps d'approfondir ces agréables préliminaires! ", la taquina-t-il avant de proposer avec innocence : " Une prochaine fois, peut-être? "

" La ferme, Lucifer! ", répliqua cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son partenaire rit doucement à sa réponse alors que Chloé rejoignait en quelques pas la démone, Le Diable sur leurs talons.

* * *

Lucifer poussa un long soupir, exaspéré par cette randonnée interminable dans la lande infernale. Il avait l'impression de déambuler entre les roches volcaniques et les fumées putrides depuis des siècles. Pourquoi avait-il caché ses ailes aussi loin de l'entrée de Portail? Pour de très bonnes raisons, il en était certain...Il le savait, oui. Ne pas qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains en était une parmi de nombreuses autres. L'endroit choisi par ses soins était idéal pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Idéal, mais...diablement loin. Il ne pouvait pas s'être égaré. Non. Il le sentait. Cette pression entre ses omoplates...cet inconfort grandissant à chaque nouvelle distance parcourue.

Ses ailes étaient proches.

Il continua à avancer, Maze et Chloé non loin derrière lui. Il leur adressa un regard en biais tout en poursuivant son chemin sur le sol rocailleux. Mazekeen sortait systématiquement sa lame à chaque bruit un peu trop suspect selon ses codes personnels de danger imminents, un tintement aigu se joignant au grondement constant des cieux écarlates. Chloé avançait prudemment derrière lui, sa main contre son holster, sur ses gardes également. Lucifer était apparemment le seul à être détendu.

Enfin... _moins_ tendu que le reste de cette joyeuse troupe.

L'urgence de la situation ne rendait pas cette déambulation agréable, bien qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucune chance qu'elle le soit en d'autres circonstances. Enfers et détente...Non, mauvais duo. Il cessa d'épier les deux jeunes femmes pour inspecter les alentours, scrutant intensément chaque roche imposante cloisonnant ce passage étroit...Chaque volute de fumée léchant le sol noir devant lui, autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien.

Hormis eux.

Pour l'instant.

Ils devaient hâter le pas. Atteindre aussi vite que possible le centre de la Vallée avant qu' **ils** n'émergent enfin de leur longue torpeur.

Ce qui ne tarderait plus.

Chloé eut un hoquet de surprise derrière lui, attirant son attention. Lucifer se tourna vers elle, intrigué tandis que Mazikeen les dépassait tous deux - peu intéressée par cette halte impromptue. Il vit Chloé face à une protubérance rocheuse non loin de lui et s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle scrutait avec insistance une certaine partie de la roche, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Son partenaire s'arrêta derrière elle, observant par-dessus son épaule ce qui avait attiré son attention. La roche était immense, haute de plusieurs mètres et tout aussi volumineuse. Cette pierre assez semblable au reste de ses congénères rocailleux renfermait cependant en son sein autre chose. Une forme. Un corps. Lucifer pouvait aisément distinguer les traits d'un visage...inhumain. Démoniaque. Un relief corporel figé dans un mouvement menaçant. Une vision ignoble d'un être ignoble. Un visage émacié et laiteux ressortant de la pierre noire. Pas de yeux. Pas de nez. Juste cette...bosse informe en lieu et place du front. Une forme presque...triangulaire, les deux autres pointes de cette forme géométrique dérangeante recourbée au niveau des joues blafardes de cet être insolite. Une bouche vorace...figée en une grimace prédatrice, offrant à la vue de tous ses crocs acérés et dégoulinant de...sang. Comme si cette chose s'était repue de chairs humaines avant de sombrer dans cette immobilité rocheuse. Son corps était penché vers l'avant en une posture belliqueuse, ses seins blanc hors de la pierre et ses bras tendus vers l'inspectrice. Cette dernière n'osa pas s'approcher, mais n'arrivait pas non plus à détacher son regard de ce corps enlisé devant elle.

" Un démon...", la renseigna Lucifer, Chloé sursautant légèrement au son de sa voix avant de le regarder. " L'un des nombreux traîtres ayant rejoint Alastor pour me détrôner...Comme si c'était possible! ", ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

Elle regarda à nouveau la pierre et son occupant pétrifié en son sein avant de déclarer :

" Donc...Cette Vallée...C'est une sorte de...prison pour démons? "

" En quelque sorte, oui. ", confirma son partenaire en penchant son visage vers celui plus monstrueux de la créature démoniaque enlisée. " Et on me considère comme le Roi de l'Anarchie! Allez comprendre la stupidité humaine...Enfin, je ne dis pas cela pour vous, Inspectrice! ", se rattrapa-t-il bien vite.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête à l'entente de sa remarque, mais ne releva pas – son regard obstinément fixé sur le démon incarcéré à même la pierre volcanique. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, songeuse.

" Ces démons...Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Mazikeen rechignait à s'aventurer ici? ", l'interrogea-t-elle tout en s'écartant de la paroi rocheuse.

" J'aurai aimé qu'il en soit ainsi, Inspectrice...mais non. ", dit-il dans un soupir avant de regarder autour de lui. " Venez...Nous ne sommes plus très loin du but! "

Lucifer se remit à avancer le long du chemin tortueux et encerclé par la roche, Chloé sur ses talons.

" Comment le savez-vous? ", demanda cette dernière, curieuse tandis que son partenaire enjoignit - d'un geste du menton – Maze à le suivre dans un renfoncement à sa droite. " Cet endroit est juste...immense! "

" Je peux le sentir...", se contenta-t-il de répondre à la jeune femme, les sens en alerte.

Oui. Il pouvait le sentir. La pression entre ses omoplates s'accentuait de seconde en seconde, mordant sa chair...ses nerfs...tout son être. Le tissu cicatriciel fourmillait d'une énergie agréable et douloureuse également. Une sorte de...douleur fantôme accrue par la proximité de ses appendices duveteuses. Lucifer suivit cette sensation...un fil d'or dans ce labyrinthe suffocant. Une boussole sensorielle. Il entendit bientôt le bruit d'un liquide en ébullition devant lui, au-delà de cette brume dense et obstinément rouge. L'air était de plus en plus suffocant autour d'eux...opaque.

Lucifer avança davantage dans la brume dense et irrespirable, les pas mal assurés de l'inspectrice retentissant derrière lui. Il y voyait de moins en moins, entouré de toute part par cette vapeur asphyxiante. Le bruit bouillonnant s'accentua devant lui alors qu'il dépassait un énième amas rocheux. Au-delà de cet obstacle, apparut devant lui – la brume dense s'écartant enfin en volutes imprécises dans les cieux – un lac.

Immense. Tout était immense ici, de toute manière. Une étendue liquide non constituée d'eau...Non. Un liquide argenté. Dense. À la consistance presque...magmatique. Un magma d'argent. Bouillonnant. Étincelant et bien évidemment impressionnant à contempler, mais...ô combien redoutable. Même pour Lucifer. Ce dernier s'arrêta non loin des bords du lac magmatique, prudent. De minces volutes de fumées caressaient le léger renfoncement provoqué par le liquide argenté, quelques centimètres de hauteur séparant Lucifer de celui-ci. Chloé le rejoignit rapidement, s'arrêtant elle aussi à quelques centimètres du rebord.

" Par tous les...", lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard fixé sur une partie plus haute du lac.

Lucifer suivit son regard et comprit rapidement la raison de cette exclamation traduisant un certain...émerveillement. Il scruta sans un mot ses ailes lévitant en plein centre du lac infernal. Elles dégageaient un halo doux...réconfortant sur toute l'étendue liquide. Immaculées. Gorgées de Lumière Divine. Une lueur dans les ténèbres. Une douceur dans l'horreur. La vie dans le néant. Les ailes étaient repliées l'une contre l'autre, enserrées dans un écrin protecteur. Un verrou complexe constitué de sigles se nourrissant de leur divinité inépuisable. Un écrin maintenant ses ailes en suspension, séparées de ce magma bouillonnant par deux mètres de hauteur. Une onde d'énergie - résultant de cette protection et de la parcelle de Divin contenue dans ses appendices – parcourait le magma argenté, comme l'effet d'un caillou lancé dans une eau calme. Le tiraillement insistant se fit plus douloureux entre ses omoplates à leur vue. Une réponse corporelle instinctive et particulièrement dérangeante. Une envie...Un besoin que Lucifer ne croyait pas pouvoir ressentir. Une envie qu'il ne voulait pas éprouver.

L'envie de...retrouver...cette sensation. La sensation du vent contre ses ailes. Leur contact contre sa propre peau.

Il ne voulait pas...Il ne pouvait pas désirer cela! Lucifer était obligé par son _**P**_ aternel _**D**_ irectif, rien de plus! C'était une nécessité. Aucune envie à assouvir...Aucune.

" Tu te fous de moi?! ", s'écria Mazikeen derrière lui, perturbant – heureusement ou malheureusement – cette contemplation silencieuse du divin.

Lucifer poussa un profond soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

" Je me disais aussi que je ne t'avais pas entendu te plaindre depuis un moment! ", grommela ce dernier en faisant face à la démone qui convergeait rapidement vers lui.

Maze le foudroya du regard avant de désigner du menton le lac s'étendant à leurs pieds,

" C'est _**ça**_ ta cachette sûre?! Franchement, Lucifer...Tu n'a rien trouvé de plus _mortel_ que l'Étang de Feu ?! ", s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

" L'Étang de Feu? ", répéta l'inspectrice, perdue. " Pourquoi _de feu_ et...pourquoi _mortel_?! "

Lucifer laissa échapper un nouveau soupir avant de tourner le dos à Mazikeen, celle-ci poussant un sifflement rageur tout en faisant les cent pas le long de la berge. Il entreprit d'expliquer le plus sommairement possible ce qu'ils avaient devant eux à la jeune femme et en un minimum de temps :

" Si l'on s'en réfère aux écrits faussés des hommes – la Bible, en l'occurrence -, l'Étang de Feu est une sorte de...châtiment final réservé aux êtres impurs et pêcheurs durant l'Apocalypse. "

" Et ce n'est pas le cas? ", demanda Chloé en jetant un regard méfiant au magma argenté.

" Oui et non, Inspectrice! Il s'agit bien là d'un châtiment définitif, mais l'Apocalypse est une connerie inventée de toute pièce par le faible quotient intellectuel humain! Quel serait l'intérêt de mettre en place un univers aussi complexe pour le détruire aussi sec, n'est-ce-pas? Enfin...Toujours est-il que quiconque entrant en contact avec le contenu de ce lac est détruit. Une bonne fois pour toute. C'est...au-delà même d'une mort physique. L'allusion aux flammes est plus une métaphore de la douleur éprouvée...Une annihilation pure et simple de votre âme, votre essence...de tout ce qui fait que vous êtes _vous_. ", termina-t-il alors que l'inspectrice reportait son regard sur l'étendue liquide, hochant pensivement la tête au discours académique de son partenaire.

" Désolé, mais...", commença-t-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur le lac. "...Je rejoins Maze sur ce coup-là. Vos cachettes craignent, Lucifer! "

La démone ne manqua pas de remercier le soutien de Chloé par une exclamation victorieuse à l'encontre de son maître.

" Je vois...Entraide féminine, c'est ça? ", répliqua ce dernier alors que Maze revenait vers lui, satisfaite du soutien offert par Chloé.

" On ne peut pas vraiment approcher tes ailes sans risquer notre peau, Lucifer...", rajouta la démone en ressortant l'une de ses lames de sa poche.

" Mazie, Mazie, Mazie...", se lamenta Lucifer en secouant la tête de façon théâtrale. " Ton jugement est bien trop hâtif! "

" _**Hâtif**_?!...Hâtif...Est-ce que tu sais ce _**qui**_ risque d'être un peu trop hâtif?! ", insinua cette dernière entre ses dents, son poing fermement contracté autour du manche de sa lame.

Oh oui, il le savait pertinemment.

Lucifer s'approcha à son tour de la démone, s'éloignant ainsi de Chloé et de la berge pour faire face à sa subordonnée - profondément agacé par son comportement et ses remontrances répétées.

" J'en ai une petite idée, oui...", déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue en plongeant son regard dans celui de Mazikeen. " Restes concentrée sur l''essentiel, veux-tu? "

" _Qui est_ , selon toi? ", répliqua-t-elle, peu impressionnée par la proximité menaçante du Diable.

" Récupérer mes ailes, pardi! ", s'exclama celui-ci en pointant du doigt les dit-appendices duveteuses au centre du liquide magmatique.

La démone regarda cet "essentiel", sceptique quant à cette notion d'urgence partagée par Lucifer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de partager son opinion, juste de suivre ses instructions. Était-ce réellement si compliqué? Maze cessa de fixer les ailes pour attarder son regard sur la lande désertique, son désir de déguerpir au plus vite se reflétant dans ses iris.

" Nos vies... _ta_ vie, celle de Chloé...sont bien plus importantes...", finit-elle par déclarer doucement.

" Pour quitter cet endroit, Maze...", affirma Lucifer avec sérieux. " ...j'ai besoin de récupérer ces ailes! Maintenant..."

Ils se turent un instant, Lucifer attendant l'aide pleine et entière de la démone tandis que cette dernière jaugeait les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Faire confiance à son maître...ou pas. Elle poussa un profond soupir et sortit sa seconde lame, la faisant une fois encore tournoyer entre ses doigts fins – prête à en découdre, qu'elle que soit la menace. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Lucifer, ce dernier lui offrant un sourire en guise de remerciement.

" Très bien...", concéda-t-elle. " Quel est le plan? "

Il se tourna vers l'inspectrice jusqu'alors silencieuse sur la berge rocheuse.

" C'est là que vous intervenez, darling! ", révéla-t-il gaiement en la rejoignant. " Que _**nous**_ intervenons! Quelle magnifique façon de sublimer notre partenariat! "

" _**Moi**_? ", répéta Chloé, dubitative. " Comment? "

" Il est clair que nous allons éviter de faire trempette dans ce liquide mortel! Voyez-vous...lorsque j'ai transféré mes ailes ici, j'ai...comment dire...ajouté une sécurité de mon crû. Je ne voulais pas être tenté de les récupérer. C'était sans compter les Plans Divins de mon Cher et Détestable Paternel! ", se plaignit-il en adressant un regard courroucé aux cieux écarlates. " Cette sécurité...c'est vous, Inspectrice. "

Cette dernière le dévisagea sans comprendre.

" J'ai fait en sorte que votre sang lié au mien soit le seul moyen d'atteindre mes ailes sans danger. ", reprit-il, pressé par le temps. " Votre sang est aussi la seule chose qui puisse libérer mes ailes de cette barrière...Donc! Prête à saigner pour votre humble serviteur? "

" C'est pour ça que je devais venir avec vous...", murmura la jeune femme.

" Croyez-moi, Inspectrice...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...", s'excusa Lucifer, craignant le ressentiment de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Un ressentiment justifié, bien sûr.

Chloé leva une main pour le faire taire, apposant celle-ci sur son avant-bras tout en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

" Je le sais, Lucifer...", le rassura-t-elle.

Lucifer s'écarta bien vite de son étreinte, mal à l'aise pour se tourner vers Maze – toujours en retrait. Il tendit la main vers elle, demandant instamment :

" Maze... _s'il-te-plaît_? "

Celle-ci lui lança l'une de ses lames qu'il attrapa sans souci alors que la démone se retournait vivement vers le chemin escarpé emprunté précédemment. Lucifer caressa du pouce la lame aiguisée dans sa main, la chair se scindant aisément à ce contact et libérant quelques perles vermeil. Il tendit l'arme démoniaque à l'inspectrice, celle-ci s'en emparant avec fermeté sous le regard plus qu'impressionné de son partenaire. Il ne cesserait jamais d'être étonné par cette femme. Là où d'autres auraient perdu la raison...pleuré sur leur sort et catégoriquement refusé de s'entailler la chair...Chloé fonçait simplement. Elle ne se laissait pas freinée par ce genre de détails.

Elle entailla la peau de son index - grimaçant brièvement en coupant sa chair - et approcha sa main de celle de Lucifer, ce dernier ayant la main tendue au-dessus des flots en ébullition. Une goute écarlate perla le long de la coupure faite par la jeune femme, atterrissant sur le pouce entaillé de son partenaire. Sang se mêlant au sien avant de gouter vers le liquide argenté.

" Lucifer...", marmonna Mazikeen d'une voix tendue derrière lui.

Ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention, celle-ci entièrement focalisée sur le point d'impact de cette goute de sang si insignifiante. Une seconde passa sans que rien de particulier ne se produise, si on excluait le magma argenté bouillonnant à leurs pieds de la gamme "particulier". Rien...jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement n'ébranle le liquide infernal. Une onde...une ondulation de plus en plus marquée à l'endroit exacte où leurs sangs s'étaient liés à l'Étang de Feu. Un remous puissant...rapidement suivit d'un autre...Une ondulation libérant au sein des flots argentés une structure solide et insensible à la morsure du magma brûlant, le liquide dégoulinant le long de celle-ci sans la moindre dégradation. Un cristal noir opaque fendit les flots, s'arrêtant à hauteur des pieds de Lucifer. Un cristal suivit d'un autre...légèrement plus haut, espacé par quelques centimètres de vide. Un escalier sommaire au-delà des eaux infernales. Dangereux, mais nettement plus sûr que ce qui les attendaient plus bas. Plus sûr qu'une destruction définitive de l'âme.

Un passage vers ses ailes.

" _ **Lu-ci-fer.**_ **..** ", articula encore la démone derrière lui.

" Donne-nous une minute, Maze! ", exigea ce dernier, contemplant les marches cristallines avec intérêt, l'inspectrice également perdue dans cette contemplation admirative du résultat de leur collaboration... _sanguine_.

" Nous n'avons _pas_ une minute! " , rétorqua Mazikeen, son ton pressant amenant le Diable à détourner son attention du lac.

L'amenant à ressentir ce que la démone avec pressenti bien avant lui. Lucifer s'était laissé distraire par le processus...par l'énergie dégagée de ses appendices duveteuses. Il le sentait à présent. Trop tard. Bien trop tard pour éviter l'inévitable.

Un frémissement.

Puissant.

Ébranlant la terre noire sous leurs pieds. Une pression immonde sur sa peau...

La terre se mit à trembler...un écho terrifiant scindant les cieux, couvrant le grondement constant de celui-ci par un grognement bien plus cauchemardesque.

Un nouveau tremblement.

Plus proche. Plus puissant.

Une nouvelle pression désagréable.

Lucifer entendit vaguement Chloé l'interroger sur ce qui approchait. Il resta silencieux, tendu à l'unisson de ce frémissement progressif.

Ils avaient trop tardé.

 **Ils** venaient à leur rencontre.

Enfin...peut-être pas!

Lucifer avait bien le droit d'espérer, non? De rester optimiste.

Après tout...rien n'indiquait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un T-rex, n'est-ce-pas? Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'un T-rex.

Avec un peu de chance...

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

Alors pour une vision plus nette du démon piégé dans la pierre voici un lien (il faut supprimer les espace et rajoute bien sûr devant) :

 **s- media - cache originals / 8a / c6 / 6d / 8ac66d9eda0e90771fa84348eaeee2d2 . jpg**

Laissez-moi un petit ou gros review comme d'hab pour partager votre ressenti :)

La prochaine publication sera pour **_Our reality_**!

Byeeeeee


	13. Tuer Satan

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Enfin!_

 _J'ai enfin réussi à pondre (façon de parler) deux chapitres pour cette chère petite fic._

 _ **Hell Sweet Hel**_ _l : tu m'en as fait baver!_

 _Encore pardon pour l'attente prolongée de cette reprise. On attend déjà suffisamment pour la reprise de la série en octobre TT (ahhhh ce trailer! **)_

 _Je publie même hyper tôt, j'ai du temps à perdre alors je m'occupe ^^_

 _J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur des attentes de tout le monde et de l'effort fourni derrière par votre humble servante luciferienne. N'hésitez pas à aller relire les chapitres précédents pour vous remettre dans le bain (ça fail un bail que je n'ai plus publier sur cette fic, après tout) et à laisser pleins de reviews après la lecture assidue de celui-ci ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **TUER SATAN**

* * *

Chloé aurait dû être habituée à cette sensation.

Cette peur qui régissait fréquemment sa vie.

Qui rythmait son travail, ses réactions face à une menace imminente qu'elle ne pouvait éviter ou désamorcer par une quelconque pensée rationnelle.

Cette tétanie courte ou persistante le long de ses muscles. Dans chaque recoin de son esprit. Dans chaque battement de cœur. Dans chaque inspiration douloureuse entravée par cette émotion. Ce serpent sinueux qui immobilisait consciencieusement chaque centimètre de son corps, chaque notion de bon sens. Chaque notion d'espérance.

L'espoir d'en sortir indemne.

Elle aurait dû y être habituée.

Et pourtant.

La peur viscérale qui s'insinuait dans ses veines à cet instant précis était bien plus puissante...bien plus glaciale le long de sa peau que ce que l'inspectrice avait pu éprouver sur toute son existence.

Une constatation qui ne fit qu'accentuer la force de cette sensation paralysante.

Au même titre que ce tremblement sous ses pieds...nourrissant cette peur, nourrissant l'appréhension grandissante de la jeune femme. La peur était omniprésente. En elle. Autour d'elle. Dans chaque frémissement sonore semblant provenir des profondeurs de la terre. Dans chaque écho lointain et plaintif apporté par cette brume écarlate suffocante. Dans chaque grondement céleste menaçant et borborygmes liquides derrière elle.

L'air brûlant était froid et tranchant contre la peau de son visage et le long de sa nuque pourtant recouverte de sueur. Cet air infernal qui ne réchauffait aucunement Chloé. Bien au contraire. Elle ne respirait, ne goûtait, ne ressentait que cette crainte frigorifique dominant les lieux. Dominant absolument tout. Et tout le monde.

Mazikeen.

Lucifer.

Elle-même.

Tous trois figés par cette peur _mouvante._ Figés par l'appréhension de cette nouvelle menace. Ce danger avançant vers eux. Rampant sous terre, insidieux, horrifiant.

Tout autour d'eux et nulle part à la fois. Présent et pourtant...difficilement localisable avec précision, cette peur confondant chaque sensation éprouvée. Semant le doute dans leur esprit. Dans celui de Chloé, tout du moins. Elle ne savait pas où regarder, où situer ce danger inhérent à ce tumulte inquiétant. Quelle que soit cette menace...d'où émergerait-elle? Par quel côté attaquerait-elle? Devant eux, là où Maze et Lucifer semblaient diriger leur attention pleine et entière? De derrière? Par le haut? Par le bas?

De toutes ces directions?

De nulle part...et de partout à la fois?

Et quelle était donc cette _chose_ qui semblait approcher...migrer vers eux?

" Inspectrice..."

Elle sursauta vivement – tous ses sens happés par cette menace entêtante– et recentra son attention vers Lucifer, celui-ci regardant toujours obstinément devant lui quelque chose qui semblait échapper à la jeune femme. Qui lui était invisible, contrairement à la démone et à son partenaire. Il fixait un point par-delà le chemin sinueux et fortement cloisonné par des colonnades volcaniques courbées emprunté plus tôt, ne se souciant apparemment pas des autres manifestations sonores inquiétantes qui convergeaient vers eux. Rapidement. Et aussi...lentement. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens! Était-elle en train de devenir folle? Rien n'avait de sens. Ni ces sons, ni cette peur, ni la posture calme et déterminée de Lucifer. _Surtout_ la posture calme et déterminée de Lucifer. Ce dernier tendit la main vers elle sans pour autant se retourner. Il caressa doucement sa main - traçant un sillage brûlant et réconfortant sur son épiderme frigorifié - et referma ses doigts autour du manche de la lame argentée que Chloé serrait jusqu'à présent fermement dans sa paume, ses doigts tremblant vivement sous la pression qu'elle leur imposait. Elle dévisagea son partenaire avant de se forcer à relâcher sa prise autour de l'arme démoniaque - son corps tout entier lui hurlant de la garder en sa possession -, Lucifer ramenant doucement l'arme contre sa jambe sans un regard pour elle.

" Inspectrice.", dit-il à nouveau – avec un calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui n'augurait rien de bon. " Je veux que vous m'écoutiez très attentivement. "

" Lucifer...Que...qu-…"

" Écoutez-moi et tout ira bien. ", la coupa-t-il tout en lançant la lame précédemment récupérée de la poigne anxieuse de l'inspectrice vers Mazikeen, celle-ci la rattrapant aisément et la faisant tournoyer vivement entre ses doigts fins. " Quand je vous le dirai...Allez libérer mes ailes. Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit? Une seule goutte de sang suffira à briser la barrière qui les retient. Ne vous préoccupez de rien d'autre. Quoi qu'il se passe...Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver à moi ou à Maze...Ne déviez pas de cet objectif! "

Quoi qu'il se passe.

Quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, perplexe – sursautant davantage à l'entente d'un mugissement terrifiant non loin d'eux. Un son qui n'avait rien d'humain ou de terrestre. Un son aigu. Froid. Et presque...métallique. Tranchant l'air par sa puissance. Griffant la peau et les sens de la jeune femme tétanisée par la peur.

" Q-Quoi?! ", chuchota faiblement cette dernière, ramenant sa main tremblante au niveau de son holster. " Lucifer...Qu'est-ce que...?! "

" _**Chloé...**_ ", la coupa-t-il une fois encore.

Celle-ci se tut, interdite. L'intonation de son partenaire était calme et pourtant auréolée d'une tension presque insupportable. Il tourna la tête vers elle, rencontrant son regard apeuré. Une peur qui ne diminua aucunement en rencontrant ses yeux. Non pas parce qu'ils exprimaient également cette peur omniprésente. Non. Aucune peur dans ces yeux-là. Juste...quelque chose d'autre. De sombre. Puissant. Destructeur. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas au Lucifer qu'elle connaissait, mais au Lucifer des Enfers. Quelque chose d'implacable. Une aura maléfique.

Celle du Diable.

Le Diable la regardait. Droit dans les yeux.

Intimant par ce regard, d'apparence si simple, une obéissance indiscutable. Une obéissance nécessaire à leur survie à tous. Chloé le savait: Lucifer ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer. Pas elle. Certainement pas elle. Elle n'était pas dans la ligne de mire de cette peur engendrée par son partenaire, par le Diable. Cette peur devait uniquement être éprouvée par cette chose. Ces choses qui menaçaient leur vie. Tout comme ce regard menaçant était destiné à lui faire comprendre une chose. Un seule chose.

Lucifer avait besoin qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Comme elle ne lui avait jamais fait confiance auparavant.

Une confiance aveugle.

Totale.

" J'ai _besoin_ de mes ailes pour nous sortir de là..."

Chloé le dévisagea quelques secondes, silencieuse. Décidant - dans ce silence uniquement verbale, les bruits cauchemardesques résonnant obstinément tout autour d'eux avec une force redoublée - de lui faire confiance. Ou non. Lentement, L'inspectrice abaissa sa main crispée contre la crosse de son arme, celle-ci toujours rangée dans son holster en cuir noir. Sans quitter un seul instant son regard, cette demande au fond de ses iris puissantes, Chloé hocha la tête. Un bref hochement signifiant sa confiance pleine et entière. Elle s'en remettait à lui. Totalement. Muselant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son instinct de préservation lui hurlant constamment de prendre ses jambes à son cou le plus vite possible. Muselant cette peur primale.

Du moins, elle s'y efforça.

Lucifer parut satisfait et rassuré par son accord tacite, se tournant à nouveau sans un mot et fixant ce mystérieux point au-delà de l'horizon.

Chloé resta derrière lui, dévisageant tour à tour son partenaire et la démone, inquiète. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais il lui semblait que les cris et tremblements sous ses pieds diminuaient. Il s'agissait plus de sons étouffés que de réels cris terrifiants dorénavant. Cela ne la rassura pas pour autant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, analysant le chemin tortueux et précaire ayant fait irruption du magma quelques secondes plus tôt. La première plateforme pierreuse arrivait à hauteur du bord fumant de l'Étang de Feu, un mètre d'espace béant et invitant à une mort atroce séparant Chloé de la première étape de son objectif. Les autres plateformes – plus hautes et aux faces plus tranchantes encore – semblaient plus rapprochées entre elles. Mais cela ne faciliterait en rien cette ascension vitale et périlleuse vers leur salut. Elle devrait aller vite. Agir avec précision. Chaque plateforme représentait son propre défi d'escalade. Certaines étaient - bien que peu séparées l'une de l'autre par une distance mortelle de magma argenté - immenses, obligeant une ascension verticale précaire selon les aspérités présentées par la pierre coupante. Un escalier noir et abrupt vers la lumière.

Vers les ailes de Lucifer.

Quelque chose l'incita à se retourner vivement. Quelque chose la faisant frémir d'appréhension.

Un silence...glacial.

Hormis le souffle continu de la brume rougeâtre - brume s'intensifiant tout autour d'eux en un rideau opaque impénétrable - ou le borborygme insistant du magma argenté, plus aucun autre son ne parvint aux oreilles de l'inspectrice. Un silence soudain, étouffant presque le moindre son émis par la respiration tremblante de la jeune femme. Un silence qui n'était pas normal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'était ici?

L'air parut se refroidir sensiblement - Chloé n'aurait su dire, une fois encore, si tout cela était réel ou tout bonnement dû à son état de frayeur conséquent - au même titre que le silence alentour se fit plus pesant. Oppressant. L'air tranchant se joignit à cette sensation accablante. Elle regarda à nouveau Lucifer, sa posture décontractée cachant cependant quelque chose d'autre. Une tension familière. Une tension qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir fréquemment vécu dans son travail. Ce moment où son corps et son esprit se préparaient à lutter férocement pour survivre sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe extérieur de cet état. Une anticipation mentale et physique de ce qui allait possiblement arriver...et de ce qui la mettrait possiblement en danger.

Pas de _possible_ ici, cependant.

C'était une certitude.

Le danger, ce danger...quel qu'il soit...était bel et bien là. Dans cette brume écarlate. Dans ce silence implacable. Dans cet air frigorifique.

C'était là.

Chloé serra les dents, se préparant également du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à remplir sa mission. Elle devait rester calme. Aussi longtemps que possible. Aussi longtemps que Lucifer en aurait besoin. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une humaine piégée en Enfer, elle n'était pas pour autant une cible facile. Elle ne le serait pas. Pas question. Elle fixa le dos de son partenaire, trouvant dans cette observation insistante la force dont elle avait désespérément besoin pour ne pas flancher. La jeune femme inspira profondément, s'évertuant à conditionner son corps et son esprit en prévision du danger imminent.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à l'entente d'une voix...un son ignoble – difficilement conciliable avec la définition commune d'une voix - qui prononçait des mots. Une voix désincarnée dans la brume, résonnant fortement et aussi...faiblement autour d'eux. Devant eux. Derrière eux. Une voix grave et glaciale. Dépourvue de la moindre émotion. De la moindre émotion humaine. Seule une aura effroyable se dégageait de cette intonation cassante. Chaque mot bercé dans la brume, apporté par le souffle de l'air; fit davantage hérisser la peau de l'inspectrice.

 _ **Et les lâches heureux**_

 _ **Et les races damnées**_

 _ **Par l'espace éclatant**_

 _ **Qui n'a ni fond ni bord**_

 _ **Entendront une voix disant:**_

 _ **Satan est mort!**_

 _ **Et ce sera la fin**_

 _ **Œuvre des Six Journées...**_

Lucifer éclata de rire à l'entente du couplet glacial récité lentement par la voix désincarnée. Une réaction à laquelle Chloé ne s'attendait pas. Certainement pas après avoir vu cette lueur inquiétante dans ses iris noires quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle vit Mazikeen rire également de bon cœur, son rire cristallin se joignant à celui –plus grave – de son maître. La démone continuait à faire tournoyer entre ses doigts fins ses lames d'argent, un geste cachant tout aussi habilement la tension palpable dans son corps svelte – une tension uniquement trahie par son pied droit profondément enfoncé dans la terre aride. L'amorce d'un mouvement à caractère belliqueux. La prévision d'une attaque violente et nécessaire.

De fait...Maze semblait plus crispée que d'habitude dans chacun de ses gestes. Même son rire semblait plus forcé qu'à l'accoutumée. Des détails indétectables pour tout inconnu. Pas pour Chloé. Ce simple geste, cette simple amorce de mouvement confirma la crainte de cette dernière. La crainte d'avoir à affronter une menace bien plus dangereuse que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Une menace à nouveau silencieuse sous le rire insistant de son diabolique partenaire.

Ce dernier secoua la tête de dépit et clama haut et fort à la brume alentour:

" Personnellement, je me sens on ne peut plus vivant! C'est sans aucun doute dû à l'air frais terrestre! ", expliqua-t-il très sérieusement en échangeant un regard entendu avec Chloé - celle-ci le dévisageant avec une confusion grandissante. " Par contre...Il y a un détail qui...qui m'agace un peu. Théoriquement, la Terre a été créée par le _**H**_ aut _ **I**_ mbécile sur quelques milliards d'années, pas quelques journées...Mais bon. Tant pis. Je te pardonne cette erreur... _ **Astaroth**_. "

Ce nom fut prononcé par Lucifer avec une certaine provocation. Sans oublier une once de mépris. De quoi augmenter sensiblement leur chance de survie...ou d'extermination. Chloé se demandait qui – ou quoi...- pouvait bien être cet...Astaroth. Un démon, sans le moindre doute. Très certainement. Mais...quel genre de démon? Pourquoi était-il ici? Que leur voulait-il? Était-il seul ici ou...Étaient-ils bien plus que cela? Ces questions tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait vivement chaque mouvement possiblement - _très certainement_ \- inquiétant dans la brume obstinément opaque et silencieuse autour d'eux. Des questions dont elle redoutait grandement les réponses.

La brume écarlate s'estompa sensiblement devant eux sans aucun raison apparente. Elle ne s'estompa qu'à cet endroit précis, restant dense et impénétrable partout ailleurs. Un phénomène intriguant. Aussi intriguant que suspect. Chloé plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes. Une méfiance instinctive saisit chaque centimètre de son corps en une seconde alors qu'elle observait avec insistance chaque parcelle brumeuse opaque tout autour d'elle. Pourquoi ne s'estompait-elle qu'à un endroit en particulier? Que pouvait bien cacher cette barrière vaporeuse hermétique? Ce n'était pas normal.

Une ombre apparut dans la brume partiellement estompée devant eux. L'esquisse d'un corps. Imprécise. Migrant vers leur position dans un silence sépulcral. Elle avança. Lentement. Trop lentement au goût de Chloé, à cran depuis bien trop longtemps. Cette dernière serra fortement ses poings le long de ses flancs, s'escrimant à maîtriser ce tremblement violent parcourant sa colonne vertébrale et se diffusant dans chacun de ses muscles tétanisés par l'angoisse. L'ombre imprécise mua en une silhouette humaine...presque banale. Presque. Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Elles l'étaient d'autant plus ici. Humaine ou pas...Chloé pouvait parfaitement ressentir cette menace sous-jacente. Profondément enfoncée sous la surface. Sous cette peau d'albâtre à l'allure quasi innocente. Derrière ses yeux bruns anodins et peu expressifs. À l'intérieur de ce corps frêle, sous ses frusques usées et assombries par le sol noir et l'air pestilentielle de la Vallée. Derrière cet allure miteuse et insignifiante se cachait un mal...indéfinissable.

Chloé le sentait par tous les pores de son être.

Son instinct lui hurlait, l'implorait de fuir. Loin. Très loin. Aux confins du monde pour échapper à cet homme...cet... _Astaroth_ d'apparence si frêle. Pour échapper à ce mal personnifié. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un pas en arrière, ses yeux gris rivés sur cet individu aux traits émaciés et aux cheveux blancs. Un pas auréolé de crainte.

 _" Chloé..."_

Elle se figea, sa jambe droite tendue légèrement en arrière dans cette esquisse de fuite craintive. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle avait accepté de faire confiance à Lucifer. Elle avait décidé de s'en remettre à lui. Totalement. Elle ne voulait pas faire cela. Cet hurlement interne instinctif s'étouffa instantanément au profit d'une voix plus grave. Rassurante. Réconfortante. Une voix qui ne mentait jamais.

 _Sa_ voix.

 _" ...je ne permettrai à personne de vous faire du mal. "_

Et il ne l'avait pas permis.

Pas une seule fois depuis leur arrivée ici. Pas avec les Garms. Ni avec les Âmes Damnées. Et encore moins ici. Lucifer tenait toujours parole. Tout comme elle tiendrait parole. Chloé ne lui ferait pas défaut. Elle ne serait pas l'humaine faiblarde et larmoyante sur son sort. Elle lui ferait confiance. Elle lui _faisait_ confiance.

Lentement, Chloé cessa ce recul alimenté par la peur, plantant fermement ses pieds dans la terre aride et sablonneuse- adressant un regard de défi en direction de cet être abject.

Loin de la peur.

Loin de ses incertitudes.

* * *

Le dénommé Astaroth avança hors de la brume rougeâtre, celle-ci virevoltant avec une étrange vivacité autour de lui, selon chaque pas entrepris par cet individu démoniaque - léchant, caressant presque... _amoureusement_ ses membres. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du trio, fixant d'abord de ses yeux sans vie la démone aux côtés du dernier Souverain Infernal en titre. Chloé ne pouvait discerner le visage de Mazikeen de là où elle était, mais devinait aisément l'expression de cette dernière. Une expression de défi et de suffisance. Une invitation à la défier, si Astaroth s'en sentait capable. À la défier elle...ou Lucifer. Une bravade cachant habilement l'appréhension profondément ancrée en elle. Une appréhension traduite par la façon dont elle caressait du pouce l'arc acéré de ses lames. Une bravade implicite – implicite lorsqu'on connaissait un tant soit peu Maze – qu'il ignora tout bonnement ou qu'il ne remarqua pas. La deuxième option était peu probable étant donné les approches _subtiles_ de la démone.

Chloé l'observa aussi discrètement que possible par-dessus l'épaule de Lucifer, tous ses autres sens analysant le moindre son, ou la moindre absence de son...le moindre mouvement fugace ou vif dans la brume écarlate avec une attention redoublée. L'approche théâtrale et par la suite plus directe de cet individu...de ce démon était...Chloé n'aurait su dire ce qui la gênait particulièrement - hormis les choses plus qu'évidentes associées à ces terres chtoniennes -, mais...son sixième sens...son instinct d'inspectrice hurlait en elle cette incohérence de comportement. Le comportement d'un démon pouvait-il seulement être cohérent? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cette attitude passive à cet instant précis n'avait absolument aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien cacher? Elle regarda le profil de son partenaire, ses méninges surchauffant sous l'intense réflexion qui assaillait son esprit. Lucifer sentait-il également l'aberrance de ce moment? Elle vit sur ses avant-bras – alors que ce dernier enfonçait avec une nonchalance formidablement feinte ses mains dans ses poches – l'épiderme de sa peau hérissée au contact d'une sensation inconnue à la jeune femme. Une réaction corporelle basique à quelque chose d'invisible...mais pas pour autant inoffensif. Lucifer et Maze étaient sans aucun doute bien plus sensibles qu'elle à cette aura, cette intuition évidente du danger inhérent à ce moment d'apparence si calme.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Une tempête redoutable.

C'est alors qu'Astaroth concentra son regard sur elle. Un regard plus...vivant, plus curieux que précédemment. L'inspectrice se retint – une fois de plus – d'amener sa main au niveau de son arme sous cette introspection oculaire dérangeante, refusant de donner satisfaction à cet être vil en montrant une once de peur. Elle resta donc immobile - redressant le menton avec défi - et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans faillir. Ce...bras-de-fer visuel ne dura que quelques secondes, mais fut particulièrement intense. Astaroth détourna enfin son regard, Chloé se permettant d'expirer de soulagement dès la rupture de cet échange silencieux et soutenu entre eux. Il se tourna vers Lucifer, saluant celui-ci du bout des lèvres:

" Lucifer."

Un énième frisson griffa la chute de rein de la jeune femme en entendant cette intonation tout aussi glaciale. Une intonation dont la froideur s'insinuait aisément dans chaque cellule vivante de son corps, gelant absolument tout sur son sillage destructeur. Maze fit tournoyer plus vivement encore l'une de ses lames entre ses doigts, invectivant le démon d'une voix acide :

" Ne t'avise pas de t'adresser à lui aussi familièrement... _ **chn kbat**_! "

Les derniers mots – dont Chloé ne comprenait pas le sens, cela étant sans doute pour le mieux – furent crachés avec une haine dont elle ne croyait pas Mazikeen capable. Une haine presque palpable dans l'air nauséabond alentour. Dans cette barrière vaporeuse qui attira de nouveau l'attention de la jeune femme.

 _" Qu'est-ce que...?! "_

Un mouvement.

Dans ce nuage rougeâtre persistant. Un mouvement indépendant de ceux engendrés par celui-ci. Une ombre fugace. Rapide. Disparaissant dans cette prison vaporeuse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Avait-elle...Avait-elle imaginé ce mouvement imperceptible?

" Allons, Mazie!", tempéra Lucifer avec son indéfectible calme. " Tâchons de rester courtois avec notre vieil... _ami_! Après tout, ça fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes plus croisés! Ah...Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu, c'est idiot! ", continua-t-il en feignant un air soucieux presque convaincant.

Personne n'était dupe, cependant. Encore moins Astaroth qui toisa Lucifer avec une étincelle assassine dans ses iris brunes. Chloé sursauta légèrement à l'entente d'un son insolite dont l'origine était - une fois de plus - dissimulée par la brume. Ce fut tout aussi bref que le mouvement aperçu auparavant. Ce mouvement qu'elle pensait avoir vu. Elle pouvait douter de cela, mais ce son était là. Bref. Aussi bref que sa respiration, mais bien là. Un crissement strident qui avait duré un millième de seconde avant de disparaître également. Un son aigu. Métallique, semblable à une lame traînée sur un sol dur. Ce son semblait si proche. Et si éloigné d'eux.

Qu'était-ce donc?

Lucifer émit une exclamation victorieuse retentissante dans ce silence pesant, entrecoupé par ces mouvements et bruits insolites.

" Ça y est! Je me souviens! C'était il y a quoi? Deux milles ans et des poussières? Quand je t'ai..."

"...banni. ", termina platement le démon.

" Exact! ", s'extasia exagérément Lucifer. " Tu ne m'en veux pas , quand même? ", poursuivit-il, faussement soucieux quant à la possible rancœur que nourrissait Astaroth contre lui. " Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu vraiment le choix. Tu me trahis en rejoignant les rangs d'Alastor...je te bannis! Cause à effet! "

Astaroth le fixa sans rien dire un bref moment, moment encore une fois bercé par d'autres bruits et mouvements plus insistants. Plus proches. Chloé en était certaine maintenant. Un crissement à gauche. Une nouvelle ombre vivace à droite. Maze les avait également remarqués, sa lame tournoyant plus lentement entre ses doigts. D'une façon plus...menaçante, le sifflement aigu de son arme fendant l'air en un glas belliqueux régulier. Le démon esquissa un sourire. Froid. Une grimace affreuse sur ses traits anodins.

" Bien sûr. C'est normal. ", acquiesça-t-il de sa voix froide. " Tu as eu raison et tu étais parfaitement en droit de le faire...Tout comme ton Père, non? "

Chloé vit les muscles de Lucifer se raidir instantanément à l'allusion de son père, se figeant tel une statue de sel en une seconde. Maze laissa échapper un sifflement perçant et fit mine de s'avancer vers Astaroth pour punir correctement cette comparaison abjecte. Elle se ravisa cependant au dernier moment, Chloé apercevant sur son visage – de là où elle se trouvait – une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Regard posé sur le visage de son maître. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une inquiétude portée sur l'état de Lucifer. C'était davantage une inquiétude...comportementale. Quelque chose en lui amenant Maze à ne pas s'avancer. À ne pas réagir pour lui. Une crainte respectueuse de son maître. Chloé ne s'approcha pas non plus, observant néanmoins la tension palpable et grandissante prendre possession de chaque parcelle du corps de Lucifer. Elle sentit le sol vibrer imperceptiblement sous ses pieds. Une vibration ciblée en un point précis.

Provenant de son partenaire.

" Il était également dans son droit, n'est-ce-pas? ", poursuivit Astaroth. " Tu l'avais trahi aussi, il me semble. C'est amusant. Il y a comme-qui-dirait une...sensation de déjà vu, tu ne penses pas? Tu agis exactement comme lui. Mieux...Tu continues à lui obéir! Tu es venu ici parce qu'il te l'a ordonné, Lucifer. Pas par choix. Tu n'as jamais été capable de faire tes propres choix. De prendre tes responsabilités...De prendre tes propres décisions. "

Une nouvelle vibration.

Plus puissante.

Plus terrifiante encore ébranla le sol aride. Chloé déglutit difficilement, ses yeux gris rivés sur Lucifer qui restait silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux. Un silence qui disparaissait progressivement tout autour d'eux. Des cris, des grognements, un raclement métallique...tout se confondait en une atroce cacophonie de tous côtés. Des bruits inquiétants sans la moindre origine visuelle. L'inspectrice regardait vivement en tous sens sans apercevoir plus que ce brouillard écarlate. Sans apercevoir plus que sa propre peur. Astaroth poursuivit sa tirade assassine, imperturbable:

" C'est triste à dire, mais...tu as eu une chance d'inverser la tendance. Une seule chance et...tu as lamentablement échoué ici. Mais je comprends, tu sais.", se fit-il presque compatissant envers son ancien maître. " J'ai moi-même commis certaines erreurs de calculs. Par exemple, je n'aurai pas dû miser sur Alastor pour te détrôner. C'était un faible. Tout comme toi. Il faut savoir apprendre de ses erreurs. Alors...étant donné que...tu es ici...seul...affaibli. Et étant donné que je suis ici...et que je suis loin...très loin d'être seul...Je vais m'efforcer d'apprendre des miennes. "

Cette dernière phrase, ces derniers mots semblèrent être un signal. Un signal terrifiant se répercutant dans ses os. Dans son esprit. Dans chaque parcelle d'air vicié. Et dans chaque molécule écarlate de cette brume.

Cette barrière contenant, renfermant...un mal innommable. Un mal apparaissant enfin au grand jour, les fines volutes vaporeuses – et pourtant si obstinément opaques, il y avait encore quelques secondes – s'écartant enfin sur son sillage putride.

Chloé aperçut dès lors des ombres bien plus distinctes que précédemment.

Un grand nombre d'ombres.

Un trop grand nombre.

Elle porta instinctivement sa main droite à hauteur de son holster, jetant des regards inquiets de toute part. Ils étaient cernés. De tous côtés de cette barrière vaporeuse affluaient – lentement – un cortège d'êtres vils. La brume s'estompant enfin par endroits, elle pouvait apercevoir les hautes colonnades noires - parsemant la Vallée près de leur position - trembler légèrement sur toute leur surface, certaines parcelles de roches volcaniques tombant bruyamment sur le sol poussiéreux. La structure infernale et d'apparence si indestructible trembla encore, vibrant en continu pendant un court laps de temps. Elle se fendit, craquelant sur toute sa surface - muant sa matière solide en...quelque chose d'autre. Faisant naître en son sein une tête ...des bras décharnés...noirs et à l'aspect...visqueux. Un démon s'extirpant tout aussi lentement de la pierre...Cette pierre ayant tronqué sa solidité en quelques endroits de sa structure saillante...offrant cette matière noire fluide malléable.

Cette matière se muant invariablement en un être démoniaque abject. Rapidement suivit par un second.

Et un troisième.

Une multitude s'extirpant bientôt de cette prison de pierre.

Une multitude intrinsèquement liée à l'immense surface rocheuse originelle.

Des dizaines de monstres visqueux – sans doute plus que cela...voulait-elle vraiment connaître le nombre exact? - sortirent des roches volcaniques, d'autres venant du sol aride – aussi blanc que les autres pouvaient être noirs, pourvus d'une bouche bordée de crocs sanguinolents quand d'autres n'avaient ni yeux, ni bouche. Seulement cette commune atrocité matérialisée dans chaque être recraché par les pierres ou le sol. Recrachés par ce lieu cauchemardesque. Recrachés de l'Enfer dans un seul but.

Un seul.

Les tuer. Tuer Lucifer.

Tuer Satan.

* * *

 _ **Prochainement dans..." VERS LA LUMIERE "**_

 _" Bouge...Bouge, Chloé! "_

Plus elle s'escrimait à se redresser aussi vite que possible, plus ses gestes se faisaient maladroits et horriblement lents. Elle devait bouger. Tout de suite. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter un autre coup porté par cette hache. Par ce monstre. Chaque battement de son cœur terrifié pulsait douloureusement contre ses tempes moites, dominant le vacarme incessant tout autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait plus que ce battement répétitif. Et le cliquetis de cette chaîne, répondant au moindre mouvement esquissé par cette main gigantesque.

Un battement de cœur puissant.

Un cliquetis métallique.

Un seul son. Un glas fatidique dans ce bruissement métallique et cette pulsation organique.

 _" BOUGE! "_

* * *

= Le poème "lugubre" d'Astaroth est tiré du poème "La tristesse du Diable" de Charles-Marie Leconte de Lisle.

=L'insulte acerbe de Maze est tiré de la traduction de "traître" en kmerr.

* * *

 _Et voilà!_

 _Verdict? Bonne reprise? TRES mauvaise reprise?_

 _Laissez-vous aller avec les reviews! XD Un chapitre un peu moins long que le précédent, mais je préfère fractionner ce passage en plusieurs chapitres (par sadisme personnel entre-autre ^^). Trop d'action pour un seul et unique chapitre!_

 _On se dit à lundi prochain pour la suite!_

 _Bye bye! ^^_


	14. Vers la Lumière

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Merci pour les reviews de la reprise ^^ Je vois que vous aviez autant hâte que moi de vous replonger dans cette histoire infernale. Et aussi un grand merci à Kaoré, ma Betâ d'amour! :)_

 _Je ne vous cache que cette partie du récit me donne pas mal de fil à retordre depuis quelques semaines TT, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincue! J'ai même eu une tornade d'inspiration pas plus tard que ce matin et ai donc pu bien poursuivre le chapitre 15! XD_

 _Il n'est pas encore fini. Le passage donné en bas de chapitre n'aura donc pas encore de titre, malheureusement. Bien que j'ai déjà une petite idée pour celui-ci^^_

 _Je vous préviendrai en cas de retard et de report de publication dans tous les cas, pas d'inquiétude!_

 _Une très très bonne lecture, comme d'habitude!_

* * *

 **VERS LA LUMIERE**

* * *

Pas encore.

Pas. Encore.

Il devait attendre le bon moment.

La minute. La seconde. Cet instant précis à ne pas manquer. Ne serait-ce que d'un millième de seconde.

Lucifer ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, sa cage thoracique se soulevant à peine sous l'arrivée d'air régulière dans ses poumons. Figé. Attentif. Concentré sur son objectif. Comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis...depuis quelques milliers d'années. Depuis ce...souci de gestion interne. Depuis Alastor. Le monde avait beau croire que l'Enfer était un endroit anarchique, gouverné par le Diable - mais sans réel respect de la hiérarchie en vigueur; il n'en était rien.

Lucifer avait toujours dirigé cet endroit d'une main de fer. Il ne tolérait aucun manquement à son devoir, à ses responsabilités. En Enfer tout du moins. La Terre et l'Enfer étaient radicalement différents et entraînaient donc un comportement diamétralement différent chez lui. Un comportement que l'inspectrice était sur le point de découvrir. De la plus...brutale des manières. À sa décharge, il pouvait difficilement employer une approche politiquement correcte face à ces abjects et déloyaux serviteurs. Pas avec Astaroth. Pas avec ces monstres rampants tout autour d'eux, accompagnés d'une cacophonie infernale particulièrement agaçante à ses oreilles. Il entendit vaguement Chloé crier son nom, quémandant son aide, son appui – sa voix apeurée augmentant sa fureur, une nouvelle onde secouant la terre sous ses pieds.

Pas encore.

Chacune de ses inspirations, chaque battement de son cœur se répercutaient fortement dans son crâne, se liant à ce vacarme extérieur incessant. Un glas régulier. Un compte à rebours.

Qui allait bientôt prendre fin.

Il ne quittait pas du regard Astaroth. Un regard partagé par le Diable. Par Astaroth. Un regard communément unifié dans cette intensité. Il ne déviait pas de ce combat oculaire. De cette défiance muette.

Pas encore.

Il entendit vaguement Mazikeen jurer à ses côtés, mais ne se déroba pas à ce regard. A cette vibration puissante qu'il répercutait tout autour de lui. Les borborygmes abjects s'approchaient inexorablement, suivi par d'autres manifestations sonores des démons mineurs migrant en un cercle compact et infranchissable – la seule voie de sortie étant le passage escarpé vers ses ailes ou celui entravé par la présence détestable d'Astaroth. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, sa peau blanche s'étirant sur ses os saillants et augmentant ainsi la répulsion que Lucifer avait à son égard. Celui-ci ne laissait absolument rien transparaître. Une attitude calme, figée par l'action à venir alors que la rage bouillonnait sauvagement dans ses entrailles. Une autre vibration ébranla le sol sous ses pieds, s'étirant dans les tréfonds infernaux dans un seul but. En vue d'une seule action.

 _Pas. Encore._

Tout se résumait à ce regard. Ces vibrations. Cette migration infernale et à connotation belliqueuse. Tout n'était qu'une question...

...de temps.

 _ **" Lucifer! "**_

Ce dernier s'évertua à ne pas répondre au besoin instinctif de se retourner vers l'inspectrice à l'intonation désespérée de son appel. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ni la rassurer.

Pas encore.

Encore ce regard échangé. Qui perdurait dans le temps. Dans cette attente...du bon moment. Ce regard. Cette avancée démoniaque.

Encore un peu.

Juste...un peu.

 _ **" Maintenant! "**_ , hurla-t-il soudainement à la cantonade, déstabilisant Astaroth qui recula d'un pas.

Un ordre.

Son signal.

Pour Maze. Pour Chloé.

Mais aussi pour ces vibrations souterraines. Toute l'énergie démoniaque envoyée régulièrement sous terre vibra avec davantage d'intensité sous leurs pieds, Astaroth peinant à garder son équilibre quand Lucifer n'éprouvait pas cette difficulté. Une difficulté partagée par ces viles créatures. Elles cessèrent leur progression en un mouvement commun, sur leurs gardes. Un grondement terrifiant jaillit des profondeurs de la terre, les hurlements stridents et détestables des démons se liant à ce nouveau son inconnu. Le sol trembla violemment de toute parts, se fissurant, s'écroulant sous les pieds des premières rangées démoniaques rassemblées autour d'eux. Aspirant dans son éboulement ciblé le mal recraché par les pierres et par ce même sol aride. La fissure gagna les bordures de l'Étang de Feu, la terre s'enfonçant une fois de plus et disparaissant sous le flot violent du magma argenté qui s'engouffrait dans l'espace béant; avalant sans merci les premières créatures entraînées par la chute du sol.

Séparant Lucifer du reste de l'armée.

Isolant Astaroth.

Donnant un avantage à Maze.

Et libérant le passage pour Chloé.

Lucifer laissa la rage confluer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, de son esprit. Il sentit l'énergie noire des Enfers pulser dans ses veines, griffer sa peau, emplir chaque recoin de son être avec rapidité. Puisant en elle, se mêlant intimement à ce pouvoir si longtemps enfermé en lui; Lucifer - toujours figé en une statue implacable et menaçante, ses mains dans ses poches depuis ce qui semblait une éternité - frappa Astaroth. Pas avec ses mains. Ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son anatomie.

Non.

Il usa de cette énergie déchaînée en lui, autour de lui. Une onde puissante. Invisible et pourtant...difficilement niable. Le souffle de ce coup frappa Astaroth en pleine poitrine, ce dernier reculant abruptement de quelques mètres sous cet assaut invisible et retombant à genoux sur le sentier auparavant derrière lui. Le sol poussiéreux fut balayé par le souffle puissant de cette onde démoniaque invisible, des volutes noires s'écartant sur son sillage destructeur. S'écartant sur le passage de Lucifer.

Sur le passage du Diable.

Impassible. Impitoyable.

" Il est temps d'apprendre de tes erreurs.", déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche en avançant très lentement vers lui, chaque pas apportant une trace marquée et fumante dans le sol aride.

Astaroth releva la tête vers lui, son étonnement se muant d'abord en une appréhension tout à fait légitime. Une appréhension rapidement remplacée par une rage quasi égalable à celle du Diable, ses yeux bruns si communs virant en une carnation jaunâtre beaucoup plus vive. Une grimace haineuse écorcha ses traits, sa peau blanche crevassant sous son propre afflux démoniaque; des fines craquelures noires se transformant irrémédiablement en une peau sombre et rugueuse parsemée de veines écarlates. Une peau envahie d'excroissances, dont la forme faisait penser à des dards tranchants, de la même carnation variée sur toute la surface de son corps écorché.

Lucifer esquissa un autre pas lent et déterminé vers Astaroth.

Il était effectivement temps.

Tout était une question de temps.

Et à ce moment précis, tout ce qui importait à Lucifer, c'était de gagner du temps.

 _Elle_ avait besoin de lui.

Besoin de temps.

* * *

Chloé bascula en avant à la seconde où Lucifer hurla cet ordre impérieux, une onde puissante ébranlant le sol sous elle. Tout tremblait, hurlait.

Partout.

Tout comme la peur hurlait en elle...presque aussi fortement que ce tumulte terrifiant. Elle resta à quatre pattes sur le sol infernal; tout bonnement incapable, dans un premier temps, de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'observer l'intensification du chaos autour d'elle. Elle vit les premières lignes de la horde basculer dans le vide béant créé par cette puissante vibration souterraine, hurlant et couinant en tentant vainement de planter leurs griffes dans la paroi rocheuse fragilisée. Vain. C'était le mot. Toute tentative de survie fut vaine. Des dizaines de démons - un mélange imprécis de corps sombres et laiteux - basculèrent dans ce vide. Ce vide rapidement emplit par l'épais magma argenté. Une chute se terminant par leur destruction finale et définitive. Une destruction bruyante. Des hurlements stridents – bien plus atroces et douloureux à entendre que précédemment - percèrent l'air écarlate et les tympans de l'inspectrice. Le reste de la horde hurlait également.

Ils hurlaient d'effroi.

De rage.

Ils hurlaient. Des sons indescriptibles. Tranchants, insupportables à entendre. Une matérialisation sonore du principe même de chaos.

Le chaos. Partout.

Chloé prit appui sur ses mains enlisées dans le sol sablonneux afin de se redresser, luttant férocement contre la force d'attraction de cette vibration constante. Elle lutta contre cette fluctuation de la gravité, cette fluctuation dans l'air, dans le sol – le souffle court. Serrant les dents, elle parvint à se redresser sur ses jambes, tanguant régulièrement en tous sens pour conserver son équilibre précaire. Elle regarda l'attroupement de démons au-delà de la brèche, ceux-ci vociférant inlassablement des imprécations ressemblant plus à des grognements rageurs qu'à de réelles paroles sensées à leur intention. Ils émettaient des sifflements inhumains tout en s'agglutinant au bord du précipice, battant l'air vicié de leurs bras décharnés et visqueux afin d'exprimer leur frustration. L'inassouvissement de leur faim millénaire. Un manque qui ne pouvait plus durer. Tout comme cette _accalmie._ Ils parviendraient à passer au-delà. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. De minutes, de secondes. La peur engendrée par ce déchaînement commençait à se tarir au profit d'une toute nouvelle émotion belliqueuse. Bien plus puissante que la précédente. Une soif de sang. Une avidité de chair à dévorer. Un désir de destruction.

Ils trouveraient un moyen de passer.

C'était certain.

De fait, certains monstres se montraient plus téméraires que d'autres, commençant à reculer du bord du précipice funeste pour mieux le traverser. Les premiers tombèrent une fois de plus dans l'énorme fissure les séparant de leurs proies, des plaintes atroces accompagnant cette énième dégringolade définitive. Chloé vit de plus en plus de démons prendre exemple sur cet acte téméraire, reculant également - plus loin et avec davantage de prudence dans leurs gestes – pour mieux sauter au-delà de ce trou mortel.

 _ **" Chloé! "**_

Cette dernière se tourna vers Mazikeen, luttant continuellement pour garder son équilibre. La démone adressait un regard de prédatrice à la horde assemblée autour d'elle tout en joignant ses deux lames ensemble. L'inspectrice la vit encastrer le manche de l'une contre un symbole particulier sur l'autre, l'ensemble formant un "s" argenté menaçant. Elle tourna le tout dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, la première lame – jusqu'alors dirigée vers le sol, dans le sens opposée de sa jumelle – rejoignant la seconde en un seul et unique tranchant. Une lame tranchante double, bien plus longue, naquit de cette union. Une lame d'argent fine et dont la soif de destruction n'était pas à mettre en doute un seul instant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une épée ordinaire. La courbe caractéristique de celle-ci n'était pas inconnue de l'inspectrice.

Un katana.

Un sabre de plus de soixante centimètres de long, pouvant trancher l'air comme n'importe quel corps, humain ou non, avec une facilité presque terrifiante. Mazikeen serra fortement ses doigts fins autour de la poignée rouge sang irisée de fils d'argent, lançant un regard d'avertissement en direction de la horde avant de tourner son visage déterminé vers la jeune femme.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends?! Cours! ", lui hurla-t-elle en faisant tourner le katana démoniaque dans sa main, celui-ci émettant un sifflement féroce dans l'air.

 _Courir?_

Mais...Pour aller où?

Chloé mit quelques secondes à passer au-delà de la crainte et du surplus d'adrénaline qui dominaient son corps et son esprit au détriment de l'essentiel.

Au détriment de sa mission.

Les ailes.

Le chemin.

Chloé avait presque oublié.

 _" Quand je vous le dirai...allez récupérer mes ailes. "_

C'était maintenant.

Il n'y aurait pas d'autre opportunité. Elle devait la saisir.

Courir.

Et lui faire confiance.

Un démon blanchâtre aux crocs acérés et avides de chair – quelle qu'en soit la nature – sauta plus loin que les autres, plantant ses mains fourchues dans la terre, entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il émit un sifflement rageur strident tout en enfonçant davantage ses griffes dans le sol; y creusant de profonds sillons et hissant le reste de son corps sur la terre ferme. Chloé eut à peine le temps d'effleurer du bout des doigts la crosse de son arme que le corps laiteux de la créature fut transpercé de part en part par la lame aiguisée de Mazikeen, un liquide noir et visqueux s'écoulant de la blessure mortelle. Le démon glapit et se tortilla en tous sens, ses membres griffant avec plus de rage encore la terre sous lui pour se défaire de cette étreinte plus intime entre lui et le katana. Après un temps infime, sa tête difforme et dépourvue de traits humains retomba sur ce même sol noir, inerte.

Enfin.

Maze retira vivement sa lame du corps sans vie qui - dépourvu de lien solide avec la terre ferme alors que la partie inférieure de celui-ci était pendue dans le vide magmatique – glissa le long de la paroi abrupte du précipice pour ne plus jamais remonter. La démone accompagna cette chute d'une exclamation dédaigneuse, sa lame tendue vers le sol – le sang noir et épais de la créature gouttant doucement sur celui-ci le long du tranchant affûté de l'arme. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'inspectrice, lui hurlant une fois de plus par-delà le vacarme continuel qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter :

 _ **"**_ Cours! Dépêches! Lucifer ne tiendra pas longtemps! _ **"**_

Chloé hésita un millième de seconde avant d'esquisser un mouvement en direction de l'Étang de Feu. Une hésitation en ce qui concernait Mazikeen. Elle hésitait à la laisser seule affronter cette horde terrifiante de démons émergeant continuellement du sol et des pierres volcaniques. Maze était son amie - démone ou non, cela n'entrait pas en ligne de compte – et comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule affronter ces choses immondes.

Elle hésita.

Un bref instant.

Une hésitation aussi intense qu'éphémère.

Il s'agissait de Maze.

Le bras droit de Lucifer.

Mazikeen.

Elle ne se laisserait pas mettre à bas aussi facilement. Elle ne pouvait pas être vaincue aussi aisément. Pas elle. Ni Lucifer. Et encore moins Chloé.

Personne ne serait vaincu ici.

Aucun d'entre eux, assurément.

Chloé se tourna rapidement vers l'étendue argentée jusqu'à présent derrière elle, jaugeant la distance à parcourir avant d'atteindre le précipice. Elle devrait prendre suffisamment d'élan pour sauter sur la toute première plate-forme en cristal noir. Un saut rendu plus compliqué par les vibrations constantes sous ses pieds.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle _devait_ le faire.

 _ **" Attention! "**_ , hurla Mazikeen dans son dos, cette dernière poussant, sans ménagement et à dessein, Chloé vers l'avant.

Celle-ci retint une exclamation de surprise tout en basculant en avant, ses coudes et ses genoux rencontrant brutalement le sol alors qu'elle était propulsée sur celui-ci par la force herculéenne de la démone - un mètre la séparant désormais de sa position précédente. Un souffle puissant et métallique avait effleuré la base de sa nuque juste après que Mazikeen lui eut imposé cette avancée cinétique au point de chute assez douloureux pour les rotules de l'inspectrice.

Qu'était-ce donc?

À genoux sur le sol aride et dos à Mazikeen, Chloé s'aida de ses avant-bras pour se redresser et jeter un coup d'œil inquiet derrière elle - écarquillant les yeux d'horreur à la vue de ce qui se trouvait à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait il y a une seconde à peine. Une hache gigantesque, de la taille d'un être humain - et plus grande encore que cela - était fermement plantée dans le sol poussiéreux derrière elle, celui-ci s'étant craquelé en de multiples fissures sous ce point d'impact puissant. Chloé lâcha un bruit étranglé, incrédule et horrifiée par la taille de cette arme de mort. Cette arme lancée vers elle. Cette arme qu'elle avait évité de peu. La mort qu'elle avait évité de peu.

Grâce à Mazikeen.

La hache était ancienne, le métal mortel présentant l'usure du temps en certains endroits. Elle était constituée de deux tranchants. Une double mortalité apportée par une seule arme apocalyptique. Le manche recouvert de cuir noir usé était relié à une chaîne dont l'origine n'était pas directement visible. Chloé fronça les sourcils, cessant de regarder l'arme gigantesque plantée derrière elle à quelques centimètres de ses pieds pour suivre cette chaîne épaisse et grinçante du regard. Cette chaîne allait au-delà de la fissure...longue, tout aussi gigantesque que l'arme qu'elle propulsait. Le regard gris de Chloé s'arrêta sur une main enserrant la dite-chaîne en métal. Une main également gigantesque, aussi grise et terne que les cendres du Portail des Damnées, mais bien plus terrifiante.

Elle regarda plus haut, son regard glissant sur le bras musclé rattaché à cette main titanesque. Glissant plus haut encore. Vers le visage, le faciès atroce de cet être cyclopéen. Aussi grand et menaçant qu'un cyclope aurait pu l'être, effectivement. Mais ne présentant pas les mêmes particularités physiques de ces créatures mythologiques. Ce monstre, ce démon présentait deux yeux écarlates renfoncés dans leur orbites. Aucun cyclope ici, donc. Deux cornes noires recourbées le long de sa mâchoire carrée entouraient son visage grisâtre. Son corps entier semblait aussi dur que la pierre, mais légèrement moins rigide que celle-ci. Ses traits étaient durs, taillés à vif dans cette chair d'apparence si solide. Une montagne musculeuse ne portant comme unique vêtement qu'un tissu noir à la taille. Un tissu court dévoilant ses jambes, ses sabots; ferreux et laissant un sillon visqueux sur la terre, dont la chair se déchirait par endroits. Une brèche dévoilant une pulsation rougeoyante inquiétante sous la surface. Cette même teinte écarlate que l'on pouvait retrouver dans ce regard terrifiant.

C'était un taureau. Immense. Démoniaque.

Et dangereux.

Bien plus dangereux que tous les démons réunis ici.

D'où venait-il? Comment avait-il fait pour approcher aussi près et ne pas se faire remarquer? Ces bruits métalliques, ce son qui l'avait alarmé précédemment...Était-ce lui, caché dans la brume? Il tira doucement puis plus fortement sur la chaîne, le métal tranchant de la hache sortant difficilement de la roche où elle était encastrée. Chloé s'évertua à se remettre debout durant cette courte accalmie, la peur en elle augmentant au même rythme que la lame se dégageait un peu plus du sol. Les démons à l'opposé de celle-ci, sur la berge se situant à droite de la jeune femme, semblèrent galvanisés par cette attaque inattendue. Ils hurlèrent de plus belle, se bousculant les uns les autres entre deux vociférations gutturales pour traverser le précipice devant eux. L'immense démon à l'allure bovine parvint enfin à extirper sa hache de cette prison terreuse, des éclats plus ou moins imposants voltigeant dans les airs alors qu'il ramenait son arme de l'autre côté du précipice, à la gauche de l'inspectrice. Il rattrapa avec aisance le manche en cuir noir dans sa main trapue, dardant ensuite son regard écarlate sur Chloé. Celle-ci redoubla d'ardeur dans ses gestes, ses chaussures glissant irrémédiablement contre le sol sablonneux alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se redresser le plus rapidement possible. Les doigts imposants de la créature serrèrent davantage le manche de la hache, son regard perçant suivant le moindre mouvement de l'inspectrice à quatre pattes sur le sol.

 _" Bouge...Bouge, Chloé! "_

Plus elle s'escrimait à se redresser aussi vite que possible, plus ses gestes se faisaient maladroits et horriblement lents. Elle devait bouger. Tout de suite. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter un autre coup porté par cette hache. Par ce monstre. Chaque battement de son cœur terrifié pulsait douloureusement contre ses tempes moites, dominant le vacarme incessant tout autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait plus que ce battement répétitif. Et le cliquetis de cette chaîne, répondant au moindre mouvement esquissé par cette main gigantesque.

Un battement de cœur puissant.

Un cliquetis métallique.

Un seul son. Un glas fatidique dans ce bruissement métallique et cette pulsation organique.

 _" Bouge!"_

Chloé vit le démon, ce minotaure de plus de six mètres de haut, lever sa hache à hauteur de sa tête. Lentement. Mais bien plus rapidement que le moindre geste tenté par la jeune femme pour se relever. À croire que le sol s'était également ligué contre elle, chaque centimètre de celui-ci étant devenu aussi glissant qu'une patinoire pouvait l'être. Elle ne pourrait pas bouger assez rapidement pour éviter cette nouvelle attaque. Il leva encore l'arme un peu plus haut, bandant ses muscles grisâtres sous le regard horrifié de Chloé.

Cette dernière ferma instinctivement les yeux, se recroquevillant sur elle-même alors qu'elle entendit le sifflement funeste de la hache. Un sifflement menaçant se muant en un fracas métallique tonitruant devant elle. Un fracas nullement suivit par l'annihilation de sa propre vie. Par le déchirement de sa propre chair au contact de cette hache titanesque. Seulement ce fracas métallique.

Chloé, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, ouvrit doucement les yeux, tout aussi intriguée qu'effrayée à cet instant précis. Elle dévisagea, interdite, la silhouette entière de Mazikeen contractée par l'effort. Deux profonds sillons marquaient le sol sablonneux à l'endroit exact où la démone avait intercepté de sa lame le lancer meurtrier de la hache, Mazikeen se tenant devant l'inspectrice, quelques centimètres les séparant l'une de l'autre. La démone banda davantage ses muscles sous sa veste noire, sa lame crissant contre le tranchant acéré de la hache. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de la poignée du katana démoniaque, cette arme minuscule comparée à cette hache gigantesque, mais cachant une solidité et une force de frappe tout à fait hors-normes. Une ténacité parfaitement conciliable aux particularités des armes démoniaques. D'un geste fluide et puissant, Mazikeen rejeta la hache avec un cri de rage, celui-ci allant s'écraser un peu plus loin devant elle sur le sol, une volute de poussière noire s'élevant autour de son point de chute. Le démon bovin fixa sa hache sur le sol, puis Mazikeen, de la vapeur s'échappant de ses naseaux. Son visage cauchemardesque se tendit sous la rage et sa gueule béante laissa passer un hurlement assourdissant qui fit trembler chaque colonne volcanique de la Vallée. Mazikeen ne frémit pas un seul instant face à cette expression rageuse inquiétante. Elle se contenta de faire tourner le manche de son katana dans sa main droite, serrant immédiatement après ses doigts fins autour de celui-ci.

Chloé, à nouveau sur ses jambes, regarda tour à tour ce démon enragé et la démone devant elle, ses cheveux noirs balayés par le souffle de cet hurlement.

Sans un regard vers elle, Mazikeen lui dit :

" Je m'occupe de Moloch. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce grand nigaud...Contente-toi de courir, Chloé! Les ailes de Lucifer ne vont pas se libérer toutes seules! "

Chloé hésita une fois de plus à laisser seule la démone avant de hocher la tête. Elle se tourna vers l'Étang de feu, prête à courir aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, prenant néanmoins le temps de répliquer:

" Et toi, fais en sorte de ne pas mourir! "

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la démone, Chloé courut en direction du bord de l'Étang. Chaque foulée, chaque accélération fut accompagnée par les hurlements stridents des démons sur l'autre côté du précipice à la chute magmatique. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil quelques démons sauter et s'agripper au bord, à un mètre de ses pieds, s'excitant sur son passage et tentant d'agripper ceux-ci. L'inspectrice les évita aisément, continuant sa course effrénée en direction du lac argenté.

Encore deux mètres.

Deux mètres la séparant de la berge.

De ce saut à ne pas manquer.

Ce saut en vue d'atteindre la première plate-forme.

Elle n'écouta pas l'épuisement de ses muscles à chaque nouvelle foulée sur ce sol poussiéreux, à chaque battement puissant de son cœur ou chaque inspiration douloureuse. Elle n'écouta qu'une seule chose.

Une chose essentielle. La seule chose qui importait.

 _" J'ai besoin de mes ailes pour nous sortir de là..."_

Serrant les dents, Chloé mit toute sa force, toute sa volonté dans cette course pour leur survie à tous.

La sienne.

Celle de Lucifer.

Celle de Mazikeen.

C'était tout ce qui importait.

Le bord se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, un simple mètre la séparant de l'espace magmatique funeste.

Encore un peu.

Une dernière foulée, une dernière inspiration douloureuse.

Une dernière distance.

Elle sauta aussi loin que possible par-delà l'étendue argentée la séparant de la première plate-forme.

La séparant des ailes de Lucifer.

Un saut pour leur survie à tous.

Un saut...

...vers la Lumière.

* * *

 _ **Prochainement dans...le chapitre 15 ^^**_

Il guetta chaque nouveau mouvement autour de lui, n'apercevant que cette constante barrière vaporeuse. Une barrière étouffant le moindre son alentour, hormis ceux de ses pas dans la terre noire sablonneuse de cet étroit corridor, corridor rendu d'autant plus étroit par cette masse rouge qui léchait les pierres noires de part et d'autre de celui-ci. De fait, Lucifer n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration, ses pas étouffés dans le sable et le souffle de cette satanée brume. Il n'entendait plus aucun cris et hurlements insupportables de la horde derrière lui. Plus de grondement.

Rien que lui et cette brume rouge.

* * *

 _Alors..._

 _Astaroth et sa version démoniaque rapidement aperçue en début de chapitre viennent d'une illustration trouvée sur le net : Astaroth (Y-mir sur Deviant Art)_

 _Je me suis inspirée du Balrogh du Seigneur des Anneaux pour la description de Moloch._

 _Laissez-moi des reviews pour exprimer votre frustration, vos possibles critiques, vos suggestions, vos prévisions pour la suite, etc._

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, j'espère!_

 _Bonne journée à tout le monde!_


	15. Un ange déchu

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Oui, c'est assez inattendu, je sais. Vous devez vous dire que je change constamment d'avis, non ? XD_

 _En fait, j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête toute seule et sans aucune raison par rapport aux délais de publication. Je n'ai aucune obligation, aucun stress à avoir. Vous lisez si vous voulez, quand vous voulez, tout comme j'écris quand je peux et quand je veux._

 _Nous allons donc simplifier les choses. Je vais me simplifier la vis surtout ^^_

 _J'écris tranquillement, que ça prenne plus d'une semaine ou plus d'un mois pour terminer chaque chapitre. Je le fais tranquillement corriger par ma bêta Kaoré (merci encore et pour toujours pour tes précieux conseils) et je publie quand j'en ai envie._

 _Plus d'empressement inutile._

 _Je n'arrive jamais à respecter ces fichus délais, de toute façon. Ça ne sert à rien de se compliquer la vie._

 _Par contre, il n'y aura sans doute plus de passages preview ou alors nettement moins. Tout dépendra de mon avancée sur le prochain chapitre au moment de la publication. Si je n'ai encore rien commencé, pas de passage, évidemment. Désolé pour ça._

 _Merci en tout cas pour tous vos derniers reviews d'encouragement. Ça m'a beaucoup touché ^^_

* * *

 _Donc,_

 _Voici le quinzième chapitre de Hell Sweet Hell. Nous arrivons, plus ou moins, en milieu de fic. C'est une histoire d'envergure, vous l'aurez compris XD_

 _Je vous conseille de lire avec un fond sonore bien " dark action". C'est le genre de playlist que j'écoutais en l'écrivant._

 _Chapitre très très long ! Le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit : plus de 8000 mots_

 _J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. C'est un passage qui me tient particulièrement à cœur et qui m'a demandé beaucoup de travail. N'hésitez donc surtout pas avec les reviews, ils me motivent systématiquement à poursuivre mes efforts ^^_

 _Une très très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **UN ANGE DÉCHU**

* * *

Observer la transformation subtile d'une chenille en papillon avait quelque chose de poétique.

De magique, même.

La façon dont les ailes colorées brisaient à coups répétés la surface dense de la chrysalide. Les premiers battements d'ailes hésitants. La découverte de ce nouveau corps.

Magique.

Et poétique.

Deux adjectifs à l'opposé de ce que Lucifer avait en face de lui.

Qu'y avait-il de poétique, de magique dans la destruction de la chair ? Dans cette fluctuation épidermique nuisible ? Cette nécrose de l'âme ?

Deux adjectifs ne s'associant pas à la transformation d'Astaroth. À la définition même d'un démon.

Quoique...

La mort lente et douloureuse de ce _connard_ condescendant aurait certainement quelque chose de poétique. Et de magique.

Lucifer avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui. D'un pas lent et déterminé. Le Diable ne se pressait pas. Il prenait toujours son temps. Un temps plus nécessaire ici qu'ardemment désiré pour une quelconque lubie de sa part. La vie de Chloé n'était pas une lubie. C'était un devoir. Une responsabilité. La préservation de sa vie était une absolue nécessité.

Tout comme l'était _sa_ mission.

Il avait toute confiance en elle. L'inspectrice parviendrait à les récupérer. Cela ne faisait absolument aucun doute. Tout comme le fait que Mazikeen couvrirait ses arrières aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Le seul doute ici résidait en ses propres capacités. Dans sa propre mission.

Tenir aussi longtemps que possible face à Astaroth.

Se dresser aussi longtemps que possible entre lui et Chloé.

C'était sa mission.

Il continua à avancer. Toujours aussi lentement. Toujours avec la même détermination sur son visage, dans sa démarche. Une détermination exprimée par son corps. Et non par son esprit. Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Il était plus que déterminé à écraser cette vermine, certes.

Mais en était-il capable ? Physiquement parlant ?

Deux milles ans séparaient sa précédente altercation avec ce démon. Un démon tout aussi puissant qu'Alastor. Deux milles ans se distinguant de cet instant par un seul, un unique détail. Un détail qui l'avait également conduit ici bien malgré lui.

Un détail duveteux. Et emplit d'énergie divine.

Lucifer n'avait plus ses ailes.

Pas encore.

Tout se résumait toujours à cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il lui était impossible de vaincre Michael, d'essayer de lui tenir tête du moins, sans elles. Il ne pourrait retenir que temporairement Astaroth sans elles, le retenir au lieu de le détruire une fois pour toute. C'était assez ironique en y repensant. Lucifer avait tout fait pour se détacher de son Père et de ce qui pouvait le rattacher à sa Divine et Bienveillante Présence. En arrachant ses ailes de son dos, entre autres. Et pourtant...Chaque situation, chaque souci qu'il avait à affronter lui rappelaient qu'il n'était rien sans elles. Qu'il ne pouvait rien accomplir...sans elles.

Il n'était qu'une moitié de quelque chose de plus puissant. De plus manipulable aussi, très certainement. Un ange, fût-il déchu, pouvait-il encore être nommé ainsi sans la présence de ces appendices imposantes entre ses omoplates ? Pouvait-il encore prétendre au titre de Diable sans ces membranes puissantes pour dominer ces troupes démoniaques ?

Pouvait-il prétendre à quoi que ce soit sans elles ?

Ses ailes étaient une pièce du Divin. Une source inépuisable de puissance quand lui n'avait que la sienne. _La sienne_. Son énergie, ses capacités propres. Indépendantes du Divin. Une puissance brute, rebelle et si aisément épuisable.

Astaroth avait raison en un sens.

Lucifer était faible.

Mais quelle importance, au final ?

Tant qu'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'avec ses maigres capacités d'immortel, gagner du temps ?

Sa puissance importait peu. Quoi qu'elle fût auparavant, quoi qu'elle soit dorénavant.

Tant que cela suffisait.

Tant que cela leur faisait gagner du temps.

La peau blanchâtre d'Astaroth finit par s'estomper totalement au profit d'une carnation sombre et agrémentée de vaisseaux écarlates. Les os de son visage et de son corps émirent un craquement sec et pour le moins sinistre, allongeant, déformant ses traits et le reste de son corps auparavant si frêle. Un corps plus imposant se dressa devant lui, chaque muscle entouré par une chair noire et irriguée de cette teinte rouge vif. Chaque muscle entouré de dards à l'aspect osseux, tranchant. Une protubérance épineuse évoluant çà et là sur ce corps démoniaque. Sur son épaule, sur son crâne en pointes épineuses de tailles variées, le long de ses doigts. Ces dards caressés par ces veines rougeâtre, aussi rouge que la brume qui léchait le sol. Plus aucun visage humain. Seulement ces deux crevasses, ces deux orbites creuses habitées par une lueur jaune, sauvage et menaçante. Plus aucune bouche avide de commentaires acides. Uniquement cette peau desséchée et nécrosée, creusée en un amas de chair noire ignoble.

Uniquement ce _papillon_ sorti de sa chrysalide.

Une gorgone était un terme plus approprié, bien que peu flatteur pour la créature précédemment citée.

Une gorgone à laquelle il ne manqua pas d'adresser un sourire moqueur et suffisant. Lucifer avança encore sur le sentier cloisonné par les immenses pierres volcaniques, comblant davantage la distance qui le séparait d'Astaroth. Celui-ci leva doucement ses bras décharnés, Lucifer observant son petit manège avec une certaine incompréhension. Et une certaine méfiance également. La brume écarlate omniprésente des lieux s'éleva vivement dans les airs, cessant de lécher le sol noir pour caresser la chair toute aussi sombre des paumes de son adversaire. S'élevant autour d'eux en un rideau rouge hermétique avec rapidité. Des filaments vaporeux vinrent entourer les doigts d'Astaroth, sa chair nécrosée se confondant tout aussi rapidement avec cette teinte carmine vaporeuse. Se confondant l'une l'autre.

Jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Lucifer vit le corps d'Astaroth se mélanger à la brume, disparaissant progressivement de son champ de vision. Disparaissant totalement et ne laissant qu'une volute rouge continue sur son sillage. Lucifer se figea, interdit. Il plissa les yeux, observant attentivement ce mur, ce cercle brumeux parfait qui l'encerclait de toute part. Observant chaque fluctuation, chaque mouvement aérien perturbant un tant soit peu cette étrange opacité rougeoyante. Il se retourna vers l'entrée du sentier, celui-ci totalement obstrué par cette fumée, comme si celle-ci avait soudainement décidé de converger toute sa masse autour d'un seul et unique point de la Vallée de Hinnom : Lucifer. Un étrange phénomène. Qui cachait bien plus de fourberie qu'il n'y paraissait.

Lucifer se tourna à nouveau vers le dernier endroit où s'était trouvé Astaroth, s'exclamant avec une intonation narquoise :

— Allons _Astie_! Ne sois pas timide! Moi qui pensais que nous apprendrions ensemble de nos erreurs! Tu sais...la mienne étant de t'avoir laissé vivre et la tienne d'avoir osé me menacer... _Une seconde fois!_

Il guetta chaque nouveau mouvement autour de lui, n'apercevant que cette constante barrière vaporeuse. Une barrière étouffant le moindre son alentour, hormis ceux de ses pas dans la terre noire sablonneuse de cet étroit corridor, corridor rendu d'autant plus étroit par cette masse rouge qui léchait les pierres noires de part et d'autre de celui-ci. De fait, Lucifer n'entendait plus que sa propre respiration, ses pas étouffés dans le sable et le souffle de cette satanée brume. Il n'entendait plus aucun cris et hurlements insupportables de la horde derrière lui. Plus de grondement.

Rien que lui et cette fumée pourpre.

Il regarda une fois de plus tout autour de lui, se raidissant au moindre craquement ou souffle plus insistant. Et donc plus suspect. Où diable était ce salopard ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être complètement évaporé, si ? Non. Astaroth était un démon puissant. Mais pas à ce point-là. Il était là. Quelque part. Caché dans cette brume écœurante. Aussi écœurante que l'être qu'elle dissimulait en son sein. Lucifer relâcha un peu de son pouvoir, ses yeux adoptant une teinte opaque à laquelle on ne pouvait se soustraire. Il regarda lentement chaque parcelle du sentier recouverte par la barrière écarlate, n'apercevant de-ci de-là que la structure acérée et parfois plus lisse des roches volcaniques. Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vivement en tous sens à la recherche d'une trace laissée par Astaroth.

Rien du tout.

Ce n'était pas possible. Astaroth aurait dû apparaître par-delà ce voile. Tout comme les Garms n'avaient pu échapper à Lucifer aux frontières reculées de son royaume. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Il sentait sa présence, tel un arrière-goût putride persistant au fond de sa gorge. Astaroth était ici. Dans cette volute. C'était un fait. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace physique de ce dernier près de Lucifer.

Une douleur vive explosa au niveau de son flanc gauche, arrachant à Lucifer un cri de surprise. Ce dernier fixa un instant la profonde entaille entre ses côtes, son sang perlant sur les pans déchirés de sa chemise blanche et nuançant la carnation de celle-ci. Le souffle de Lucifer s'accéléra sensiblement. Tout comme les battements de son cœur. Il posa sa main contre son flanc, retenant un juron sous l'intensification de la douleur après ce simple geste, et regarda une fois de plus tout autour de lui. Il ne distingua une fois encore qu'une barrière compacte ne trahissant aucun mouvement, aucune présence démoniaque. Aucune présence hormis la sienne. Il ne sentait rien. Rien de nouveau. Rien qui ne pouvait l'aider à découvrir la position de ce connard _brumeux_.

Une nouvelle douleur naquit à hauteur de son talon gauche, Lucifer grognant de souffrance et de frustration tout en tanguant temporairement sur ses pieds. Il se tourna vers la possible source de cette attaque-éclair, reculant – _titubant_ serait un terme plus approprié - par sécurité. Il sentit le sang imbiber le bas de son pantalon et continuer sa course sur le sol alors qu'il regardait vivement chaque centimètre carré de vapeur carmine devant lui. Outre la douleur vive et basique provoquée par cette attaque, Lucifer sentit également une brûlure lente irradier l'intérieur de sa chair lésée. Une brûlure tout à fait indépendante de sa propre chaleur corporelle. Elle s'infiltrait dans son épiderme, à l'intérieur de ses veines et au plus profond de ses muscles. Brûlant et immobilisant avec une lenteur insoutenable ses membres touchés.

Du poison.

Du poison sécrété par la peau nécrosée d'Astaroth.

Une substance qui pouvait être mortelle, bien évidemment. Mais pas pour Lucifer. Être le Diable avait tout de même quelques avantages. Le poison prendrait quelques minutes de plus qu'en temps normal pour le paralyser totalement, incapable de bouger ni d'exprimer ouvertement la douleur qui scarifierait chaque parcelle de son corps avec une minutie regrettable. Lucifer parviendrait à purger son corps du poison. Mais pas en si peu de temps.

Sa seule et unique option était de trouver Astaroth et de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais... _comment?_

Ses pouvoirs se révélaient absolument inutiles face à cette situation.

Comment...

 _" Tu dois apprendre à ne compter que sur tes capacités physiques et mentales. Il se peut qu'un jour tu ne puisses te reposer que sur cela pour survivre..."_

Gabrielle.

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi cette phrase, ce conseil retentissait aussi soudainement dans son esprit ? Il n'avait plus pensé à Gabrielle depuis...Depuis des millénaires. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était idiot. Inutile. Et très inopportun.

Les griffes acérées d'Astaroth creusèrent des sillons sanguinolents dans le bas de son dos, Lucifer lâchant un nouveau cri de souffrance avant de tomber à genoux, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le sable devant lui. Il ferma les yeux brièvement, le souffle court. Son sang imbiba à nouveau sa chemise, coulant le long de ses hanches lentement ravagées par le poison. Chaque respiration devenait de plus en plus ardue, ses poumons peinant à remplir leur rôle sous l'assaut lent et pourtant constant de cette substance démoniaque. De même que le bas de sa jambe se raidissait à vue d'œil, Lucifer ne sentant déjà plus aucune sensation au-dessus de la cheville. Aucune, si ce n'est cette brûlure impitoyable.

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles abandonnant la carnation sombre précédemment utilisée en vue de repérer Astaroth. Il devait trouver un autre moyen. Plus conventionnel, si l'on peut dire.

Un rire malsain et désincarné retentit uniformément dans la brume.

— Serait-ce de la peur dans tes yeux... _Monseigneur ?_

Lucifer ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher une autre alternative d'approche.

Que faire ?

 _" Tu as agis instinctivement au lieu de réfléchir avant de frapper. L'instinct est crucial dans un combat, mais la stratégie l'est tout autant. Essaie de t'en souvenir..."_

Réfléchir.

 _Réfléchir._

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, un infime détail qui devrait trahir la prochaine attaque de cette ignoble vermine. Forcément. Pas quelque chose de flagrant. Peut-être quelque chose de plus subtil pour être remarqué au premier abord, encore moins dans un état de tension pareil. Lucifer s'évertua à prendre une profonde inspiration, aussi profonde que ses poumons lésés le lui permettaient. Il demeura à quatre pattes sur le sol, la tête légèrement penchée vers celui-ci, apparemment faible et aisément attaquable. Il guetta cependant le moindre changement apparent dans la brume devant lui. S'il était Astaroth, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer de face cette fois-ci ou, à défaut, sur les côtés. Ses flancs étaient vulnérables. Lucifer _paraissait_ vulnérable. L'occasion parfaite pour frapper fort et vite.

Et soudain Lucifer le vit.

Cette chose. Cet infime détail.

Une fluctuation de la couleur en un point précis de la brume à sa droite. Une décoloration extrêmement brève dans sa matière vaporeuse. Comme si celle-ci sacrifiait délibérément une partie de sa masse en vue de reconstituer un corps solide et potentiellement sournois.

Astaroth.

Lucifer attendit. Une seconde. Deux secondes.

Il attendit. Immobile. Blessé. Et à la merci de cette brume.

Un bras noir desséché sortit de la précédente fluctuation, convergeant rapidement vers le cou de Lucifer. Amenant la mort au bout de ces griffes putrides et empoisonnées.

Une seconde.

Quelques centimètres séparant cette main de ce cou.

Séparant la vie de la mort.

Lucifer, la tête toujours baissée et auparavant aussi immobile qu'une proie sérieusement blessée pouvait l'être, agrippa fermement et avec rapidité le poignet de son adversaire camouflé de vapeur, le visage cauchemardesque de celui-ci ainsi que le reste de son corps reprenant consistance près du diable au contact de cette prise. Seuls quelques millimètres séparaient la jugulaire de Lucifer de cette main poisseuse. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête, adressant un regard mauvais à Astaroth.

Un regard enflammé. Habité par une carnation bien plus vive et terrifiante que celle arborée par la brume alentour.

— Tu devrais peut-être regarder mon visage de plus près, Astaroth. Il n'y a aucune peur dans mes yeux...Seulement de la rage. Qu'en est-il des tiens ?

* * *

Mazikeen jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la berge fumante de l'Étang, suivant de son regard sombre la progression bancale, mais rapide de Chloé sur la première plate-forme. Rassurée, ne serait-ce qu'en partie, la démone reporta son attention sur Moloch, toujours fulminant de l'autre côté de la fissure. Elle caressa du pouce le manche de son arme, observant chaque geste esquissé par ce grand nigaud à l'allure bovine des plus détestables. Elle guetta également la progression des démons derrière elle, entendant régulièrement leurs vociférations haineuses accompagner leur ascension le long de la paroi rocheuse. L'un d'entre eux arriva sur la terre ferme plus rapidement que les autres, se précipitant sur Mazikeen. Celle-ci, sans un regard dans sa direction, fit tourner le manche du katana dans sa paume et planta sa lame dans le torse de la créature noire, quelques centimètres de distance séparant le dos de la démone de ses griffes. La peau sombre et goudronneuse se solidifia au contact de la lame affûtée, craquelant tout autour du point d'entrée. Elle se fissura sur toute la surface de son corps avant d'exploser en divers amas rocheux volcaniques qui allèrent rouler sur le sol sablonneux.

Mazikeen abaissa sa lame, fixant toujours Moloch du regard. Guettant sa première attaque. Son premier mouvement.

Un mouvement qui n'aurait aucune grâce.

Un geste belliqueux basique et prévisible. Puissant, mais prévisible.

Moloch plissa ses yeux écarlates en un regard qui se voulait sans aucun doute furieux et terrifiant. Un regard qui ne fit pas frémir la démone le moins du monde.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Pas même lors de leur première et dernière altercation. Cette période de son existence semblait tellement éloignée et tellement proche à la fois. Une intersection temporelle dans son esprit, dans ses sens.

Elle se souvenait de sa propre création. L'éveil de ses sens, de ses sensations physiques dans les Flammes de la Salle du Trône. Cette chaleur qui emplissait ses veines, ses yeux, qui malaxait sa chair en membres robustes. Cette chaleur qui l'avait mise au monde. Elle se rappelait de sa toute première inspiration, les senteurs multiples, le sol recouvert de cendres sous ses paumes.

Et son regard.

Son regard posé sur elle.

Lucifer. Son Maître.

Elle se souvenait de ce moment. De ce pacte tacite signé entre eux pour l'Éternité. Par ce simple regard.

Après l'expulsion d'Alastor et la mise en déroute du gros de ses troupes, Mazikeen et Lucifer avaient affronté ensemble les pires renégats infernaux. Les généraux de cet odieux traître. Moloch et Astaroth. Un combat épique. Apocalyptique. La démone aurait voulu se rappeler d'avoir terrassé Moloch à elle seule. Un souvenir qui se voulait véridique et particulièrement jouissif. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était jeune. Inexpérimentée. Sauvage et redoutable, mais pas suffisamment contre ce démon supérieur bien plus entraîné qu'elle. La force brute mise dans chacune de ses attaques avait eu raison de Mazikeen, quel que fût son acharnement à le réduire en pièces. L'emprisonnement définitif de ce connard bovin n'était dû qu'à l'intervention de Lucifer. Cet ange damné qui avait retenu le coup fatal que Moloch s'apprêtait à assener à la jeune démone. Une force implacable qui avait repoussé ce démon jusqu'aux Portes de la Vallée, l'y enfermant à jamais.

Enfermant ce désir de revanche inassouvi avec lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Mazikeen esquissa un sourire à l'intention de son adversaire cyclopéen. Ce dernier rugit une fois de plus, un rugissement ébranlant les roches volcaniques imposantes et la progression ascensionnelle des autres créatures. Moloch banda ses muscles, tirant d'un coup sec sur la chaîne rattachée à la hache. Il rattrapa celle-ci dans le creux de sa paume trapue et grisâtre, adressant un autre regard haineux à la démone de l'autre côté du précipice.

Cette dernière ne bougea pas, sereine et attentive.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle remporterait ce duel.

Et elle en garderait un souvenir véridique.

Et jouissif. _Très_ jouissif.

Il se passa une seconde, peut-être moins que cela, avant que son adversaire ne lance dans sa direction et avec une force redoublée son arme affûtée, celle-ci tranchant l'air en un sifflement menaçant. Mazikeen suivit du regard cette trajectoire sifflante en sa direction, caressant de son pouce le manche de sa propre arme démoniaque. Caressant ce désir qui échauffait son corps, qui se prolongeait dans son katana.

Ce désir de revanche.

Un geste fluide. Rapide. Aussi rapide qu'un souffle de vent pouvait l'être. Aussi rapide que Mazikeen pouvait l'être.

D'un geste, elle fit revenir la lame de son katana devant elle, serrant fortement ses deux mains autour du manche écarlate. D'un geste, leurs lames, leur soif de sang s'entrechoquèrent en un fracas assourdissant. Dans une puissance démesurée alimentée par leur désir commun de destruction. Lui et elle, unis et pourtant rivaux à cet instant précis.

La force du coup porté par Moloch était telle que Mazikeen, luttant pourtant farouchement pour rester où elle était, fut projetée de l'autre côté du rebord, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, une traînée sombre déformant celui-ci sur son passage.

Atterrissant au sein de la horde.

Des cris aigus et possiblement jouissifs s'élevèrent autour d'elle, congratulant la domination temporaire de Moloch contre la démone. Cette dernière sentit les engeances s'approcher d'elle avant même de les voir, leur avidité de chair suintant dans l'air putride et indisposant son odorat décuplé. Elle arqua les reins, effectuant un saut maîtrisé pour se redresser aussi rapidement que possible. Sans un regard pour les créatures qui s'évertuaient à l'encercler, elle planta sa lame dans le sol devant elle. Une secousse ébranla le sol brièvement en ce point précis de pénétration, une secousse suivit presque immédiatement par un tout autre phénomène. Des stalagmites argentées firent éruption de la terre et formèrent un cercle parfait tout autour de Mazikeen, embrochant les quelques démons insouciants qui avaient osé penser s'en prendre à elle. Les corps laiteux furent transpercés aisément, la pierre d'argent traversant leur peau aussi facilement que du beurre. Le sang noir coula le long de chaque stalagmite au même titre que le corps sombre des autres créatures explosait à leur tour à ce simple contact.

Simple et définitif.

Les démons survivants, qui étaient déjà nettement moins nombreux sur cette partie de la berge, reculèrent précipitamment, des cris affolés et courroucés accompagnant leur débandade. Mazikeen retira d'un coup sec la lame du sol, les stalagmites disparaissant en une volute de fumée grise alors que les corps blafards et sans vie des démons tombaient lourdement tout autour d'elle. Elle adressa un autre regard de défi à Moloch, celui-ci lâchant un grognement bovin avant de se décider à s'approcher, un pas équivalant aisément à passer au-delà de la première brèche provoquée par Lucifer. Un pas faisant trembler le sol avec force.

Mazikeen essuya du revers de sa paume le sang qui perlait de long de sa joue, souriant davantage.

Oh oui.

Ce serait particulièrement jouissif.

* * *

Chloé atterrit lourdement sur les genoux sur la toute première plate-forme, la toute première étape de leur salut. De leur ticket de sortie de l'Enfer. L'air était davantage irrespirable en cet endroit, au-dessus de l'étendue mortelle et liquide. De la vapeur s'élevait constamment dans les airs, rendant l'air encore plus suffocant qu'il ne pouvait l'être dans cette Vallée et empêchant l'inspectrice de voir à plus de deux pas de distance. Elle ne distinguait pas les ailes qu'elle savait pourtant à quelques mètres d'elle, à quelques plate-formes d'elle. Cette barrière de vapeur était aussi soudaine qu'étrange. Aussi étrange que la brume écarlate qui les avait encerclés plus tôt. C'était comme si l'Étang détectait sa présence et tentait de se protéger du danger.

L'Étang ou bien les ailes de Lucifer.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. Elle devait avancer. Vapeur ou non dans son sillage. Mais comment avancer rapidement sans voir quoi que ce soit ? Comment avancer prudemment et rapidement ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Chloé inspira profondément, son cœur battant férocement contre ses côtes, et se redressa lentement. Elle esquissa un pas, sa chaussure glissant contre la surface lisse et humide du cristal et arrachant une exclamation apeurée à la jeune femme. Elle déglutit et serra les poings, déterminée à avancer. Elle fit un pas après l'autre, trop lentement encore à son goût, mais au moins elle avançait. Elle avançait vers la prochaine plate-forme, toujours cachée par cette abondance de vapeur autour d'elle. Chloé entendait fréquemment les borborygmes magmatiques accompagner ses pas, quelques cris et vociférations démoniaques retentissant quelques fois derrière elle.

 _" Avance, Chloé. Continue d'avancer...Un pas après l'autre. "_

L'inspectrice manqua de glisser et de perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises, se rattrapant à chaque fois in extremis et évitant ainsi la destruction définitive de son âme. Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures sur cette première plate-forme noire et glissante. Quand donc arriverait-elle au bout de celle-ci ? Comment atteindre la seconde plate-forme dans ce brouillard persistant ?

Chloé commençait à paniquer lorsque les volutes vaporeuses s'éclaircirent soudainement et laissèrent entrevoir la seconde plate-forme tant convoitée, plus haute mais plus proche de là où se trouvait actuellement la jeune femme. Cette dernière analysa la paroi rocheuse et cristallisée, cherchant un moyen de grimper jusqu'au sommet et de poursuivre sa progression jusqu'aux ailes de son partenaire. La roche s'allongeait à certains endroits, offrant des prises plus ou moins sûres pour grimper. L'inspectrice allait devoir sauter et les attraper au vol. Elle ne pouvait pas rater son coup. Il n'y avait aucun matelas qui l'attendrait en bas en cas de chute. Juste ce magma argenté. Cette mort certaine. Ils étaient tous morts si elle ne les récupérait pas de toute manière. Et Chloé ne prévoyait pas de se laisser mourir dans cet endroit.

Ni elle, ni les autres.

Un crissement retentit dans l'espace vaporeux derrière elle et Chloé se retourna vivement dans cette direction, sur ses gardes. C'était un bruit étrange, comme celui d'ongles le long d'un tableau noir. Un crissement aigu qui lui donna la chair de poule, malgré l'air suffocant alentour. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement, adoptant le même rythme que son cœur dans sa poitrine. Adoptant cette crainte instinctive. Elle fixa de ses yeux écarquillés par cette crainte le chemin cristallisé qu'elle avait parcouru de sa démarche précaire. Ce chemin léché par les volutes de vapeur omniprésentes, une vapeur s'élevant et cachant habilement la nature de ce crissement inquiétant.

Chloé déglutit et regarda rapidement vers la haute structure de la seconde plate-forme. Elle se trouvait à un mètre du rebord de la première, peut-être moins que cela. Serait-ce une distance suffisante pour sauter, quel que soit ce crissement caché par la vapeur ? Suffisant ou non, elle serait sans doute obligée de faire avec. Un grognement bestial accompagna bientôt ce crissement, Chloé se tournant à nouveau vivement ver ce mur de vapeur, sur le qui-vive. Un membre qui se voulait sans doute être une jambe dans ce lieu cauchemardesque sortit de ce rideau opaque et étouffant. Une jambe blanchâtre. Cadavérique. Un membre suivit par le reste du corps tout aussi cadavérique et peu ressemblant à un corps humain. Ou même bestial. Chloé recula d'un pas, fixant sans un mot et avec la peur au ventre ce démon progresser en sa direction. Lentement. D'une lenteur insoutenable. Il semblait la regarder. La créature étant dépourvue d'yeux à proprement parler, l'inspectrice ne pouvait que supposer. Fallait-il vraiment des yeux pour fixer une proie et faire naître une crainte sans nom dans son cœur ?

Sans doute que non.

Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses crocs noirs contrastant avec sa peau blafarde alors qu'un liquide jaunâtre s'écoulait régulièrement le long de sa mâchoire et gouttait sur la plate-forme.

Chloé contempla, immobile, cette parfaite matérialisation du cauchemar. Un instant. Une observation muée par la peur et tout aussi brève que son propre souffle l'était actuellement.

Un instant. Calme.

Un instant rapidement brisé par la soudaine course effrénée de cette créature. Une course qui n'avait qu'un seul but. Se délecter de la chair de la jeune femme.

Chloé ne réfléchit pas.

Pas une fois.

Son corps pris le pas sur son esprit.

Elle courut aussi rapidement que possible sur la surface glissante de la plate-forme, le démon blafard sur ses talons. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que quelques pas entre elle et le rebord. Entre elle et la mort apportée par les crocs de ce monstre. Quelques pas si rapidement parcourus avant qu'elle ne mette toute son énergie, toute sa peur dans ce nouveau saut. Un saut qui ne souffrait du moindre échec. Le feulement enragé de la créature accompagna son mouvement désespéré. Chloé sentit la fournaise de l'Étang entourer son corps avant que sa main moite ne s'accroche à une prise naturelle, le reste de son corps butant violemment contre la paroi de cristal. Elle étouffa un grognement de douleur, accentuant sa prise autour de la protubérance salvatrice, un lancement insistant s'éveillant dans sa paume à l'endroit exact où elle s'était coupée. Elle agrippa de sa main droite une autre prise, tremblante et le souffle court. Chloé risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle, s'assurant que l'horrible monstre qui la poursuivait plus tôt était bien coincé et incapable de l'atteindre dorénavant. Celui-ci reculait rapidement du rebord, continuant à feuler sa rager contre elle, ses griffes glissant sur la paroi cristallisée sans pour autant le faire tomber dans la fournaise magmatique en contrebas. La jeune femme banda les muscles, les traits crispés par l'effort et s'évertua à grimper aussi rapidement que possible. Ses pieds ripaient fréquemment contre la roche, Chloé ne devant alors sa survie qu'à son obstination à tenir sa prise tremblante de ses mains moites. Elle agrippa une nouvelle prise à quelques centimètres de la première, s'aidant de sa jambe droite pour se propulser jusqu'à sa hauteur. Elle chercha du regard une nouvelle protubérance cristalline, se raidissant à l'entente d'un nouveau feulement.

Pas derrière elle.

 _En-dessous_ d'elle.

L'inspectrice regarda dans cette direction, apercevant la vile créature précédemment coincée sur la première plate-forme à quelques mètres de ses pieds. Une distance qui s'amenuisa rapidement à mesure que le démon blafard enfonçait aisément ses griffes dans la roche noire et grimpait avec une frénésie et une agilité que la jeune femme aurait presque pu jalouser, si elle n'était pas aussi effrayée. Cette dernière s'empressa d'attraper une autre prise, pestant à chaque fois que sa main moite ou que son pied glissait le long de la paroi. Elle planta ses ongles contre la roche sombre qui lui servait de prise, les cassant presque, et souleva, à la seule force de ses bras et de ses jambes, son corps vers le haut de la seconde plate-forme. Chloé ne regarda pas en bas, trop apeurée et ne voulant surtout pas se laisser distraire dans cette ascension périlleuse. La moindre erreur lui serait fatale. Regarder la progression de cette créature au détriment de la sienne en était une. Ses mouvements étaient plus ardus à chaque nouveau centimètre parcouru, ses membres ankylosés menaçant constamment de lâcher prise.

Elle regarda vers le haut, laissant échapper un son étranglé, qui se voulait être une expression de soulagement, à la vue du rebord non loin d'elle. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, couverte de sueur, Chloé leva la main droite vers celui-ci. Ses doigts écorchés et poisseux de sang, exsanguination provoquée par cette coupure, caressant d'abord le bord pour l'attraper fermement ensuite. Elle poussa sur ses jambes pour se hisser vers le haut, s'accoudant sur le rebord, essoufflée. Elle poussa encore, sur ses bras et ses jambes, hissant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait le reste de son corps sur la surface froide de la plateforme. Elle avança à quatre pattes sur une petite distance, s'efforçant de retrouver un minimum de souffle avant de continuer sa course vers la prochaine et avant-dernière plate-forme. Celle-ci et la toute dernière étaient, fort heureusement, beaucoup plus simples d'accès. Elle avait fait le plus dur.

Quelque chose tira fortement sur sa cheville droite, une exclamation de surprise échappant à Chloé alors que sa tempe butait contre le sol. Elle se sentit tirée avec plus d'insistance encore, une insistance douloureuse autour de sa cheville. Elle regarda derrière elle et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Le démon avait agrippé sa jambe et tentait de la tirer par le bas, lui-même étant encore accroché au rebord sombre. Il tira encore, feulant sa rage, sa soif de sang...Chloé n'aurait su le dire. Cette dernière tenta vainement de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour lutter contre cette traction mortelle, ne trouvant rien d'autre que cette surface lisse et glissante. Elle sortit son arme de son holster et tira dans la tête de la créature. La balle ricocha contre son épiderme blanchâtre, mais lui fit néanmoins lâcher prise, libérant enfin sa cheville de son étreinte. Chloé ne perdit pas une seule seconde et s'aida de ses mains pour se relever le plus rapidement possible. Le démon attrapa un pan de son imperméable, tirant encore plus fortement dessus pour la ramener vers lui. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la plate-forme suivante. Glissant le long de ses bras avant de tomber sur le sol, les cris et éructations rageuses de la créature redoublant d'ardeur derrière elle. L'inspectrice trébucha quelque peu, son arme lui glissant des mains avant de tomber dans le vide magmatique, courant aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, cet ignoble monstre sur ses talons.

Les cheveux devant les yeux, à bout de force et plus apeurée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'alors, Chloé continuait de courir.

Une course baignée par une lumière bienveillante et étrange dans ce cauchemar.

La Lumière de Lucifer.

De ses ailes.

Elle y était presque.

 _"Plus vite ! Plus vite ! "_

* * *

Lucifer évita un nouveau coup d'Astaroth, ses griffes poisseuses effleurant ses côtes déjà fortement mises à mal. Il recula d'un geste vif, le visage tendu par la douleur et la concentration.

Reculer.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Reculer et éviter les coups.

Reculer quand il n'aspirait qu'à avancer et détruire ce connard vaniteux. Une destruction aux débuts prometteurs, il y a encore quelques secondes de cela. Il avait réussi à prendre l'avantage, à prévoir les mouvements et tactiques d'Astaroth.

Lucifer avait riposté. Fortement riposté. Une riposte diabolique. Les fissures dans les parois rocheuses alentours pouvaient en témoigner, tout comme le corps écorché de son adversaire.

Écorché, mais apte à se battre. Quand Lucifer ne l'était plus.

Les faits étaient là.

Dans chaque évitement. Dans chaque respiration douloureuse. Dans chaque mouvement. Dans cette fournaise qui torturait son corps et tentait de faire flancher son esprit.

Le poison était là.

Diminuant ses capacités au détriment de sa volonté. L'incitant à lâcher prise. L'obligeant à rendre les armes.

Non...il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Chloé avait besoin de lui. Il devait tenir. Aussi longtemps que possible. Même si ce _longtemps_ se résumait à quelques secondes de plus. Quelques secondes qu'il ne semblait pas avoir.

Lucifer recula précipitamment alors que le bras poisseux vindicatif désirant serrer sa gorge se refermait sur du vide. Il tituba, à bout de souffle et regarda la fumée écarlate et ses décolorations. Elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, une seconde à peine espaçant chaque nouvelle attaque. Il s'évertua à prendre une profonde inspiration, luttant contre l'immobilité quasi-totale de ses poumons, un sifflement lamentable sortant de sa bouche. Le manque d'oxygène épuisait davantage son corps et faisait vaciller le peu de volonté qui lui restait. Il secoua vivement la tête, espérant chasser les points noirs obstruant sa vision.

Trop tard.

La main d'Astaroth se referma autour de sa gorge avant que Lucifer ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, offensif ou même défensif. Il sentit la texture poisseuse de sa main nécrosée se coller à son épiderme en une étreinte écœurante et douloureuse. Astaroth l'envoya s'écraser plus loin sur le sol sablonneux. Un choc que Lucifer ne sentit même pas. Il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que cette brûlure continuelle qui n'était pas la sienne et qui, pourtant, se liait trop intimement à lui.

Il ne sentait plus la douleur extérieure ou même ses membres blessés.

Allongé sur ce sol noir, paralysé, Lucifer ne pouvait qu'observer sa propre défaite. Une défaite matérialisée dans l'approche prédatrice du démon devant lui.

Au-delà de la douleur brûlante en lui, il crut sentir autre chose. Un tiraillement insistant au niveau de ses omoplates. Cela n'était ni douloureux, ni agréable.

La mort que lui réservait Astaroth n'entrait malheureusement pas dans cette obscure catégorie.

* * *

Chloé sauta à nouveau au-dessus du petit espace béant la séparant de la toute dernière plate-forme.

La dernière.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle se remit à courir à peine ses pieds touchant la paroi noire et lisse, chaque foulée retentissant fortement contre la matière et se mêlant aux borborygmes enfumés de l'Étang. L'inspectrice ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'écrin protégeant les ailes, celles-ci semblant vibrer davantage à mesure que Chloé comblait la distance les séparant. Les sigles sur l'écrin s'illuminèrent plus vivement encore, quémandant presque le toucher sanguinolent de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tendit la main vers l'avant, pressée de les toucher. Pressée de sauver sa vie. Cette vie menacée par cette maudite créature sur ses talons. Par cet endroit.

Le démon plongea sur ses jambes, les faisant tomber tous deux sur la plateforme. Chloé lâcha un cri effrayé, se débattant en tous sens alors qu'il refermait ses mains acérées autour de son mollet. Elle le frappa de son autre jambe, désespérée.

Elle était si proche.

Chloé regarda devant elle, fixant ses ailes obstinément immobiles et enfermées de ce maudit écrin lumineux.

Elle était si proche...

Peut-être...suffisamment proche.

Elle lutta encore férocement contre l'étreinte de la créature feulant, tendant le bras en avant. Quelques millimètres seulement séparaient ses doigts poisseux de son propre sang de cette prison lumineuse.

Encore un peu.

Un tout petit peu...

* * *

Lucifer ne quitta pas des yeux Astaroth alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Ses yeux semblaient exprimer une joie immense à la vue du diable aussi diminué. Ce dernier luttait férocement contre cette immobilité, cette faiblesse. Il voulait crier, hurler sa rage au lieu de ces lamentables sifflements.

Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour que ça se termine ainsi.

Au bout des griffes putrides de ce démon pédant.

Il n'avait pas amené Chloé dans ce cauchemar pour qu'elle y plonge avec lui.

 _" Lève-toi ! Par tous les-…"_

Astaroth se pencha vers lui, levant doucement sa main pour assener le coup final.

Ce coup fatal.

 _" Lève-toi ! "_

Une lumière aveuglante et silencieuse explosa au loin, interrompant le geste de son adversaire. Une lumière qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, une onde puissante et toute aussi silencieuse se répercutant dans chaque molécule d'air de la Vallée.

Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question à ce sujet.

Le tiraillement dans son dos s'intensifia, prenant le dessus sur cette brûlure constante. Tout devint blanc autour de lui, un espace lumineux d'une pureté sans pareille dans l'obscurité. Un sifflement aigu et puissant emplit l'air, avalant le cri de douleur d'Astaroth, rejeté au loin par cette Lumière. Blessé et annihilé par elle. Réduit en un tas de cendres insignifiants.

Lucifer parvint à prendre appui sur ses genoux, le poison refluant mystérieusement dans ses veines et ses membres fragilisés. Tout devint davantage aveuglant, Lucifer ne distinguant même plus son propre corps et n'entendant plus rien d'autre que ce sifflement aigu assourdissant.

Le tiraillement se mua soudainement en une douleur inimaginable dans son dos. Lucifer se cambra, liant son hurlement à ce son. Au même titre que sa chair se liait à nouveau à sa divinité. À sa Lumière. Il sentit ses cicatrices brûler d'une chaleur inégalable, pas même par le poison d'Astaroth. Pas même par sa propre chaleur démoniaque.

Une chaleur douce, féroce. Insupportable.

Le tissu cicatriciel s'ouvrit, son sang coulant le long de ses côtes, avalé par sa Lumière. Ses muscles à vifs furent presque aspirés de l'extérieur de son corps, se liant à d'autres membres, plus puissants. Son corps retrouvant une partie de lui-même.

Une partie de ce qu'il fut, jadis.

Au même titre que les chairs se liaient entre elles, Lucifer sentait une nouvelle énergie confluer dans ses veines. Submergeant le poison et son propre sang. Le submergeant complètement.

Le sable noir sous ses paumes fondit sous cet afflux titanesque de puissance divine _. Sa_ puissance. Le sol devint aussi dur que la pierre, Lucifer tentant désespérément de s'y accrocher alors que sa peau et ses os craquaient et s'extirpaient de son dos ensanglanté.

Il pensait avoir connu la véritable douleur en se séparant de ses ailes.

Mais ceci...

Ceci était bien pire.

Cette puissance, ce lien renoué renforçait son corps, augmentait sa puissance.

Cela le rendait plus fort...tout comme cela l'affaiblissait.

Ces deux notions semblaient également liées en cet instant. Se tiraillant l'une l'autre, s'efforçant de se combiner en une unique source d'énergie.

S'efforçant de concilier la lumière aux ténèbres.

De rendre l'impossible possible.

Le faisceau lumineux qui l'entourait jusqu'alors et parcourait chaque veine, chaque centimètre de sa peau disparut tout aussi soudainement, laissant Lucifer pantelant. Ce dernier crispa fortement ses paumes contre le sol transformé en verre sous lui, son sang battant ses tempes. Quelque part entre l'inconscience et une conscience accrue de son propre corps, Lucifer parvint à tourner la tête.

Il devait les voir. Il le devait.

Tremblant et en sueur, il fixa du regard ses immenses ailes dans son dos.

Les siennes.

Blanches. Lumineuses. Parsemées de son propre sang...

Elles étaient là. À nouveau.

Il sentait leur poids le long de ses flancs, le frottement des plumes contre sa chemise poisseuse.

Il les sentait...Il pouvait à nouveau les sentir.

L'une de ses ailes fut parcourue d'un soubresaut, un mouvement instinctif de la part de Lucifer. La peau à hauteur de ses omoplates était toujours brûlante. Anormalement brûlante. Et terriblement douloureuse. Le moindre mouvement infime en vue de bouger ses ramifications duveteuses était presque insupportable.

Lucifer appuya sur ses bras et ses jambes, peinant à se remettre debout. Il se figea, perplexe. Le retour de ses ailes aurait dû le rendre plus puissant. Et il l'était, d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait sentir sa Lumière pulser dans ses veines, sous sa peau et dans ses iris.

Pourtant...

Il ne pensait pas s'être un jour jamais senti aussi mal.

— _**Lucifeeerrrrrrr !**_ hurla l'inspectrice au loin.

Ce dernier tourna, trop lentement à son goût, sa tête vers l'Étang de Feu. Ses pouvoirs partiellement, et brutalement, revenus, il distingua parfaitement de là où il se trouvait, la jeune femme. Elle s'accrochait désespérément au rebord du pilier alors que celui-ci se fissurait à sa base, d'énormes morceaux de cristal noir tombant dans l'étendue magmatique. Chloé tenta de prendre appui à l'aide de son pied, sans résultat. Elle bascula davantage dans le vide, ses mains glissant tout aussi doucement sur la surface lisse de la plate-forme.

Elle allait tomber.

* * *

Chloé hurla alors que ses doigts crispés sur la matière cristalline fragilisée glissaient lentement, incapables de supporter le poids de son corps pendu dans le vide.

Ils glissaient.

Encore et encore.

Diminuant continuellement la seule source de son salut.

Elle allait mourir.

Sa propre mort était symbolisée dans cette prise désespérée. Désespérée et inutile. Elle ne pouvait quitter du regard ses doigts qui glissaient toujours un peu plus pour ne rencontrer bientôt plus que le vide. Chloé força sur les muscles de ses bras, tentant vainement de remonter sur la plate-forme. Sur ce qu'il en restait. Toute la structure craquait de façon sinistre, se fissurant davantage à mesure que les secondes passaient. Toutes les autres plate-formes avaient déjà rejoint le magma argenté d'où elles étaient nées. Il ne restait plus que celle-ci. Celle à laquelle Chloé se raccrochait désespérément.

Un autre bloc de roche noire craquela à la base du pilier et se détacha de la partie principale, le liquide magmatique sifflant étrangement à son contact. La plate-forme trembla encore, s'inclinant sensiblement.

Tout était fini.

Elle allait mourir en Enfer.

Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du rebord, un rebord béant vers la mort. Chloé vit, impuissante, ses doigts ankylosés combler bien trop rapidement cette faible distance. Elle vit sa main lâcher prise.

Elle vit sa fin.

Son corps tomba dans le vide, accompagné par son hurlement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, ne désirant plus rien voir.

Quelque chose la percuta alors dans sa chute. Pas le magma. Elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs, un souffle puissant fouettant sa chevelure blonde. Effrayée, Chloé ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle ne tombait plus, mais...elle demeurait entre ciel et terre. Elle demeurait saine et sauve. Elle pouvait sentir sa taille fermement entourée par un bras puissant. Elle pouvait sentir son visage et ses mains enfouies dans une chemise familière.

Chloé ouvrit les yeux.

Elle vit quelque chose de nouveau. De puissant. D'extraordinaire.

Elle vit un ange.

Elle vit Lucifer.

Ses ailes.

Ses deux ailes blanches magnifiques battant vigoureusement l'air putride et propulsant les deux partenaires dans les cieux, loin de l'Étang de Feu.

Chloé vit leur salut à tous.

* * *

Elle le sentit avant même de le voir foncer vers elle.

 _Enfin._

Mazikeen esquissa un sourire tout en arquant son dos, la hache de Moloch sifflant et effleurant sa joue. La lame s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaisse colonne volcanique derrière elle, comme elle l'avait prévu.

La démone se redressa et ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux vociférations puissantes de Moloch et à ses mouvements brutaux pour extirper la hache de cette prison de pierre.

Elle n'eut d'yeux que pour une chose.

Pas une chose.

Quelqu'un.

Elle suivit du regard la personne qu'elle avait senti quelques instants plus tôt. Cette puissance étincelant de toute part.

Chloé avait réussi.

Mazikeen observa la trajectoire de Lucifer dans les cieux écarlates, devinant aisément ses plans. Des plans qui la concernait. Il survola l'étendue magmatique et s'éleva davantage dans les airs, rapide et magnifique dans le moindre de ses gestes. Elle le vit piquer vers le sol.

Vers elle et Moloch.

La démone fit tourner le manche de son sabre dans sa main une énième fois et se précipita vers la chaîne rattachée à la hache démoniaque. Elle sauta sur celle-ci et remonta le long de la chaîne à toute vitesse, ne perdant pas une fois l'équilibre dans cette périlleuse ascension. Mazikeen escalada ensuite le bras grisâtre de Moloch, ce dernier beuglant une fois encore tout en tentant de tourner sa gueule infecte vers elle. Elle parvint rapidement sur son épaule, fixant du regard Lucifer foncer à toute allure vers elle. Elle courut sur la peau rigide du démon, sectionnant d'un geste fluide la tête de celui-ci avant de prendre son élan et de sauter dans le vide, la main tendue vers les cieux rougeoyants.

Main que Lucifer attrapa au vol, emmenant la démone loin du corps décapité de son adversaire. Elle contempla la dépouille de celui-ci avec une jouissance non dissimulée, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que son maître ne referme ses ailes immenses sur elle, une lumière aveuglante avalant son univers.

* * *

Chloé ne sentit pas tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé.

Elle ne ressentait que la peur. Cette peur habitant son corps, sa respiration erratique, ses mains crispées sur le sol.

Sur ce sol...ce carrelage froid.

Du carrelage.

Tremblante, l'inspectrice ouvrit doucement les yeux pour regarder, sans vraiment croire à ce qu'elle voyait, les nuances orangées du ciel nocturne.

Orange. Et non rouge.

Elle fixa ce ciel, les baies vitrées menant au balcon. Elle fixa les immeubles baignés par la lumière du soleil couchant.

Ils avaient réussi.

Chloé caressa du revers de sa main le carrelage noir où elle était allongée, appréciant la brise fraîche en ce début de soirée.

Plus d'Enfer. Seulement Los Angeles.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et redressa la tête, cherchant du regard son partenaire et la jeune démone. Elle entendit un juron marmonné par cette dernière, une expression verbale indiquant qu'elle était aussi saine et sauve. Ce qui l'inquiéta davantage fut cette absence d'expression verbale de la part de Lucifer. Elle remarqua enfin son bras qui enserrait sa taille. Immobile.

Trop immobile. Et trop silencieux pour que cela soit bon signe.

La jeune femme s'assit vivement sur le sol tandis que le bras de Lucifer glissait mollement contre son flanc, son inquiétude grandissant à vue d'œil.

— Lucifer ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, son cœur manquant un battement à la vue de son partenaire étendu sur le flanc auprès d'elle, ses ailes dépliées occupant une grande partie de l'espace derrière lui. L'inspectrice ne put s'empêcher de les regarder pendant un court instant, comme hypnotisée par la puissance diffuse qui s'en dégageait, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

S'extasier devant cette matérialisation du divin pouvait attendre.

Pas Lucifer.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas en entendant le ton pressant de la jeune femme. Il demeurait étendu à ses côtés, sa chemise blanche couverte de sang se soulevant bien trop doucement au gré de sa respiration hachée. Elle agrippa de ses deux mains son visage pâle comme la mort et couvert de sueur, touchant de ses paumes sa peau anormalement glacée.

— Lucifer ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Lucifer ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? cria presque l'inspectrice, rapprochant son visage du sien.

Une seconde passa, peut-être moins, avant que ses paupières ne se soulèvent de quelques centimètres à peine, laissant entrapercevoir ses iris noirs striées de veinules lumineuses. Semblables à celles de sa bague. Chloé fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce phénomène, encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant.

Cela n'avait rien de normal.

Lucifer sourit faiblement, son souffle effleurant le visage de Chloé alors qu'il lui murmurait difficilement :

— Je vous l'avais dit, Inspectrice... Il n'y a pas meilleur garde du corps en Enfer que le Diable.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors, sous le regard horrifié de sa partenaire, et se refermèrent aussitôt pour ne plus s'ouvrir. Chloé agrippa plus fermement son visage, la peur au ventre.

— Lucifer ! _ **Lucifer !**_

Elle continua d'hurler son prénom. Ne pouvant détacher son regard de son visage inexpressif, de ses yeux clos, de ce corps entouré par ces ailes immenses dont les plumes furent balayées par la brise du soir.

Criant inlassablement ce prénom de sa voix chevrotante.

Celui du Diable inconscient dans ses bras.

De son partenaire.

Le nom d'un ange...

Un ange déchu.

* * *

 _ **Prochainement...**_

Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Une seule.

La vie de cette humaine ne tenait qu'à un fil. Dépendant de ses mots, de cette interprétation tranchée. Samael devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la préserver. Elle était sans défense, bien plus vulnérable face à la _**C**_ olère _**D**_ ivine que lui ne l'était. Il devait empêcher son annihilation. Toute autre punition serait préférable à une destruction totale.

* * *

 _Bon, c'est sans doute le dernier paragraphe en preview. Désolée ^^'_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et a su vous transporté comme il m'a transporté. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review (fut-il long ou non) pour exprimer votre ressenti, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, vos questions et ainsi de suite._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera un flash-back._

 _J'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire après cette phase des plus mouvementée. Il y aura encore du grabuge, bien entendu ^^, mais pas avant quelques chapitres. Laissons-les un peu souffler, tout de même !_

 _Et oui, Mazikeen c'est Legolas XDDDD_

 _Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine !_


	16. Une approche belliqueuse

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _J'ai terminé mon nouveau chapitre et l'ai fait corriger par ma bêta adorée sans qui je passerai à côté de fautes ignobles. Merci Kao ! ^^_

 _C'est donc un chapitre Flash-Back. Je vous invite à aller relire le chapitre 11 (précédent FB) si jamais vous ne vous souveniez plus (comme moi) des précédents évènements dans la Cité d'Argent. Ce chapitre introduira un tout nouveau personnage. J'espère que ma version de celui-ci vous plaira._

* * *

 **Annonce :**

Je me suis récemment inscrite sur Pinterest. J'y ai créé un album reprenant toutes les images qui m'inspirent pour mes récits. Libre à vous d'aller le voir pour mieux visualiser certaines parties de mes fics ou partager également avec moi votre appréciation ou non de l'illustration sélectionnée.

 _ **Bébec Krings - Idées fanfictions**_ vous attend !

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes sur le précédent chapitre ! Merci Aliciaa, mayiie, joy, wolfmaze et tous les autres…Merci beaucoup !_

 _Une très très bonne lecture, comme toujours !_

* * *

 **UNE APPROCHE BELLIQUEUSE**

* * *

 _" Hey ! Salut, Père ! Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de possiblement important..."_

Samael grogna de frustration et secoua doucement la tête.

Non. Pas comme ça.

Il recommença à réfléchir, essayant de trouver une approche plus satisfaisante.

 _" J'ai volé un fruit de ton Arbre et l'ai donné à cette humaine, Ève. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? "_

Pire.

Largement pire.

Lamentable, même.

Le jeune ange soupira fortement, fermant un instant les yeux et massant ses tempes alors que son esprit ne cessait de partir en tous sens sans résultat probant. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa ceux-ci dériver sur le plafond de ses appartements privés. Un plafond aussi blanc et immaculé que tout le reste.

Blanc.

Quand les pensées de Samael n'étaient que ténèbres.

Blanc et noir.

Deux couleurs. Deux interprétations tranchées ne souffrant d'aucune intermédiaire.

Une intermédiaire.

Une alternative.

Une tierce interprétation des choses bien plus équilibrée et juste que ces deux notions intraitables.

Voilà où se trouvait Samael.

Dans cet... _intermédiaire_. Seul. Quand tous les autres n'appréhendaient que deux teintes, ce blanc ou ce noir.

Le Bien et le Mal.

La traîtrise et l'obéissance envers leur merveilleux _**P**_ ère.

Pourquoi n'entrevoyaient-ils que ces deux options ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas voir au-delà des apparences, de cette interprétation basique ? Samael pouvait voir au-delà, bien au-delà, même. Il ne semblait pas plus intelligent ou capable que le reste de sa famille, bien que ceux-ci laissaient aisément planer le doute sur cette possibilité de par leur comportement et leur esprit étriqué. S'il était capable de voir plus, de comprendre plus ; les autres le pouvaient aussi.

S'ils le désiraient. S' _ **I**_ _l_ le voulait, _**L**_ ui.

 _ **L**_ ui. Encore et toujours _ **L**_ ui.

Tout tournait toujours autour de _**L**_ ui.

Sa famille, lui-même, ces créations terrestres et célestes, l'interprétation du Bien et du Mal...

Tout dépendait systématiquement de son _**P**_ ère.

Samael ne pouvait donc se dérober à cette discussion. Il n'était pas un couard, bien au contraire. Il pouvait d'ailleurs se targuer d'être le seul de ses congénères à ne pas être concerné, de près ou de loin, par cette dénomination.

Samael n'était pas un couard.

Il appréhendait cependant cette discussion. Une appréhension grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, écourtant le répit et la période de réflexion du jeune ange bien trop rapidement à son goût. Tout allait trop vite. Le temps, le fil de ses pensées, les évènements...

Sa décision avait également été rapide, cela dit. Une impulsion. Justifiée, mais rapide.

Ce qu'il avait fait était juste.

Il le savait.

Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une action juste. Un intermédiaire bénéfique pour tout le monde. Une porte ouverte vers d'autres possibilités d'existence, vers d'autres interprétations de cette existence pour tous. Des possibilités mises de côté par son _**P**_ ère ou peut-être apparaissant à _**S**_ es yeux comme dénuées d'intérêt.

Un intermédiaire.

Ni mauvais, ni bon. Tout simplement juste. La justice était-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Pour Samael, cette notion se déliait de ces futilités. Tout ne pouvait être jugé selon ces deux interprétations. Tout ne se résumait pas uniquement à cela. La vie, fût-elle créée par son _**P**_ aternel, était bien trop complexe pour être retenue dans cet étau limité. La vie n'était pas limitée. Elle était infinie. En constant renouvellement. Forte et fragile à la fois.

Tout comme l'était Ève.

Une force et une fragilité que Samael désirait protéger. Il désirait défendre ses droits, ses désirs. Défendre son droit à la vie.

Une vie libre.

Samael se passa une main sur le visage, épuisé. Dormir ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, mais ses yeux refusaient d'abdiquer depuis qu'il s'était allongé sur son lit, il y a quelques heures de cela. Il pouvait voir, par la fenêtre ouverte face à lui, le ciel nocturne s'éclaircir peu à peu et perdre sa nuance sombre bleutée en faveur d'une carnation plus claire.

L'aube était proche. Et cette discussion, plus encore.

Le peu de calme et de détente qu'il avait su préserver jusqu'alors disparut au profit d'une tension soudaine dans l'ensemble de son corps étendu. Ses ailes blanches, habituellement si douces contre ses flancs, semblèrent aussi tranchantes qu'une épée, répondant instinctivement à la tension physique de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier se crispa davantage, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser et atténuer cette sensation déplaisante le long de son dos. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol marbré avec résignation.

Il ne dormirait pas plus maintenant que durant ces dernières heures de toute façon.

Ses ailes suivirent les mouvements de son corps, s'étalant de tout leur long sur les draps soyeux, leurs extrémités allant même jusqu'à effleurer ce sol froid et horriblement parfait. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Samael les croisa ensuite sous son menton, son regard sombre se perdant dans une contemplation distraite de ce qui lui faisait face. Il resta ainsi un bon moment, le dos voûté, ses mains sous son menton, avec un regard pensif.

Ne pensant qu'à _ **L**_ ui. Ne pensant qu'à elle.

Quand allait-il le _**L**_ ui annoncer ?

Samael avait abandonné l'idée de revoir sa formulation, cette nouvelle ne pouvant être accueillie dans de bonnes conditions. L'écoute et la compréhension n'étaient pas très présentes chez son _**P**_ ère. Voire quasi inexistantes. _ **I**_ _l_ écouterait, certes, mais uniquement ce qu' _ **I**_ _l_ désirerait réellement entendre, quelle que soit la manière dont le jeune ange présenterait les choses _._ _ **I**_ _l_ entendrait _trahison_ quand Samael parlerait _d'espoir_. La situation, déjà complexe, ne ferait que s'aggraver si jamais ses frères et sœurs demeuraient présents pendant cette conversation potentiellement houleuse. Chacun prendrait bien évidemment parti pour _**L**_ ui – qui oserait, à part lui-même, tenir tête au _**C**_ réateur de _**T**_ outes _**C**_ hoses, n'est-ce-pas ? -, assenant très probablement insultes et accusations mélodramatiques envers Samael pout son acte jugé odieux. Les pires réactions proviendraient, outre son _**P**_ aternel, sans aucun doute de Michael et d'Amenadiel. Deux idiots pompeux et lèches-bottes qui n'hésiteraient pas à enfoncer Samael.

Discuter de cela avec un public était définitivement exclu.

Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait, loin de là. Il n'en éprouvait pas non plus une fierté exacerbée. Ni honte, ni fierté mal-placée. Uniquement la justice. Uniquement sa moralité, sa conscience. Cette conscience dont _ **I**_ _l_ leur avait fait don. Un don à utiliser. Un don qui n'était pas destiné à flétrir au fil des ans en suivant bêtement les ordres assenés par sa famille.

Samael ne voulait pas dissimuler son acte, son choix. Il souhaitait juste _**L**_ ui en faire part dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Une assemblée vindicative dans son dos n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie d'une grande rareté.

En privé, donc.

C'était la meilleure solution, si ce n'était la plus aisée.

Les mains du jeune archange se crispèrent sous son menton, tout comme les muscles de son visage. Son regard se fit moins pensif, plus dur et déterminé qu'avant.

Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Une seule.

La vie de cette humaine ne tenait qu'à un fil. Dépendant de ses mots, de cette interprétation tranchée. Samael devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la préserver. Elle était sans défense, bien plus vulnérable face à la _**C**_ olère _**D**_ ivine que lui ne l'était. Il devait empêcher son annihilation. Toute autre punition serait préférable à une destruction totale.

Aurait-il à se battre ?

C'était bien possible.

Il voulait cependant continuer à espérer une solution plus pacifique. Tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Le moment venu, il userait de toutes ses capacités pour la préserver de son _**C**_ ourroux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Un choix qui ne lui laissait pas le choix, quelle ironie. Ou peut-être l'avait-il ? Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à défendre corps et âme une créature banale pour le reste de sa fratrie. Rien ne l'empêchait d'implorer le pardon de son _**P**_ ère et d'accepter n'importe quel ordre de _**S**_ a part pour remédier à cette situation complexe.

Il avait le choix.

Il l'avait toujours eu.

Et ce choix, il l'avait déjà fait.

Samael n'implorerait pas. Il ne demanderait pas pardon à qui que ce soit. Il n'obéirait pas aveuglément à son _**P**_ ère.

Ses pensées sombres sur les futurs évènements furent brusquement interrompues par de violents coups contre la porte en cristal menant à ses appartements. Samael sursauta légèrement, surpris, et tourna son visage en direction de la porte translucide laissant deviner une silhouette massive et étrangement agressive à l'extérieur.

Une voix toute aussi agressive ne tarda pas à s'élever au-dehors :

— _**Samael !**_ Ouvre la porte ! _**Tout de suite !**_

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant l'intonation impérieuse et autoritaire d'Amenadiel. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son frère aîné portait bien son nom : la Furie de Dieu. C'était même un euphémisme. Plus qu'une furie divine vengeresse, Amenadiel était une tornade impétueuse et moralisatrice ne cessant de vous harceler jusqu'à l'épuisement, de jour comme de nuit. Inutile de dire que la furie était plus qu'insistante envers le jeune archange, celui-ci refusant inlassablement de plier face aux remontrances tonnantes de son frère furibond.

Amenadiel n'avait de cesse de le réprimander et Samael n'avait de cesse de l'envoyer paître avec les autres brebis mielleuses constituant le reste de sa famille.

Un cercle constant et infernal qu'il n'était pas d'humeur de goûter.

La possibilité qu'Amenadiel soit au courant de son escapade au Jardin lui traversa l'esprit. Cela pouvait expliquer la colère manifeste de l'ange noir. Quoique qu'il semblait assez calme si l'on prenait en compte son tempérament. Découvrir son infamie aurait dû déclencher chez lui une rage bien plus incontrôlable. Gabrielle n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, ce qui écartait tout lien entre cette rage manifeste et l'épisode du Jardin d'Éden.

Personne n'était au courant. Hormis lui-même et cette charmante humaine. Et Gabrielle, en partie du moins. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails et n'avait pas cherché à les connaître. Samael lui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant. Peut-être devait-il suggérer à son frère d'adopter la sagesse de sa sœur ? La sagesse et la patience n'était pas une vertu pour tout le monde. Et certainement pas pour Amenadiel, celui-ci frappant de plus belle contre la paroi indestructible et à l'allure pourtant si fragile de la porte d'entrée.

— Ouvre, te dis-je ! ordonna-t-il encore.

Samael soupira fortement avant de se lever, marchant avec une lenteur délibérée jusqu'à la porte obstinément close. Il se laissa aller contre le chambranle, la teinte or et argent des nombreux motifs représentant les constellations qu'il avait créé se reflétant légèrement sur le tissu sombre qui couvrait ses épaules.

Samael n'aimait pas le blanc.

Il n'appréciait que la blancheur arborée par ses ailes. Il n'y avait toujours eu que du blanc autour de lui, nuancé mais systématiquement _blanc_. Une clarté dominante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester. Traduisant cet écœurement par le choix d'une teinte nettement plus sombre pour ses habits. Être le _Porteur de Lumière_ ne l'obligeait en rien à représenter cette _clarté_ dans chaque instant de son existence, dans chaque vêtement ou ornement qu'il pouvait un jour décider de porter.

Ce blanc n'était pas qu'une simple couleur.

C'était _**L**_ ui.

Une représentation et adoration implicite de son _**P**_ aternel par ce choix de teinte uniforme.

 _Blanc._

Une seule couleur. Une seule vision.

Vision que Samael ne partageait pas. Et ne partagerait jamais.

L'archange agita doucement sa main gauche devant la porte opalescente, une onde fugace perturbant la surface lisse de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne disparaisse progressivement, comme avalée minutieusement par l'air alentour jusqu'à dévoiler la stature imposante de cette furie divine inopportune. Ses mains trapues appuyées sur chaque côté du chambranle de l'entrée, son corps musclé penché vers l'avant en une posture qui se voulait – sans réellement l'être aux yeux de Samael - particulièrement menaçante ; Amenadiel accueillit l'archange avec un regard noir.

Samael fit mine d'analyser l'entrée et les pourtours finement décorés de celle-ci avec une certaine perplexité.

— Mmmh...Étrange. Cette porte se bloque uniquement en présence d'abrutis prétentieux, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi donc entrerais-tu dans cette catégorie ? Elle a peut-être un problème...

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Samael ? demanda vivement Amenadiel, interrompant la tirade de son frère.

Ce dernier croisa les bras contre son torse, la mine renfrognée à l'entente de cette éternelle question. Toujours la même.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ici semble tant intéressé par ce que je peux faire de mon temps ? soupira-t-il avec dépit. N'as-tu pas mieux à faire qu'enquêter sur mes activités, frangin ? Je ne sais pas moi...Te prosterner amoureusement devant _**P**_ ère, prêcher la bonne parole dans la Salle d'Audience...

— Difficile de prêcher quoi que ce soit dans la Salle d'Audience, étant donné tes agissements imbéciles !

— _Imbécile ?_ répéta Samael avec un sourire narquois. J'avais cru comprendre que l'on parlait de moi...et non de toi.

Amenadiel plissa les yeux, agacé par les répliques cinglantes de son jeune frère et par l'entêtement de celui-ci à ne pas coopérer. Tout le monde semblait avoir du mal avec cet état de fait : Samael n'était pas un mouton _imbécile_ hochant tout aussi bêtement de la tête à chaque parole de son _**C**_ her _ **P**_ aternel ou de ses frères aînés, ceux-ci se considérant fréquemment comme plus importants et plus louables que le reste de la fratrie. Étrangement, le jeune archange pensait tout le contraire les concernant.

— _**Ne. Me. Provoque. Pas. Samael !**_ articula lentement l'ange noir, la mâchoire contractée par la colère. Je sais que c'est toi !

— Tant mieux. Parce que moi, je n'en savais rien. Et qu'aurai-je _fait_ , selon toi ?

— Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi, l'avertit encore son aîné, reculant quelque peu dans le couloir. Tu vas me régler ça et tout de suite !

— Régler _ **quoi**_ , exactement? s'énerva Samael.

Combien de fois fallait-il qu'il se répète ?!

Amenadiel était-il à ce point idiot pour ne pas comprendre les mots basiques prononcés par son cadet ? C'était une possibilité. À force de courbettes trop prononcées et trop fréquentes, ses capacités intellectuelles, déjà fort peu nombreuses, avaient sans doute migré vers le bas de son anatomie.

Regrettable.

Amenadiel le toisa un instant sans mot dire, son propre agacement pouvant néanmoins toujours se lire sur son visage contracté d'une façon fort disgracieuse. Il paraissait moins vindicatif que précédemment, la mince possibilité - et pourtant la plus évidente - que son frère ne sache pas à quoi il faisait référence lui effleurant finalement l'esprit.

— Tu ne peux qu'être responsable, déclara Amenadiel après un temps, buté. C'est toi qui a perturbé les flux de la Salle d'Audience et fait naître toutes ces...statues ridicules sur le sol ! De quoi avons-nous l'air avec ces représentations grotesques de dauphins ou de singes près du trône de _**P**_ ère, je te le demande !

Samael ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, l'état actuel de la Salle était une vision des plus comiques. Singes et dauphins en cristal fusant çà et là du sol immaculé et trop parfait pour subir un tel affront : une image délectable. Écouter les discours incessants et soporifiques de son _**P**_ aternel sur l'obéissance et le devoir lui apparaissait dès lors comme une activité fort plaisante à laquelle il ne désirait plus du tout échapper.

Il parvint à se calmer au bout d'un temps, le regard meurtrier et tout bonnement scandalisé de l'ange noir ne l'aidant cependant pas à reprendre contenance, secouant doucement la tête d'émerveillement.

— Je peux aisément comprendre ta suspicion à mon égard, Am'. Après tout, je suis le seul d'entre nous à montrer un tant soit peu d'originalité ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien cette fois. Crois bien que je le regrette !

Amenadiel étudia le visage serein de Samael, espérant déceler dans ses traits une once de mensonge qu'il pourrait pointer du doigt. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune archange n'était pas du genre à se dérober. Ni pour des choses aussi futiles ou, au contraire, pour des actes jugés plus sérieux. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à cacher un méfait ou une farce de ce genre pour éviter une éventuelle remontrance barbante ou punition exemplaire.

À quoi bon plaisanter, dans ce cas ?

Il n'y avait aucun amusement s'il l'on ne pouvait ou n'osait revendiquer pareilles actions distrayantes, la principale source d'amusement étant l'expression furibonde du reste de sa famille mielleuse.

Samael, peu intéressé par cette analyse insistante de sa personne, sentit un léger souffle caresser l'arrière de sa nuque. Un souffle qui le fit sourire, Amenadiel prenant alors cette expression faciale pour une énième provocation. La provocation de trop. Pour lui comme pour le cadet injustement accusé. Il s'approcha de Samael, quelques centimètres seulement les séparant tous deux, se fixant intensément du regard. Un bras de fer silencieux dans cet échange tendu.

— D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es responsable, affirma Amenadiel sur un ton fielleux. Qu'importe que tu n'aies pas bougé de cette chambre...Je saurai prouver à _**P**_ ère que c'est de ta faute. Comme toujours.

— Si tu pouvais le prouver, ce serait déjà fait et tu ne viendrais certainement pas m'importuner en pleine nuit avec tes discours grandiloquents sur le devoir et la bienséance, rétorqua calmement Samael. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de t'écouter !

— Que mijotes-tu ?

— Mais la destruction de la Cité d'Argent, bien sûr ! C'est le seul désir qui m'anime, frangin ! Tu le sais bien ! Détruire et ridiculiser à tours de bras ! Mais n'ai aucune inquiétude, je prendrai grand soin à laisser des preuves irréfutables de ma culpabilité pour que tu puisses correctement vanter tes mérites auprès de notre _**P**_ ère !

Amenadiel se tendit davantage à ses paroles, serrant les poings contre ses flancs tandis que le jeune archange le toisait avec un certain amusement. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment, l'un attendant une expression physique de l'animosité de l'autre. L'ange noir recula enfin, ne manquant cependant pas de transmettre dans un dernier regard tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver envers son jeune frère avant de partir sans un mot, laissant enfin seul ce dernier. Samael poussa un soupir résigné en observant la silhouette massive de son aîné disparaître dans le long corridor encore assombri par l'obscurité persistante au-dehors, affligé par l'image qu'on pouvait avoir de lui. Il s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps, mais la calomnie ne l'enchantait guère et se trouvait être assez lourde à porter. De plus en plus lourde à porter. À supporter, tout simplement. La solitude que cette méfiance pouvait engendrer était difficilement supportable.

S'assurant qu'Amenadiel fut bien hors de vue, Samael, toujours adossé contre le pourtour immaculé de la porte, déclara sans se retourner :

— Tu pourrais prendre le temps de me prévenir lorsque je dois assumer tes bêtises...

— Une de plus ou de moins à ajouter à ta longue liste de méfaits ne fait pas grande différence, si ? rétorqua gaiement une voix dans son dos.

Peut-être pas, non.

Mais Samael n'était pas d'humeur à endosser plus de choses que celles étant réellement de son fait. Il agita sa main gauche devant la porte, celle-ci transformant à nouveau l'air en une barrière opalescente close. Il se retourna ensuite et chercha du regard la silhouette responsable de cette rixe verbale injustifiée. L'archange ne vit tout d'abord rien d'autre que l'intérieur paisible et assez désordonné de ses appartements, une brise légère soulevant de temps à autre une esquisse, qu'il avait l'habitude de griffonner entre deux remontrances ou escapades, posée sur une table près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il aperçut bientôt une fugace fluctuation de l'air près de son lit défait, un souffle tout aussi bref modifiant la disposition initiale des draps en soie traînant en partie sur le sol.

Samael sourit et avança de quelques pas au centre de la pièce faiblement éclairée.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te trouver, prévint-il avec une intonation moqueuse. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis plus fort que toi à ce petit jeu, Raphael !

Une seconde passa avant qu'une onde d'énergie minime fasse fluctuer l'air autour de lui, une sensation piquante remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La silhouette frêle de Raphael s'esquissa rapidement sur son lit, la précédente illusion d'optique s'estompant progressivement après ce faible flux d'énergie dans l'atmosphère. Raphael fit une moue boudeuse et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de son aîné :

— Tu n'es pas drôle, Sammy !

— Tiens, c'est bizarre. Amenadiel vient de me soutenir le contraire : je m'amuse trop, selon lui. Et que dire de toi, p'tit frère !

— Hé, j'y peux rien ! se défendit vivement Raphael en levant les mains en signe de reddition. C'est eux qui me disent sans arrêt de m'entraîner à contrôler mes pouvoirs ! C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait dans la Salle d'Audience : _m'entraîner_.

Samael retint difficilement son rire, toussotant légèrement et s'évertuant à adresser à Raphael un regard sévère. Le cœur n'y était pas, bien sûr. Il détestait devoir réprimander son plus jeune frère pour des choses aussi stupides, tout comme il détestait se faire lui-même réprimander pour les mêmes raisons. Cependant, Samael savait que le reste de sa fratrie, ni même son Père, ne seraient pas aussi cléments avec Raphael qu'ils l'étaient fréquemment avec lui. Le jeune archange savait comment les amadouer ou, au minimum, comment détourner leur attention sur tout autre chose que lui.

Raphael n'était pas comme lui.

Il était jeune. Plus insouciant que Samael, si cela était encore possible. Et il se laissait bien plus atteindre par les remontrances des autres que son aîné. Samael savait se défendre, aussi bien physiquement que verbalement. Pas Raphael. Pas encore, du moins. Avec de la patience et de l'entraînement, Raphael deviendrait sans nul doute un archange puissant et redouté. Ses pouvoirs, bien qu'encore forts capricieux et fluctuant au gré des humeurs de l'ange, étaient déjà hors normes. Uniques. Raphael pouvait maîtriser les flux d'énergie comme bon lui semblait, pouvant – outre la création artistique de statues en tout genre dans la Cité - soigner les pires maux existants ou, au contraire, les accentuer jusqu'à un dénouement plus funeste. Samael se sentait, d'une certaine manière, assez insignifiant à ses côtés. La maîtrise de la Lumière ne valait rien en comparaison de cette aptitude.

Une maîtrise pleine et entière de l'énergie elle-même.

Si Raphael prenait le temps de s'entraîner.

Dans des lieux plus appropriés que la Salle d'Audience. Et avec les personnes adéquates.

— Je suis à peu près certain qu'ils ne pensaient pas à ce type d'entraînement, Raph.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Ses yeux d'un vert intense. Aussi verts que ses ailes étendues dans son dos, celle-ci étant nettement plus petites que les siennes en raison de son jeune âge. Raphael soupira doucement, entourant ses jambes de ses bras frêles d'adolescent et se passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains redressés en épis indisciplinés sur son crâne. Il haussa les épaules :

— L'important c'est que je me sois entraîné, non ?

— On pourrait voir les choses ainsi, effectivement, concéda son aîné. Tu veux toujours t'entraîner ?

Raphael fixa un instant son frère, suspicieux. Son enthousiasme juvénile et son admiration sans bornes pour Samael l'emportèrent rapidement sur cette lueur de lucidité, un sourire communicatif s'étirant sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

— Bien sûr que je veux !

— Parfait ! Tu peux donc filer dans la Salle d'Audience et rétablir la continuité des flux avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'aperçoive de tes bêtises et ne me les mettent sur le dos, le piégea habilement Samael, la mine joyeuse de son frère se fanant soudainement à ses mots.

— Mais... !

— Pas de "mais" avec moi. Réparer tes bêtises est une bonne façon d'apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs divins, Raphael. Tu as de grandes capacités, il faut juste que tu sois plus rigoureux dans ton apprentissage.

Raphael croisa les bras sur son torse, agacé par le discours de Samael.

— Ça te va bien de me dire ça ! bougonna-t-il. Tu es le premier à te désister dans tes attributions et je ne parle même pas de tes farces récurrentes !

Le jeune archange soupira doucement, concédant dans ce silence une certaine vérité dans le discours révolté de son frère. Il était effectivement passé maître dans l'art de la dérobade. Cependant, son comportement n'avait absolument rien à voir avec un refus buté de toutes directives. Il réfléchissait, tout simplement. Une réflexion qui l'amenait fréquemment à douter des ordres qui lui étaient assenés par ses autres frères et sœurs ou par son _**P**_ ère _ **L**_ ui-même.

Il réfléchissait avant d'obéir aveuglément.

Cela ne l'avait cependant pas empêché de suivre avec une certaine rigueur son apprentissage. Désobéir ne signifiait pas une totale inaction dans chaque demande formulée par le reste de sa famille. Maîtriser ses pouvoirs, apprendre à se battre, enrichir ses connaissances...Tout cela avait un sens. Tout cela était utile. Raphael ne pouvait pas s'y dérober.

— Je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple à suivre, c'est certain, admit doucement Samael en se dirigeant d'un pas las vers son bureau.

Le sol vibra doucement à cet endroit, modulant sa matière immaculée en une forme imprécise jusqu'à se figer en un siège rudimentaire aussi blanc et orné d'or que le reste de ses appartements. Il s'assit et soupira à nouveau, pensif.

La brève interruption bruyante d'Amenadiel et les bêtises de Raphael avaient momentanément dévié son attention de son problème. Il ne pouvait pourtant échapper bien longtemps à cette situation. Raphael, intrigué par son silence et son attitude, le dévisagea longuement.

— Je sens ton trouble, Sam, l'avertit Raphael. Que s'est-il passé ?

Bien que touché par l'inquiétude de ce dernier, Samael était avant tout agacé par sa capacité à ressentir les émotions. Une autre parcelle de ses dons illimités. Dans sa perception accrue des énergies vibrant en chaque être, il pouvait distinguer chaque fluctuation ou intensification de celles-ci et les interpréter en diverses émotions éprouvées par la personne analysée. Samael ne pouvait donc pas rester évasif sur son comportement actuel, son frère ressentant chacune de ses émotions au-delà de la raison. Le jeune archange ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire.

Que dire ?

Là était toute la question. Cette question qui le taraudait depuis des heures. Sans la moindre réponse satisfaisante.

Qu'allait-il dire ?

Raphael le dévisagea sans un mot pendant un temps, finissant lui aussi par soupirer. Il appuya son dos ailé contre le mur, déclarant soudainement :

— Vous êtes tous d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Toi qui me sermonne, Michael qui me bouscule sans un mot avant de partir de la Cité… J'aurai cru qu'une bonne blague dériderait tout le monde, mais..

Samael, jusqu'alors muré dans son silence, redressa vivement la tête.

— Michael est parti ?

— Oui. Il avait l'air énervé. Comme toujours, tu me diras, mais...Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai senti...hors de lui. Il grommelait je-ne-sais-quoi à propos de _salle d'entraînement_ et de _trahison_ quand je l'ai croisé.

La salle d'entraînement.

Trahison.

Le jeune archange se tendit dans son siège, prenant conscience de la signification de cette information. Il agrippa les accoudoirs rigides de son siège, fixant sans ciller Raphael.

— Où est-il allé ? Quand l'as-tu croisé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Samael avait un pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Si Michael revenait de la salle d'entraînement, c'est qu'il avait sans le moindre doute entendu la conversation de Samael avec Gabrielle quelques heures plus tôt.

Il savait.

Raphael haussa les épaules, indiquant d'un geste de la main le ciel sombre visible de la fenêtre.

— Vers le Jardin, je crois. Je l'ai vu juste avant de te rejoindre. Pourq-…

Samael se précipita vers la fenêtre à toute vitesse, son cœur battant vivement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sautait dans le vide. Il entendit Raphael crier son nom, sa voix avalée par les bourrasques puissantes du vent autour de lui. Samael étendit ses ailes dans son dos, un claquement sec accompagnant son geste. Il ramena ses bras le long de ses flancs, tendant les jambes et ses ailes pour piquer vers les étendues célestes inférieures, augmentant sensiblement sa vitesse, un sifflement strident l'entourant de toutes parts.

Un sifflement que le jeune archange n'entendait pas.

Il n'entendait que les battements paniqués de son propre cœur.

Le Jardin.

Il allait vers le Jardin.

Vers Ève.

 _" Non, non, non ! "_

Samael devait la trouver. Avant lui.

S'il savait bien une chose sur son jumeau, c'était sa propension à détruire.

Détruire pour le Bien Commun. Pour la Gloire de Dieu.

Piquant à toute allure vers le Jardin, les nuages disparaissant sur son sillage, Samael eut une pensée pour l'approche pacifique qu'il prévoyait d'adopter devant son _**P**_ aternel.

Il n'y aurait pas de solution pacifique, donc.

Mais plutôt...

Une approche belliqueuse.

* * *

 _Pas de passage preview._

 _Je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite et ne la commencerai pas avant une ou deux semaines au moins. J'ai envie de me replonger dans ma fic GOT (que je vous invite à lire bien sûr : je fais ma pub XD) et je dois me pencher sur l'OS challenge du collectif noname._

 _Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire as usual._

 _Laissez un review si l'envie de commenter ce chapitre vous possède ;p_

 _Bisous tout le monde et à la prochaine !_


	17. En quête de la Mort

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

 _J'ai décidé de me bouger les fesses tout particulièrement pour la reprise de la série et donc fêter cela avec vous par cette publication du chapitre 17 de **Hell Sweet Hell** ^^_

 _Merci beaucoup, une fois encore, pour vos reviews et votre soutien sans bornes !_

 _On retrouve donc Chloé et Lucifer dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à votre goût étant donné que les choses vont nettement se calmer en comparaison de la précédente virée en Enfer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passera rien, bien au contraire ! XD_

* * *

Petit mot pour chanel (guest) :

Pardon de ne pas t'avoir répondu, mais le site a effacé ton adresse mail malheureusement :s

Essaye peut-être de l'écrire autrement ? Ou la création d'un compte sur le site serait peut-être plus simple si jamais tu as d'autres questions par la suite. Merci beaucoup pour ton review, en tout cas ^^

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et une très bonne reprise de la série Lucifer !_

* * *

 **EN QUÊTE DE LA MORT**

* * *

Chloé était parfaitement consciente de l'incongruité de sa réaction.

Pas forcément pour elle, qui avait vécu les évènements et qui était réellement au cœur du problème. Cependant, toute personne extérieure et simple spectatrice en cet instant pouvait assez rapidement juger sa peur comme étant mal-placée. Elle avait tant de raisons d'être effrayée, des raisons pesant bien plus dans la balance par rapport à celle qu'elle avait choisi d'exprimer maintenant.

Tellement de raisons.

Elle avait fait un voyage en Enfer : _elle_ , une humaine. Elle avait survécu à une attaque de _Garms_ de justesse, à une attaque d'âmes damnées, si s'agissait bien de cela, leur aspect goudronneux faisant fortement douter de cette dénomination. Elle avait fait une chute vertigineuse qui aurait normalement dû la tuer à peine entrée dans la Vallée. Elle avait évité de peu la mort par attaque démoniaque - le terme étant on ne peut plus approprié et assez ironique en y repensant - et l'annihilation définitive de son âme dans l'Étang de Feu.

Cela faisait un bon nombre de raisons valables excusant la peur viscérale qui l'habitait. Mais aucune de celles-ci n'était responsable de son état d'angoisse. Aucune n'était suffisamment importante à ses yeux pour détrôner cette raison, cette seule et unique raison au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Aucune n'était aussi importante que son partenaire.

Aucune.

Chloé aurait pourtant ardemment désiré qu'il en soit autrement. Elle aurait volontiers exprimé cette peur _post-traumatique_ de ce voyage en Enfer. Elle aurait volontiers échangé la peur qui l'habitait maintenant pour toutes les autres. Cette peur insupportable qui résonnait fortement en elle, alimentée par cette vision effroyable. Une vision qui ne semblait pas vouloir stopper, ne pouvant disparaître qu'avec la disparition de l'état inquiétant de Lucifer. Ne pouvant disparaître qu'en voyant à nouveau ses yeux noirs se plonger dans les siens.

Ce qui semblait exclu à présent.

— Lucifer...murmura Chloé d'une voix tremblante.

Une énième supplication en la seule énonciation de son prénom. Une supplication balayée par cette peur, par ses yeux clos, par son immobilité constante.

Elle caressa d'une main tremblante son visage, espérant futilement le ramener auprès d'elle – ramener sa présence - par ce geste. Tout semblait futile. Hurler son nom, le toucher, le secouer ou même pleurer ne menait à rien. Pourtant, c'était tout ce dont l'inspectrice était capable en cet instant.

Hurler son nom, le toucher, pleurer...C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle ignorait même le pourquoi du comment de cette désastreuse situation. Était-ce seulement supposé arriver ? Non. Sans doute que non. Lucifer ne se serait pas aventuré en Enfer avec elle pour ce genre de résultat en demi-teinte, lui qui répugnait déjà tant à suivre les obscures directives de Dieu. Quelque chose clochait, c'était certain. Et même lui n'avait pu prévoir cet imprévu. Mais quelle était donc la nature exacte de cet imprévu ? Hormis l'état déplorable de son partenaire assez flagrant, elle n'avait pas de réelle piste. Pourquoi donc était-il inconscient dans ses bras ? N'aurait-il pas dû être, au contraire, au mieux de sa forme avec le retour de ses ailes ?

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pas pour elle, du moins.

Chloé inspira profondément, s'efforçant d'aborder la situation plus calmement. Elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi et Lucifer avait plus besoin d'elle que jamais. D'elle et de Mazikeen.

Elle entendit d'ailleurs la démone se redresser tout en marmonnant quelques insultes bien senties et totalement inconnues de l'inspectrice à l'encontre de son maître et de sa propension à prendre toujours les plus mauvaises décisions. Chloé n'écouta que d'une oreille ce chapelet coloré d'invectives, scrutant avec inquiétude le teint blafard de son partenaire. Mazikeen accourut ensuite auprès d'elle, s'agenouillant aux côtés de Lucifer tout en affichant la même expression soucieuse que Chloé.

— Lucifer ! _**Bordel !**_ s'exclama-t-elle alors plus vivement, faisant sursauter Chloé qui daigna enfin lui adresser un regard curieux.

La démone tenait son poignet gauche de son autre main tout en regardant craintivement la silhouette inerte de Lucifer, la respiration sifflante et les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension. L'inspectrice s'apprêtait à exprimer plus ouvertement son inquiétude en ce qui concernait son partenaire et le profond agacement résultant de l'inaction prolongée de la démone lorsqu'elle vit la paume gauche de cette dernière sérieusement brûlée. Une brûlure qui ne semblait pas exister il y a encore quelques secondes de cela. La peau était rouge et boursouflée, comme si Mazikeen avait imprudemment posé sa paume contre une casserole brûlante ou tout autre élément physique dégageant une chaleur dangereuse.

— Maze ? parvint enfin à articuler Chloé, confuse. Qu'est-ce qu-… ?

— Je ne peux pas le toucher...murmura la démone en serrant davantage sa main indemne autour de son poignet, ses yeux exprimant une terreur grandissante.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On doit l'aider ! Je-…

— _Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Le. Toucher !_ dit-elle lentement, comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

Voyant bien le scepticisme de Chloé quant à son étrange déclaration, Mazikeen soupira et jeta un regard hésitant à son maître dont la respiration – jusqu'alors lente et profonde – se faisait plus rapide, ses traits se crispant de temps à autre pour une raison qui leur était toujours inconnue. Elle rapprocha sa main blessée vers son visage aussi pâle que la mort, les doigts de la démone tremblants quelques peu tandis que la distance entre l'un et l'autre s'amenuisait. L'inspectrice observa son manège sans un mot, trop inquiète et trop stupéfaite par la tournure des évènements pour réellement protester même si elle le désirait fortement. Mazikeen toucha à peine la peau de Lucifer qu'elle retint difficilement un autre cri de douleur tout en reculant précipitamment sa main, Chloé pouvant cependant voir sur ses doigts la même brûlure qui ornait sa paume.

— Mais...dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Mais comment e-… ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! Je...Peut-être que...Mais ça n'aurait aucun sens ! Absolument _aucun_!

— Maze, n'hésite surtout pas à partager tes pensées, là ! s'énerva Chloé.

Mazikeen regarda à nouveau Lucifer qui, bien que toujours inconscient, émettait de temps à autre des gémissements plaintifs absolument insupportables à entendre pour les deux jeunes femmes, tournant parfois son visage d'un côté comme de l'autre.

— Je suis un démon, Chloé, commença-t-elle sobrement. Je ne peux donc pas être blessée facilement et encore moins ainsi...Excepté par une énergie divine.

— Une énergie divine ? Ce serait ça qui t'empêches de toucher Lucifer ?

— Oui, c'est la seule explication qui tienne. L'énergie divine est comme du poison pour nous et Lucifer en dégage une quantité astronomique, expliqua-t-elle rapidement tout en lançant un autre regard inquiet à celui-ci.

Chloé, qui avait entre-temps cessé de toucher son partenaire, approcha une nouvelle fois une main hésitante vers la peau de son cou. Ses doigts se posèrent doucement contre son épiderme sans que rien de fâcheux ne se produise. Elle posa ensuite sa paume entière contre sa peau, ne ressentant que l'anormale manque de chaleur de celle-ci contre sa propre peau. Et autre chose. Quelque chose de subtil qui semblait fourmiller sous son épiderme, assez semblable à de l'électro-statisme.

— Pourquoi je peux le toucher et toi non ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine.

— Aucune idée. Franchement, tu devrais être morte vu la puissance qu'il dégage sous sa peau...C'est peut-être ta _particularité_ qui te sauves, qui sait ?

— Ma particularité ? répéta bêtement la jeune femme, mettant de côté le fait que la démone l'ait laissé toucher Lucifer en gardant ce détail mortuaire pour elle.

De quoi parlait-elle ?

Mazikeen haussa les épaules et expliqua rapidement alors qu'elle rangeait l'une de ses lames d'argent dans la poche de sa veste :

— Tu es la seule humaine capable de résister à ses charmes et tu le rends aussi mortel, selon lui. Alors...

— _Quoi ?!_ Mais...Moi ? M-Mortel ? s'exclama la jeune femme alors que sa respiration devenait soudainement saccadée.

La démone soupira d'agacement face à la réaction légitime de l'inspectrice à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Chloé aurait bien eu du mal à réagir autrement, elle qui était déjà dans un état d'angoisse très avancé. Apprendre ce type d'information sans préambule et dans un contexte aussi catastrophique ne l'aidait pas vraiment à formuler une pensée ou même une phrase cohérente. Sentant venir la crise de panique et le babillage démentiel allant de pair avec la faible condition humaine, la démone contourna prudemment son maître afin de ne pas le toucher par mégarde et s'agenouilla rapidement auprès de Chloé. Elle la força à lui faire face en agrippant fermement ses épaules parcourues de tremblements depuis cette fameuse révélation.

— Concentre-toi, Chloé ! l'enjoignit abruptement Mazikeen en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu ne peux pas craquer maintenant, d'accord ? Lucifer a besoin de toi !

— L-Lucifer ?

— Oui, _Lucifer_.

Chloé inspira profondément tout en hochant doucement la tête.

Lucifer.

Lucifer avait besoin d'elle.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Et certainement pas d'une crise de panique de sa part. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Mazikeen avait raison. Elle devait juste reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps. Elle devait juste imposer cette raison dans son esprit englouti sous l'angoisse. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait gérer cette situation. Elle revenait de l'Enfer, littéralement parlant.

Elle pouvait le faire.

Chloé inspira et expira lentement, calmant peu à peu la peur qui avait envahi ses sens et emporté sa raison un bref instant.

— Très bien, dit-elle alors que la démone la relâchait, satisfaite. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

— On doit le bouger. On réfléchira à une solution après. Ce serait déjà une bonne chose de faite si on parvenait à le mettre sur son lit.

— Et comment ? demanda l'inspectrice. Tu ne peux pas le toucher et je ne suis pas _Wonder Woman_ , Maze !

Chloé se voyait mal traîner Lucifer cette fois-ci. Pas avec ses ailes immenses et semblant peser le double du poids de son partenaire qui était déjà assez conséquent. Le traîner dans l'entrepôt avait déjà été extrêmement compliqué, mais maintenant cela semblait juste infaisable. Infaisable seule.

— Mmmh... Je suis sûre que ses tenues t'iraient bien mieux que les ordures que tu portes, pourtant ! la taquina la démone en regardant autour d'elle.

L'inspectrice leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas. Elle se rapprocha de Lucifer alors que Mazikeen se dirigeait d'un pas pressé dans la chambre de celui-ci. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux noirs, écartant délicatement quelques mèches rebelles de son front couvert de sueur. Il ne sourcilla pas, continuant de gémir sur le sol de son penthouse alors que son corps se tendait soudainement sous la douleur, quelle que fût l'origine de cette douleur. Chloé ne trouvait aucune source visible ou preuve de ce mal qui semblait le posséder hormis les gémissements répétés de son partenaire. Elle continua à caresser son front, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

— Je suis là, Lucifer. Je suis là.

Ce dernier se tendit une fois encore entre ses bras, tournant la tête vivement alors qu'un râle traversait ses lèvres, enfouissant inconsciemment son visage dans la paume de l'inspectrice. Elle lui murmura encore d'autres paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes en attendant que cette mystérieuse crise passe. Ses ailes étaient parcourues de spasmes, l'une s'élevant et s'étendant brusquement à un moment donné, balayant d'un coup les objets posés sur la table du salon qui se fracassèrent sur le sol. Lucifer gémit fortement dès que son aile fut prise de mouvements spasmodiques malgré lui. Toujours allongé sur le flanc, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, Chloé ne pouvant alors que le serrer contre elle pour tenter d'apaiser son mal tout en maudissant la lenteur de la démone.

Mazikeen revint enfin de la chambre après un temps qui lui parut interminable et qui fut fréquemment ponctué par les gémissements plaintifs de son partenaire. La jeune femme brune poussa d'un coup pied et sans cérémonie le canapé et les autres meubles se trouvant derrière son maître et ses ailes blanches maculées de sang séché. Une fois l'espace dégagé, elle étendit le drap satiné sur le sol du salon, se redressant ensuite en poussant une exclamation satisfaite.

— Et voilà !

— Et voilà... _quoi ?_

— On va le pousser sur le drap. Enfin.. _.Tu_ vas le pousser sur le drap et ensuite on le portera ensemble jusqu'à son lit en prenant chacune un côté ! expliqua rapidement la démone comme si c'était évident.

Chloé voulut protester, mais se rendit bien vite compte que la solution sommaire proposée par Mazikeen était tout bonnement la seule et unique solution. Elle était curieusement immunisée contre le surplus de puissance divine qui émanait de Lucifer quand la démone ne l'était pas.

C'était la seule solution.

L'inspectrice soupira doucement avant d'hocher la tête et de jeter un autre regard inquiet à son partenaire. Cette manœuvre était délicate étant donné son état et l'apparente sensibilité exacerbée au niveau de ses ailes. Elle s'excusa intérieurement auprès de lui pour avoir à le faire souffrir indirectement puis entrepris de le positionner sur le drap étendu avec l'aide tout aussi indirecte de Mazikeen.

Elles parvinrent à placer Lucifer sur le drap au prix de nombreux efforts et sous les gémissements répétés de celui-ci. Ne perdant pas un instant, chacune prit un pan du tissu en main et le soulevèrent aussi délicatement que possible en direction de la chambre. Chloé faisait plus place de figurante que d'une réelle aide, Mazikeen étant nettement plus forte physiquement qu'elle, celle-ci supportait aisément le poids combiné de son maître et de ses ailes le long de ses bras fins. Elles le déposèrent ensuite sur son lit en laissant le drap sous lui, l'inspectrice récupérant alors difficilement son souffle avant de demander :

— Okay. Et maintenant ?

Mazikeen ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder la silhouette gémissante de son maître sur le lit de la chambre qui commençait doucement à s'assombrir alors que le soleil se couchait enfin au-delà de l'horizon. Elle secoua doucement la tête, semblant totalement désemparée en cet instant.

— _Maze ?_ répéta Chloé sur un ton agacé qu'elle regretta immédiatement.

— Je n'en sais rien, Chloé, d'accord ?! Je ne suis qu'un démon ! Tu as besoin de tuer, de torturer, de traquer ? Je suis ton homme ! Mais là, je...je...

Chloé hocha doucement la tête, comprenant parfaitement le désarroi de son amie. Elle partageait ce sentiment. Toutes deux souhaitaient l'aider, mais ne savaient tout simplement quoi faire. Que fallait-il donc faire ? La jeune femme s'efforça de faire abstraction de son surplus d'émotions alimenté en continu par la détresse évidente de son partenaire allongé devant elle. Elle devait faire appel à sa raison. Cette raison qui lui permettait de faire correctement son métier, même lors d'une situation aussi désastreuse et angoissante.

 _" Réfléchis, Chloé. Allez ! Une chose à la fois ! "_

La première chose à faire était de chercher des indices. Des indices afin de comprendre l'état de Lucifer. Une piste pour le soigner, pour le ramener auprès d'elles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, une expression résolue apparaissant sur son visage.

— Très bien. Allume la lumière, s'il-te-plaît, Maze. Je vais essayer de lui enlever sa chemise pour voir ce qui cloche.

Mazikeen obtempéra sans protester, ses talons claquant vivement sur le carrelage de la chambre alors qu'elle s'éloignait du lit. Une lumière douce et diffuse illumina la pièce jusqu'alors dans la pénombre, éclairant également la silhouette de Lucifer. Son état semblait d'autant plus catastrophique maintenant. Sa peau état presque grisâtre, une fine pellicule de transpiration en recouvrant chaque parcelle visible tandis qu'il frissonnait violemment contre le drap satiné, les traits tirés par la souffrance. Il se tourna sur le flanc, face à sa partenaire, l'une de ses ailes allant glisser en partie sur le sol tant elle était imposante. Chloé cessa de le fixer bêtement et s'approcha de lui, déboutonnant aussi délicatement que possible sa chemise couverte de sang. Elle sentit la présence de Mazikeen dans son dos qui l'observa faire doucement glisser le vêtement sur son épaule avant que le tissu ne bute contre l'aile gauche. Lucifer se tendit une fois de plus, enfouissant son visage dans le drap sous le regard impuissant des deux femmes. Chloé ne se laissa pas démonter et écarta les pans de sa chemise, inspectant ensuite son torse. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les nombreuses cicatrices laissées par Astaroth dans la Vallée sans déceler quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou d'anormal.

Les plaies avaient cicatrisé. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Elle observa à nouveau le visage de son partenaire, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de cette transpiration abondante coulant le long de ses tempes, de sa nuque, le long de chaque membre torturé par la douleur. Pourquoi transpirait-il autant ? La transpiration était due à une température élevée du corps. Une température trop élevée, en l'occurrence. Il s'agissait généralement d'une tentative de refroidissement de l'organisme. Lucifer n'avait pas de fièvre, pourtant. Il était glacé. Ses tremblements violents étaient logiques, mais pas cette sueur. Peut-être était-ce dû à une sorte d'infection plus ciblée ? Chloé trouvait ses hypothèses parfaitement ridicules, mais ne pouvait se fier qu'à cela, malheureusement. Elle repensa à la façon dont Lucifer se tendait dès que l'on touchait ses ailes ou que celles-ci effectuaient un mouvement instinctif.

— Maze, passe-moi ton couteau.

La démone fouilla dans sa poche et déposa l'une de ses lames d'argent dans la paume tendue de l'inspectrice. Celle-ci fit le tour du lit pour atteindre le dos ailé de son partenaire. Elle évita autant que faire se peut de toucher ses immenses ailes tout en grimpant sur le lit derrière lui. Telle une chirurgienne, Chloé fendit avec précaution le tissu autour de ses omoplates, enlevant ainsi complètement la chemise sanglante de Lucifer qu'elle jeta au pied du lit. Mazikeen s'était approchée d'elle autant que possible sans risquer une énième brûlure et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le dos nu de son maître.

— Bordel de merde !

Chloé n'aurait pas pu mieux dire.

Autour des omoplates et à la base des ailes de Lucifer sinuaient sous la peau – et le long de ses plumes éclatantes – d'étranges veines sombres et blanches, celles-ci en particulier dégageant sous son épiderme la même lumière divine que ses ailes dépliées auprès de l'inspectrice. Ces filaments se confondaient entre eux, semblant lutter les uns contre les autres pour supplanter l'un de l'autre. Les veines étaient assez imposantes autour de ses ailes et remontaient en de fines veinules vers sa nuque ou descendaient le long de ses reins en un enchevêtrement complexe.

Une représentation imagée de la lumière luttant contre les ténèbres et inversément.

Chloé approcha sa main vers le point central de cet étrange phénomène, intriguée. Une chaleur diffuse caressa sa peau lorsque sa main ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du dos de Lucifer. La distance s'amenuisant, elle pouvait à présent sentir ce même fourmillement sous la peau de son partenaire, avant même de toucher ce dernier. Une énergie puissante piqua vivement sa propre peau, la chaleur devenant soudainement insupportable autour de sa main tandis que ses doigts effleuraient son dos. Lucifer lâcha un cri de douleur et arqua le dos. Chloé retira prestement sa main et lança un regard inquiet à Mazikeen.

Elle avait trouvé la source de cette mystérieuse infection, semblait-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Chloé à voix haute, perplexe.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

L'inspectrice se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du dos de Lucifer alors que celui-ci peinait à reprendre son souffle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Cet étrange phénomène était concentré autour de ses ailes et son partenaire paraissait ne supporter aucun contact, aussi doux soit-il, avec celles-ci. Elle se redressa, faisant les cent pas autour du lit en regardant de temps à autre Lucifer et ses ailes étendues derrière lui.

Lucifer. Ses ailes. Sa Lumière Divine.

Elle repensa à tous ces éléments, faisant des liens dans son esprit tout en se remémorant certains instants comme la guérison étrange de Lucifer par sa Lumière ou sa brûlure inexpliquée au bras.

 _" Et si... "_

— Et s'il faisait une sorte de rejet ? réfléchit-t-elle à haute voix.

— De quoi tu parles, Chloé ?

— Je me demande si tout ça ne serait pas lié à cette histoire de tolérance à sa... _Lumière_. Vous m'avez dit, toi et Lucifer, que les démons ne sont pas supposés résister à l'énergie divine. Utiliser ses pouvoirs divins d'antan l'a presque tué dans l'entrepôt, tu te souviens ?

— Ça n'a pas de sens, objecta la démone. Sa puissance d'antan était néfaste parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'ange qu'il était _avant_. Elle était incompatible avec son statut démoniaque actuel ! Mais ses ailes ont toujours été une partie de lui, ange comme diable !

L'inspectrice concéda à cette observation d'un hochement de tête. Mazikeen avait raison. Lucifer avait gardé ses ailes dans son dos des millénaires durant sans que cela ne lui nuise outre-mesure avant de s'en séparer il y a quelques années.

La jeune femme se figea, pensive, et regarda une fois de plus le dos de Lucifer et ces étranges veines qui courraient sous son épiderme particulièrement brûlant en cet endroit. Elle fixa sans un mot ses omoplates arborant à présent ces deux immenses ailes en lieu et place de ses anciennes cicatrices.

Il s'en était débarrassé.

Lucifer avait coupé ses ailes.

Il avait coupé son dernier lien avec le divin. Il avait vadrouillé sur Terre sans ses ailes. Pendant plus de cinq ans. Une séparation drastique qui pouvait éventuellement tout changer.

— Il les a coupés, Maze. Tu les lui a coupés. Est-ce qu'un ange peut trancher ses ailes et les récupérer sans risques ? demanda alors Chloé, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Mazikeen secoua doucement la tête, aussi perdue que Chloé sur le sujet.

Lucifer était un être unique.

Un ange déchu.

Un ange devenu Diable. Un ange qui avait renoncé volontairement à ses ailes. Qui avait forcé la nature des choses. Tout cela n'était peut-être pas sans conséquences. Peut-être était-il en train de le payer aujourd'hui ?

Mais comment l'aider ? Comment savoir ce qui pourrait l'aider ?

— On n'a qu'à poser la question à un autre emplumé...proposa alors la démone.

— Quoi ?

— Amenadiel. Il saura peut-être quoi faire.

Chloé ramena quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière, hochant vivement la tête. Oui, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle espérait seulement qu'Amenadiel viendrait rapidement à leur secours. Et qu'il pourrait réellement aider Lucifer, que son hypothèse soit exacte ou non.

— Reste avec lui, déclara alors Mazikeen en descendant prestement les marches de l'escalier menant à la chambre. Je me charge de contacter cet abruti.

L'inspectrice hocha la tête tandis que la démone disparaissait dans le salon, hors de vue. Elle frotta doucement ses bras de ses mains, tremblante et épuisée par les derniers évènements. Son corps entier semblait hurler son besoin vital de repos. Et dieu qu'elle voulait dormir...Elle voulait s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé ou à ce qui arrivait maintenant.

Son corps le voulait. Et son esprit le refusait.

Chloé inspira profondément et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, déterminée à ne pas flancher. Elle s'approcha du lit et hésita avant de s'assoir sur le rebord, ne souhaitant pas aggraver l'état de Lucifer par sa présence. Attendre sans rien faire à le regarder se contorsionner en tous sens, la douleur se lisant constamment sur ses traits, était tout bonnement insupportable. Faisant fi de ses réticences, Chloé cala finalement son dos contre la tête du lit, s'approchant autant que possible de lui jusqu'à ce que le torse de Lucifer frôle sa cuisse gauche. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, ses yeux bougeant vivement sous ses paupières closes alors qu'il agrippait de sa main gauche le drap sous lui et s'y accrochait de toute ses forces.

— Je suis avec vous, Lucifer. Je ne partirai pas, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses boucles noires. Jamais.

Il se tendit davantage contre sa cuisse, son souffle s'accélérant sensiblement. Elle crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose et tendit l'oreille :

— _Tal-...dru-...ed..._

Chloé releva la tête, perplexe.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Cela ne ressemblait à aucune langue connue, l'intonation étant à la fois grave et presque chantante. Presque aussi chantante que la voix de son partenaire lorsque celui-ci avait annihilé Alastor.

Une intonation angélique.

Une exclamation nettement moins divine et largement plus démoniaque retentit alors dans le salon tandis que la jeune femme se posait mille et unes questions sans arriver à déceler la moindre réponse satisfaisante.

— _**Mais tu vas me répondre, saloperie de pigeon ?!**_ explosa Mazikeen.

* * *

Amenadiel n'aimait pas la mort.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle engendrait, du moins, chez certains proches en proie au plus légitime chagrin lors du juste accomplissement des choses. La mort était une chose difficile à supporter, à accepter pour les humains. Il doutait d'être capable d'accepter cette fin lui-même, mais n'y avait jamais été réellement confronté durant sa longue existence.

Être un ange pouvait avoir certains avantages.

Les insultes et reproches alors adressés ou non à son _**P**_ ère le blessait grandement bien que l'ange noir ne fût pas directement visé par ces futiles menaces. Seul Dieu était visé. Il ne comprenait pas ses reproches bien qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de les accepter, ceux-ci allant de pair avec la faible condition humaine. Cette faible condition ne faisant entrevoir que le chagrin et la perte quand Dieu promettait salut et vie éternelle pour les justes.

Non, il n'aimait pas la mort.

Mais il était pourtant là, adossé au mur du couloir de cet hôpital, à attendre qu'elle frappe une fois de plus le monde des hommes.

Amenadiel laissa passer deux médecins devant lui et se rapprocha ensuite de la vitre de la chambre, observant la famille qui entourait le lit de leur proche sur le déclin de la vie. Sur cet humain qui allait bientôt rencontrer la mort.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, à présent.

Il devait se tenir prêt.

Le Voile ne s'ouvrirait que temporairement.

Bien que maîtrisant le temps, Amenadiel pouvait difficilement influer sur ce phénomène, celui-ci ne dépendant en rien de l'espace-temps basique qui régissait ce monde. Le Voile menait à un tout autre plan, indépendant en tout point de celui-ci. Un plan qu'il devait atteindre pour la trouver, _elle_.

Azraël.

Les morts rapides et violentes ne laissaient pas une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour qu'Amenadiel puisse traverser le Voile et rejoindre les Portails Dimensionnels en toute sécurité. Pour trouver Helheim, le Royaume reculé de l'Ange de la Mort. La maladie et la mort résultant de celle-ci offrait curieusement une ouverture spatio-temporelle plus étendue, moins difficile à détecter de par la lente agonie de la personne souffrante.

Il pourrait traverser en faisant preuve de patience. Encore quelques secondes...

Il pourrait accomplir sa mission et aider Michael à accomplir la sienne.

Le doute s'insinua une fois de plus dans son cœur en repensant aux paroles de l'archange. Il n'arrivait pas à totalement accepter l'ordre de _**P**_ ère.

À accepter la mort, une fois encore.

Les machines s'affolèrent dans la chambre du mortel et Amenadiel chassa le doute qui l'assaillait alors, observant d'un air serein les autres personnes s'agiter et paniquer autour du lit. Il pria pour l'âme du défunt et regarda lentement tout autour de lui, attentif. Un grondement silencieux perça l'espace-temps tout autour de lui. Il vit l'air fluctuer non loin de la porte fermée de la chambre, en plein milieu du couloir, alors que les médecins accouraient au secours de cette âme destinée à partir quoi qu'ils puissent tenter. L'air devint épais, ondulant imperceptiblement en un point avant de se fendre progressivement. Le couloir devant lui disparut de son champ de vision alors que l'espace se tordait sur lui-même pour laisser apparaître l'ouverture du Voile destiné à guider cette âme dans son jugement final.

Une ouverture, un vortex, une porte...

Toutes ces dénominations étaient à la fois exactes et erronées.

Rien ne pouvait décrire avec exactitude la particularité du Voile. Il s'agissait là d'une matérialisation du Tout et du Néant. Le point d'intersection entre ces deux notions absolues. Ces deux opposés.

Entre la Vie et la Mort.

Amenadiel poussa un soupir résigné et avança vers l'ouverture.

Non, il n'aimait pas la mort.

Et encore moins partir en quête de la mort.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Heilheim_ est l'endroit où vivent les morts dans la mythologie nordique.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a comblé vos attentes et votre manque de Lucifer. N'hésitez pas comme toujours à laisser un review pour vos prédictions des événements futurs, votre passage préféré, etc._

 _Merci encore de prendre le temps de me lire !_

 _Bisous tout le monde !_

PS : Je suis en congé pour deux semaines, attendez-vous donc à d'autres chapitres ou OS (on ne sait jamais, avec la série qui reprend ^^) de ma part XD


	18. Englouti par le Mal

_Bonsoir tout le monde ;)_

 _Avant tout, un gros pardon pour ma longue période de non-publication sur cette fic. Ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce nouveau chapitre pour de nombreuses raisons. Nous connaissons les classiques : manque d'inspiration, fatigue, manque de temps,etc._

 _Je voulais aussi prendre le temps qu'il faut pour bien poser le décor et les éléments qui me tenait à cœur. Pas simple de décrire autant dans un seul chapitre ^^'_

 _Donc, beaucoup de descriptions et d'explication dans ce nouveau chapitre centré sur Amenadiel (désolé, c'était essentiel pour moi d'expliquer certains points)._

 _Sinon, on en est à presque 10 000 vues ! OO_

 _C'est le double des vues faites sur **" The Morningstar "** après le dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! Pareil pour les nombreux reviews, mise en favoris et follows !_

 _Un agréable lecture à tout le monde_

* * *

 **ENGLOUTI PAR LE MAL**

* * *

Amenadiel réprima un frisson d'inconfort alors que le monde terrestre disparaissait derrière lui.

S'évanouissant au profit d'un lieu, d'un espace bien plus indéfini.

 _Indéfini._

C'était la dénomination parfaite pour cet endroit. A croire que le mot avait été inventé pour lui et uniquement lui, les autres choses ou autres lieux indéfinis dans l'univers ne demeurant dès lors qu'une pâle copie de l'original.

Cet _original_ qu'Amenadiel foulait dès à présent du pied.

Il était pourtant difficile de réellement toucher ce lieu. L'indéfini impliquait l'absence évidente des notions terrestres telles que le sol que l'on foulait du pied ou l'air que l'on respirait. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et ne vit rien d'autre que l'exacte même notion de chaos qui piquait son corps entier. Derrière lui, devant lui, à gauche ou à droite, au-dessus ou en-dessous...Tout était pareil, identiquement indéfini. Identiquement inconfortable.

Identiquement détestable.

C'était sans le moindre doute l'endroit qu'il haïssait le plus avec l'Enfer. Si ce n'est plus que l'Enfer, celui-ci n'étant qu'en fin de compte qu'une esquisse mineure de ce chaos continu. Une esquisse plus _cauchemardesque_ , mais une esquisse tout de même. Ce lieu n'obéissait à aucune règle. Aucune constante. Hormis cette constante chaotique. Le chaos était la seule et unique continuité déplaisante en cet espace.

Un endroit imprécis depuis la Nuit des Temps, si ce n'est depuis bien plus longtemps que cela. Ce _lieu_ existait bien avant lui et ses frères, bien avant tout le reste. L'inconfort d'Amenadiel pouvait en partie s'expliquer de par cette information.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait réellement contrôler cet endroit. Pas même **D** ieu **T** out- **P** uissant.

Tout était imprécis.

Le sol, les couleurs, l'air...

L'air qui n'était ni inodore ou incolore, comme il pouvait l'être quelque fois en Enfer. Ni porteur de bouquets variés, aussi plaisants qu'incommodants, comme sur Terre ou dans les Cieux. L'air y était différent.

Tout aussi indéfinissable.

À la fois porteur de senteurs puissantes et proportionnellement fades. Autant coloré que terne, aussi léger qu'épais. Tout et rien à la fois. C'était le principe de cet entre-deux. Un _entre-deux_ , tout simplement.

Amenadiel poussa un léger soupir, résigné. Il frotta machinalement les manches de sa veste avec sa main. Comme pour enlever toute trace éventuellement infligée à sa tenue par l'air _mi- coloré, mi- terne_ qui l'entourait de toute part. Il lança un regard suspicieux à chaque fluctuation inquiétante et rythmée de l'espace, se figeant devant une soudaine mutation de celui-ci en une texture plus translucide et nuancée de nombreuses teintes. C'était assez comparable à un arc-en-ciel. Inquiétant, perfide. Mais un arc-en-ciel, malgré tout. Une immense étendue spatiale colorée évoluant sans cesse au gré de la fluctuation de la matière.

Agacé par sa propre réaction craintive, Amenadiel serra les poings et adressa un regard de défi sans doute stupide et inutile à cette fluctuation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'aventurait en cet endroit. Mais il s'assurerait que ça soit la dernière. Il était Amenadiel, la Furie de Dieu. Il n'avait aucune raison logique de craindre quoi que ce soit en ce bas monde. Hormis de décevoir son **P** ère et donc, de faillir à la mission qui lui avait été confié par l'intermédiaire de Michael.

 _Tuer Lucifer._

Le doute revint une fois de plus sillonner entre son devoir et ses scrupules. Obéir à son **P** ère avait toujours été une priorité, mais... Pouvait-il vraiment se targuer d'être un ange de lumière sans éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de scrupules à l'idée d'ôter la vie de son frère ? Que Lucifer soit ou non quelqu'un de maléfique, il demeurait son frère. S'il ne doutait pas du bien-fondé de sa mission, Amenadiel ne valait dès lors pas mieux que les engeances démoniaques résidant en Enfer.

Et s'il commençait à douter, comme Lucifer l'avait fait auparavant, des ordres de son **P** ère et de Michael lui-même, être apparenté à ces immondes créatures seraient bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'était pas supposé douter. Il n'était pas supposé s'interroger. Juste servir.

Obéir.

Mais les choses lui semblaient bien plus compliquées, dorénavant. Trop compliquées pour ces deux possibilités : obéir ou non. La situation était bien trop emmêlée pour tenir entre ces deux choix. Un choix... Non. Il n'y avait pas de choix. Juste une obligation. Un devoir qu'il remplissait scrupuleusement depuis des millénaires. Pourquoi à ce jour, cette tâche ferait-elle exception ? Pourquoi Lucifer serait-il soudainement plus important que son devoir ?

Amenadiel se rendait bien compte qu'il ne se serait jamais posé pareilles questions auparavant. Il aurait eu foi en **S** on **P** ère. Foi en Michael. Avait-il perdu de vue sa foi ? Ou bien commençait-il à croire en tout autre chose ?

Ou en _quelqu'un_ d'autre ? Quelqu'un qu'il avait laissé de côté pendant si longtemps.

Avait-il foi en Lucifer ? Plus qu'en Michael ? Il n'en savait rien, à dire vrai. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Et à défaut de savoir quoi penser, il pouvait toujours agir.

Amenadiel porta la main à son cou, dégageant son pendentif de sous sa chemise tout en avançant de quelques pas dans l'immensité chaotique évoluant sans cesse autour de lui. Chacun de ses pas produisait un écho puissant qui se transformait rapidement en un bourdonnement assez agaçant pour les nerfs déjà à vifs de l'ange noir. Au fur et à mesure de sa lente et prudente progression, l'air commença à se _mouvoir_ à sa gauche, à hauteur de son épaule. Les nuances colorées s'estompèrent au profit d'une silhouette de plus en plus précise au fil du temps. Amenadiel s'arrêta et observa les pourtours d'une porte apparaître en lieu et place de cette zone auparavant vide. La porte était grande, bien plus grande que lui, forgée dans une matière qui rappelait le métal, mais qui n'en était pas réellement. Il n'y avait rien d'humain en cet endroit. La structure semblait solide et difficilement altérable, brillant légèrement quand on prenait le temps de bien l'observer. Flottant dans l'air comme si sa masse n'était rien, cette entrée sortie de nulle part dégageait une aura puissante qui fit frémir Amenadiel, _Furie de Dieu_ ou non. Quelque chose lui disait – lui hurlait, même - que s'il se risquait à ouvrir cette porte, rien de bon n'en sortirait.

Cet endroit recelait de nombreux dangers qui faisaient aisément passer les Tréfonds de l'Enfer pour une plaine de jeux. Dieu n'interdisait pas l'accès à ce lieu sans aucune raison, comme aurait pu tout aussi aisément conclure Lucifer. Il y avait une bonne raison à cette interdiction. Et même plusieurs.

Le fait que Dieu lui-même ne pouvait contrôler cet endroit en était déjà une suffisamment parlante pour faire taire la plupart des objections. Personne ne pouvait maîtriser ce chaos. De ce qu'Amenadiel avait pu entendre durant sa jeunesse dans la Cité et même bien après la Grande Rébellion, certaines créations n'avaient clairement pas été intentionnelles. Une naissance imprévue d'un espace indomptable menant lui-même à d'autres lieux et espace-temps bien plus dangereux. Pour toute forme de vie existante.

L'Enfer faisait apparemment partie de ces naissances non-désirées. Un autre endroit désolé, désertique et peu amical pour toute autre forme de vie que Dieu avait laissé de côté, le monde souterrain présentant alors peu de dangers pour **L** ui- **M** ême et ses autres créations. Une sorte de _No Man's Land_ indésiré et donc tout autant dénué d'intérêt. Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer change cet état de fait. L'Enfer était ainsi apparu comme le meilleur et seul endroit où envoyer son jeune frère renégat pour expier ses fautes envers leur **P** ère. L'inutile avait trouvé sa place et son utilité dans la Création. Une terre stérile destinée à accueillir tous les pêcheurs et serviteurs du mal jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Tout comme ce lieu avait su montrer une certaine utilité dans les Plans Impénétrables de Dieu, et ce malgré l'incroyable danger qu'il pouvait représenter de par sa seule existence et son indomptabilité. Ainsi le chaos était-il devenu le Voile, espace gardien des Portails Dimensionnels Interdits. Un espace reclus de l'espace-temps conventionnel conduisant lui-même à d'autres lieux recelant milles et un dangers mortels et autres étonnantes merveilles.

Amenadiel s'écarta de la porte flottante, continuant d'avancer prudemment sur le chemin invisible et impalpable, de nouveaux passages verrouillés ou non apparaissant de toutes parts dans le Voile. Ils étaient partout.

Sous ses pieds, au-dessus de sa tête, de tous les côtés...

Les Portails ne cessaient d'apparaître et de disparaître dans des nuances d'air colorées. Une myriade d'entrées flottant mystérieusement dans l'atmosphère insolite du Voile. Toutes ces portes dégageaient une puissance bien distincte de la précédente, aussi distincte que leur forme. Tantôt immense et terrifiante, tantôt aussi petite que le terrier d'un lapin pouvait l'être : aucune entrée dimensionnelle ne se ressemblait.

Et Amenadiel devait localiser la porte de _Helheim_ dans cette multitude.

Facile.

Et ça l'était. En quelque sorte.

Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Tout autre ange que lui aurait été mis en difficulté à partir de ce point, Amenadiel étant le seul à avoir en sa possession l'objet indispensable à la localisation du passage vers le Royaume des Morts. Cette zone de sursis pour les âmes défuntes attendant le jugement final de son énigmatique sœur Azraël. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait plus vue, sans doute plus que cela. Il n'aimait guère avoir à s'aventurer ici pour rejoindre sa sœur dans le seul but d'assouvir ses propres envies égoïstes.

Azraël devait rester éloignée de la Cité d'Argent, de ses autres frères et sœurs. Non pas parce qu'elle représentait un danger. Bien sûr que non. Elle avait toujours été assez difficile à cerner, mais la violence ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien. Seul importait son devoir et sa famille à ses yeux. Une abnégation louable qui n'était pas s'en toucher son frère aîné. Bien que fort éloignés par les circonstances et les déplorables retombées de la Rébellion Céleste, ils avaient toujours partagé une certaine complicité. Le même dévouement pour leur tâche dans les plans ambigus de leur **P** ère. Et ce fut ce même dévouement sans faille qui avait amené ce dernier à confier la Lame Enflammée à l'Ange de la Mort.

Cela semblait alors la meilleure solution.

Il était nécessaire d'empêcher tout autre révolte dans les Cieux, tout autre modification drastique des Plans de Dieu par les agissements inconscients et purement égoïstes de l'un de **S** es **F** ils. Le pire était arrivé et avait pu être partiellement endigué, certes. Mais de réelles mesures de prévention étaient essentielles à la sécurité de chacun, celles des anges comme celles des humains devenus fragiles et mortels. Mettre l'Épée Enflammée hors de portée en faisait partie. Dieu la confia donc à Azraël, afin de la protéger et d'accomplir sa nouvelle tâche auprès des âmes mortelles peuplant désormais la Terre. Une confiance, un honneur rare accordé par leur **P** ère allant de pair avec un bannissement nécessaire au-delà des frontières dimensionnelles terrestres et célestes.

Par-delà ce Voile indomptable.

Amenadiel porta à nouveau ses mains à son cou, retirant doucement le collier jadis confié par son **P** ère le jour même où Azraël fut envoyée à _Helheim_. Il caressa du pouce le bijou en forme de pointe, comme la pointe d'une boussole.

Une boussole.

On n'aurait pu trouver meilleur mot pour expliquer l'utilité de cet étrange pendentif. Ce collier était le seul moyen de trouver le Royaume des Morts au sein de cette légion de portails flottants. Plus qu'indiquer son emplacement exact, cet objet forçait la porte à apparaître - celle-ci restant invisible et inatteignable pour tout autre visiteur – et était l'unique clé permettant de l'ouvrir sans risque. Sans risque supplémentaire, tout du moins. On ne pouvait guère se targuer d'être en sécurité dans le Voile ou tout autre endroit totalement indépendant du plan terrestre. Amenadiel ne pouvait guère se targuer de se sentir confiant dans cette manœuvre.

C'est donc avec tout aussi peu de confiance, mais plutôt avec un sens prédominant du devoir, qu'il approcha le pendentif aux reflets argentés à hauteur de son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux, expulsant ensuite doucement l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons sur la clé posée à plat sur sa paume tendue. Un souffle chaud et vibrant d'une puissance particulière caressa sa surface, une toute autre puissance, vibrant au même rythme que la précédente, chatouillant l'épiderme de l'ange noir. Lentement, le fin bijou s'éleva de quelques centimètres de sa paume, restant cependant au niveau du centre de celle-ci. Le pendentif oscilla doucement dans les airs, restant distant et à la fois peu éloigné de la main d'Amenadiel. Ce dernier attendit, ne quittant pas des yeux le bijou et chacune de ces oscillations. Telle une boussole, le collier tourna sur lui-même, doucement dans un premier temps puis plus rapidement au fil des secondes, son mouvement s'accompagnant alors d'un sifflement insistant. Le bijou pointu s'arrêta net dans ce mouvement rapide, indiquant l'espace à sa gauche, entre deux portes noires comme le suif et à l'allure suintante. L'ange noir referma sa paume sur le pendentif et ne perdit pas un instant de plus, avançant ; avec détermination si ce n'est confiance, vers la Mort.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Amenadiel n'aurait su dire combien de temps passa ni si cela était réellement important. Après tout, le temps n'existait pas vraiment en cet endroit. Le temps importait peu. Seule sa mission importait. Il ne fit donc pas attention au temps qu'il mit à enfin débusquer la porte tant recherchée. Seul importait le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé. L'ange noir scruta longuement la forme imposante et de plus en plus nette du Portail, son collier flottant dans sa paume ouverte non loin de celui-ci. Toute personne sensée imaginait sans aucun doute quelque chose de sombre pour qualifier l'allure de cette porte mortuaire. Un aspect inquiétant, rebutant peut-être...

Tout le contraire de ce qu'Amenadiel avait devant les yeux.

D'une hauteur de trois mètres et d'une largeur quasi équivalente, la Porte de _Heilheim_ était aussi éclatante que ténébreuse. Entièrement faite de fer forgé, ou tout du moins d'un matériau rappelant l'exacte même rigidité, elle arborait en son centre l'esquisse maitrisée d'un arbre massif. Le tronc était aussi blanc et éclatant que la lumière aurait pu l'être, ses branches forgées effleuraient de leurs feuilles tantôt sombres, tantôt de la même clarté que le tronc ; la courbe arrondie et fuligineuse du haut du Portail.

De la Lumière naquit les Ténèbres. Des Ténèbres naquit La Lumière.

Voilà ce qu'Amenadiel voyait. Une parfaite reproduction de la naissance des ténèbres dans un espace de lumière et de paix. De la naissance du mal, du mensonge et de la tromperie. Une magnifique et tragique reproduction de l'Arbre de la Connaissance jadis épargné de toute corruption. Un rappel des fautes passées et du devoir sacré de sa sœur. Démêler la noirceur de la clarté des âmes défuntes. Démêler le bien du mal et guider chacun vers sa destination finale.

Tout comme ce portail devait guider Amenadiel vers sa propre destination.

Ce dernier referma à nouveau sa main autour de son pendentif, effectuant quelques pas prudents en direction de la porte fermée d'où s'échappait de temps à autre quelques murmures étouffés qui n'étaient pas pour rassurer ses inquiétudes. L'arbre parut s'illuminer davantage, sentant probablement la puissance diffuse dégagée par la clé. Celle-ci semblait également réagir à cette proximité, le pouvoir y étant enfermée irritant davantage la peau d'Amenadiel alors que celui-ci continuait à s'approcher de la porte. Il posa la pointe au centre du tronc éclatant de l'arbre forgé, le collier s'enfonçant sans aucune résistance dans la matière rigide, une onde perturbant la structure jusqu'à s'estomper au-delà des extrémités du Portail. Il recula ensuite, observant avec la même prudence qui avait guidé le moindre de ses gestes, l'entrée dégager une lumière plus vive et une noirceur plus profonde à intervalles réguliers. Finalement, un bruit sec ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'une clé métallique tournant dans une serrure rouillée retentit dans l'espace imprécis du Voile. La vive luminosité s'affaiblit jusqu'à revenir à sa prestance d'origine, le même phénomène touchant les parties sombres du portail.

Hormis l'ondulation de la matière forgée et les nuances sombres-éclairées précédemment observées, la porte ne semblait guère différente. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre comme toutes portes communes supposément ouvertes, aucune poignée n'apparut également. Elle continuait à briller entre ses nuances bien plus fuligineuses.

Inchangée.

Et pourtant... quelque chose avait changé.

Rien d'évident, certes. Mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser la voie libre à Amenadiel. Ce dernier s'approcha à nouveau, quelques centimètres seulement le séparant à présent de l'arbre forgé de lumière. Il fixa celui-ci, ses yeux sombres voyant bien au-delà de cette clarté aveuglante et trompeuse pour tout autre individu peu habitué de ces artifices surnaturels. Apercevant, par-delà cette forme presque floutée maintenant, un sol de marbre blanc surplombé par d'immenses colonnes du même matériau aux teintes bien opposées.

Heilheim.

Amenadiel prit une profonde inspiration, une inspiration cloisonnant ses doutes et renforçant sa détermination à accomplir son devoir. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

Seulement avancer.

Un pas après l'autre, La furie de Dieu avança vers son devoir. Vers l'Ange de la Mort et son Royaume, son corps passant aisément la barrière d'apparence si rigide du Portail et laissant ainsi toute forme d'indécision derrière lui.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

La première chose qu'Amenadiel perçut fut une mélodie qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des millénaires. Tant pour son contenu que pour la voix particulière qui la chantait.

Une voix douce atténuant en partie le sort funeste et inquiétant dépeint par les mélodieuses paroles qui emplissaient l'espace autour de lui. Cette infime douceur vocale atténuait et accentuait également, d'une certaine façon, l'inconfort engendré par ce chant, cette ode à la Mort.

La Grande Faucheuse guettant l'âme anxieuse tapie dans la nuit pour s'en abreuver, engloutissant l'âme entière sans guère de difficulté ni moindre remords.

Une douce crainte parfaitement sublimée par cette voix claire empreinte d'une certaine innocence.

Le chant funèbre continua à s'élever dans la pièce, berçant l'immense hall de marbre plongé dans la pénombre, seules quelques torches léchées d'une flamme aux nuances bleutées et accrochées à une colonnes sur deux éclairant le hall en question. L'ombre bleue offerte par les luminaires accentuait considérablement l'originalité de l'endroit, des reflets azurés dansant faiblement le long du marbre blanc arboré par quelques-unes des colonnades, les autres absorbant plus aisément ces reflets au sein d'une carnation obscure irisée de veinules grises.

La Lumière et les Ténèbres cohabitant une fois de plus dans un seul et même endroit.

Helheim; le Palais reculé de sa sœur.

Amenadiel ne put s'empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'effectuer un premier pas dans le hall à l'allure sépulcrale, une certaine appréhension s'insinuant sournoisement en lui. Il ne craignait pas Azrael à proprement parler. Bien sûr que non. Il ne craignait pas vraiment quoi ou qui que ce soit en ce lieu. Simplement, une _certaine_ appréhension. Mieux valait parfois se méfier de ce que l'on ne connaissait pas que s'y aventurer tête baissée.

Amenadiel était juste plus prudent que d'ordinaire. Il s'aventurait sur un terrain qui n'était guère le sien, mais celui de la Mort.

D'autres lieux, d'autres règles.

Azrael avait toujours été à part, plus taciturne et secrète que Gabrielle pouvait l'être parfois, plus piquante et passionnée que Lucifer quand l'envie lui en prenait et sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Certains auraient pu la dépeindre comme une personne lunatique, mais pas Amenadiel.

Azrael était juste... _Azrael._

D'humeur changeante, mais restant néanmoins d'une loyauté sans faille pour sa famille et d'une abnégation sans pareille quelque fût la tâche confiée par leur **P** ère à tous.

Amenadiel marcha sans se presser, passant lentement chaque colonne fièrement dressée le long de sa progression, caressant de leur flamme bleutée la peau d'ébène du visage tendu de l'ange. Le hall en lui-même paraissait interminable, l'ambiance macabre prodiguée par la grandeur de l'espace et la nuance bleutée le long de chaque surface en marbre accentuant sans le moindre doute cette impression. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, celui-ci en partie invisible ainsi plongé dans la pénombre et ne révélant qu'une voûte en croisée d'ogive. Les paroles mélodieusement macabres devinrent bien plus distinctes à mesure qu'il avançait, ses pas lents le menant devant un grand escalier sculpté dans la roche sombre semblable à celle des colonnes, une rambarde tout aussi obscure encadrant celui-ci. Amenadiel scruta les marches avant de laisser son regard se porter plus haut, sur une partie de cette bâtisse encore cachée de lui d'où semblait provenir ce chant, une lumière plus vive et nettement moins colorée s'y échappant pour lécher à son tour la rambarde rigide en haut des marches.

L'ange noir soupira doucement, peu désireux d'avancer plus avant. Ses doutes revinrent à la charge, grignotant sournoisement sa détermination à remplir sa mission. Les poussant une fois encore dans un coin reculé de son esprit fréquemment tourmenté depuis sa rencontre avec Michael, il se mit à gravir les marches noires une à une, le bruit de ses pas se mêlant au chant qui tirait son origine dans cette clarté fort incongrue. Amenadiel passa sa paume sur la rambarde, laissant sa main gauche sur celle-ci lorsqu'il parvint enfin en haut des marches et qu'il se mit à observer en retrait l'antre fascinante de la Mort.

Cette pièce contrastait grandement avec l'obscurité troublante de la précédente, tant et si bien qu'Amenadiel crût avoir tout bonnement changé de lieu sans qu'il ne sache comment. Le hall sombre aux nuances azurées était pourtant derrière lui, lugubre et vide de toute présence. Tout le contraire de cette salle. Il laissa son regard se porter sur les murs clairs ornementés de très fines arabesques que même Amenadiel ne remarqua pas de suite, son regard ne captant tout d'abord que les étranges miroitements iridescents le long de ceux-ci. Une réverbération particulière causée par une chose toute particulière, également. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le vortex qui envahissait et rendait invisible à l'œil le centre du plafond, ne montrant qu'une déformation maîtrisée de l'espace-temps assez familière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ange noir pour reconnaître, partiellement cachées derrière l'esquisse blanchâtre et vaporeuse des nuages, les Portes de la Cité d'Argent.

Un passage vers l'Au-delà. Le _Paradis_ , selon certains.

Le Repos Éternel.

Un repos tant attendu et tant espéré par toutes ces âmes en sursis rassemblées ici-bas, dans l'attente de leur jugement. Ces âmes humaines changées momentanément en perles de nacre apparaissant et glissant doucement le long de ces fins fils d'or tendus çà et là dans la salle, sans début ni fin. Caressant chaque mur, chaque pilier pour se rejoindre en un point précis.

Autour d'une personne en particulier.

Azrael.

L'ange de la Mort.

Amenadiel lâcha la rambarde sombre de l'escalier et avança en silence vers l'autel à baldaquin dressé au centre de la pièce, l'un des pilier étant aussi blanc que son voisin était noir comme le suif, partageant uniformément lumière et ténèbres dans cet abri enrobé d'un rideau de perles. Une silhouette toute de blanc vêtue était visible au sein de l'habitacle, tournant le dos à Amenadiel. Continuant à chanter les dernières paroles de cette mélodie oubliée de tous, des paroles peu flatteuses la concernant.

— Étrange comme le temps qui passe déforme et tronque la réalité... dit doucement la Mort après un temps. Pourquoi donc voudrais-je _avaler_ une âme défunte ?

Azrael faisait là référence aux toutes dernières paroles, celles-ci insinuant que la Mort finirait par trouver l'Âme en peine et la dévorerait toute entière. Effectivement, cette interprétation était assez éloignée de la réalité, mais ainsi était l'Humanité. Déformant et arrangeant les faits selon leur bon vouloir.

Amenadiel s'arrêta non loin de l'autel de sa sœur, mettant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts un fil d'or perlé devant elle.

— Les humains ont tendance à exagérer la réalité pour la rendre sans doute... plus _sensationnelle_ , répondit-il en haussant doucement les épaules.

— Cela signifie-t-il que je ne suis guère impressionnante dans l'état actuel des choses ?

— Ils seraient idiots de ne pas te craindre et te respecter telle que tu es, Azrael. Mais il est parfois préférable de laisser aux hommes cette _illusion_ du contrôle et du savoir : pour leur bien et le nôtre.

— Et qu'en est-il de toi ? demanda alors Azrael en soulevant de sa paume et avec une infime délicatesse un fil d'or devant elle.

— _Moi ?_ répéta son frère, interloqué.

Azrael se tut un instant, faisant doucement glisser le fil le long de sa paume avant d'arrêter son geste, caressant de son autre main une perle en particulier. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, le tissu léger de sa robe - qui épousait parfaitement sa taille marquée avant de s'évaser plus bas - bougeant avec elle, telle une seconde peau lumineuse et magnifique. Amenadiel contempla longuement sa sœur dans ce moment silencieux, confrontant ses souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre à cet instant pour finalement se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé. Qu'elle n'avait pas changé ou que très peu.

Toujours ce teint de rose inchangé par tous ces millénaires passés, toujours ces yeux turquoise bordés de longs cils, ce nez aquilin au-dessus de ces lèvres fines esquissant un sourire. Toujours cette étrange chevelure : ces longs cheveux lisses qui tombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade de mèches noires et blanches, effleurant sa chute de rein subtilement suggérée par le dos nu de sa robe en dentelle.

Laissant la question de l'ange noir en suspens, Azrael saisit de ses doigts fins, sa longue manche en voile blanc glissant de quelques centimètres sur son poignet, cette perle et la sépara de son fil tendu. Amenadiel perçut un nouveau murmure s'élever tout autour d'eux, sans doute une manifestation sonore de l'âme contenue dans cette simple perle. L'ange de la mort déposa délicatement l'âme en sursis au centre de sa paume et attendit.

Le visage baissé en direction de sa paume et partiellement caché par ses cheveux, elle clarifia enfin sa pensée, accentuant davantage le désarroi de son frère :

— Est-ce pour le bien de l'Humanité et celui de notre famille que tu t'illusionnes de tout savoir, mon frère ?

Amenadiel fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Je-… commença-t-il, la voix douce de sa sœur l'interrompant avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre davantage, lui-même ne sachant même pas d'où provenait ce sentiment.

— Mmmh... Dommage, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Elle observait d'un œil navré la perle de nacre désormais aussi noire et opaque que la nuit. Teintée de son jugement final et définitif. Une couleur infernale. Cette âme était destinée à l'Enfer, aux tourments éternels pour ses fautes passées. L'ange de la mort poussa un nouveau soupir contrit, comme si elle se sentait coupable de révéler aussi facilement le destin des mortels et condamner ainsi certains à un sort regrettable. De même que la perle devint noire, une mèche tout aussi sombre apparut au sein de la chevelure de sa sœur alors que cette dernière s'agenouillait sur la plate-forme en marbre blanc constituant la base de l'autel. La plate-forme en elle-même n'était pas bien grande, ne pouvant accueillir que trois personnes chétives au mieux. C'était là tout l'espace qu'elle pouvait fournir, ainsi encerclée par cette étendue liquide goudronneuse, cette mare opaque qui avalait une partie du sol blanc de la pièce. Un faible remous perturbait de temps à autre la surface lisse de cette eau sombre.

Une eau qui n'en était pas réellement.

Rien n'était ce qu'il semblait être en cet endroit.

Azrael pencha sa paume vers cette étendue liquide, la perle glissant doucement le long de sa peau avant de se précipiter vers sa toute dernière destination. Le goudron fut parcouru d'une onde à l'exact endroit où l'âme damnée tomba quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, l'écho d'un hurlement désespéré emplissant brièvement la pièce. Azrael fixa un instant l'eau opaque à ses pieds tout en secouant doucement la tête avant de se redresser à nouveau. Elle se dirigea vers les quelques marches reliant l'autel au reste de son antre mortuaire, loin de ses eaux troubles et tortueuses. Le rideau de perles se fendit en deux, s'écartant docilement pour lui laisser le passage. La traine de sa longue robe en dentelle suivit sa lente descente sur ses quelques marches, de même que le voile fin de ses manches caressait celles-ci en un discret froissement. Amenadiel regarda sans un mot sa sœur s'approcher de lui, cette dernière le sondant un instant de ses yeux turquoise tout en joignant ses mains devant elle.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es venu à moi, aujourd'hui, Amenadiel, lui dit-elle. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : pour ce que tu _crois_ devoir obtenir de moi, non ?

Amenadiel n'apprécia guère ses allusions et répliqua froidement :

— Pour ce que je _dois_ obtenir de toi, Azrael ! Rien n'est plus important pour moi que le devoir divin attribué par notre **P** ère, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

— Non, je ne l'ai guère oublié. Mais il se peut que ton sens exacerbé du devoir joue contre toi cette fois-ci, mon frère. De bien des manières... et par les actions _discutables_ de bien des personnes.

— Tu sais donc que tout ceci concerne Lucifer ? s'étonna l'ange noir alors que sa sœur s'était éloignée de lui et effectuait quelques pas autour de l'étendue goudronneuse, lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

— Je le sais. Mais qui te dis que je faisais référence à Lucifer ? répondit l'ange de la Mort, se tournant de biais vers son frère tout en lui adressant un sourire énigmatique.

Il la dévisagea une fois de plus avec une confusion grandissante, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Il était évident pour lui que Lucifer était le centre du problème et l'unique raison de sa présence ici. Il n'aimait guère avoir à faire cela, mais il le devait. Quelques soient ses doutes, il ne pouvait les écouter au détriment de sa mission divine et celle de Michael. La répugnance qu'il éprouvait envers la finalité de celle-ci importait peu dans cette équation complexe. Les plans de Dieu étaient complexes. Parfois étranges et incompréhensibles, mais il ne lui appartenait pas de les questionner comme Lucifer l'avait fait. Amenadiel ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

Même s'il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir déjà foulé ce terrain dangereux du pied.

Azrael s'éloigna de l'autel perlé, rejoignant en quelques pas un siège sculpté lui aussi dans la roche fuligineuse qui composait le hall de Heilheim, croisant les jambes et posant ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs rigides dont l'extrémité représentait un faciès déformé par la peur et le cauchemar. Caressant du bout des doigts la surface lisse et froide de la pierre, l'ange de la Mort continua à jauger du regard son frère ainé, semblant capter dans ce seul regard tous les doutes de ce dernier.

— Tes propres croyances jouent contre toi et contre la réalité des faits, Amenadiel. Tout comme les humains se floutent eux-mêmes avec leurs fausses certitudes...poursuivit-elle après un temps. Tu crois savoir qui est Lucifer en ne te basant que sur un seul évènement désastreux. Un évènement discutable-…

— Discutable ? répéta l'ange noir, incrédule. _ **Discutable ?!**_ N'est-ce pas toi qui perds le sens des réalités, ma chère sœur ? La fourberie et la traitrise de notre frère n'était pas _discutable_ cette fois-là, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui ! Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce qu'il a fait ?! De ce que cela a entraîné ?!

Amenadiel avait rejoint sa sœur en quelques pas rageurs, la toisant avec rancœur. Une attitude et un ton qui ne plurent pas à celle-ci, Azrael se redressant d'un bond en relevant le menton, défiant son frère du regard.

— Je m'en souviens très bien, répliqua-t-elle vivement. Et sans doute mieux que toi !

— Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer ?

— Que ton ressentiment envers Lucifer occulte ta vision des choses. Tu ne te souviens que de ce qui te chantes, Amenadiel. Tu as toujours réagi ainsi ! Toujours à te bloquer sur un seul détail quand tous les autres sont balayés d'un geste de la main ! Quand tout le reste est bien plus parlant que cet insignifiant détail ! Rien n'est jamais aussi simple !

Amenadiel fut pris d'un rire amer, s'énervant davantage :

— Crois-tu donc que le mensonge de Lucifer n'était qu'un _détail_?!

L'ange de la Mort poussa un léger soupir, peinée par la colère de son frère et le ressentiment viscéral qu'il semblait encore éprouver envers Lucifer. Elle se rassit sur son siège, plus calme que précédemment tandis qu'Amenadiel parvenait difficilement à calmer ses propres pensées déjà fortement tourmentées.

— Non, consentit-elle à admettre. Bien sûr que non, Am'.

Le ton doux et l'utilisation de son surnom apaisèrent quelque peu l'ange noir qui cessa de marcher en tous sens devant elle, regrettant déjà son emportement inutile. Tout cela était une perte de temps. Il n'était pas venu en cet endroit et auprès de sa sœur pour se disputer avec elle à propos d'un évènement passé.

— Je dis simplement qu'il y a plus que cela. Plus que nous ne savons... Plus que tu ne sais. Et cette ignorance pourrait faire beaucoup de mal.

— Lucifer nous a trahi, Az', s'entêta son frère. Il a trahi **P** ère, notre famille... Je ne cherche qu'à empêcher que cela se reproduise. Tu ne peux pas m'en blâmer.

— C'est vrai. Mais ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi toute cette affaire semblait étrangement bien orchestrée ?

Amenadiel croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, fronçant les sourcils.

— Orchestrée ?

Azrael se tut un instant, se frottant doucement le bas du menton du revers de la main, pensive. Elle poursuivit, plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

— Pourquoi Lucifer ? Pourquoi lui, de tous nos frères et sœurs, aurait soudainement trahi notre famille ? Ne te méprends pas, Lucifer a toujours montré une certaine difficulté à suivre les ordres... mais de là à inciter à la rébellion... Un délinquant ne devient pas soudainement un tueur en série. Il y a toujours une évolution qui conduit à ce tragique dénouement.

Elle croisa le regard d'Amenadiel qui ne sut tout simplement que rétorquer à cela.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il se l'était toujours demandé. Sans jamais avoir réponse à sa question. Lucifer n'en parlait jamais et n'en parlerait jamais. Pas avec lui, c'était certain. Ni avec personne d'autre de sa famille.

— Pourquoi Michael était-il au courant et pas nous ? Pourquoi ne pas le dire à **P** ère au lieu d'appréhender Lucifer tout seul ? continua-t-elle, chaque mot prononcé semant davantage le trouble dans l'esprit de son frère. Michael a toujours saisi chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui pour dénigrer Lucifer auprès de **P** ère, tu le sais. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait à ce moment-là ?

— Le temps lui manquait, répondit automatiquement Amenadiel, sentant cependant une pointe d'incertitude dans ses ferventes paroles.

Azrael opina de la tête, un fin sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

— Peut-être. Et peut-être que non. Est-ce aussi par _manque de temps_ qu'il est venu à toi ce matin ?

— Michael ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres, Azrael. Il sert le Bien, comme toi et moi, se défendit une fois de plus Amenadiel.

Il lui apparut qu'il ne faisait que cela depuis son arrivée dans l'antre reculé de sa sœur : se défendre. L'ange de la Mort sourit davantage, se redressant à nouveau pour faire face à son frère de plus en plus incertain quant à sa mission.

— Oui, déclara-t-elle. Mais même le Mal se déguise en ange de Lumière.

Amenadiel écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant cette phrase, scrutant l'expression sereine d'Azrael.

Cette phrase... il la connaissait.

Et pour cause. Amenadiel lui-même l'avait dite à la thérapeute de son frère lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un collègue, insinuant là la fourberie insidieuse cachée de Lucifer. Mais Lucifer n'était pas concerné par cette insinuation en cet instant.

Azrael fit apparaître dans ses mains la Lame tant désirée par son frère, passant ses doigts le long du manche étincelant avant de la tendre à ce dernier, capturant une fois de son plus son regard dans le sien, extrêmement sérieux.

— Je ne peux pas te la refuser, avoua-t-elle doucement. Tu es son gardien tout autant que moi. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, Am' : essaie de voir plus loin, au-delà de ce qui paraît flagrant et irréfutable. Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles prétendent être... Jamais.

Sur ces mots, Azrael embrassa Amenadiel sur la joue.

— C'était bon de te revoir, mon frère. Sois prudent, l'enjoignit-elle en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne en guise d'au revoir.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers l'autel encerclé des perles des défunts, chantonnant une fois encore cette macabre comptine oubliée de tous.

Murmurant de sa voix envoûtante son appétit féroce dans la nuit lugubre.

Amenadiel serra le manche rigide de la Lame dans sa main, serrant également ses craintes ravivées par le discours de sa sœur.

Ravivées par ce chant.

 _" Mais même le Mal se déguise en ange de Lumière. "_

Lentement et sans un mot, l'ange noir rangea l'arme divine sous le pli de sa veste, se dirigeant ensuite vers l'escalier qui l'emmènerait loin de la Mort.

Et, il l'espérait, loin de cette peur sournoise.

Cette crainte puissante d'être lui aussi, comme cette âme anxieuse cachée dans la nuit, …

… Englouti par le Mal.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

Petit plus pour ce chapitre :

1) Chanson d'Azrael : **The Witcher 3 OST –Lullaby of Woe (A night to remember song)**

Un peu modifiée (j'entends par là changer le "witcher' en "reaper"), elle était juste parfaite pour l'ambaince étrange du Royaume des Morts et le caractère d'Azrael.

2) Tenue d'Azrael : image disponible sur mon compte Pinterest (accessible sans inscription, pas d'inquiétude) dans "idées fanfiction "

 **(:) .fr(/)pin(/)640566746971241018(/)**

Enlevez les parenthèses et les espaces.

* * *

Je vais continuer l'OS en deux parties puis ma fic de GOT et ensuite je reviens sur HSH ^^

Laissez-moi un petit review comme d'habitude pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

À la prochaine !


	19. La réalité

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Je sais…_

 _J'ai pas mal tardé à publier ce chapitre. Que voulez-vous ? J'ai un besoin viscéral d'aller de temps en temps fureter sur un tout autre fandom et un tout autre projet !_

 _Mais me revoilà tout de même, avec ce nouveau chapitre. ^^_

 _Un autre point positif, c'est qu'on retrouve enfin Chloé et Lucifer dans la réalité ;D J'espère réellement (jeu de mots nullissime ; j'assume à 100% ) que ça vous plaira, c'est un passage très important qui amorce la seconde grosse partie de cette histoire._

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LA RÉALITÉ**

* * *

Chloé avait toujours côtoyé la mort dans sa vie.

Un terrible parallèle pourtant indissociable de sa profession.

Rendre justice, c'était parler à la mort, être témoin de ses victimes rendues muettes par son linceul définitif, accepter son impuissance à la contrer pour la défier d'une toute autre manière. Trouver le responsable, ce serviteur mortuaire, le neutraliser ; c'était servir la vie et déjouer la mort.

En quelque sorte.

Pourtant, à ce moment précis, la mort l'encerclait.

Elle l'étouffait, creusant un profond sillon d'angoisse dans son cœur. Chaque battement de celui-ci retentissant dans l'ensemble de son corps tétanisé, à l'unisson des pas lents de son meurtrier, une volute de poussière à l'allure presque sépulcrale s'élevant alors dans les airs.

 _Son_ futur sépulcre.

Il marchait lentement vers elle, imprégné dans le métal froid de cette lame immense et néanmoins aisément manipulée par cet être… cet homme qui désirait attenter à sa vie et servir la mort. Libérer ce linceul sur son corps tremblant d'effroi. Chloé recula d'un pas quand lui continuait à avancer au même rythme, chacun effectuant une sorte de danse coordonnée vers un final macabre pour l'un d'entre eux seulement.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Elle n'était pas capable de lutter contre la puissance qui émanait de cet homme. Il ressemblait à un homme ; son ossature musclée, sa démarche, … C'était un homme. Le reste de ses traits lui étaient inconnus, avalés par les ténèbres.

Il _était_ les ténèbres. Il _était_ la mort.

Et elle n'était rien.

Encore un pas en arrière, encore un pas en avant… Et la chorégraphie changea enfin.

Un changement de rythme par l'esquisse d'un mouvement qu'elle redoutait. Une brise glaciale effleura sa nuque alors qu'elle voyait cette lame détentrice de son propre sépulcre se lever, soumise à la volonté froide de son agresseur.

Chloé cessa de respirer, son cœur tambourinant férocement dans sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait toujours tenter de fuir.

Non. Elle avait déjoué la mort toute sa vie, tout le long de sa périlleuse carrière ; elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Pas cette fois. Pas avec cet homme.

Il la regardait. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient là, dans cette obscurité, froids et déterminés. Chloé aurait aimé transmettre la même détermination si ce n'est un courage inflexible au travers de ses propres iris, mais rien de tout cela ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Il n'y avait que la peur.

Primaire. Viscérale. Asphyxiante.

Elle se sentit tomber en arrière lentement. Tout était si lent. Et si rapide. Elle était lente alors que lui était rapide. Bien trop rapide. Elle continua à reculer, utilisant ses pieds pour s'écarter, mettre un peu de distance entre eux, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le sol froid derrière elle.

Il se rapprochait, la lame tendue vers ce ciel dont elle ne pouvait distinguer la clarté, engloutie par les ténèbres.

— Le Mal doit disparaître, dit-il, impassible devant sa vulnérabilité et sa frayeur.

Le Mal ?

Chloé vit la main sombre de son bourreau serrer le manche de l'épée à tel point que chair et métal auraient pu ne faire qu'un. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, ses bras tremblants protégeant son visage tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne la sauverait plus désormais.

C'était la fin.

Et puis… quelque chose se produisit.

Tout ce qui n'était alors que ténèbres et tourments fut englouti, absorbé par une luminosité puissante, bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Cette lumière pénétrait tout sans aucune difficulté, tant ses paupières closes que le reste de son corps recroquevillé sur le sol. Un hurlement de rage effrayant retentit, un sifflement tout aussi puissant lui répondant.

Chloé baissa les bras qui protégeait son visage, observant incrédule la mort être maintenue à distance par la Lumière. Son bourreau continuait à hurler, frappant de sa lame et avec une rage décuplée cette barrière invisible, avalée par cette clarté. Unie à elle.

Elle aperçut autre chose.

 _Quelqu'un_ d'autre, plutôt.

Elle recula, effrayée que cette personne ne tente elle aussi d'attenter à sa vie, avant de s'arrêter. Il ne désirait pas la tuer ; il la protégeait. C'était lui, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle ne pouvait voir le visage, qui maîtrisait la Lumière, qui défiait la mort.

Il était jeune. Plus jeune qu'elle et… _familier_.

Il se retourna, la regardant brièvement. Chloé fronça les sourcils, les contours du corps de cet homme se superposant à celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Chaque détail de ce qui se passait à présent avalé par une autre scène tout aussi familière que les traits de son sauveur.

Une même Lumière. Une même menace.

Des bras plus musclés estompant la silhouette plus juvénile devant elle.

Un regard plus dur, purgé de toute cette innocence.

Deux yeux noirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Et une voix qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, même si elle le voulait.

Cette même voix profonde et apeurée qui lui hurla dans une explosion de Lumière aveuglante :

— _**Courrez !**_

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Chloé ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Son cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine, elle mit un certain temps à se calmer – sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bouleversée – et à reconnaître l'espace qui l'entourait. Son regard, encore aux prises avec cette torpeur pesante, se posa longuement sur quelques éléments de la pièce.

La porte vitrée séparant la chambre de la brise matinale du balcon.

La table de chevet coûteuse fort inconfortable pour son épaule.

La structure rigide du lit double à l'opposé de celle-ci qui n'offrait guère plus de soulagement au corps endolori de l'inspectrice.

Assise à même le sol froid et sombre de la chambre entre ces deux meubles, Chloé repris assez durement contact avec la réalité, laissant derrière elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait cette incroyable frayeur alimentée par ce songe horrible - et excessivement fréquent maintenant - pour être aussitôt envahie d'une crainte concrète. Elle prit appui sur la table de chevet et sur la partie visible du sommier pour se redresser sur ses genoux et rassurer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, cette crainte qui ne la quittait plus depuis presque une éternité. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres et la tension palpable dans l'ensemble de son corps se relâcha quelque peu lorsque son regard se porta enfin sur le soulèvement rapide du torse de son partenaire diabolique. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, écartant les mèches de cheveux rebelles devant ses yeux et resta de longues secondes ainsi, agenouillée au chevet de Lucifer.

Une pieuse prostration pour le salut du Diable.

Chloé n'était certes pas pieuse, mais la santé de Lucifer était bel et bien tout ce qui lui importait. Prier n'aurait absolument rien changé à leur situation, si tant est que Dieu écoute réellement les doléances d'une simple humaine se souciant sincèrement de l'état de son fils rebelle. Pourquoi les aiderait- **I** l maintenant et pour si peu quand **I** l ne désirait même pas intervenir pour maîtriser Michael ?

Des heures étaient passées.

De longues heures entrecoupées de cris et supplications abominables à entendre dans l'impuissance de sa condition humaine.

De longues heures sans la moindre intervention divine pour l'aider.

 _« Dieu ne nous éprouve jamais plus que nous ne pouvons supporter… »_

Peut-être que Dieu, s' **I** l était bien aussi _Tout-Puissant_ que la Bible le laissait entendre – ce dont Chloé avait de sérieux doutes -, ne connaissait absolument rien aux limites humaines. **S** es limites n'étaient pas les _siennes_.

Et les siennes s'arrêtaient là.

Devant ce lit.

À l'entente de cette souffrance sans fin.

Cela ne le touchait- **I** l donc pas ? N'était- **I** l pas révolté par la souffrance constante de Lucifer ?

Sans doute que non.

Pourquoi éprouverait- **I** l de la pitié pour lui maintenant quand **I** l n'en avait eu absolument aucune lors de sa Chute ?

Avachie contre le rebord rigide du lit et le visage à présent enfoui dans ses mains, l'inspectrice sursauta et redressa vivement la tête à l'entente d'un énième gémissement devant elle. Elle se hissa rapidement sur le lit dont les draps déchirés avaient été jetés, à force de mouvements brusques répétés, sur le sol de la chambre. Habituée dorénavant et à force de répéter les mêmes gestes depuis dix longues heures, Chloé ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde avant d'entourer son bras autour des épaules frigorifiées de son partenaire. Il lutta comme toujours dans son étreinte, à chaque fois plus faiblement qu'auparavant mais toujours avec le même désespoir, se battant sans relâche contre un ennemi qu'elle ne pouvait voir ni vaincre pour lui. Elle cala son dos courbaturé contre la tête rigide du lit, caressant machinalement les bras de Lucifer tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son haut froissé, marmonnant une fois encore ces mots étranges.

Elle les connaissait presque par cœur sans pourtant connaître leur réelle signification.

— _T-…-ued !_

— Shhhh… Tout va bien, je suis là, lui dit une fois de plus l'inspectrice en observant les tressautements répétitifs de ses ailes. Je suis là…

Oui, elle était là.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait. Rien du tout.

Elle avait été là ; auprès de lui des heures durant, écoutant ses étranges paroles, regardant son corps lutter de plus en plus difficilement contre cet ennemi invisible.

Elle était là. Humaine et inutile.

Que pouvait-elle faire contre ce mal inconnu ? Comment vaincre cette _infection_ surnaturelle lorsqu'on n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple humaine ?

Elle ne pouvait que regarder, totalement impuissante dans sa fragile humanité, Lucifer dépérir un peu plus à chaque minute passant. Regarder sa peau perdre sa chaleur et son éclat pour une nuance grisâtre qu'elle avait en horreur. Regarder sa poitrine se soulever faiblement, un geste instinctif requérant dorénavant un effort surhumain de sa part.

Uniquement regarder.

Regarder et attendre un changement positif, l'espoir illusoire d'un mieux.

Faire perdurer l'espoir qu'il ouvrirait subitement les yeux et lui offrirait à nouveau ce sourire bien particulier. L'espoir qu'à défaut de pouvoir vraiment l'aider, Mazikeen y parviendrait. Qu'elle trouverait Amenadiel.

Qu'ils mettraient tous deux un terme à ce calvaire.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Chloé comprenait à quel point la situation était désespérée.

Mazikeen demeurait absente, toujours en quête du frère de Lucifer qui n'avait guère répondu à leurs appels. Et l'état de son partenaire n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Même si la démone retrouvait à cet instant précis Amenadiel par l'intermédiaire de ses dons et de son incroyable ténacité, rien ne pouvait garantir qu'il pourrait aider Lucifer.

Peut-être était-il même déjà trop tard…

Non.

 _Non._

Elle ne devait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

Prier Dieu était futile et fonder tous ses maigres espoirs sur les épaules d'Amenadiel n'était guère mieux, mais… Prier avec plus de ferveur qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu de toute son existence le principal intéressé était la seule alternative.

Prier le diable.

Prier Lucifer.

Chloé passa sa main dans ses boucles noirs indisciplinées, les marmonnements incompréhensibles de Lucifer s'amenuisant peu à peu au gré de ces caresses fugaces. Son visage tourmenté pressé était contre sa cuisse alors que son souffle effleurait le tissu à cet endroit, inconscient de la détresse qui habitait sa partenaire humaine.

— Restez… murmura-t-elle en poursuivant ce contact. Restez auprès de moi. Je vous en prie, Lucifer…

Elle caressa longuement ses cheveux, ses joues, la base de son cou tendu dans cette lutte constante pour sa survie. Enfouissant aussi profondément que possible cette demande en Lucifer. Là était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Demander. Regarder. Et attendre.

Un son inattendu la sortit de ses sombres pensées, cessant ses caresses répétées et inutiles pour regarder en direction de la table de chevet, son téléphone portable répétant inlassablement ce son pour attirer son attention. Chloé s'empressa de tendre la main vers le meuble, gonflée d'espoir.

Mazikeen avait-elle enfin réussi ?

Elle ressentit une grande frustration et un épuisement soudain peser sur ses épaules en prenant connaissance du nom de son ex-mari sur l'écran. Elle s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et avec délicatesse de l'étreinte de Lucifer, ce dernier continuant à s'agiter sur le lit sous son regard peiné. L'inspectrice quitta la chambre accompagnée de cette sonnerie agaçante, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le canapé pour s'y affaler sans aucune grâce tout en acceptant l'appel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dan ? marmonna-t-elle en reposant sa nuque endolorie contre la structure rigide, mais merveilleusement confortable du canapé.

— Eh ben ! s'exclama ce dernier à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai connu meilleur accueil de si bon matin !

— Et j'ai connu meilleur interlocuteur, rétorqua la jeune femme, trop épuisée en cet instant pour faire montre de la moindre gentillesse.

— Je vois… Ton rendez-vous bizarre avec Lucifer s'est très mal passé, hein ?

D'un certain point de vue, Daniel n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Ce rendez-vous avait été littéralement _infernal_ à vivre et ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter ni même de s'adoucir d'une quelconque façon : les gémissements de douleurs de son partenaire en provenance de la chambre à coucher ne cessaient jamais de lui rappeler cette amère réalité. Chloé poussa un long soupir et appuya ses coudes contre ses cuisses, massant d'une main sa nuque toujours douloureuse.

— Dan-…

— C'est bon, j'ai compris ; ça ne me regarde pas et tu n'es clairement pas d'humeur à supporter mon humour matinal lamentable, l'interrompit Daniel sur un ton nettement plus sérieux, sa voix étant de temps à autre engloutie par le son non moins invasif d'un klaxon.

— Merci. Tu es en voiture ?

— Bonne déduction, Inspectrice Decker. Je viens de déposer Trixie à l'école et j'aimerai te voir avant d'aller au commissariat, expliqua-t-il alors, Chloé se redressant légèrement sur le canapé en entendant cela, inquiète.

— _Me voir ?_ Pourquoi ?

— Je vois le procureur dans une heure pour clôturer notre dernière affaire et il me faut ta signature sur le rapport d'enquête. Où est-ce-que tu es ?

L'enquête. Le rapport.

Chloé pinça les lèvres tout en levant les yeux au ciel, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fini correctement son travail la veille de toute cette… _situation_. Paniquée, elle s'empressa de protester :

— Euhm… On ne pourrait pas reporter ce rendez-vous avec le procureur à un autre jour ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le te-…

— Chloé, c'est d'un procureur qu'on parle ; pas de la prochaine soirée pyjama de Trixie ! _Où es-tu ?_

Chloé tergiversa quelques secondes en ne manquant pas de lancer un regard inquiet en direction de la chambre, répondant ensuite sur un ton fortement résigné :

— Très bien, très bien. Retrouve-moi au Lux devant l'entrée, d'accord ?

— Je croyais que ton rendez-vous s'était mal passé ? s'étonna Daniel bien que la jeune femme pouvait aisément déceler dans sa voix une intonation moqueuse qui ne lui plaisait guère.

— Dan, ce-…

— …-ne sont pas mes oignons ? Compris ! abdiqua bien rapidement celui-ci. Je serai là dans dix minutes. À tout de suite !

L'inspectrice mit un certain temps à écarter le téléphone de son oreille, ses pensées agitées se laissant facilement gouvernées par cette tonalité régulière. Elle posa l'appareil sur ses genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tournant et retournant en tous sens les maigres possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Daniel monter dans le penthouse, pas avec Lucifer dans cet état inexplicable. Pas avec ces ailes immenses qui tenaient à peine sur la largeur timide du lit qu'elle avait toujours trouvé trop grand pour une seule personne, quelque puisse être le nombre de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Pas avec cette grande rosace calcinée sur le sol du salon.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer de contacter Mazikeen en renfort, mais n'était pas certaine que cela soit réellement utile à qui que ce soit. La démone, de fort méchante humeur depuis leur retour de l'Enfer, serait nettement moins patiente avec son ex-conjoint. Ce manque de patience ne manquerait sûrement pas d'être exprimé par le côté tranchant de ses lames étranges qui ne la quittaient jamais où qu'elle puisse aller. Faire revenir Mazikeen, c'était également amenuiser les chances de guérison de son partenaire qui étaient déjà extrêmement minces. Chloé ne pouvait pas interrompre les efforts constants de son amie pour un imprévu aussi… _humain_.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, agacée de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que subir continuellement cette horrible situation. Elle se leva du canapé et marcha lentement en direction de la chambre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour regarder une fois encore l'objet de ses prières sans réponses. Sans réponse et sans réel destinataire hormis l'âme tourmentée dans ce lit devant elle.

Que disait-on déjà ?

 _« Dieu entend chaque prière qui lui est adressée et y répond à Sa manière. »_

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Lumière.

Ténèbres.

C'était tout ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il subissait.

Aucun moyen de lutter, de résister.

Aucune sortie.

Pourquoi subissait-il pareil châtiment ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle torture ? L'immolation par la Lumière… L'anéantissement dans la pénombre éternelle.

Pourquoi ?

 _« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »_

Il écoute cette voix. Il la suit.

Il voit Lumière et Ténèbres s'unir, léchant tour à tour les contours imprécis d'une vie passée. D'une existence révolue.

Un visage familier.

Ces mêmes mots dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Plus tranchants, définitifs. Et horrifiés.

Il ne veut pas les entendre à nouveau. Il ne veut pas voir et encore moins ressentir la douleur transparaissant dans ses yeux. Ses billes dorées.

Dures. Froides. Déçues.

Il veut se justifier. Expliquer. Lui faire comprendre…

La Lumière assiège sa conscience, son corps, son âme. Il ne peut pas lutter. Il essaie, mais le combat semble perdu d'avance. Cette issue ne dépend plus de lui.

Il brûle. Il souffre.

Les Ténèbres viennent supplanter la Lumière ; ferventes gardiennes de son âme ou autre tourments plus insoutenables encore.

Morsure. Douleur.

 _« Non, n-…non ! »_

Une autre voix. Un autre visage. Jeune. Si jeune dans cette nouvelle douleur qui durcit ses traits, qui renforce sa propre douleur.

Il le regarde, peu soucieux des Ténèbres qui dévorent le reste de son corps.

 _« Michael, ça ne peut pas-…ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Samael ne ferait jamais cela, il-… ! »_

Il le regarde toujours, avalé par la Lumière. Il le regarde et se détourne de lui.

Non.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Rien n'est vrai. Il souhaite lui dire, lui montrer…

Mais les sons et les images changent une fois de plus. Une fois de trop.

Il ne veut plus voir.

Plus ressentir. Ne plus sentir cette chaleur en lui mélanger son âme, ses pensées ; tout ce qui le définit dans ce maelström tantôt éclatant, tantôt noir et sans fond.

 _« Ton acte odieux ne sera pas sans conséquences, sache-le. Tu te condamnes à mort ! Tu la condamnes également ! »_

Non.

Il n'a rien fait. Rien.

Cette voix… Ce visage. Ce corps fielleux nourrit par le mensonge et le déshonneur.

La rage se mêle à l'horreur, elle alimente la Lumière, durcit davantage les Ténèbres qui l'asphyxient.

Il ment. Il ment.

Il lutte, hurle, implore du regard cette assemblée de visages lisses et qui, pourtant, dégage la même condamnation mortelle.

Non.

Ne voient-ils donc pas ? Ne comprennent-ils pas ses attentions ?

Il est seul.

Ils l'abandonnent.

Les Ténèbres et la Lumière s'allongent. Elles glissent, caressent, brûlent son corps avec ardeur. Elles se renforcent, le dominent.

Il est seul. Il l'a toujours été.

Une autre voix.

C'est différent. Agréable. Une paix éphémère dans ce calvaire infini auquel il ne peut se dérober. Ses sensations se transforment, la brûlure change et apaise la peau de son visage ; elle glisse le long de ses tempes, comme la caresse timide d'une affection sincère.

 _ **« Restez… »**_

Rester ?

Est-il parti ? D'où est-il parti ? Où doit-il revenir ?

 _ **« Restez auprès de moi…Je vous en prie… »**_

Il écoute cette voix.

Il veut la trouver au milieu de cette étincelante abîme. Il la cherche, il essaie de l'appeler, de la ramener auprès de lui pour réchauffer son âme déjà vacillante. Mais elle s'échappe, elle disparaît dans un nouveau tourbillon de souffrances.

Il est seul à nouveau.

Seul et lentement dévoré. La Lumière consomme chaque parcelle de son être, imitée plus voracement encore par les Ténèbres. Un combat, une dispute sans fin pour la domination de son identité en ce monde.

Les murmures reviennent. Ils se répètent, l'accusent et le tourmentent, inépuisables.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Samael ! Rends-toi sans plus de résistance ! »_

Il veut abdiquer pourtant.

La fatigue l'entraîne, l'hypnotise.

Pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Pourquoi se révolter une fois de plus ?

Il observe cette nuée lumineuse qui continue à entourer ses bras, ses épaules. Il la voit changer. Elle n'est plus blanche et aveuglante, pas entièrement. Elle est comme une lueur émeraude miroitant sur sa peau si longuement molestée par ces deux féroces entités.

Il l'observe toujours, luttant avec une fougue déclinante contre celles-ci.

Elle le touche, elle le protège.

Elle lui parle également. Un souffle, un murmure à peine audible au-dessus des autres reproches acides de son passé.

 _« Laisse-la… »_

Laisser ?

La douleur explose dans sa poitrine ; son âme se tortille, elle se recroqueville, tourmentée à nouveau. Il bouge lui aussi. Il veut crier, hurler, se débattre alors que la Lumière grandit au contact de cette nouvelle nuance et s'infiltre en lui. Elle perce sa peau, s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, bientôt rejointe par les Ténèbres avides d'un met plus appétissant.

 _« Laisse-la. Laisse-la entrer… »_

Non.

Il ne veut pas disparaître.

Il ne veut pas.

Il veut s'enfuir. Partir loin. La nitescence émeraude le retient, elle lutte farouchement au service de ces deux entités qui s'unissent peu à peu dans cette totale domination et destruction de son âme.

Il souffre.

Il souffre continuellement.

Il va mourir. Il peut sentir tout son être flancher dans ce combat inégal.

Un cri résonne et secoue ce cauchemar qui l'entoure.

 _« Laisse-toi faire, Nom de-… ! J'essaie de t'aider, abruti ! »_

L'aider ? Comment ? En le tuant plus rapidement ?

 _« Laisse-la entrer ! Tu ne fais que lutter inutilement contre une partie de toi-même ! »_

Il ne peut plus penser. Ni même respirer librement.

La Lumière avale les Ténèbres, tout comme les Ténèbres absorbe la Lumière ; creusant plus profondément encore un sillon brûlant dans les confins de son âme. Il ne saigne pas, mais la blessure est bien là. Plus puissante, plus profonde à chaque seconde qui passe.

 _« Accepte-là en toi, Sam ! »_

Non.

Il ne peut pas faire ça.

Cette Lumière ne lui appartient pas. Il appartient aux Ténèbres, aux Ténèbres uniquement.

C'est ce qu'il est.

C'est ce qu'il a toujours été.

Il ne veut rien être de plus que cela.

Son corps se débat avec une férocité redoublée bien que sa volonté commence à faiblir dans la dureté de ce conflit corrosif. Son âme s'ouvre timidement à cet afflux dévastateur, amadouée par ces paroles trompeuses.

Elles arrivent.

La nuance émeraude l'immobilise, le prive de ses maigres défenses, l'enjoignant ardemment à accepter.

Un cri, un ordre. Une guide au milieu de la douleur accablante.

Accepter.

 _Accepter._ Laisser, laisser entrer la-…

 _ **« Accepte Ta Lumière ! »**_

Et dans un brusque sursaut instinctif, Lucifer se redressa sur le lit dévasté ; respirant par saccades l'air sans douleur de la réalité.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Au départ, j'avais prévu un chapitre beaucoup plus long, mais la fin de ce passage m'a parut – en relisant tranquillement mon texte aujourd'hui – tout à fait approprié pour une coupure. J'imagine qu'elle vous semble surtout justifier une bonne mise à tabac sur ma petite personne XDDDDD

Milles pardons pour ce méchant cliffhanger. Le prochain ne sera pas mieux, malheureusement ! (Mais non, c'est pas du tout un spoil !)

J'ai envie d'écrire le chapitre deux de « These war and games », guettez la publication dans les semaines qui viennent. Je vais tenter, par après, de me concentrer aussi souvent que possible (avec quelques digressions quand même, je suis une rebelle) sur cette fanfic en priorité.

Il serait grand temps que j'en vienne à bout !

Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous de prendre le temps de me lire :33333

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review ou me MP et je vous dis à la prochaine sur l'une de mes fanfictions trop nombreuses !


	20. Menteur

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Eh oui, ce chapitre 20 arrive beaucoup plus vite que prévu, même pour moi. Curieusement, changer de police d'écriture a boosté mon inspiration (bye bye Times New Roman !). Encore une fois, j'ai coupé le chapitre plus tôt que prévu car, une fois encore, la coupure me semblait parfaite et le chapitre suffisamment fourni comme ça._

 _À vous d'en juger pour le reste ^^_

 _J'essaie de ne plus trop me prendre la tête en ce moment et j'espère que ça s'en ressentira positivement dans mes prochaines publications (je me fous trop la pression toute seule pour rien). J'espère donc que ce chapitre sera aussi agréable à lire que les précédents._

 _Une agréable lecture à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

 **MENTEUR**

* * *

Lucifer recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce que ses ailes encombrantes aillent buter contre la tête du lit, hagard. Son torse se soulevait au même rythme précipité que sa respiration dont le sifflement était aussi désagréable à entendre pour lui que le bourdonnement insistant d'un quelconque insecte. Tendu comme un arc, il se mit à scruter chaque centimètre carré du lieu où il se trouvait.

Lentement, au fil d'une succession ininterrompue de regards déboussolés, Lucifer parvint enfin à assimiler les éléments matériels qui l'entouraient ; des éléments pour le moins inoffensifs.

Aucun démon.

Pas la moindre volute de brume écarlate ou d'obsidienne lévitant dans les airs.

Uniquement la brise matinale contre sa peau en sueur. Uniquement ces draps en lambeaux sous ses doigts crispés et le contact frais du bois contre ses ailes tendues en un angle tout sauf amical dans son dos.

Aucune menace.

Aucun danger.

Aucune crainte à avoir.

Aucune.

Il était de retour sur Terre.

Il était en vie.

 _Comment ?_ Peut-être était-ce encore un rêve ? Son imagination qui se jouait de lui ?

Lucifer se pinça alors au niveau de l'avant-bras tout en continuant son inspection visuelle, sa respiration peinant toujours à adopter un rythme moins frénétique. Il sursauta légèrement en ressentant cette douleur fugace et abaissa son bras.

C'était stupide.

Se pincer n'était certainement pas une preuve irréfutable que tout ceci était bien réel. Les tourments de l'Enfer semblaient réels, aussi réels que les battements effrénés de son cœur ou les bruits indistincts de la ville matinale.

Il était peut-être toujours piégé dans son ancienne prison ; non pas comme geôlier cette fois, mais comme prisonnier ?

Non.

 _Non, non, non, non._

Lucifer ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre une lente et profonde inspiration.

Il inspira et expira tout aussi lentement. Il inspira encore. Et expira une seconde fois.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Il n'était pas en Enfer. Il en était sorti. Il en était quasiment certain.

Pourquoi ?

Les yeux toujours obstinément clos, il fronça les sourcils, perturbé par le fil incohérent de ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pas entièrement. Sa tête semblait aussi lourde que du plomb, une pression fortement désagréable enserrant ses tempes sans interruption depuis son éveil dans ce lit saccagé.

Pourquoi était-il sûr de ne plus être en Enfer ?

Parce qu'il se souvenait.

Les souvenirs étaient là, tapis au fin fond de son esprit épuisé.

Il se souvenait de l'embuscade dans la Vallée.

Oui, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Trop bien, même.

Astaroth. Le poison de cet immonde salopard. Cette lumière.

Ses ailes dans son dos.

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux et se contorsionna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de tant bouger que cela ; un éléphant aurait été bien plus discret que ces appendices plumeuses trop grandes pour tenir ensemble sur toute la largeur du lit.

Elles étaient bien là.

Il se surprit un bref instant à contempler cette partie de lui dont il avait été si longuement privé. Une privation intentionnelle. Son regard se reporta cependant bien vite sur ses mains, un profond agacement germant en lui. Il n'en avait que faire de ces choses.

Elles ne le définissaient pas.

Lui seul se définissait.

Il réfléchit encore, rassemblant peu à peu les fragments éparpillés de ses souvenirs aussi chaotiques que l'Enfer pouvait l'être.

Chloé. L'Étang.

Elle était tombée. Et lui, il-…

Il avait volé à son secours.

Sa respiration s'arrêta et il laissa échappa un son étranglé en serrant les draps à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

 _Voler._

Il avait volé.

Voler.

Cette sensation, cette puissance qui l'avait submergé… Comme si-…

Non.

Il refusait de glisser sur cette pente. Ce n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'une nécessité. Rien de plaisant, rien de désagréable. Rien du tout. Il tenta alors de se rappeler la suite des événements, comment il était revenu sur Terre aux côtés de Mazikeen et de l'inspectrice. Curieusement, cette partie lui restait obstinément floue. N'en restait dans son esprit et son corps qu'une sensation étrange. Le souvenir bref et ardent d'une douleur immense finalement apaisée par _quelque chose_. Quelque chose qui continuait à lui échapper.

Cette réminiscence de sensation était aussi étrange que familière, cependant.

Lassé de batailler ainsi avec son esprit peu coopératif, Lucifer s'écarta enfin de la tête de lit et grimaça légèrement, son corps perclus de fatigue le rappelant aussitôt à l'ordre. Il fit lentement basculer ses jambes tremblantes vers le sol glacé de sa chambre et prit appui sur ses bras. La manœuvre fut ardue et bien plus longue qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il parvint enfin à se lever au bout de quelques minutes, toujours peu assuré dans son équilibre.

La fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Et c'était sans compter ses ailes proéminentes qui lui semblait nettement plus lourdes que dans ses souvenirs. Son aile gauche buta contre le mur devant lui lorsqu'il tenta de faire un pas – un seul – vers le séjour. Pestant mille et une malédictions imaginatives, Lucifer imposa sa volonté implacable à ces protubérances plumeuses.

Il essaya, tout du moins.

Un sursaut fugace agita les plumes à l'extrémité de son aile et il grimaça encore avec cette décharge de douleur qui remonta le nerf sensible de l'appendice jusqu'à ses omoplates.

— Ugh… _Bloody Hell !_

En réponse à cette vocalise courroucée, l'autre aile se déplia instantanément et entailla le mur adjacent, quelques débris allant alors s'écraser sur le matelas près de lui. Harassé par la douleur qui accompagnait invariablement chaque mouvement ailé, involontaire ou non, Lucifer s'écroula à moitié sur le sol, se rattrapant d'une main à la tête de lit.

— Par tous les-… ! pesta-il en déplorant l'état du mur arménien.

Il pouvait également voir une partie du salon de là où il se tenait. Il fixa quelques instants l'immense cercle ayant partiellement calciné le sol et laissé quelques fissures çà et là sur les pourtours recouverts de cendres. Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel ; s'il avait su que ce périple infernal endommagerait tant son penthouse… C'était cher payé pour deux ailerons divins d'un autre temps.

 _« J'avais envie de changer toute la déco, de toute façon… Merci, Pa' ! »,_ pensa-t-il en lançant un regard noir et emplit de ressentiments vers le plafond.

Il prit appui sur le matelas, la mâchoire contractée par l'effort.

Son corps était encore ankylosé, mais il pouvait néanmoins sentir ses forces lui revenir peu à peu. Et même bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait rechargé ses batteries au maximum d'un seul coup, la douleur de cet afflux conséquent de puissance étant dorénavant avalée par un bien-être assez rare pour qu'il en demeure surpris. Ses gestes auparavant gourds et absolument lamentables se firent plus assurés et il se redressa enfin, perplexe.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il scruta un moment ses bras, ses paumes, son torse et les quelques estafilades qui ornaient à présent sa peau ; seuls vestiges d'un combat dantesque dont il ne se souvenait que par saccades. Il leva ses paumes vers lui, fermant et rouvrant ses poings à plusieurs reprises ; frottant doucement ses doigts les uns contre les autres. Frottant plus qu'une simple peau.

Effleurant cette énergie, cette _Lumière_ qui coulait dans ses veines et exsudait par tous ses pores.

Non.

Pas de Lumière.

Pas totalement.

C'était… _différent_. Sensiblement différent.

Il fronça les sourcils et abaissa ses mains, son regard se portant alors sur sa chemise laissée à l'abandon sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. Lucifer se pencha et la ramassa, médusé de voir l'état déplorable du vêtement. Il descendit les quelques marches le séparant du séjour sans quitter des yeux la chemise horriblement mutilée à des fins diaboliques. Ça ne pouvait être que cela ! À vrai dire, il s'était déjà fait une raison après que sa manche ait tout simplement été carbonisée par sa propre Lumière et d'autant plus après avoir évité de justesse les attaques mortelles de ce démon perfide. Mais voir ce tissu coûteux tranché sur toute sa longueur était la goutte de trop.

C'était trop.

Il entendit vaguement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir à sa gauche, mais ne daigna pas relever la tête ou se tourner dans cette direction, toute son attention happée par cette chemise. Le fracas du verre éclatant en mille morceaux sur le sol parvint à l'intriguer malgré tout. Il se tourna et vit l'inspectrice figée près des portes qui se refermaient doucement derrière elle, le bas de son pantalon éclaboussé par la bouteille d'eau qui lui avait échappé des mains. Elle le fixait de ses yeux écarquillés, ses mains tremblantes esquissant toujours la forme défunte du récipient qu'elle tenait il y a quelques secondes encore. Elle semblait étrangement pâle. Et bien plus harassée par la fatigue qu'il ne croyait l'avoir été après avoir repris conscience ; les cernes prononcées sous ses yeux rougis et l'allure peu soignée de sa coiffure certifiaient ces raisonnables suppositions.

Lucifer montra sa chemise lacérée à la jeune femme, demandant sur un ton accusateur :

— Quelle mouche vous a donc piqué, Inspectrice, pour charcuter ainsi mes habits ?! Et ne me parlez pas de bandages ou autres âneries du genre ! Ma toute dernière chemise _Armani_ … se plaignit-il alors en passant ses doigts sur l'intérieur du vêtement.

Sa protestation n'eut hélas pas l'effet qu'il aurait pu escompter, tel que de la compassion ou l'expression empressée d'excuses contrites et sincères. L'effet fut bien plus _frappant_ que cela.

Littéralement parlant.

Abasourdi, Lucifer lâcha sa chemise et porta une main à sa joue enflammée par la gifle retentissante de Chloé. Il laissa échapper une exclamation plaintive et recula en se tenant la joue, ses ailes s'étendant instinctivement derrière lui en réponse au sentiment de révolte qui le submergea aussitôt.

— _Ouch !_ Ça fait un mal de chien, Inspectrice !

Pressentant la prochaine action de celle-ci à son égard, il pointa un doigt menaçant vers la jeune femme et la fusilla du regard.

— _**Non**_ , je ne veux _pas_ retenter l'expérience ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?!

— Ce qui me prends ? _Ce qui me prends ?!_ hurla presque l'inspectrice en avançant lentement vers lui à mesure qu'il reculait près du fauteuil, réellement inquiet.

— Êtes-vous certaine d'aller bien ? La répétition n'est jamais bon signe, vous savez… Vous devriez peut-être vous assoir ? tenta-t-il en esquissant un sourire crispé.

Chloé ignora son aimable suggestion et poursuivit son avancée, tel un prédateur qui confinait lentement la liberté bancale de sa proie. Lucifer recula encore et ses ailes butèrent contre la vitre menant au balcon. Il sursauta à ce contact et tendit les mains devant lui en un geste qui se voulait pacifique et qui transpirait néanmoins d'une appréhension grandissante. Le ressentiment manifeste de la jeune femme à son égard le mettait fortement mal à l'aise. Plus que mal à l'aise.

Ça ne pouvait pas être de la peur, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

— Inspectrice… Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant avec une totale confusion.

Elle n'était certainement pas possédée. Impossible. Il l'aurait senti avant même qu'elle ne sorte de l'ascenseur.

Quoi alors ?

— _Vous !_ Voilà ce qui m'arrive, Lucifer ! _Vous !_ Encore et toujours vous !

— Moi ? répéta bêtement son partenaire.

— Oui, vous ! Vous qui ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne, qu'à vos vêtements ou que sais-je encore… l'accusa-t-elle avec une rage difficilement contenue en avançant toujours, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ça vous arrive de penser aux autres ? De vous demander ce que moi je peux penser là maintenant ?!

Lucifer resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette tirade obscure. Il secoua la tête, perplexe, et fronça les sourcils.

— Vous êtes-vous demandé un seul instant comment je me sentais après avoir passé une éternité en Enfer ?!

— Techniquement, il s'agirait de secondes et non pa-… se défendit-il.

— L' _Enfer_ , Lucifer ! J'ai vécu un véritable enfer ! l'interrompit l'inspectrice en le frappant soudain sur le torse avec la paume de sa main.

Lucifer se crispa contre la vitre et leva à nouveau les mains devant lui, implorant un cessez-le-feu pour s'expliquer ou, au mieux, se défendre quant aux fautes ignobles que Chloé semblait lui imputer.

— Mais-… ! Je-…Vous étiez d'accord pour m'accompagner et jamais je ne vous aurais emmenée si-…

— Je ne parle pas de ça !

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il, complètement perdu par les propos sans queue-ni-tête de la jeune femme devant lui.

Chloé recula alors légèrement et scruta sans un mot son partenaire. Curieusement, ce silence prolongé incommoda bien plus ce dernier que les précédentes vociférations houleuses. Ils se regardèrent un moment, aucun ne disant mot.

Le calme avant la tempête, diraient certains.

L'inspectrice serra fortement les poings, la tension remontant dans son corps aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue. Elle se précipita sur Lucifer et le martela de coups de poing rapides, mais peu douloureux à encaisser pour le diable, bien que très désagréables. Ce dernier recula une fois de plus et colla son corps contre la vitre, protestant vivement à l'encontre de cette soudaine barbarie. Chloé continua à le frapper et ils glissèrent tous deux jusqu'au sol. Il parvint à emprisonner ses poignets fins dans ses mains après quelques tentatives infructueuses et tenta de calmer la jeune femme qui se débattait férocement.

— _Inspectrice !_ Arrêtez, voyons !

— _**L'Enfer !**_ hurla cette dernière. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré !

Ne pas savoir ?

 _Lui_ … Ne pas savoir ?

Comment osait-elle seulement insinuer pareille chose ? La mine déconfite de Lucifer se figea en un masque de fureur, ses doigts serrant plus fort les poignets de Chloé, la colère qui l'habitait à présent se souciant peu de lui faire mal ou non.

— Je le sais mieux que quiconque ! répliqua-t-il, furibond.

— Pas _ça_! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant vivement sur ses bras, sa posture menaçante engloutie par la poigne puissante de son partenaire pour ne laisser qu'une posture frêle et tremblante à la place.

Il la dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche, rapidement devancé par Chloé.

— Vo-…Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de-… de regarder quelqu'un souffrir, agoniser lentement sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour-…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et fut rapidement remplacée par un sanglot. Lucifer regarda le visage tendu de l'inspectrice s'adoucir en une esquisse fragile. Larmoyante. Elle cessa de lutter contre lui et baissa la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son corps entier parcouru de soubresauts. Il vit sans vraiment les comprendre ces larmes effleurer ses joues, encercler son menton et frapper ses propres mains qui enserraient toujours ses poignets.

Il la lâcha et attendit, sa propre rage s'évanouissant si rapidement qu'il doutait même l'avoir éprouvé auparavant.

Chloé posa alors ses mains sur son torse, ses doigts fins se crispant sur sa peau au niveau de son cœur. Sa paume accueillant chaque nouveau battement, chaque nouvelle expression de vie avec soulagement. Lucifer frissonna à ce contact. Ou probablement en raison du vent frais contre la vitre derrière lui. Ses ailes frémirent également dans son dos sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

— Je ne pouvais rien faire, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante sans oser le regarder. Rien. Vous-…Vous hurliez, vous m'avez imploré et moi j-je… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous soulager ! J'ai cru q-…que…

Qu'avait-elle cru ?

Il avait _hurlé_ ? Vraiment ?

Incapable d'en dire plus, la jeune femme plongea à nouveau vers son partenaire ; non pas dans une intention belliqueuse, mais plus pour accentuer ce contact physique entre eux. Elle enfouit son visage strié de larmes contre son torse et le serra fort.

— C'est ça… le véritable Enfer, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau, son souffle fébrile éveillant un autre frémissement ailé involontaire.

En partie hébété par son discours et son comportement insolite, Lucifer ne réagit pas tout de suite. Les paroles de Chloé étaient aussi étranges que _sensées_. Une réverbération de son propre ressenti. De ces émotions nouvelles et inconnues qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il pouvait sentir la panique sourde de Chloé contre sa peau, cette même panique qu'il avait éprouvé à maintes reprises dans la Vallée remontant également à la surface ; l'étouffant presque.

C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlable, de merveilleusement inexplicable.

Les larmes inaltérables de la jeune femme qui s'ajoutaient à sa propre sueur auraient dû le gêner. Il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise, il aurait dû dire quelque chose de pertinent.

Il aurait dû.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Parce qu'il comprenait.

Sans savoir, sans concevoir pleinement… Il comprenait.

Lucifer regarda sans un mot l'inspectrice qui continuait à l'étreindre comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Qui continuait à pleurer et trembler contre lui. Qui continuait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Alastor.

Les Garms.

Les âmes damnées.

L'Étang de Feu.

Tant de moments, d'ennemis redoutables qui auraient pu si aisément l'arracher à lui. Comme lui-même avait failli lui être arraché sur ce lit.

C'était si facile. Si facile de se perdre l'un l'autre.

Et si terrible…

Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration, l'air peinant à entrer dans ses poumons. Il ne souffrait pas. Pas vraiment. Il se sentait simplement _oppressé_. Pas par Chloé, encore moins par son état physique. Il était oppressé par cette idée, cette infime possibilité dramatique que l'inspectrice lui soit un jour enlevé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Cette idée comprimait sa poitrine, son cœur, son esprit… absolument tout en lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Ça ne _devait_ pas arriver.

Jamais.

Il fut lui aussi prit d'un besoin soudain de la serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Sentir… _Ressentir_ Chloé sur sa peau, sur son âme qui peinait à rester dans la lumière et qui ne demandait qu'à sombrer avec cette idée. Lentement, Lucifer leva les bras et effleura de ses doigts l'épaule tremblante de la jeune femme, ne sachant pas comment cette dernière réagirait à son geste. Elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Perdue dans cette panique larmoyante, Chloé le serra davantage contre elle, Lucifer sentant chaque nouvelle larme sincère glisser sur sa propre peau. Il laissa un instant sa main sur son épaule avant de la laisser glisser doucement dans son dos, son autre main effleurant ensuite sa chevelure d'or.

— J'ai cru-… J'ai cru vous perdre pour toujours, sanglota-t-elle, sa joue contre son torse.

— Je vais bien, Inspectrice ; je vous le promets, la rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il pût en frottant doucement son dos.

C'était la vérité ; il allait bien.

 _Ils_ allaient bien.

Tous les deux.

— C-Comment ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Lucifer en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

— Il y a forcément une explication, n-non ?

Lucifer sourit en entendant l'inspectrice refaire surface dans la fragile et sentimentale mortelle qui pleurait inlassablement dans ses bras depuis un moment déjà. L'enfer, l'apocalypse ni même ces larmes ne pouvaient endiguer son esprit analytique ou sa soif de vérité.

Il hocha imperceptiblement de la tête pour toute réponse.

Oui, il y avait forcément une explication. Mais cette explication leur était cachée, hélas. Pour l'instant, du moins. Il baissa la tête en sentant l'inspectrice frissonner contre lui malgré leur étreinte soutenue qui aurait pu sembler presque asphyxiante du point de vue d'une tierce personne.

— Dé-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en continuant à trembler plus fortement dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à-… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer et de trembler…

Lucifer rit doucement et serra davantage la jeune femme contre lui, la rassurant aussitôt :

— Il n'y a rien à excuser, Inspectrice. Vous avez même un certain mérite à ne craquer que maintenant. L'Enfer, des chiens enragés, des démons… Il y a de quoi être éprouvée, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Sans doute, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix timide en se laissant bercer par les gestes lents de Lucifer dans son dos.

Ils se turent, la respiration bruyante de la jeune femme se calmant peu à peu. Lucifer sentit ses ailes bouger une fois de plus sans qu'ils les aient réellement dirigées en ce sens. Elles effleurèrent le sol de leur extrémité avant de se replier légèrement sur les deux partenaires, tel un paravent éclatant et divinement soyeux au toucher. Chloé releva la tête, sa joue néanmoins toujours pressée contre son cœur et regarda distraitement l'aile de son partenaire. Elle leva la main et effleura de ses doigts l'un des nombreuses plumes souillées de sang coagulé.

— Elles sont magnifiques… murmura-t-elle, sa voix alourdie par la fatigue, inlassable compagne d'émotions fortes.

— Magnifiquement sales, en effet ! répliqua Lucifer en lâchant une exclamation dédaigneuse.

— Vous devriez aller prendre une douche ; vous avez déliré pendant des heures…

— Des heures, dites-vous ? s'étonna Lucifer.

— Mmmhmm…. marmonna l'inspectrice pour toute réponse, ses yeux papillonnant de sommeil tandis qu'elle se laissait davantage aller dans les bras du diable.

Celui-ci eut un doux sourire en la voyant lutter ainsi inutilement.

— Ça peut attendre.

Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas briser cette étreinte, cette paix dont ils avaient tant besoin pour continuer. La tenir dans ses bras ne le gênait pas, pas plus que l'état de ses ailes ou le carrelage froid sous lui.

Cette douche pouvait attendre.

Michael pouvait attendre.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant distraitement le souffle régulier de Chloé qui chatouillait sa peau. Il eut un léger sursaut en entendant sa voix, convaincu alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps succombé aux affres tentatrices du sommeil dans ce cocon duveteux. Elle semblait endormie pourtant, les yeux clos et son corps parfaitement détendu contre le sien.

— Vous marmonniez un mot…

— Un mot ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué. Quel mot ?

Chloé bougea imperceptiblement contre lui, un geste qu'il aurait pu traduire par un haussement d'épaules dubitatif.

— 'sais pas… Pas du français, marmonna-t-elle indistinctement.

— Vraiment ?

— Mmmhhhhmmm… _Taldrued_. Vous n'avez dit que cela pendant des heures et… 'es heures.

Lucifer se tendit et regarda devant lui, troublé. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas ce changement soudain en lui, bataillant férocement contre le sommeil qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle posa sa main à plat sur le torse de son partenaire, se calant plus confortablement dans leur étreinte, les yeux obstinément fermés, mais l'esprit encore assez vif pour l'interroger.

— Ça veut dire quelque chose ?

— Oui… consentit-il à répondre après quelques secondes de silence. C'est de l'Énochien.

— _Éno_ -quoi ?

— La langue des anges, Inspectrice.

— _Oh !_ Ça explique votre voix, j'imagine… murmura-t-elle alors. On aurait dit… un chant. 'Comme du cristal.

Lucifer resta silencieux.

— Ce mot… ça veut dire quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix quasi inaudible, même pour lui.

Il secoua doucement la tête, son regard comme figé par ce mot qu'elle désirait tant comprendre quand lui ne voulait que l'anéantir.

— Rien. Rien d'important, Inspectrice. Vous devriez vous reposer, éluda-t-il.

Il pouvait sentir cette dernière exprimer son refus d'abdiquer par un maladroit mouvement facial, sa joue glissant légèrement sur son torse tandis qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration pour essayer de prolonger son état de conscience précaire.

— Non. 'Veux savoir… Dites-moi. S'il-vous-plaît…

Ce n'est pas tant la demande de Chloé qui l'amena à répondre, mais plutôt la certitude inébranlable qu'elle ne se souviendrait de rien à un tel stade d'épuisement.

L'inspectrice dormait déjà profondément depuis quelques instants lorsque Lucifer murmura enfin la signification de ce mot si inlassablement répété par ses lèvres tourmentées :

— _Menteur_.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Petit (gros) conseil musique pour la seconde partie du chapitre spécial câlins Luci/Chloé : **« Photograph »** _-_ _(Boyce Avenue feat.)_ _Ed Sheeran_

Le prochain chapitre sera un flash-back (d'avance pardon pour ceux qui n'en sont pas friands, mais c'est comme ça !) avec notre Sammy adoré. Je vais essayer de rester concentrée sur cette histoire le plus longtemps possible avant de replonger inexorablement dans mon besoin compulsif de voir ailleurs. ^^

Espérons que la rechute ne soit pas trop rapide !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à me MP comme toujours.

Bye tout le monde !

(Trop hâte de voir le prochain épisode !)


	21. La volonté de Dieu

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Ce chapitre est un flash-back ; je vous conseille donc de relire les précédents (chapitres 1,6,11 et 16) si jamais vous avez du mal à vous situer dans l'histoire._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **LA VOLONTÉ DE DIEU**

* * *

Ève frotta doucement ses doigts entre eux.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps exactement elle effectuait ce geste ; encore et encore, sans jamais se soucier d'y mettre un terme.

Elle continuait, peu soucieuse du Soleil couchant par-delà l'horizon tranquille du Jardin. Si peu intéressée par l'apparition du firmament étoilé qu'elle se plaisait tant à contempler d'habitude. Tout était toujours si magnifique autour d'elle et partout ailleurs ; dans les cieux, dans chaque nouvelle brise ou le timide vol des lucioles près des bosquets.

Tout était toujours pareil.

Absolument tout, si ce n'est elle-même.

Ève n'aurait su dire pourquoi ou jusqu'à quel point, mais elle se sentait _changée_. Différente. Elle restait pourtant la même, elle s'en était assurée. Son corps, sa voix, chacune de ses particularités physiques étaient restées identiques. Aussi parfaite que la veille. Le changement n'était pas dans son corps, ce frottement insistant qu'elle poursuivait inlassablement ne cessait de le confirmer.

Son corps n'avait pas changé ; son esprit par contre…

Elle le sentait, aussi fortement qu'elle pouvait sentir la caresse humide et froide de l'herbe contre sa peau au matin, le contact plus rêche de la roche où elle était assise depuis un long moment, aussi fortement que n'importe quelle autre sensation physique. Elle sentait son esprit changer. Le monde qui l'entourait restait le même, mais pas sa perception de celui-ci.

Les arbres étaient tout aussi feuillus et pesants de fruits juteux, mais _différents_. Les animaux ; les oiseaux, ces lucioles ou ces grenouilles joyeusement bruyantes dans la végétation luxuriante étaient les mêmes, mais _différents_.

Elle ressentait les choses _différemment_.

Ses pensées allaient plus loin, plus profondément. Elles se posaient des questions qui n'auraient même pas effleuré son esprit auparavant. Des détails l'intriguaient, d'infimes détails dont elle ne pouvait se détourner.

Ce Jardin était magnifique, elle ne pouvait le nier et appréciait toujours autant y vivre, mais… Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir d'aller plus loin ? L'idée d'un autre monde, peut-être moins beau et moins paisible, mais tout aussi unique ne cessait d'habiter son esprit. Il devait y avoir autre chose que ce Jardin. Les anges avaient bien leur propre habitation dans les cieux, alors il devait forcément y avoir plus que tout ceci.

Ève baissa les yeux et regarda son corps, ses jambes fines ramenées contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Offrant au regard de Dieu et à celui de **S** es Enfants sa nudité ? L'offrant à Adam. Samael n'avait pas été nu devant elle. Ne pouvait-elle pas être comme lui, seule maître de son propre corps ? Dieu ne pouvait- **I** l pas lui laisser ce choix de montrer ou non ce qui lui appartenait ? C'était son corps, _son_ corps… à elle seule.

Elle ne se posait ces questions que maintenant et ne parvenait pas à comprendre ces minuscules détails ; à comprendre leur but, leur signification. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dieu décidait de tout à sa place, à leur place. Ne voulait- **I** l pas savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en penser ? Étaient-ils si insignifiants que cela pour ne pas tenir compte de leur désir, de leurs sentiments ?

Les laisser maîtres de leur existence, leur laisser le choix pour certaines choses, quelques détails… serait-ce si terrible ?

Peut-être qu' **I** l ne s'était jamais posé la question car eux-mêmes ne l'avaient jamais demandé clairement ?

Peut-être.

La solution était simple ; il suffisait de **L** ui demander. Une question toute simple et elle y verrait plus clair sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais Dieu ne s'adressait qu'à Adam et rarement en sa présence. Elle pouvait essayer seule, mais rien ne lui disait qu' **I** l répondrait à son Appel.

— Ève !

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, émergeant de ses réflexions confuses pour se concentrer sur le moment présent. Elle se tourna et dévisagea Adam qui remontait le sentier pour la rejoindre sur son perchoir rocailleux.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue regarder les étoiles avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ève entoura ses jambes de ses bras et haussa les épaules.

— J'avais envie d'être seule ce soir.

C'était toujours le cas, mais Adam ne sembla pas le comprendre. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre ce sentiment. Elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à s'isoler avant. Ils étaient généralement toujours proches l'un de l'autre ; riant ensemble, s'émerveillant ensemble, souriant constamment ensemble de tous et de rien à la fois. Tous ces moments n'étaient pas si éloignés dans le temps ; elle réagissait encore ainsi ce matin.

Et pourtant, tout cela lui paraissait si loin de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Si éloigné de ce qu'elle était en cet instant.

Comme si la Ève d'antan était une toute autre personne. Une personne diamétralement opposée à elle.

C'était une sensation assez déroutante.

Adam fronça les sourcils, mais ne se départit pas de son éternel sourire. Alors qu'il regardait une énième fois le firmament au-dessus de leurs têtes, Ève l'observa discrètement. Elle connaissait par cœur son sourire, cette fossette magnifique qui accompagnait chaque expression de joie et la forme de son visage. Mais tout lui apparaissait autrement maintenant.

Son sourire l' _agaçait_ ; pourquoi souriait-il toujours pour tout et n'importe quoi ? Souriait-elle aussi ainsi ?

Pourquoi ?

— Adam ?

— Ce ciel est magnifique, tu as vu cette étoile qui a dépassé les autres ? s'émerveilla-t-il, béat.

— Magnifique, oui. Adam… Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Dieu pour moi ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Il cessa alors de contempler les étoiles et la regarda sans comprendre, ses fins cheveux noirs ondulant doucement avec le vent qui remontait de la lande devant eux.

— **L** ' _appeler_? Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Adam laissa échapper un nouveau rire, ses lèvres esquissant un nouveau sourire, paraissant étonné qu'elle lui demande pareille chose et qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il ne pouvait accéder à sa demande. C'était pourtant simple.

— Je ne peux pas **L** 'appeler. Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est Dieu qui me parle quand **I** l le décide seulement. Ça a toujours été ainsi.

— Je croyais que l'inverse était possible, dit Ève en fronçant les sourcils.

Adam secoua la tête.

— Ça me paraît assez injuste… ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

— Injuste ? répéta alors son compagnon. Que veut dire _injuste_ ?

Cette question fit sourire Ève. Pas le même sourire franc et massif d'Adam, pas ce même sourire innocent qu'elle avait autrefois. C'était un tout autre sourire, nouveau par les pensées qui le nourrissaient, par ces émotions qui le sculptaient sur le visage parfait de la Première Femme.

Un sourire doux lié à un souvenir.

Elle avait posé la même question à Samael, exactement sur le même ton. Elle repensa à l'ange à son visage, sa voix, ses paroles… Elle repensa à ce moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sous l'Arbre de la Connaissance. Elle se rappelait avoir d'abord hésité à approcher. Après tout, Dieu avait interdit qu'elle s'en approche et elle ne désirait pas désobéir. Mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus sur le reste et si Samael était bien un serviteur de Dieu elle ne risquait rien à rester en sa compagnie, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle avait aimé parler avec lui, elle avait apprécié sa compagnie et pressentait qu'il en avait été de même pour lui.

Et elle aurait aimé être encore avec lui en cet instant.

Peut-être était-il encore dans le Jardin, près de l'Arbre ?

Sans un mot, Ève se leva et descendit à son aise du rocher. Elle commença à descendre le sentier gravi plus tôt par Adam qui la regarda faire, surpris.

— Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Marcher un peu, lui dit-elle sans se retourner, pressée.

Elle fut soulagée qu'Adam ne la suive pas. C'était étrange de ne pas vouloir de sa présence et d'apprécier cette absence, cette quiétude solitaire qui l'entourait. Nouveau, étrange et… plaisant. Elle commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt au bas du sentier, marchant rapidement d'abord pour presque courir quelques instants après. Elle n'était pas si loin de l'Arbre. Pas si loin de Samael.

Penser à lui faisait naître en elle une joie toute aussi nouvelle que le reste. Ce n'était pas une joie immense et bruyante, mais plutôt une chaleur sous sa peau qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de cette partie précise du Jardin. Samael lui avait promis de revenir, elle ignorait quand. Elle espérait le trouver là-bas et continuer à parler avec lui, à lui poser des questions et obtenir de vraies réponses.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et se retourna.

Il lui était difficile de voir, la nuit bien installée était plus intense encore sous le couvert pesant des arbres qui l'entouraient. Elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le gazouillis des oiseaux perchés sur les branches et le souffle régulier qui s'échappait de ses propres lèvres.

Il n'y avait rien.

Elle se remit à courir entre les arbres et à enjamber les racines noueuses et les buissons imposants sur sa route avant d'entendre un autre bruit quelques instants plus tard. Essoufflée par sa course, Ève prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna une fois encore, fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce bruit, à définir sa provenance. Elle connaissait pourtant chaque centimètre de cette forêt, chaque bruit provoqué par le vent ou les cris de chaque animal peuplant le Jardin.

Ce bruit-là était différent.

Elle plissa les yeux et scruta longuement les arbres maintenant aussi noirs que pouvait l'obscurité pouvait l'être.

— Adam ? C'est toi ?

Un frisson désagréable griffa le bas de son dos et elle se frotta machinalement les bras, regardant toujours chaque ombre qui se démarquait dans l'obscurité. Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Elle fit mine de se retourner pour continuer vers sa destination, mais se figea, son esprit intrigué _piégé_ dans l'analyse d'un infime détail qui lui avait tout d'abord échappé.

Un détail.

Le silence.

Ève n'entendait plus aucun autre bruit en provenance de la forêt les animaux étaient entrés dans un mutisme soudain autour d'elle. Ce silence particulier fit naître une toute nouvelle sensation en elle. Ce n'était pas du tout plaisant à éprouver, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait nouvellement ressenti depuis. Elle se retourna à nouveau et regarda plus longuement encore les arbres et les branches. Elle ne vit rien d'inhabituel et commença à respirer plus librement, son souffle ayant été jusqu'alors serré dans sa gorge par cette émotion puissante. Se retournant vers la clairière du Jardin située plus loin devant elle, elle sursauta vivement.

Quelqu'un était là, avalé par la nuit.

Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était grand et avait l'air fort.

Ève recula de quelques pas tout en dévisageant cette ombre. Elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de cette personne qui se tenait droit devant elle, aussi silencieux qu'elle l'était. La pâle lumière de la Lune perça le feuillage dense des arbres et éclaira timidement le visage qu'elle peinait tant à distinguer alors. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir, souriant ensuite en reconnaissant Samael.

— _Samael !_ s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à s'approcher. Je suis contente de te revoir, j-…

Le rayon lunaire s'intensifia et elle se tut.

L'homme devant elle n'était pas Samael.

Il lui ressemblait. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un autre ange l'un de ses frères, peut-être ? Ève recula à nouveau, la même sensation déplaisante remontant le long de son dos alors qu'elle croisait le regard bleu de l'ange toujours aussi immobile.

— Tu n'es pas Samael, déclara-t-elle en reculant encore, tremblante. Qui es-tu ?

L'ange ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui sourit. Un sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui n'apaisa en rien cette glace qui figeait son cœur. Ève le regarda alors tendre son bras droit et ouvrir la main, un objet long dont la teinte était semblable à celle de la Lune ou encore celle des rochers caressés par la rivière située un peu plus bas, apparaissant dans celle-ci.

Il la regarda sans ciller une seule fois, toujours souriant, et répondit enfin :

— La volonté de Dieu.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.

Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait part de leur regret de ne pas voir de plus fréquentes publications sur cette histoire et de devoir jongler avec mes sauts intempestifs d'une fic à l'autre. Écrire ces nombreuses histoires est avant tout un passe-temps « récréatif » qui me donne énormément de plaisir, tant dans le partage de ses histoires avec vous que dans l'écriture elle-même.

Et je souhaite que cela reste un plaisir.

Je ne veux pas me presser à écrire ou me restreindre dans mes idées car je transformerai alors cette joie en corvée. :)

Je ne publierai donc rien d'autre que **HSH** à partir de maintenant, si ce n'est les challenges du _Collectif Noname_ et les drabbles. Je continue à écrire mes autres fics à côté et les publierai ultérieurement, pas d'inquiétude.

J'espère que cette nouvelle organisation facilitera les choses pour tout le monde ^^

À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

(Je ne sais pas vous, mais la promo de l'épisode 20 m'a mise dans tous mes états !)


	22. Un souffle de vérité

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Eh oui, me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je carbure en ce moment sur cette fic. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est un de ceux que j'attendais le plus d'écrire avec les deux suivants (ce qui peux expliquer la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai écrit ^^). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (du fluff, du hurt… ça devrait le faire, non ?)_

* * *

Conseil (surtout pour la troisième et dernière partie de ce chapitre) musique :

 _ **Aron Wright**_ – _I don't believe in Satan_

 _Une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **UN SOUFFLE DE VÉRITÉ**

* * *

Chloé mit un certain temps à s'extirper du lourd sommeil qui avait jusqu'alors possédé ses sens avec une effroyable efficacité.

Son corps semblait avoir fusionné avec ce lit d'appoint tout comme ses pensées semblaient avoir soudainement décidé de rester en retrait dans un coin de son esprit cotonneux. Pourquoi réfléchir quand tout en elle ne demandait qu'à replonger séance tenante dans cette délicieuse torpeur ? Pourtant, toute désireuse qu'elle fût de dormir encore un moment sans se soucier de rien d'autre, Chloé restait plus ou moins accrochée à la réalité ; dans un état d'éveil partiel.

Elle se sentait à la fois épuisée et merveilleusement reposée, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière effleurer sa peau, celle de sa main sans doute, et de l'eau s'écoulant en continu un peu plus loin. Ce bruit la berça presque tout le long de cette semi-conscience avant de s'arrêter subitement. Elle entendit alors d'autres sons indistincts sans néanmoins daigner ouvrir les yeux une seule fois, trop endormie encore pour céder à la curiosité naissante qui éclaircissait ses pensées peu à peu. Un léger fredonnement lui parvint, un son mélodieux créé par une voix grave qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Chloé sourit presque immédiatement en entendant la voix de Lucifer fredonner distraitement non loin d'elle. Elle était heureuse de l'entendre chanter et non pas hurler de douleur comme avant.

Cette attente infernale était enfin derrière elle. Derrière eux.

Toujours allongée, mais bien plus éveillée qu'avant, l'inspectrice entendit les pas de Lucifer se rapprocher d'elle. Il ne s'arrêta pas à son niveau, mais plus loin tout en fredonnant doucement la même mélodie. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Debout devant la fenêtre donnant sur sa terrasse, Lucifer continuait à chanter pour lui seul, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et indisciplinés en raison de la douche qu'il venait de prendre pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Elle devina dans sa main un verre généreusement pourvu d'alcool coûteux et en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il se rapprocha du balcon en amenant le breuvage à ses lèvres. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, Chloé ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un élément de taille manquait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes encore pour réaliser l'absence flagrante de ses ailes dans son dos.

Elle se redressa légèrement sur le canapé, grimaçant quelque peu en sentant ses membres courbaturés lui résister dans la manœuvre.

— Vos ailes… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

Lucifer se tourna vers elle. Chloé fut soulagée de voir que son visage ne portait plus aucune trace d'une quelconque souffrance physique comme quand elle l'avait retrouvé debout et conscient au milieu du salon. Les estafilades laissées par Astaroth et ses charmants compagnons diaboliques, ces cernes profondes sous ses yeux et la pâleur tenace de sa peau ne l'avaient pas encore quitté comme maintenant. Il en était de même pour la peur de la jeune femme. Des heures durant, en Enfer comme sur Terre, cette émotion s'était accrochée à elle et à chaque respiration laborieuse du diable ; la peur l'étouffant au même titre que la douleur étouffait celui-ci.

Cette peur ne lui semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir à présent bien qu'une certaine inquiétude demeurait tapie au fond d'elle.

Il lui serait sans doute difficile de s'en débarrasser. Pas avant un bon moment, en tout cas.

Lucifer lui offrit un sourire en la voyant éveillée.

— Ah, Inspectrice ! Bien dormi ?

— Mmmhhh… J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda cette dernière en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, maintenant assise sur le canapé.

— Quelques heures, tout au plus. J'ai préféré vous laisser récupérer un peu après toute cette… situation déplaisante. Je ne suis moi-même pas mécontent de m'être enfin débarrassé de toute cette saleté ! ajouta-t-il avant de vider son verre et de le poser sur la table devant lui.

— Vos ailes… Où sont-elles ? demanda la jeune femme en se levant.

— Hmm ? Ah oui ! Elles sont toujours là ; elles sont juste là sans être _vraiment_ là… expliqua Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Vous ne voudriez pas que je me balade dans les rues de Los Angeles avec ces appendices à la vue de tous, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Pas… vraiment là ? répéta Chloé, confuse.

— C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

Elle hocha la tête sans demander plus d'explications à ce sujet, trop occupée à se soucier d'autre chose pour s'intéresser de près à ce curieux camouflage angélique. S'approchant de Lucifer, elle se permit de le détailler de la tête au pied avant de remonter vers son visage souriant.

— Vous allez _mieux_ , énonça-t-elle avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

Il rit doucement.

— Finement observé, Inspectrice, la taquina-t-il sans méchanceté tandis que cette dernière se rapprochait davantage.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi _quoi_? répéta Lucifer.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Et ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes pas posé une seule fois la question ! J'étais là, tout comme Maze et-… J'ai vu cette _chose_ dans votre dos ; c'était comme du poison. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Je n'ai pas pu imaginer ces longues heures à vous regarder souffrir, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle avait l'impression que rien ne s'était vraiment passé même si ces souvenirs persistaient à lui prouver le contraire. Des souvenirs bataillant en cet instant avec une partie logique et intransigeante de son esprit. Cette guérison miraculeuse était trop rapide, trop efficace. Même pour le diable. Et elle avait appris en très peu de temps que tout ce qui entourait son partenaire n'était jamais aussi simple que ce dernier laissait le penser.

Maintenant qu'elle était davantage maîtresse de ses émotions, elle désirait connaître la raison de ce brusque changement. Aussi soulagée qu'elle puisse être de le voir aussi bien portant devant elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Que pouvait bien cacher sa guérison ?

Qui ou quoi avait aidé Lucifer ? Un ami ? Un ennemi ? Dans quel but ?

La bonne humeur de son partenaire s'assombrit sensiblement à l'entente de ces derniers mots et son sourire perdit de son éclat.

— Je crains que non, Inspectrice. Ce n'était pas votre imagination.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je n'en sais rien, soupira Lucifer en détournant le regard, offrant son profil à Chloé. Je crois que… peut-être que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses pensées ; des pensées que même sa partenaire ne pouvait pas deviner cette fois.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il ne dit rien, secouant doucement la tête en gardant obstinément son regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Il eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils et frotta distraitement ses doigts entre eux, éludant ensuite sa question :

— Rien. Rien qui ne puisse nous aider à contrer Michael, en tout cas. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'il n'ait pas saisis cette occasion pour me tuer… J'étais une proie de choix. Non pas que je m'en plaigne ! ajouta-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

Il marquait un point.

Trop anxieuse en ce qui concernait l'état de Lucifer, la possibilité d'une attaque de son frère n'avait pas une seule fois effleuré l'esprit de Chloé. Rien n'aurait été plus facile que de se débarrasser du diable alors que ce dernier était en position de faiblesse, sans aucune protection. Une humaine n'était rien contre un archange et Mazikeen était loin, tout comme Amenadiel.

Une occasion parfaite qui ne se représenterait pas.

Et pourtant…

— Il attend peut-être le bon moment pour agir ? supposa-t-elle.

— Sans doute, acquiesça Lucifer en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et connaissant cet imbécile prétentieux, cette attente est bien plus dangereuse pour nous qu'une attaque frontale de sa part. Nous-… Que faites-vous, Inspectrice ?

Chloé venait d'agripper sa main droite, son regard immédiatement attiré par un détail lorsque Lucifer avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations, elle détailla longuement et avec grand intérêt sa bague.

— Regardez, lui dit-elle.

Il obtempéra et tous deux regardèrent avec une surprise partagée l'objet en question. Chloé passa son pouce sur la pierre noire dont l'un des coins était aussi blanc que la _Lumière_ de Lucifer pouvait l'être. La lumière qui s'élevait des ténèbres… Cette pierre représentait le pouvoir unique de son partenaire en tant que Seigneur de l'Enfer, elle était le reflet de son âme.

Le reflet d'un changement de taille dans un infime détail. Une couleur.

Un équilibre.

— Elle a changé… murmura l'inspectrice en relevant la tête pour chercher le regard de Lucifer.

Elle le trouva et se rendit compte qu'elle était bien plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son corps puissant était presque pressé contre le sien, s'imposant à ses sens, la séparant de tout autre chose que lui et lui seul. Sa seule présence physique, son souffle régulier contre sa joue alors qu'il baissait légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne, cet espace infime les séparant l'un de l'autre ; voilà tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se surprit à vouloir accentuer ce contact, à combler cette distance qui les séparait injustement l'un de l'autre. Un désir puissant de se perdre en lui, d'oublier la peur, oublier l'Enfer et Michael.

Tout oublier, excepté ce contact.

Emprisonnée par son regard, Chloé déglutit difficilement.

— J-Je suis contente que vous vous sentiez mieux, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Et…hum… Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvée. Vous savez, avec l'Étang et-… _Merci_.

Les lèvres de Lucifer lui semblaient encore plus proches des siennes à présent.

Il ne semblait pas avoir bougé pourtant.

Il lui sourit ; pas ce sourire de prédateur qui l'insupportait ou la dégoûtait au mieux, ni ce sourire moqueur…Non. C'était ce sourire bien à lui et _rien_ qu'à lui. Un sourire qui n'appartenait ni au diable, ni au propriétaire excentrique du Lux.

Le sourire de Lucifer.

Doux, sincère et presque timide d'oser se montrer ouvertement sur son visage.

— Eh bien… En tant que votre garde du corps ; je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir à votre secours, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne peux pas perdre ma partenaire…

« Je ne peux pas _vous_ perdre ».

C'était implicite. Évident.

Dans ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, dans ses lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes, dans ce souffle qu'ils partageaient au même titre que leurs battements de cœur. Son cœur qu'elle pouvait sentir contre le sien, partageant cette même émotion, cette même pensée.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Et une tout autre vérité s'était imposée dans leur vie. Une vérité tapie dans l'ombre de leur regard, de leurs gestes et de cette attirance inexplicable. Une attirance qui était pourtant si simple.

Si simple à comprendre. Si simple à dire.

Chloé était si terrifiée de dire ces mots ; ces trois mots si simples. Et Lucifer devait sans doute éprouver la même chose, si ce n'est plus fortement qu'elle. Elle avait _vu_. Elle avait vu l'Enfer. Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait vu des milliers d'années durant.

Oui, elle était terrifiée.

Mais moins qu'il ne l'était.

— Lucifer… murmura Chloé, Lucifer ayant presque comblé l'espace restant pour taire cette vérité implicite qu'ils n'osaient formuler ni l'un ni l'autre. Je-…

Chloé sentit alors son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche arrière et sursauta, Lucifer se figeant également. Ayant fermé les yeux l'espace d'un instant, elle les rouvrit et croisa son regard. Elle y vit une frustration difficilement contenue ainsi qu'une incompréhension conséquente quant à ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux. Ils savaient tous deux être passés à côté de bien plus qu'un banal baiser.

Cet instant, cette proximité…

Une pente risquée et sans retour possible.

L'inspectrice lâcha enfin la main de son partenaire qui détourna rapidement le regard, embarrassé. Les joues rosies par cette pente dangereuse dont ils venaient de s'écarter tous deux, Chloé chercha son téléphone tandis que Lucifer prenait soin de laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux sans dire un mot. Cette séparation augmenta le malaise de Chloé, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas là de quelques centimètres entre eux, mais plutôt d'un immense gouffre glacé et pratiquement infranchissable.

Elle consulta ses messages et lâcha un léger soupir avant d'informer Lucifer :

— C'est Dan. Il est coincé au travail ; une filature qui s'éternise… Il faut que j'aille chercher Trixie à la sortie de l'école. Je suis en retard, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en consultant sa montre.

— Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Lucifer, cachant habilement ses émotions sous ce masque avenant. Laissez-moi le temps d'adopter une tenue présentable et je suis tout à vous et à votre progéniture, Inspectrice.

— Vous voulez venir avec moi ? s'étonna celle-ci. Vous ne devriez pas plutôt retrouver Maze et chercher Michael ?

— Justement ; Michael rôde toujours et je ne peux pas vous laisser, vous et Béatrice, sans protection. Même le temps de retrouver Maze et d'établir un plan d'attaque. Je peux bien supporter les babillements incompréhensibles de votre fille pour la bonne cause…

L'idée lui paraissait assez rebutante, cependant, et Chloé retint difficilement son sourire ; celui-ci s'évanouissant bien vite en repensant aux mots de son partenaire.

— Vous me pensez en danger ? Et Trixie ? Michael ne va quand même pa-…

— Quoiqu'il puisse tenter, Inspectrice, cela sera un échec certain. Tant que je vivrai, il ne s'approchera ni de vous, ni de Béatrice. Je vous en donne ma parole, déclara-t-il sans la moindre note d'hésitation dans la voix.

 _« Et le Diable n'a qu'une parole… »,_ récita-t-elle mentalement.

— D'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Lucifer se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre en quête de vêtements corrects. Chloé le regarda s'éloigner en caressant distraitement son téléphone. La possibilité que Michael puisse s'en prendre à elle ne lui avait jamais parue aussi réelle, trop occupée alors à tenter de comprendre ce nouveau monde ou à survivre à une attaque de démons enragés. Elle était habituée au danger, bien sûr. Et son métier pouvait autant protéger la vie de Trixie que la mettre en péril.

Elle pouvait combattre cette possibilité au jour le jour, en rendant les rues plus sûres pour sa famille et toutes les autres familles.

Mais combattre un ange… Combattre Michael.

Non.

Elle avait confiance en Lucifer. Il ne laisserait rien leur arriver, à elle et Trixie.

Michael ne s'approcherait jamais assez d'elle ou de sa famille pour ébranler cette confiance.

 _Jamais._

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Trixie rajusta les bretelles de son cartable sur ses épaules et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Parmi tous les enfants et les parents de ceux-ci réunis autour d'elle, la petite fille ne parvenait pas trouver son père.

Où était-il ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir et se mit à avancer entre les autres personnes rassemblées devant l'école. Trixie se souvenait que son père l'avait prévenu qu'il serait peut-être un peu en retard pour venir la chercher. Se résignant à devoir attendre, elle retourna près de l'escalier avec un léger soupir.

Elle avait appris à être patiente à force de devoir systématiquement attendre que son père et sa mère terminent leur travail au commissariat. Arrêter les méchants leur prenait beaucoup de temps, du temps qu'ils auraient voulu passer avec elle. Mais d'après ce qu'en avait dit sa mère ; le travail, c'était comme l'école, mais pour les grandes personnes. Ils devaient aussi respecter un horaire et bien faire ce qu'on leur demandait avant de pouvoir partir et venir la chercher à sa propre école. Ils leur arrivaient même d'avoir des devoirs comme elle à faire à la maison jusque tard le soir.

Le monde des adultes était vraiment bizarre parfois.

Elle bouscula sans le vouloir une personne en approchant des marches et s'empressa de s'excuser pour sa maladresse :

— _Oups !_ Pardon monsieur !

L'homme lui tournant le dos jusqu'alors se retourna et baissa la tête vers elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Trixie le dévisagea un moment, étonnée.

— Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Sa voix était différente, mais – hormis ce détail et les vêtements – cette personne ressemblait beaucoup à Lucifer, le partenaire de sa mère. Il était blond et avait les yeux bleus alors que Lucifer avait les yeux bruns et les cheveux noirs, bien plus noirs que les siens. Il n'était pas non plus habillé pareil ; elle aurait trouvé bizarre que Lucifer porte des vêtements en jeans. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Trixie détailla sans un mot ce sosie de Lucifer et fronça les sourcils.

— Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Lucifer…

Cette remarque le fit sourire et il hocha la tête.

— C'est sans doute normal entre frères et sœurs de se ressembler, non ?

— Vous êtes son _frère_? répéta la petite fille, surprise. C'est trop cool !

— C'est cool, effectivement. Je m'appelle Michael et toi ? demanda ce dernier en lui tendant la main pour faire correctement connaissance.

Trixie hésita avant de tendre sa main elle aussi.

— Béatrice Decker. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Trixie.

— Enchanté, Trixie. Alors comme ça… tu connais Lucifer ?

En temps normal, Trixie aurait été méfiante et aurait vite coupé court à la conversation pour rejoindre l'un de ses professeurs comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Ne jamais faire confiance à un inconnu ou lui parler plus de quelques secondes.

Mais c'était le frère de Lucifer et Lucifer était le partenaire de sa mère. Il n'y avait donc aucun mal à parler avec Michael plus longtemps, non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Il aide maman à coincer les méchants. C'est mon ami !

— C'est vrai qu'il aime punir les méchants, déclara Michael avant de regarder autour de lui. Pourquoi es-tu là toute seule à attendre ?

— Papa est en retard pour venir me chercher à cause de son travail. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ? T'es venu voir Lucifer ?

Ce fut au tour de Michael d'hocher la tête.

— Exactement. Je voulais aussi te rencontrer, Trixie, avoua-t-il.

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, parce que Lucifer tient beaucoup à toi. Tu es son amie, non ? expliqua son frère, la petite fille approuvant ses dires d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire ravi. Il paraît qu'il tient aussi beaucoup à ta maman ?

— Oui ! Ils se sont même fait des bisous sur la bouche l'autre jour, même si maman a fait comme si de rien n'était quand je suis arrivée avec Papa. Je crois qu'elle veut pas que Papa soit triste parce qu'elle a un nouvel amoureux…

— Des _bisous_ , hein ? Comme c'est intéressant. Si toi et ta mère êtes si importantes pour mon frère, je me ferai un plaisir de passer plus de temps en votre compagnie ! Je viendrai vous rendre visite _très bientôt_ , d'accord ?

— _Trixie !_

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, cette dernière se retourna et l'aperçut de l'autre côté de la rue avec Lucifer. Tous deux étaient venus la chercher et tentaient de la trouver parmi cet attroupement d'enfants et d'adultes devant l'entrée de l'école. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Michael, mais fut surprise de ne trouver personne auprès d'elle si ce n'est quelques-uns de ses copains de classe qui parlaient de leur journée à leur mère ou leur père. Elle tendit le cou, mais ne le vit nulle part.

— Michael ?

Il avait disparu.

Bizarre.

Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler une fois encore et elle courut entre les adultes et enfants restants pour la rejoindre, pressée de lui conter cette rencontre. Sa mère fut soulagée en l'apercevant et lui sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Lucifer lui sourit également et resta en retrait derrière sa mère, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il la voyait approcher.

— Ah…Bonjour gamine.

— Trixie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ; où étais-tu ? l'interrogea sa mère.

— Je parlais avec le frère de Lucifer, répondit gaiement Trixie. Mais il est parti maintenant.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils et regarda la foule d'enfants près de l'escalier derrière Trixie, étonné.

— Amenadiel était ici ? Mazikeen va être ravie de l'apprendre ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Pas Amenadiel, le contredis alors la petite fille. Michael ! Il te ressemble _beaucoup_ ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Lucifer.

L'expression calme de sa mère disparut alors rapidement et Lucifer perdit également son sourire. Il partit sans un mot vers l'escalier et Trixie le regarda faire, curieuse. Elle sentit sa mère s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et caresser ses bras de ses mains.

— Trixie… Tu es sûre que c'était Michael ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton très sérieux, comme quand Trixie mangeait le gâteau au chocolat sans en avoir eu la permission avant.

Elle hocha la tête et dévisagea sa mère, inquiète.

Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle pensait avoir le droit de parler au frère de Lucifer, pourtant. Peut-être que sa mère était fâchée pour autre chose ?

— C'est _très_ important Trixie, dit alors celle-ci en plongeant son regard sérieux dans le sien. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

— Il m'a demandé si je connaissais Lucifer. Il a dit qu'il venait le voir.

— Il t'a dit autre chose ? demanda encore sa mère en serrant davantage ses bras alors que Lucifer revenait auprès d'elles pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Trixie haussa les épaules.

— Il a promis de venir nous voir toutes les deux aussi. Pourquoi ?

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Chloé arrêta sa voiture devant chez elle et écouta distraitement Trixie parler de sa journée, lui souriant et répondant à ses questions avec le plus d'engouement possible.

Prétendant que tout allait bien et que ça continuerait en ce sens.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le silence pesant entre elle et Lucifer renforçait cette dure réalité. Chaque regard qu'elle lançait en sa direction, chaque regard qu'il évitait quand elle n'évitait pas le sien à son tour. L'intonation de sa propre voix, ses mains tremblantes sur le volant et l'étau douloureux autour de sa poitrine… L'étau suffocant de Michael autour d'elle.

Autour de Trixie.

 _« Il a promis de venir nous voir… »_

L'inspectrice prit une profonde inspiration et arrêta le moteur avant de se retourner vers sa fille assise à l'arrière qui les dévisageait avec inquiétude elle et Lucifer. Qu'elle soit une enfant ou non, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux adultes. Chloé lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Et qui ne l'était sûrement pas du tout.

— _Monkey_ … Et si tu allais m'attendre à l'intérieur, hmm ? proposa-t-elle sans regarder Lucifer, bien qu'elle sentît celui-ci la scruter avec appréhension.

— Vous êtes fâchés toi et Lucifer ?

— Non. Non, on n'est pas fâchés. On doit juste parler entre adultes, d'accord ? Allez…

Trixie les dévisagea encore pendant quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison. Chloé s'assura qu'elle soit bien à l'intérieur en sécurité, regardant toujours dans cette direction lorsque Lucifer s'éclaircit la gorge à ses côtés.

Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui et continua à regarder par la fenêtre sa fille fermer la porte d'entrée.

— Inspectrice, je sais que la situation vous semble-…

— Vous m'avez menti.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas-….

— Vous m'aviez promis que Michael ne s'approcherait pas d'elle ou de moi, l'interrompit encore l'inspectrice sans un regard vers lui.

Sa voix était calme, posée.

Elle secoua doucement la tête et regarda Lucifer. Ce dernier s'était tu, inquiet de la voir aussi calme, inquiet de l'entendre dire pareilles choses. Inquiet d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Soucieux de reconnaître la stricte vérité dans ses propos factuels.

— Il a parlé à ma fille, Lucifer. Il a _parlé_ à Trixie… murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit difficilement, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

— Je sais, Inspectrice. Et ça n'arrivera plus, assura-t-il.

— Vous avez raison, approuva-t-elle ; le visage de Lucifer se détendant sensiblement en entendant ses mots. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Il fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant longuement avec une sincère confusion sur ses traits. Le ton de la jeune femme était suffisamment clair pour écarter toute conclusion heureuse à cette discussion. Même pour Lucifer.

— Inspectrice ?

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête, ses mains serrant le volant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle déglutit et prit une autre profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux, regardant droit devant elle, au-delà des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Incapable de voir autre chose que Michael auprès de Trixie, de voir la mort de sa fille sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que tout ira bien.

Chloé regarda à nouveau Lucifer qui ne disait mot, perplexe.

— Tout ceci n'arrive que parce que-… parce que je continue à prétendre que vous fréquenter est absolument sans danger, mais c'est faux ! Je veux dire… faire équipe avec le Diable ! Le _Diable_! Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que tout irait bien ?!

Elle avait détourné le regard pendant quelques secondes, oubliant presque son partenaire assis à ses côtés alors qu'elle crachait ces mots ; ne se tournant à nouveau vers celui-ci que par après, figée par son expression.

Chloé ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Si… stoïque, si taciturne. Il aurait dû se rebeller, défendre son point de vue ou éventuellement ridiculiser le sien avec une pointe d'humour dont il aimait tant avoir recours dans les situations délicates.

Mais il ne faisait que la regarder. La regarder…sans ciller un seul instant.

Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers elle et qui supplanta un moment cette peur, cette panique qui la possédait depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré Trixie devant l'école.

Il n'y avait aucune lueur dans ses yeux.

Aucune joie, aucune colère…

Tout n'était que totale résignation ; sur ses traits, dans sa posture. Même dans sa respiration lente et profonde.

Il sourit doucement et regarda lui aussi devant lui, posant ensuite sa main sur la poignée de la portière.

— Je suis le diable, c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à l'oublier quand je suis avec vous…

Lucifer secoua doucement la tête et eut un rire sans aucune joie avant de baisser la tête, ajoutant sans un autre regard vers la jeune femme.

— Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Inspectrice.

— Lucifer-…

— Je dirai à Maze de garder un œil sur vous et Béatrice, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture.

— Lucifer, attendez !

Chloé sortit à son tour et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle ne vit rien d'autre que la rue déserte de toute autre présence que la sienne, un souffle de vent particulier caressant son visage.

Un souffle de vérité.

* * *

 _ **À suivre.**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Déchirant, hin ? TT

Je sais, je suis une mauvaise personne, mais il fallait bien que tout capote à un moment. Et oui, Michael est un salopard. Si vous vous demandez où sont Maze et Am, pas d'inquiétude ; on aura bientôt des nouvelles de ces deux zigottos, Maze la première dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour les derniers reviews (désolée **Guest** pour la réduction des publications) et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre tristounet.

Je publierai le prochain dès que l'inspi sera là, productive et aussi rapide que l'éclair. En attendant, je vais me pencher sur _**« In a New Light »**_ et le challenge d'avril du Collectif (deux textes donc, que vous aurez bientôt).

Plus que deux semaines d'attentes ! Deux semaines !

Bisous tout le monde !


	23. Une pente familière

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je suis autant surprise que vous de voir ce chapitre publié. Je ne pensais pas l'écrire aussi vite ^^ Mais bon, il me trottait dans la tête depuis mon tout premier plan de cette histoire ; plus d'un an et demi donc. Ohlala ! Il est vraiment grand temps que je la termine cette fic ! XD_

 _On touche au but !_

 _Une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CETTE PENTE FAMILIÈRE**

* * *

 _« Je voulais être vu ; sans filtre, sans ces absurdes préjugés millénaires… Être_ _ **vu**_ _, Inspectrice. »_

 _« Je vous_ _ **vois**_ _, Lucifer Morningstar. »_

Il n'était plus là.

Il était parti.

 _Envolé_ , de toute évidence ; chassé par ses paroles assassines.

 _« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Inspectrice. »_

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait… Ce qui était nécessaire pour la sécurité de sa fille. Sa décision était juste, sensée. Elle devait arrêter d'y penser, arrêter de repasser en boucle ce moment. Arrêter d'imaginer une alternative plus heureuse à cette brutale séparation.

Séparation.

 _« ...- ici que nos chemins se séparent… »_

Ces mots définitifs, cette séparation…

C'était ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lucifer avait formulé pour elle ce désir inavouable, mais néanmoins nécessaire au bien-être de sa famille. Ses précédentes paroles n'avaient guère été empreintes d'une quelconque note d'espoir pour leur relation, leur partenariat. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir et il s'était plié à ses exigences sans plus de résistance.

Lui-même savait alors qu'elle avait raison. Que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, la _seule_ chose à faire.

Se séparer.

Ne plus se côtoyer pour le bien de tous.

Elle ne pouvait pas agir autrement.

 _« Je vous vois… »_

Elle avait bien fait.

Ils avaient bien fait.

Le départ précipité de Lucifer était regrettable, mais-…

 _« Je vous vois, Lucifer Morningstar »_

 _« Je suis le diable, c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à l'oublier quand je suis avec vous… »_

— Bordel de merde… marmonna Chloé en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Se levant du canapé sur lequel elle était assise depuis plus de temps qu'elle ne pouvait dire - ce qui était sans le moindre doute beaucoup trop -, elle se rapprocha de la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin qui englobait la maison de sa mère. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre couverte de buée, arrosée depuis des heures déjà d'une pluie diluvienne.

 _Des heures._

Des heures qu'il était parti de sa vie. Des heures que le ciel s'était assombri sans aucune éclaircie à l'horizon, pas même dans son esprit.

Chloé se laissa doucement bercer par le clapotis de la pluie, regardant distraitement le monde extérieur se soumettre à ce déluge. Observant l'ondulation particulière de l'eau le long du vitrage qui lui faisait vaguement penser aux remous des vagues sur la plage. Une lente ondulation qui avalait la précédente, qui disparaissaient ensemble au profit d'une autre, et d'une autre…

 _« Je ne peux pas perdre ma partenaire… »_

Chloé se laissa aller contre la fenêtre, sa tempe maintenant pressée contre cette constante ondulation. Frissonnant légèrement, elle frotta machinalement ses épaules, son regard toujours capturé par cette pluie.

Par Lucifer.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Chloé, se répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis son départ.

C'était la seule chose à faire, aussi déchirante fût-elle. Michael était dangereux, bien plus dangereux qu'elle n'avait bien voulu l'admettre tout ce temps. Ce _monde_ était dangereux ; ce monde qu'elle avait cru pouvoir gérer ou amadouer, sans doute. Comment amadouer le chaos ?

Toute cette situation… ça la dépassait totalement. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle qui n'était qu'une simple humaine ; une mère de famille désireuse de protéger sa fille. Michael lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter s'il venait à s'intéresser de plus près à Trixie.

Il avait parlé à Trixie. Et à Chloé, d'une certaine façon.

Il lui avait transmis un message simple. Terrible. Terriblement véridique.

Elle n'était rien… _rien_ en comparaison. Elle était impuissante, inutile. Mieux valait qu'elle s'écarte de son chemin, qu'elle s'éloigne de Lucifer.

 _« Et tu fais exactement ce qu'il veut… Pratique, non ? »_

Là n'était pas la question. Elle se fichait bien de suivre indirectement les ordres d'une angélique _ordure_ apparentée à son partenaire. Son ancien partenaire…

Elle devait penser à Trixie avant tout le reste.

Rester loin de Lucifer, loin de cette histoire ; c'était rester en vie.

 _« Ou pas… »_

L'inspectrice ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, sur le clapotis rassurant de la pluie au dehors. Lucifer pourrait agir plus librement maintenant qu'elle ne le gênait plus, il pourrait trouver Michael plus facilement et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

 _« Et inversement ! Tu te rappelles ? Diviser-... »_

...pour mieux régner.

— Lucifer n'a pas besoin de moi, marmonna-t-elle à son reflet dans la vitre, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

C'était le diable ; le diable contre un archange.

Il y arriverait, avec ou sans elle. Elle ne lui servait à rien ; si ce n'est le déconcentrer dans sa _mission divine_ et ajouter plus de soucis à la situation actuelle déjà fort problématique pour tout le monde.

 _« Tu te caches derrière des excuses pour ne pas admettre la vérité. »_

La vérité.

C'était _ça_ la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas aider Lucifer et lui ne pouvait pas la protéger de ses ennemis ou autres dangers forcément liés au caractère surnaturel de son existence. Et Chloé ne pouvait, ne _voulait_ pas mettre sa fille en danger pour…

Pour _quoi_ , au juste ?

Pour qui ?

Le diable ?

 _« Un ami… »_ fit intelligemment remarquer cette petite voix dans sa tête.

 _« J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une amie. »_

— Maman ?

Chloé sursauta légèrement près de la fenêtre et se retourna.

Trixie se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre, prête à aller dormir, vêtue de son pyjama à fleurs violettes et tenant sa peluche sous le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je regardai juste la pluie, c'est tout, expliqua brièvement sa mère en s'éloignant de la vitre. Prête à aller dormir ?

Sa fille opina de la tête et Chloé la suivit dans sa chambre. Les étoiles fluorescentes diffusaient déjà une mince lumière verte sur les meubles et le sol bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore totalement noir dehors ou dans la pièce même. Trixie sauta dans son lit et sa cala confortablement contre ses oreillers. Chloé s'approcha du lit et remonta la couverture sur elle sous le regard insistant de sa fille.

— Pourquoi t'es triste ? lui demanda cette dernière, fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

—Tu tournes en rond et tu marmonnes comme après t'être fâchée avec papa.

Chloé eut un léger sourire et s'assit auprès de Trixie.

— Tu es très observatrice, la complimenta-t-elle en lissant les plis de la couverture.

— Tu t'es fâchée avec Lucifer ?

— On peut dire ça, oui, déclara l'inspectrice.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots. Cherchant une raison valable à cette séparation, cette raison qu'elle se répétait depuis des heures et des heures et qui ne la convainquait qu'à moitié.

 _Un ami_.

— Eh bien… Tu sais que Lucifer a une famille plutôt _compliquée_. Ils se disputent beaucoup ensemble pour toutes sortes de choses et ça peut parfois faire du mal aux autres ; aux amis, par exemple. Et Michael est en pleine dispute avec Lucifer dernièrement.

— Mais il voulait revoir Lucifer ! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, affirma Trixie.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait le revoir pour les bonnes raisons, _Monkey._ Il voulait continuer à se disputer très fort avec lui et… il voulait nous inclure dans la dispute. Alors… J'ai demandé à Lucifer de partir.

— Parce que son frère est méchant et qu'il voulait me faire du mal ?

— C'est ça, dit Chloé qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à Lucifer. C'était la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde.

Trixie réfléchit longuement aux paroles de sa mère, fronçant encore une fois les sourcils avant de donner son avis sur la question.

— Mais ce n'est pas juste !

— Pas juste ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, _Trixie'babe_ ? s'enquit Chloé.

— Tu punis Lucifer parce que son frère est méchant, mais ce n'est pas sa faute. Et Lucifer aurait tout fait pour empêcher Michael de nous faire du mal, j'en suis sûre !

La conviction qui transparaissait dans le discours de sa fille amena un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur son bras qui serrait son ours en peluche.

— Je sais qu'il aurait essayé, mais… On ne peut pas tout contrôler.

 _« Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, Chloé… »_

— Et… poursuivit-elle, perturbée par le fil de ses pensées. Même si Lucifer veut vraiment nous protéger comme il me l'a promis, rien ne dit qu'il aurait pu, mon cœur.

— Bien sûr que si ! réfuta Trixie. C'est un ange !

— Un _ange_ ? répéta Chloé, amusée. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il n'approuverait pas qu'on le compare à un ange.

Trixie haussa les épaules.

— C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache que c'est un gentil, expliqua celle-ci.

— Ah oui ?

— Mmhh… Il fait semblant d'être méchant, mais c'est pour pas que les autres s'approchent trop de lui et lui fassent du mal. Il a peur, c'est tout.

Chloé rit doucement et caressa les cheveux de sa fille, contemplant son visage tout en secouant doucement la tête.

— Tu es décidément bien plus observatrice que moi, _Monkey_ … dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu feras une excellente inspectrice plus tard !

\- Je ne veux pas être inspectrice ; je veux être présidente de la planète Mars, fit remarquer celle-ci, tout sourire.

—Tu seras une merveilleuse présidente ! Il faut dormir maintenant.

Se penchant vers Trixie, Chloé déposa un baiser sur son front et remonta la couverture sur ses petites épaules tandis qu'elle se couchait à son aise, son ours callé tout aussi confortablement contre son cœur.

— Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

— Bonne nuit, maman.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la silhouette de sa fille emmitouflée dans les couvertures et entourées par les étoiles avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle.

À nouveau seule avec ses pensées, l'inspectrice se mit à déambuler sans but précis dans le séjour ; ramassant sa veste jusqu'alors sur le canapé pour la poser sur la table. Elle resta ainsi ; debout à regarder dans le vide. À espérer y voir quelqu'un qui n'y était pas. Qui n'était plus là ; parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.

 _« Il a peur, c'est tout. »_

Et elle ?

Elle frotta distraitement le cuir de sa veste, regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre la pluie torrentielle accompagner l'obscurité naissante. Accompagner ses pensées et ses doutes.

 _« Il a peur… »_

 _« Et_ _ **toi**_ _? »_ insinua cette voix intérieure.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— Lucifer, att-... !

Les dernières syllabes prononcées par l'inspectrice furent avalées dans un souffle de vent. Moins d'une seconde était passée qu'il se retrouvait déjà sur son balcon.

Seul.

Lucifer resta immobile l'espace d'un instant encore, regardant droit devant lui. Il fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules et sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses ailes se soustraire à la réalité terrestre. Allégeant instantanément cette pression significative entre ses omoplates sans pour autant museler celle qui le dévorait lentement de l'intérieur. Le diable qu'il était – qu'il resterait - entra d'un pas vif dans son penthouse vide et silencieux ; _terriblement_ silencieux. Arrivé devant le bar, il se saisit de la première bouteille qui se présentait à lui et se servit un verre. Il le vida trop rapidement, l'alcool coulant lui aussi trop rapidement dans sa gorge pour être réellement appréciable.

C'était étrange.

On aurait dit qu'il ne buvait pas de l'alcool, mais… du _plomb_ ou toute autre substance approchante qui alourdissait davantage cette pression interne.

Lucifer s'en resservit néanmoins un autre. Et un autre, et un-...

 _« Vous m'avez menti. »_

Il jeta subitement le verre contre les étagères derrière le comptoir, hurlant de rage, emplissant l'espace silencieux d'un son aussi bref que puissant.

Un son, un geste… N'importe quoi pour ne pas penser.

Ne plus entendre.

Le verre alla se briser en mille morceaux contre les bouteilles soigneusement alignées le long du mur, quelques-unes d'entre elles vacillant légèrement avant de se fracasser elles aussi sur le sol.

Rien ne pouvait plus l'indifférer.

Il regarda ses mains légèrement tremblantes, serrant les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le tremblement ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, nourri par quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Cette pression, cette sensation…

Qu'est-ce que _c'était_ ?

Il pouvait sentir la rage consumer sa peau, enflammer ses rétines. Mais il y avait autre chose. Plus puissante que le reste ; douloureuse… Insupportable. Un bruit étrange sortit alors de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler ; il ne contrôlait rien.

 _« ... Faire équipe avec le Diable ! »_

Ne pas penser. Il ne devait pas y penser.

C'était fini.

Fini.

 _« Ça n'arrivera plus. »_

Lucifer ferma les yeux. Comme si les fermer pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre ou de penser, de fermer son esprit.

Ridicule.

Il rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur la bouteille entamée toujours intacte sur le comptoir devant lui. S'en emparant désespérément, il amena le goulot à ses lèvres ; d'abord hésitant avant de laisser à nouveau l'alcool engourdir ses sens.

Ne plus penser.

Ne plus ressentir.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

— Regarde où tu marches, _connard_ !

Lucifer ne se retourna même pas, continuant à marcher, à bousculer ou se laisser bousculer par les autres passants autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le premier, ni sans doute le dernier, à l'insulter. Et le résultat restait le même de toute façon ; il s'en fichait.

Les gens autour de lui…

Les insultes, les bousculades…

Cette pluie torrentielle qui imbibait ses vêtements et glissait sur sa peau…

Tout cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas où il allait et s'en fichait également ; tant qu'il marchait… Tant qu'il faisait _quelque chose_. Quelque chose pour ne plus penser, quelque chose contre Michael. Il en avait rapidement eu assez de vider bouteille sur bouteille seul dans son penthouse sans réussir à faire taire ce phénomène en lieu. Cette sensation dévorante.

Il ne pouvait pas se soûler. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle, à Michael, à tout le reste…

Marcher, chercher cet immonde _salopard_ lui paraissait être une excellente alternative il y a encore quelques heures.

Quelques heures ? Vraiment ?

Possible.

Lucifer regarda autour de lui, ignorant les insultes des personnes alentours qui étaient alors obligées de le contourner, le bousculant encore pour exprimer physiquement leur vif mécontentement à son encontre.

Où était-il ? Où était Michael ?

Il était seul, à présent. Seul, une fois encore. C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? L'opportunité qu'il attendait. Michael n'était pas quelqu'un de très inventif, il avait ses habitudes. Ses manies. Isoler ses ennemis était sa spécialité, depuis le début. Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionnait à merveille, n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors quoi ?!

Trop de témoins innocents et impurs dans les parages peut-être ?

Il n'aimait pas salir ses divines mains devant témoins, il est vrai. Lucifer s'en souvenait également fort bien.

Comment oublier ?

Il coupa par la route, ignorant les automobilistes mécontents et rejoignit le trottoir qui donnait sur la plage. Tout le monde commençait à remonter vers la ville, chassés de leurs activités par les intempéries. La pluie demeurait vive contre son visage tandis que ses pas lents le guidaient malgré lui sur le sable humide et froid. Il s'arrêta non loin de la mer curieusement calme malgré l'orage qui dominait les cieux d'habitude si cléments à Los Angeles.

Lucifer fit mine de chercher son briquet et une cigarette épargnée par la pluie, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il avait laissé sa veste chez lui.

Tant pis.

L'eau était une constante sur cette plage. Devant lui, sous lui. Dégoulinant de ses cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux lorsque le vent se mêlait de la partie, chatouillant sa mâchoire ou le creux de ses reins…

Elle était partout.

C'était l'endroit parfait pour attendre Michael.

L'eau ferait tout disparaître, assurément. Lui, son frère, leur sang, ces mots…

 _« Vous m'avez menti. »_

Ses poings se serrèrent instinctivement dans ses poches.

 _« Je veux dire...faire équipe avec le Diable ! Le Diable ! »_

Le diable.

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il serait jamais.

Le diable ; seul sur la plage.

Le temps passa, accompagné tout du long par la pluie et la seule présence du diable sur cette plage sans le moindre signe de son frère ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Tout le monde avait fui l'extérieur inhospitalier et l'obscurité naissante qui l'avala lui aussi. Il ne voyait presque plus l'horizon, à présent. Ni même l'ondulation rythmée des flots devant lui.

Il les entendait ; il les écoutait.

Ses vêtements imbibés d'eau de pluie le gênaient, ainsi collés contre sa peau agressée par le froid et la tension constante qui l'habitait. Il réprima un frisson et leva les bras en un geste qui se voulait théâtral, criant à pleins poumons :

— _**Allez ! Je suis tout à toi, Mike ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, hein ?!**_

Son cri se perdit dans le bruissement de l'eau et l'obscurité. Il eut une exclamation moqueuse et baissa les bras, regardant autour de lui sans apercevoir âme-qui-vive.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? répéta-t-il plus bas, la voix rauque.

Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent sans la moindre réponse. Lucifer finit par s'assoir sur le sable humide, se souciant peu des grains qui s'accrochaient à son pantalon et à l'état de ses chaussures de marque. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des vagues se mêler au clapotis de la pluie autour de lui. Il écouta le vent les séparer brièvement pour les unir de nouveau quelques instants plus tard, tous deux imperturbables.

Un verset de la Bible lui vint en tête.

 _« Et la pluie est tombée, et les torrents se sont débordés, et les vents ont soufflé et ont battu cette maison-là ; elle est tombée, et sa ruine a été grande. »_

— Toujours aussi subtil, **P** a'... dit Lucifer à l'horizon englouti par la nuit noire.

Enfin… Ce verset ne pouvait pas vraiment correspondre à sa situation. Il n'avait jamais eu de _maison_ à proprement parler. Un penthouse, ça ne comptait pas comme une maison, si ? Et il pouvait difficilement tomber en restant assis sur cette plage.

 _« Déjà vu, déjà fait. »_

Mais il avait, une fois là encore, un parfait exemple des discours _obscurs_ de son **P** aternel. Pourquoi être clair quand on pouvait faire bien plus _compliqué_ , n'est-ce-pas ? Ne jamais parler, mais envoyer des _messagers_. Ne jamais expliquer, mais _guider_.

— Si **T** u pouvais _guider_ Michael jusqu'à moi, ça m'arrangerait… marmonna Lucifer en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux. L'orientation n'a jamais été son fort !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint ; tant subtile que directe.

 _« Évidemment… »_

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et poursuivit sa contemplation bornée de l'océan, peu désireux de s'abriter comme tous les autres.

Il n'était pas comme tous les autres.

Le diable était unique. Éternel.

Lucifer entendit des bruits de pas ; des pas qui foulaient le sable rapidement dans sa direction.

Michael était-il tant pressé que cela d'en finir avec lui ?

Au moins, n'avait-il plus à attendre. Le diable n'avait aucune patience. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, son visage obstinément tourné vers l'horizon ; cet horizon masqué par la nuit pluvieuse et aussi froide que son frère pouvait l'être. L'environnement parfait pour en finir, il devait bien l'admettre.

Michael ne s'approcha pas davantage, s'arrêtant à un bon mètre de l'endroit où Lucifer était assis, comme indécis.

Ce qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Curieux, Lucifer tourna enfin la tête et dévisagea sans un mot l'inspectrice qui se tenait debout non loin de lui.

Essoufflée et aussi trempée qu'il l'était, elle le fixait avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard. Il détailla longuement son visage, ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués contre ses joues et autour de son cou, ses yeux gris, ses lèvres embrassées par la pluie torrentielle.

Elle était là, devant lui.

Chloé ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne traversa la barrière de ses lèvres dans un premier temps. Elle baissa les yeux, Lucifer incapable d'en faire autant. Peut-être même la rendait-il mal à l'aise par sa contemplation insistante ; une contemplation empreinte d'incrédulité.

Elle était _là_. Avec lui.

— J-Je vous ai cherché au Lux, mais vous n'y étiez pas, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, regardant tour à tour ses mains et le diable assis sur le sable. Votre barman m'a dit que-…que vous veniez parfois ici, alors…

Elle se tut, attendant sans doute une réaction autant verbale que physique de la part de Lucifer. Qu'il fasse la conversation comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce dernier se releva à son aise et épousseta distraitement le sable accroché à ses habits humides, les grains griffant légèrement ses paumes dans la manœuvre. Il ne dit rien l'espace d'une minute, frottant ensuite ses paumes sur ses cuisses en regardant l'océan.

— J'aime cette plage. C'est ici que j'ai dit à mon **P** ère d'aller se faire foutre… Que j'ai dit au _monde_ d'aller se faire foutre. Que je serai qui je suis et rien d'autre.

Il eut un rire amer et secoua doucement la tête.

— Il semblerait que je n'aie pas mon mot à dire là-dessus non plus, hein ?

— Lucifer, je-...

Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Elle paraissait clairement embarrassée par quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se retrouver aussi proche du diable, aussi proche de la mort qui l'accompagnait partout telle une fidèle compagne ?

Sans doute, oui.

— Ne devriez-vous pas protéger votre fille du danger que je représente, Inspectrice ? La protéger du _Mal_ personnifié ?

Son ton était dur, froid comme il l'était rarement. Froid quand la rage et cette autre _chose_ difficilement identifiable bouillonnait furieusement en lui ; plus forte à chaque nouveau regard lancé à son ancienne partenaire, à chacune de ses paroles, de ses gestes timides.

— Lucifer, je suis dé-... tenta-t-elle de lui dire en effectuant un pas vers lui.

Une tentative maladroite qui échauffa plus encore sa colère ; envers elle, lui-même, Michael, son **P** ère… Absolument tout.

Lucifer se mit à rire ; un rire nourri par l'amertume et cette brûlure, cette pression qui le consumait de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne puisse même la maîtriser. Il rit, son rire nourrissant la pluie, les vagues devant lui, l'inquiétude légitime de l'inspectrice pour ce qu'il était.

— C'est marrant comme tout le monde ne cesse de me traiter de menteur alors que-... s'exclama-t-il tout en offrant un sourire tendu à Chloé. …-alors que vous tous, vous _**mentez**_ à longueur de temps.

Son sourire disparut rapidement tandis qu'il lançait un regard noir en sa direction. Un regard qui en aurait fait reculer plus d'un, terrifiés par la puissance démoniaque qui se reflétait au fond de ses yeux.

Mais pas elle. Bien sûr que non.

Elle frémit légèrement en entendant l'accusation portée à son encontre, mais ne recula pas. Elle resta là, à quelques pas de lui ; trempée et plus déterminée que jamais à ne pas le laisser seul.

— Je ne mens pas, dit-elle en soutenant son regard. Je suis désolée, Lucifer. Vraiment. Je ne mens p-...

— _**Taisez-vous !**_

Son hurlement les saisit tous deux ; Lucifer peinant à se contrôler, à contrôler cette chose douloureuse en lui et Chloé étant surprise par l'étendue de sa colère. Il serra les poings pour se retenir d'agir imprudemment et ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration.

— Vous devriez partir, Inspectrice. Il ne fait pas bon de rester aussi près du diable. Encore moins par ce temps.

— Non.

Il rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle secoua doucement la tête, rejetant en arrière les quelques mèches qui étaient plaquées par le vent sur son visage ruisselant de pluie.

Il aurait pu la trouver magnifique si elle n'était pas tant bornée.

— Allez-vous-en, Inspectrice, répéta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme, un ton qui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ça vaudra mieux pour vous, je vous assure.

— Non.

— _**Allez-vous-en !**_ hurla-t-il, incapable de retenir plus longtemps cette _chose_ en lui.

Ses ailes se déplièrent sans son consentement dans son dos, arquées dans une posture agressive assurément moins subtile que cette rage étouffante. Il sentit ses traits changer, disparaître au profit d'une apparence cauchemardesque qui, si ses paroles n'avaient pas eu l'effet voulu, convaincrait assurément Chloé de son identité maléfique.

— Non, refusa-t-elle encore, tremblant à peine en découvrant son vrai visage. Je ne partirai pas, Lucifer.

— _**Pourquoi ?!**_ Vous l'avez dit vous-même ; je _suis_ le diable ! Je suis dangereux !

— Non, c'est faux.

— _Oh allons, Inspectrice !_ Notre virée en Enfer ne vous a donc pas suffi pour vous faire une idée sur la question ?! explosa-t-il. Michael n'était sans doute pas assez clair en parlant à Béatrice, peut-être ?! Il n'arrive jamais rien de bon à ceux qui partagent ma vie… C'est tout le contraire, murmura-t-il plus doucement.

— C'est faux.

— _Évidemment !_ répliqua-t-il, amer. Parce que je suis un menteur, j'oubliais !

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes, le contredit Chloé.

— Ah non ?! Alors qu'est-ce que je _suis,_ hein ? Qui suis-je pour vous, Inspectrice ? _ **Qui ?!**_

— Un ami.

Lucifer la dévisagea longuement, déstabilisé par sa réponse. Il recula, ses ailes se baissant instinctivement pour effleurer le sable de la plage.

Un _ami_?

Chloé baissa les yeux avant de relever la tête et de le regarder à nouveau, avouant plus doucement :

— Plus qu'un ami… Je-J'ai fait une erreur, Lucifer. Une terrible erreur et-... J'aimerai réparer, j'aimerai que vous reveniez avec moi. _S'il-vous-plaît._

Une seconde passa, suivit d'une autre sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle un temps durant lequel son apparence cauchemardesque se substitua à sa peau dépourvue de la moindre cicatrice. Un temps durant lequel il ne cessa de la regarder, incapable d'agir autrement. Incapable de réfléchir.

Finalement, Chloé cessa de fixer l'océan englouti par l'obscurité pour plonger ses yeux empreint de sincérité dans ceux de Lucifer.

— Rien ne vous oblige à l'affronter seul. Vous n'êtes pas seul.

 _Seul._

Seul, il l'avait toujours été.

Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

— Et si on rentrait ? proposa-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Il pleut à verse…

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Chloé remercia une dernière fois la baby-sitter et ferma la porte derrière celle-ci.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna.

Lucifer évitait son regard. Il l'évitait depuis leur discussion sur cette plage, autant qu'elle évitait de lui parler. Aucun mot, aucun _vrai_ regard… pas même dans la voiture, assis côte à côte et pourtant séparés par un gouffre effrayant à enjamber.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. _Comment dire_ ce qu'elle avait à direaurait été plus exact.

Comment dire ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en apprenant ce qu'avait fait Michael ? Comment admettre sa faute ? Cette faute qui la rongeait autant qu'elle rongeait son partenaire.

Ce dernier se tenait debout devant la cuisine, dégoulinant littéralement de pluie sur son plancher. Sans dire un mot, Chloé s'éloigna de la porte et le dépassa. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière dans cette partie de la pièce, la lampe dans le salon offrant suffisamment de lumière alentour, une douce lueur tamisée qui apaisait son anxiété. Elle pouvait toujours entendre la pluie tomber drue dans l'obscurité inhospitalière dehors, accentuant l'inconfort du silence prolongé entre elle et Lucifer.

L'inspectrice s'éclaircit la voix, évitant de regarder trop longtemps ce dernier.

— Je-...Hum… Je dois avoir de quoi vous sécher dans la cuisine. De quoi _nous_ sécher.

Il hocha la tête, la dévisageant intensément alors qu'elle ouvrait chaque tiroir possible près d'elle. Il y avait comme… de l' _étonnement_ qui se reflétait sur ses traits. Comme s'il était surpris d'être ici, avec elle. Étonné de ne plus être sur cette plage, sous la pluie.

Comme s'il n'avait pas consciemment décidé de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle.

Chloé le regarda discrètement en se penchant vers l'une de ses armoires. Il semblait plus calme que tout à l'heure.

Trop calme, peut-être.

Elle récupéra des essuis au fond de l'armoire et revint vers Lucifer qui se racla la gorge à son tour et baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

— Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une des serviettes.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent tandis qu'il refermait sa main sur l'essui offert par Chloé. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne retira sa main, cependant ; tous deux ayant désespérément besoin de ce contact à ce moment précis.

Un contact pour en créer un autre.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, l'intensité du regard de Lucifer brûlant presque celui plus timide de l'inspectrice devant lui.

Un contact.

— J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, la gorge nouée.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Lucifer comprenne à quoi elle faisait allusion.

— Je sais, dit-il.

Il caressa ses doigts contre les siens, ne brisant à aucun moment ce regard commun, uni dans cet aveu commun.

— Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, lui jura-t-il, la sincérité et le désespoir d'être entendu - d'être _cru_ \- transparaissant dans chaque mot.

Elle lui offrit un sourire. Doux, confiant.

— Je sais.

Ils ne pouvaient se séparer, ni même regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux de l'autre ; imprimant cette promesse… cette confiance dans leur âme, dans leur lente respiration, dans cette proximité. Dans la migration commune des lèvres de l'un vers celles de l'autre.

Penchés ensemble.

Ensemble dans cette chute…

Cette pente familière.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Oui, la pluie est sans le moindre doute HYPER clichée, mais je m'en fiche. Je voyais cette scène ainsi, magnifiquement clichée. Les clichés ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps, alors sorry d'avance pour tous et toutes ceux qui les détestent.

Le verset mentionné ; _Mathieu 7 :27._

Je sais, pas de Mazikeen. J'avais prévu un passage avec elle, mais j'y ai finalement renoncé. Le chapitre me plaisait plus ainsi.

Et non, je ne dirai _**rien**_ quant au contenu du chapitre suivant ! ^^

Les évènements vont très vite s'enchaîner dans les prochains ; il est temps que ça bouge !

J'ai écrit la moitié de **INL** donc je pense continuer un peu là-dessus en même temps que le chapitre 24 de cette fic-ci. Je verrai bien. Vous pourrez regarder sur mon profil ce que j'aurais décidé entre-temps.

Comme d'hab, laissez une review si ça vous a plu

À la prochaine ! :3


	24. L'invocation du Malin

**! Avertissement ; ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites à caractère sexuel !**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut à tous !_

 _On y est… On y est. Enfin, ce chapitre est sorti au grand jour ! Je n'y croyais plus ! J'ai encore tant à écrire pour cette histoire et donc en voir le bout, mais publier ce chapitre en particulier est un tournant vous pouvez me croire ^^_

 _On est sur la dernière ligne droite._

 _Je pourrais peut-être terminer cette seconde partie d'ici janvier, peut-être !_

 _Donc, comme renseigné ci-dessus, il s'agit d'un chapitre classé Rating M. Je conseille donc à tous ceux et toutes celles qui n'approuvent pas ce genre de texte d'attendre patiemment le prochain. Désolé pour vous du coup ! Pour les autres, régalez-vous !_

 _Un merci au passage à_ **Guest** _; je suis contente que tu aies pu ressentir autant la tension dans le précédent chapitre. C'était ce que je voulais transmettre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également._

 _Et merci à tous les autres évidemment pour leurs reviews constantes qui me réchauffent le cœur et attisent le feu parfois mourant de ma motivation ^^_

* * *

 _J'allais presque oublier !_

Conseil essentiel pour l'ambiance globale du chapitre :

 _ **Seven Devils** \- _ Florence and the Machine _(et non, je l'ai pas piqué au show. J'avais déjà retenue cette musique pour cette scène avant la saison 2 na !)_

* * *

 **L'INVOCATION DU MALIN**

* * *

Le contact des lèvres de Lucifer contre les siennes semblait presque logique dans la perpétuation de ce contact plus global dont ils ne voulaient pas s'écarter tous deux ; et pourtant, Chloé ne fut absolument pas préparée à ce qui s'ensuivit.

Quelque chose _explosa_ en elle.

L'embrasement net, brutal de ses émotions… de ses pensées. Une explosion saisissante qui pénétrait presque douloureusement chaque partie de son être. La peur, la colère, la culpabilité… Toutes affaiblies en un instant et néanmoins plus fortes que jamais auparavant.

Certains auraient sans doute crier au coup de foudre.

Et Chloé aurait trouvé cette interprétation bien en-dessous de la réalité.

Lucifer posa sa main sur sa taille, ses lèvres quémandant plus encore qu'un contact timide. Laissant la serviette tomber à leurs pieds, il amena son autre main au niveau de son cou encore marqué par la pluie, aussi marqué qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même. Elle posa les siennes sur ses bras, caressant le tissu mouillé de son pouce en s'offrant davantage aux lèvres de son partenaire. Ces lèvres douces et indubitablement voraces.

Avides de conserver ce contact entre eux, de l'accentuer ; autant qu'il pouvait être accentué pour s'y perdre ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Un instant, une seconde… Sans peur, sans doute, sans souffrance.

Sans rien d'autre que l' _autre_.

Cet autre qui mit fin prématurément à ce baiser, son souffle effleurant toujours la bouche soudainement délaissée de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière humecta machinalement ses lèvres en cherchant le regard de Lucifer, elle-même peinant à se remettre de ce contact si simple en apparence. Lucifer ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde. Et Chloé n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à se défaire de cette étreinte, ses propres mains demeurant toujours sur ses épaules ; l'empêchant lui aussi de s'en défaire… si c'était bien là ce qu'il voulait.

L'était-ce ?

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens au même titre que leurs inquiétudes respectives. Elle pouvait le sentir ; cette anxiété sous ses paumes, dans sa façon de la regarder, dans cette ride bien particulière qui creusait son front sous ces mèches noires indisciplinées.

Il la scruta quelques instants encore pour finalement briser ce silence de plus en plus pesant entre eux :

— Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir ceci, Inspectrice ?

Cette question, aussi sensée puisse-t-elle être, fit sourire la jeune femme qui scruta à son tour les traits tourmentés du diable devant elle ; tourmenté par la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Tourmenté par ces deux seules réponses possibles. Le rejet comme la pleine acceptation de ce qui allait invariablement suivre.

Mais pas seulement.

Ce n'était pas uniquement cela et il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et craignaient dans une certaine mesure les conséquences de cet engagement ; un aller simple sur lequel ils n'avaient absolument aucun contrôle. Et peut-être était-ce une bonne chose, mais… Ce qui était simple pour d'autres prenait assurément une tournure si pas juste complexe, invariablement dangereuse pour elle comme pour lui.

Elle était humaine.

Il ne l'était pas.

Ça compliquait tout.

Mais… Qui s'en souciait ?

Chloé posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Lucifer, celui-ci fermant brièvement les yeux en sentant sa paume contre sa peau. Il soupira, comme s'il se délestait enfin d'un poids qui l'avait consumé depuis bien trop longtemps. Il les rouvrit tandis qu'elle effaçait quelques gouttes de pluie tenaces à l'aide de son pouce.

— Je le suis. Et vous ? Que _désirez_ -vous vraiment, Lucifer ?

Il ne dit mot, la regardant fixement. Puis vint également un sourire sur son visage auparavant tourmenté ; ce même sourire qu'elle chérissait tant et qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Tout comme cette décision n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls.

Pas à Dieu, Michael ou toutes autres entités surnaturelles…

À eux seuls.

Lucifer prit à deux mains le visage de Chloé, aussi tendrement qu'il était possible de toucher quelqu'un. Embrassant tout aussi tendrement ses lèvres délaissées bien trop longtemps. L'inspectrice enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés, s'y accrochant désespérément sous l'assaut confiant de sa propre bouche ; son partenaire brisant cette simple et vertueuse barrière qu'étaient ses lèvres pour l'envahir. Chloé se surprit à gémir, Lucifer se surprenant également à la même réaction lorsqu'elle agrippa plus férocement encore ses boucles noires. Sa main se décala à l'arrière de son cou, marquant de son autre main la hanche de la jeune femme qui colla instinctivement son corps au sien. Lucifer prit avantage de cette toute autre proximité pour glisser ses doigts sous le haut de cette dernière, explorant avec autant de désir que de curiosité sa peau au niveau de son nombril.

Un geste familier qui, Chloé l'espérait, ne serait nullement interrompu. Ni par elle, ni par lui, ni par qui que soit d'autre.

Tous deux affairés par les caresses de l'autre, ils ne se rendirent vraiment compte de l'endroit où ils se tenaient que lorsque le dos de Chloé buta contre le comptoir de la cuisine, Lucifer renversant par inadvertance quelques verres en plastique en voulant davantage soulever le haut pesant de pluie de sa partenaire.

S'écartant de ses lèvres, l'inspectrice profita de ce léger répit pour reprendre son souffle et échanger un regard communément fébrile avec Lucifer, ce dernier effleurant, de ses mêmes lèvres audacieuses, sa tempe.

— Béatrice ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, son souffle brûlant chatouillant son oreille.

— Endormie.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et indiqua ensuite sans un mot l'escalier, accompagnant ce mouvement d'un haussement de sourcils assez suggestif. Riant doucement, Chloé lui vola un rapide baiser et le tira d'une main vers un endroit plus approprié pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ensemble.

À peine gravirent-ils la dernière marche que Lucifer la plaqua contre le mur du corridor plongé dans la pénombre, plaquant également ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle frémit de plaisir en sentant ses mains explorer avidement sa peau sans pour autant encore oser aller plus loin. De toutes les façons dont elle avait pu imaginer ce moment, Chloé n'aurait jamais pensé que Lucifer put y exprimer une certaine… retenue. Une imperceptible timidité dans ses gestes.

Sans doute était-il autant effrayé et impatient qu'elle l'était ?

Désireuse d'engloutir sa propre peur autant que la sienne, l'inspectrice se mit à tirer les pans de sa chemise trempée hors de son pantalon tout en répondant nouvellement à son baiser. Elle n'avait guère la pratique fréquente de Lucifer, mais n'était pas non plus totalement ignorante dans ce domaine.

 _« C'est comme la bicyclette… »,_ pensa-t-elle machinalement, amusée de cette innocente comparaison.

Elle le sentit se figer contre elle, d'abord surpris par sa démarche avant d'y répondre avec la même intensité ; la timidité rapidement effacée dans une nouvelle étreinte contre le mur. Elle lui permit de lui soustraire sa veste qui tomba à leurs pieds, tous deux se plaquant l'un l'autre contre les murs du couloir à mesure qu'ils avançaient – _titubaient_ dans un entremêlement grisant de caresses – vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière déboutonna sa chemise, passant sa main sur son torse parfait. Descendant plus bas, elle ouvrit le pantalon de Lucifer et effleura du bout des doigts ce qui se cachait encore dessous. Surpris, le diable saisit son poignet sans néanmoins arriver à l'éloigner de cette zone sensible ; comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient soudainement abandonné.

Ses forces ou sa volonté… Quoique la différence était là bien mince.

Malgré tout avide de représailles équivalentes, il entreprit une lente caresse le long de la courbe de ses seins emprisonnés dans leur carcan de soie sous son haut alors trop lourd et particulièrement étouffant. Ne s'avouant pas vaincue pour autant, Chloé passa à la vitesse supérieure. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne en un ballet unique qui les dérouta tous deux. Elle posa sa main libre de la poigne de Lucifer sur ses fesses et l'enjoignit à se coller contre elle, la jeune femme exerçant une friction - aussi lente que sa précédente caresse et bien plus lascive – de ses hanches contre les siennes.

La réaction de Lucifer ne se fit pas attendre.

Un vif frémissement le saisit et il approfondit leur baiser, ses ailes apparaissant soudainement dans son dos pour remplir l'espace étriqué du corridor et érafler le mur derrière lui. Un cadre tomba au sol, un léger fracas accompagnant sa courte chute et séparant momentanément les deux partenaires de ce baiser, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque. Chloé sursauta dans ses bras en entendant ce vacarme et en apercevant de nouveau ses ailes divines. Elle croisa le regard de son partenaire, aussi étonné qu'elle pouvait l'être en cet instant. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde supplémentaire pour qu'ils se mettent à pouffer de rire, les ailes bougeant imperceptiblement au gré des soubresauts contenus de leur propriétaire.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, murmura Chloé, le souffle court.

— Désolé. Elles sont assez… indépendantes, je dois dire.

— Il ne faut pas les en blâmer, déclara-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu connais le dicton, non ? _La pomme ne tombe pas loin de l'arbre_ …

Il plissa les yeux et lui offrit un sourire en coin, ses mains entourant sa taille pour l'amener à nouveau contre lui.

— Et qu'en est-il de celui-ci ? _On ne joue pas avec le feu_ ; un conseil qu'il serait avisé de suivre…

Cette dernière se pencha vers son oreille, mordillant brièvement le lobe avant d'y souffler sa réponse.

— Je ne cours aucun danger avec le diable, il me semble.

Le diable en personne ne s'abaissa pas à réfuter cette affirmation, plongeant sur ses lèvres, dominant sa bouche, son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine pour toute réponse ; Chloé remarquant à peine la disparition des deux ailes de ses yeux mi-clos. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que Lucifer mordillait la peau de son cou, ne la laissant respirer qu'un bref instant pour se débarrasser de son haut. Elle l'incita à enlever sa chemise à son tour, ses mains délaissant son corps pour accéder à sa requête. Perdus dans l'exploration vorace du corps de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas de suite être arrivés près de la chambre, prenant encore le temps d'échanger un long et profond baiser avant que la jeune femme ne tourne la poignée et ne tire Lucifer par le bras à l'intérieur.

Adossé à la porte qu'il venait de refermer, le diable s'empressa de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, sa bouche effleurant avec un intentionnelle lenteur la ligne de son cou. Savourant ces sensations, cet embrasement constant sous sa peau qui s'éveillait vivement au passage de ses lèvres et de ses mains expertes, Chloé laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle glissa à nouveau sa main vers son entrejambe, plongeant ses doigts par-delà le fin tissu de son boxer. Une toute nouvelle tension envahit le corps de son partenaire, celui-ci lui adressant un regard de reproche pour oser l'éloigner- et ce, aussi facilement - de son but initial. Elle se pressa contre lui, accentuant le contact entre leurs deux corps partiellement dénudés. Accentuant cette infime friction vestimentaire en un endroit précis, de même que cet effleurement.

— Petite diablesse… marmonna Lucifer entre deux caresses insistantes, la dernière – plus forte que les autres – lui arrachant un gémissement à peine contenu.

— Surpris ?

— Pas tant que cela.

Sur ces mots, il captura ses lèvres ; mélangeant leur souffle, partageant ce désir… l'accentuant au même rythme que ses caresses affamées. Ce besoin à combler, cette peur commune qu'il était vital de bâillonner.

Juste oublier.

Le passé. Le moment présent. Le futur possible.

Tout oublier sauf lui. Sauf elle.

Embraser le monde entier de ce désir si profondément enfoui en eux, ne renaissant qu'unis ensemble.

Chloé frissonnait et se sentait brûlante. Elle ne supportait plus le poids de ses vêtements, ni ceux de Lucifer qui l'empêchaient d'explorer librement chaque centimètre de son corps. Il ne semblait plus le supporter également. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sentir… _ressentir_ l'autre au-delà du simple toucher physique, au-delà des simples paroles rassurantes qu'ils avaient pu se dire.

Ressentir.

Ils s'aidèrent l'un l'autre, se débarrassant de chaque obstacle entre eux. Jetant à leur pieds chaussures, pantalons et dessous tout bonnement inutiles. Seul comptait ce contact ; ses doigts tracer chaque courbe de son corps, son souffle glisser sur sa peau… Frôler le bourgeon sensible de ses seins avant de les goûter de sa langue. Cette langue détentrice d'un pouvoir insoupçonné, qui descendit entre ses seins, qui effleura son nombril sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Un éclair fendit subitement les cieux assombris visibles par la fenêtre de la chambre, le grondement tumultueux saisissant l'inspectrice au même titre que la sensation subite des mains de son partenaire entre ses jambes.

— Lucifer…

Son cœur manqua un battement, tout comme son souffle se bloqua momentanément dans sa poitrine alors qu'il faisait doucement remonter sa main droite sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son autre main posée simplement sur son autre jambe dénudée. Elle désirait ardemment se soumettre à cette demande tacite, lâcher prise et laisser le désir la guider par la main aventureuse de Lucifer.

C'était juste-…

Juste-…

Lucifer fit remonter son pouce le long de sa cuisse et embrassa simplement le bas de son ventre, Chloé fermant instantanément les yeux, expirant profondément afin de contenir cette puissante sensation à cet endroit précis ; la montée du désir en elle, inébranlable et toujours victorieux contre toutes raisonnables hésitations.

Elle le voulait.

Il la voulait.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard confiant de Lucifer. Cette lueur tant sauvage que rassurante dans ses yeux sombres. Sans le quitter des yeux, Chloé posa ses deux mains sur son visage, hochant imperceptiblement la tête ; s'abandonnant librement, délibérément au tentateur originel.

À Lucifer Morningstar.

S'abandonnant sans aucune crainte et remords.

Il lui sourit, ses lèvres glissant une fois de plus sur sa hanche, puis vers la fente charnelle de ce désir humain qui les consumait d'une égale puissance.

Un incendie insensible à la pluie qui frappait le carreau. Insensible au reste du monde.

Sa bouche.

Ses mains.

Ce frémissement au plus profond d'elle-même quand il la touchait ; toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Envahie, vaincue par ce plaisir qui montait en elle. Ce plaisir attisé par lui et lui seul.

Lui qui était partout autour d'elle ; dans cet embrasement enivrant, dans cette douce moiteur entre ses jambes.

 _Partout._

Mais pas suffisamment pour la libérer complètement.

N'en pouvant plus, Chloé rejeta la tête en arrière, frémissant des pieds à la tête lorsque Lucifer licha l'expression de son propre désir. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, ne restant debout que par cette prise désespérée et celle plus ferme des mains de son partenaire sur ses hanches.

Il la savoura totalement, la jeune femme peinant à retrouver son souffle dans cette semi-torpeur propre à cette familière explosion. Familière et néanmoins unique par l'homme qui la provoquait, cet homme qui écoutait ses besoins et les comblait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, Chloé goûtant encore plus intimement cette jouissance qu'avait été la sienne. Ce timide prémisse à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus important. Elle remarqua à peine le grondement violent de la tempête qui se déroulait dehors, ni même être maintenant allongée sur le lit.

Elle ne voyait que lui.

Elle ne ressentait que lui.

Ce corps musculeux qui épousait parfaitement les courbes du sien, cette unité indispensable. Elle passa doucement sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour aller plus haut, le touchant, découvrant son corps… son propre désir inassouvi. Incomplet.

Ce désir qui se fraya un chemin entre ses jambes, rompant chaque barrière, chaque pensée.

Son front collé au sien, leurs regards liés aussi intimement que leur corps l'étaient en cet instant. Leur corps, leurs émotions… _Liés._

Chloé ne le quitta pas des yeux, passant ses doigts fins sur sa mâchoire, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes ; faisant disparaître par ce simple toucher tous regrets et doutes qu'il pourrait encore avoir.

Elle avait choisi.

 _Lui._

Pas la peur.

La peur n'avait pas sa place entre eux.

Jamais.

Lucifer frissonna contre elle et captura sa bouche, plongeant plus profondément en elle. Elle répondit à son baiser et à cette ardeur bienvenue entre ses cuisses, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte pour ne le relâcher qu'après un temps, avide d'un tout autre mouvement. Ce mouvement lent, timide ; comme tout le reste et rapidement aventureux comme tout le reste.

Elle lâcha ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou de sa langue, se pressant contre ses hanches pour être abandonnée un moment, accueillant à chaque fois cette solidité suffocante en elle. Suffocant avec lui ; avec chaque contact, chaque friction de ses hanches contre les siennes. Soumise à lui autant qu'il se soumettait à elle. Seul l'orage extérieur étant témoin de cette union, grondant pour couvrir leurs gémissements et le bruit de leurs corps soumis ensemble au désir.

Chloé agrippa son bras, attrapant de son autre main la tête de lit, pantelante. Elle releva les jambes, désireuse de le sentir encore plus profondément en elle, lui-même désireux de la combler de toutes les manières possibles. Elle pouvait sentir cette même énergie – ce pouvoir divin – fourmiller sous sa paume et dans cette zone farouchement besognée.

Cette puissance qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir contenir, à ressentir.

La puissance de Lucifer.

Du diable.

D'un ange.

— Lucifer… l'appela-t-elle. J-je vais-… _Lucifer !_

Elle avait besoin-…

Besoin de lui. De le voir.

Il la regarda, son souffle échauffant sa peau à hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle le regarda. Bougeant ensemble, respirant ensemble sans s'éloigner un seul instant de ce regard. Pas même lorsque ses ailes englobèrent leurs deux corps réunis dans cette expansion du plaisir.

Ce plaisir qui explosa dans ses veines, sous sa peau, le long de son membre pénétrant. Qui explosa également en Lucifer ; frémissant entre chaque plume divine luisante d'un pouvoir inconnu, dans cette tension physique et cette soudaine lueur au fond de ses yeux.

Une lueur éclatante.

Pas rouge et infernale.

Différente…. Un rouge plus nuancé par sa pupille blanche.

Lucifer ne retint pas l'expression rauque de sa satisfaction, de l'apaisement qui le saisit aussitôt après. Cette magnifique expression que Chloé ne voulait pas oublier. Pas même dans les derniers instants de sa fragile existence.

Tous les deux enlacés, tous les deux seuls au monde.

Heureux.

Juste un peu.

Elle sonda son regard, reprenant son souffle. Il resta silencieux également, lui offrant ensuite un sourire amusé.

— Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Rien. C'est juste que-… J'imagine que l'Enfer est bel et bien gelé maintenant.

L'inspectrice ne retint pas son rire, Lucifer se joignant à elle. Il riait encore en s'écartant d'elle, Chloé se sentant alors soudainement seule et frigorifiée sans son corps contre le sien. Couché sur le ventre à ses côtés, il fit disparaître ses ailes afin d'éviter de les gêner tous les deux dans l'espace limité offert par le lit. Elle se tourna vers lui, en manque de contact, et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser et écarta une mèche de cheveux rebelle devant ses yeux, profitant de ce silence pour la contempler.

Remarquant du coin de l'œil un détail nouveau, Chloé prit appui sur ses coudes et détailla longuement le dos de son partenaire. Ce n'est pas tant l'absence de ses cicatrices que la présence de ces étranges symboles à leur place qui l'intrigua. Elle tendit la main, d'abord hésitante, avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts l'inscription gravée dans sa chair entre ses omoplates, s'arrêtant sur le dernier signe apposé dans le creux de ses reins. Lucifer la laissa faire, fermant les yeux.

Le tatouage n'était pas fait d'encre, pas de celle que l'on trouvait sur Terre ; de cela, Chloé en était certaine. C'était ancien ; _très_ ancien. Un stigmate nivéen d'une existence oubliée, d'un ancien tribut nouvellement acquis.

Une marque qui cachait ses ailes sans pour autant les masquer à leur propriétaire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Soupirant doucement, Lucifer rouvrit les yeux.

— **S** a marque.

— Dieu ?

— Mmmh... Il a toujours aimé nous rappeler qu'on **L** ui appartenait.

 _« Comme un fermier qui marque son bétail… »,_ pensa-t-elle, troublée.

Elle se rallongea à ses côtés, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Maze de les couper. En t'en débarrassant, tu enlevais aussi cette marque ?

— C'était ma principale motivation, mais pas seulement, admit-il, passant son bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui.

— Ah non ? Pour quoi d'autre alors ?

— Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ces ailes sont plus un handicap qu'une bénédiction. Elles nécessitent un certain traitement régulier qu'il est impossible de faire seul et Mazikeen n'est pas forcément tendre, je t'assure ! Ce nettoyage duveteux tournait très vite au fiasco en Enfer.

— J'imagine, oui.

Effectivement, visualiser Lucifer et la démone dans cette pratique délicate était chose facile et élargit le sourire de la jeune femme.

— Une chance que je sois là, alors. Je suis _très_ délicate, insinua cette dernière en traçant des cercles sur son torse.

— Je ne pourrai rêver meilleurs préliminaires ! plaisanta-t-il, suffisamment sérieux dans ses propos pour faire frémir Chloé d'anticipation.

— Ça signifie quelque chose ? Ces symboles dans ton dos…

— Ça _signifiait_ quelque chose, éluda Lucifer. Il y a longtemps.

— Si tu ne tiens pas en parler, tu n'es pas obl-… commença l'inspectrice, néanmoins interrompue par son partenaire.

— Samael.

— Quoi ?

— C'est ce qui est écrit. Samael ; _le Poison de Dieu_.

Elle le sentit se tendre contre elle, peinant à retrouver une certaine sérénité après un tel aveu. Après cette ouverture tranchante sur son passé, sur l'ange qu'il avait pu être autrefois. Avant sa Chute, avant l'Enfer.

Le Poison de Dieu.

Comment pouvait-on donner un tel titre à l'un de ses enfants ?

Dieu l'avait-il condamné avant même qu'il ne faute envers **L** ui ?

Chloé combla la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa ; essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout ce qu'il était pour elle. Et plus encore. S'écartant après un temps, elle déclara innocemment :

— Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime ce prénom. Il est trop… Je ne sais pas. _Lucifer_ sonne bien mieux aux oreilles.

Plissant les yeux, ledit Lucifer bougea sa main qui enserrait sa hanche vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, un fourmillement familier renaissant immédiatement sous ses caresses.

— C'est vrai que ce prénom ne laisse personne indifférent.

— J'avais remarqué, répliqua la jeune femme en taquinant de ses doigts son échine injustement marquée, Lucifer se tendant encore une fois contre elle, mais pour une toute autre raison. Mais tout dépend de qui le prononce… et pourquoi.

Basculant sur elle et l'emprisonnant ainsi sous lui, le diable lui fit rapidement comprendre la raison légitime de cet appel. Une raison qu'elle était plus que ravie de partager avec lui et personne d'autre.

Après tout, peu de personnes pouvaient endurer l'invocation du Malin.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Alors ? Ça passe ? ^^

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène, d'autant que ça faisait des mois que je n'en avais plus écrit (la dernière remonte à **Devil's Never Afraid** tout de même !)

J'espère que le plaisir était partagé côté lecture.

Encore un autre chapitre _plus ou moins_ calme à écrire avant de repasser brièvement en mode « Flash-back ». Eh oui, ça fait déjà cinq chapitres depuis le dernier ! J'ai bien bossé XD

Laissez un petite/grosse review comme toujours ; vous savez à quel point je les adore :D

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais écrire prochainement, je verrai bien d'ici quelques jours.

Bye bye !


	25. Un sourire né d'un songe

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Eh oui, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Il était plus que temps. (Tu vois_ **Pauline** _; il y a une suite ^^)_  
 _Il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, je l'avoue. J'ai dû changer quelques trucs à la dernière minute, couper plus tôt que je le pensais (5k c'est déjà énorme), changer la fin... Mais le voilà ! Tout frais, tout long et - je l'espère - tout agréable à lire._

 _Voyons voir ce que ça donne !_

* * *

 **UN SOURIRE NÉ D'UN SONGE**

* * *

Peut-être était-ce des plus clichés de sa part de ne pas se souvenir, et ce dès les premiers instants d'éveil, des derniers événements qui l'avaient – heureusement ou malencontreusement – amené à passer la nuit dans un lit et sous des draps qui n'étaient pas les siens.

C'était même certainement le cliché le plus prévisible au monde… Mais n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

L'espace d'un instant.

Cet instant où les sens prédominent les pensées ; ces pensées qui sont supplantées par les songes, ces songes qui subliment et déforment la réalité.

Un instant durant lequel Lucifer sentit le frottement du tissu recouvrant l'oreiller contre sa joue, ces draps sous son corps nu ; et quelque chose de nettement plus doux qui effleurait ses côtes. Il sentit la brise chatouiller sa main qui pendait dans le vide, bougeant imperceptiblement au gré de cette caresse venteuse. Et il sentit enfin cette étrange fatigue qui possédait chaque muscle, chaque nerf, chaque centimètre de peau de son corps immortel ; un épuisement singulier se mêlant à une sérénité équitablement intrigante.

Il était à peu près certain de ne jamais avoir éprouvé une telle chose aussi intensément de toute sa longue existence.

Vinrent ensuite les pensées ; hésitantes, enlisées dans la torpeur, écrasées par cette sérénité. Des pensées, des souvenirs, des paroles échangées, un contact partagé… Longtemps, et davantage que cela. Jusqu'aux timides lueurs du jour abreuvées de rosée.

Un sourire perturba l'apparente sérénité de son faciès assoupi.

L'endurance du diable n'était plus à prouver. Et celle de sa partenaire encore moins.

Lucifer se mit sur le flanc, prêtant peu d'attention à cette caresse dans son dos, ravi de sentir la brise effleurer son visage. Et ravi de pouvoir dormir encore un peu sans devoir se soucier du reste. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant un souffle régulier à ses côtés ; dos à lui plus précisément. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux ; pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ce moment n'avait de sens qu'en gardant les yeux fermés. Ce moment ne pouvait durer qu'en les gardant clos. En les ouvrant, il ouvrirait également la porte à tout ce qui ferait invariablement pencher la fragile sérénité qui l'habitait maintenant dans un abysse de craintes et d'incertitudes. Un abysse tant infernal que céleste où prospéraient monstres et cauchemars.

Son **P** ère, Michael, Astaroth, Alastor, … Lui-même.

Ces monstres qui rôdaient dans l'obscurité ; avides de drames et de tourments, se délectant de sa souffrance, de ses peurs, de ses désirs inavouables.

Un désir en particulier.

Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration, se concentrant sur ce moment. Ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que ce moment. Cette nuit, ces paroles, ce contact…

Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir, aucune prise sur lui ; sur elle, sur ce moment.

Un gloussement vint cependant perturber ses efforts, un son aigu assez agaçant qu'il était impossible d'imputer à Chloé. Le gloussement s'accentua sensiblement jusqu'à devenir un rire bien plus expressif. Intrigué, Lucifer se mit à nouveau sur le ventre, tournant ensuite la tête de côté pour regarder en direction du bruit. Il dévisagea, de ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil, la silhouette chétive debout près du lit. Il la dévisagea longuement sans exprimer autre chose sur son visage qu'une totale confusion. La possibilité, infime certes mais malgré tout valable, de rêver avec autant de netteté cet être humain miniature en train de tripoter ses ailes étendues de part et d'autre du lit lui traversa brièvement l'esprit.

Cela aurait pu être un rêve, un cauchemar éventuellement.

Un cauchemar âgé de huit ans qui arborait un sourire terrifiant sur son visage ; un cauchemar qui devint réalité lorsqu'il sentit ses mains s'enfoncer avec ardeur entre ses plumes, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une exquise friandise. Il fallut encore un millième de seconde à Lucifer pour faire le lien entre ces mains et la présence plus que réelle – et indubitablement cauchemardesque – de la petite fille dans son esprit confus, le diable se redressant ni une ni deux en position assise sur le lit.

Il fit disparaître ses appendices incontrôlables dans une brise totalement indépendante de celle qui l'avait taquiné un peu plus tôt, ramenant précipitamment les draps froissés à une hauteur acceptable en ce qui concernait la bienséance et l'innocence évidente – quoiqu'assez discutable - de l'affreuse progéniture.

— Je le savais ! s'exclama Béatrice, ravie.

— Plaît-il ?

— _Je le savais !_ T'es un ange ! C'est trop cool !

Lucifer continua à la dévisager sans dire un mot, se remettant difficilement de ce réveil _intrusif_ sur sa personne. Il serra les draps autour de sa taille, regardant tout autour de lui sauf vers l'enfant guillerette.

— Où est ta mère ?

— Sous la douche, répondit Béatrice.

Lucifer reporta son regard vers de celle-ci, intrigué par l'enfoncement subtil du matelas auprès de lui. Il observa la petite fille grimper sur le lit avec une dextérité assez impressionnante étant donné son âge et ses capacités intellectuelles inexistantes, méfiant. Assise sur les genoux aux côtés de Lucifer, elle se mit à le fixer sans ciller, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, inquiet.

— Je peux les voir encore une fois ? l'implora aussitôt Béatrice, ses lèvres adoptant une forme fort peu engageante qui l'amena à reculer un peu contre le mur.

— Les voir ?

— Tes ailes ! _S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !_

— Non.

Sa réponse parut attrister grandement la petite et il redouta d'avoir à la consoler. Sa déception n'amorça aucune déferlante de larmes, cependant. Se rapprochant un peu plus de lui, Béatrice opta pour une toute autre approche.

— Si tu me les montres encore une fois… je te dirais un secret sur maman !

— Bien tenté, gamine ; mais la réponse reste la même, dit Lucifer avec fermeté. _Non._ Ce ne sont pas des jouets.

— Tu m'emmèneras une fois, dis ?

— Pardon ?

Béatrice sautant d'un sujet à l'autre, Lucifer peinait sérieusement à la suivre dans ses raisonnements. Il la dévisagea, interloqué.

— _Voler._ Tu m'emmèneras ?

— Tu me prends pour _Lucifer Airlines_ ?! s'agaça alors le diable.

— Oh allez ! Même Superman le fait !

— Qui ça ? la questionna-t-il, complètement perdu.

— Superman. Le super-héros qui vient d'une autre planète. Il emmène toujours sa fiancée, Lois, voler avec lui ; je l'ai vu à la télé.

— Et ce que fait cet énergumène me concerne parce que… ?

— Parce que toi aussi t'es un super-héros ! s'exclama la petite en levant les yeux au ciel, la chose lui semblant évidente comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et maman est ta fiancée. Tu l'emmèneras forcément voler la nuit en amoureux, non ? Vous me prendrez une fois avec, dis ? _Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui-… !_

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Superman ?

 _Fiancée ?!_

— Si Lucifer veut ressembler à un véritable super-héros, il lui faudrait le costume qui va avec, ma chérie, déclara alors une voix douce à l'entrée de la chambre.

Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Chloé qui semblait avoir écouté du couloir toute la conversation sans queue-ni-tête de sa progéniture, ravie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul devant tant d'ardeur infantile. Adossée contre le chambranle, elle était en train de frotter doucement à l'aide d'une serviette ses cheveux humides dégoulinant d'eau sur son T-shirt rouge élargi par les années et qui ne couvrait que le haut de ses cuisses.

— Mais il a _déjà_ un costume, maman ! répliqua Béatrice en se tournant vers Chloé.

— Je dois bien admettre qu'elle marque un point, Inspectrice, intervint alors Lucifer avec une certaine réticence dans la voix.

— Toi et maman vous avez fait une soirée pyjama ?

— Pas exactement non, répondit Lucifer en évitant le regard de Chloé qui peinait à retenir son rire. Auquel cas je porterai l'un de ces horribles pyjamas et pas ce… drap. Non pas que je m'affuble de pyjamas une fois la nuit tombée.

— Tu mets quoi alors ?

Chloé crut bon d'intervenir.

— Et si tu allais mettre la table pour nous trois, mon cœur ? Je suis affamée et Lucifer a promis de nous préparer le petit-déj'.

Fronçant les sourcils, ce dernier se retint de faire la moindre remarque susceptible de saborder les efforts de la jeune femme pour le débarrasser des questions pressantes de sa fille. Il n'était pas contre cette manœuvre subtile, d'autant qu'il commençait à trouver le temps long à tenir ainsi ce drap à hauteur de son torse. Trixie se redressa sur le matelas, sautillant littéralement de joie sur celui-ci à l'entente de cette promesse de repas assurément délicieux.

— Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant une dernière fois sur le lit, Lucifer la fusillant du regard tout en tenant plus fermement le drap contre lui.

Béatrice descendit à son aise de son trampoline d'appoint et sortit en trombe de la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre, les laissant enfin seuls. Plissant les yeux, Lucifer lâcha enfin le drap protecteur de sa vertu tout en déclarant :

— À moins que je ne parle en dormant, je suis à peu près certain de ne pas avoir fait une telle promesse.

— Si si tu parles en dormant, répliqua Chloé en se dirigeant vers le lit tandis que Lucifer s'asseyait au coin de celui-ci en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Vraiment ?

— Mhhh…

Elle jeta la serviette sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés, leur main se frôlant presque.

— Tu marmonnais, en fait. Je n'ai pas tout compris.

— Ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé, murmura Lucifer, embarrassé. Et qu'ai-je marmonné ?

— Ce genre d'information mérite au moins une récompense en retour, le taquina Chloé, joueuse. Tu ne penses pas ?

— Telle mère, telle fille, hein ? Dis ton prix.

Chloé lui offrit un sourire qui enflamma presque aussitôt son bas-ventre. Elle passa ses doigts sur sa main posée sur le matelas, rapprochant son visage du sien.

— Je préfère le montrer.

Lucifer sourit à son tour, regardant tour à tour ses yeux et sa bouche encore trop éloignée de la sienne. Sa respiration s'accéléra au même titre que les battements de son cœur, des sensations déroutantes qui lui devenaient bien trop familières depuis quelques temps. Ceci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le désir. Il connaissait le désir, plus qu'intimement.

Mais ceci…

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, exprimant une incertitude commune. La mince possibilité que les évènements de la nuit dernière n'étaient que le fruit de leur imagination. Un rêve merveilleux dont l'amertume de leur réalité les guettait incessamment. Pourtant, Lucifer reconnaissait ce contact bien particulier. Un contact palpable, bien ancré dans la réalité passée et présente.

C'était réel.

Ils étaient _réels._

Aussi troublant que cela puisse être.

Chloé se positionna à califourchon sur lui, ne quittant pas un seul instant ses lèvres. Ses mains fines encadrèrent son visage alors que les siennes encerclaient ses hanches, ce nouveau contact balayant aisément toutes pensées rationnelles de l'esprit du diable. Il pouvait sentir la pression infime, puis plus insistante de l'intimité de la jeune femme contre son entrejambe uniquement préservée de toute perversion lubrique par ce drap fin et fragile. Ils gémirent de concert, accentuant leur baiser avec cette même unité.

— _**La table est miseeeeeee !**_ hurla brutalement Béatrice du rez-de-chaussée.

Lucifer eut un léger sursaut, se détachant presque immédiatement des lèvres de sa partenaire pour fusiller du regard la porte grande ouverte et le couloir désert, l'inspectrice pouffant de rire avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

— Est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ou-… ? s'interrogea Lucifer, perplexe.

— Non. Interrompre les adultes est une particularité propre à son espèce.

— Son espèce ?

— Les _enfants_. Tu l'as entendu ; à table ! Levez-vous, Mr. Morningstar. Et habillé, de préférence, précisa la jeune femme en faisant mine de se dégager.

Joueur, et bien plus éveillé qu'auparavant, Lucifer la retint sans difficulté, resserrant légèrement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il pouvait la sentir frissonner contre lui, et ce malgré son haut bien trop grand pour sa silhouette longiligne. Il regarda d'un air appréciateur la naissance de ses seins pointant sous le tissu écarlate, reflet fidèle de son propre désir, et fit remonter doucement ses mains le long de son dos, frissonnant avec elle.

— Un tout autre appétit m'habite. Qu'en-est-il de vous… _Inspectrice ?_

Un autre frisson et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, portes closes d'un appétit insatiable. Il se laissa retomber contre le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui. Le frottement indirect de leurs deux corps lui fit presque perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Presque. Il fit descendre ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, pressée contre son torse, et les fit remonter lentement jusqu'à l'unique barrière vestimentaire. Passant habilement sa main sous le tissu, Lucifer approfondit leur baiser, ravi de sentir Chloé se tendre d'un plaisir à peine maîtrisé contre lui.

Il sourit intérieurement, pressentant l'invariable victoire de la chair sur la raison.

Il remonta davantage sa main sur sa hanche, goûtant ses lèvres avec un empressement qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Chloé vint poser l'une de ses mains sur la sienne, posant l'autre sur son torse, et le repoussa sur le matelas, mettant fin au baiser sans crier gare.

Il releva la tête, mais fut une fois encore maintenu à bonne distance des lèvres de Chloé par une nouvelle pression délicate sur son torse. Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres, s'écartant bien trop rapidement pour que Lucifer en tire une quelconque satisfaction.

— Lucifer. Vêtements. Tout de suite, énonça-t-elle avec une pointe d'autorité assez familière.

Il était plus habitué à l'entendre parler ainsi devant un corps pourrissant ou un témoin récalcitrant que dans l'amorce habile d'un ébat prometteur.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit en poussant un grognement de frustration alors que Chloé se dégageait de leur étreinte et s'éloignait en direction du couloir, pas le moins du monde attendrie par sa détresse charnelle du moment.

— Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais autant douté de mon charme que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, soupira-t-il en restant allongé sur le lit, les bras écartés, et fixant le plafond avant de reporter son regard sur la source de ses tourments.

Elle rit et se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

— C'est l'occasion ou jamais de sortir des sentiers battus et de me montrer de quoi tu es réellement capable, non ?

Plissant les yeux, le diable lui offrit un sourire provoquant.

— Me lanceriez-vous un défi, Inspectrice ?

— Exactement. Et ça commence par la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner exceptionnel !

— Belle et maligne… apprécia Lucifer en prenant appui sur son coude. Que vais-je donc devenir entre vos mains expertes, Chloé Decker ?

Cette dernière eut un sourire énigmatique et haussa les épaules avec une innocence qui ne trompait personne, lui le premier.

— L'avenir nous le dira, répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir, criant en descendant les escaliers ; n'oublie pas les vêtements, surtout !

— Oui, Madame !

Et il se laissa retomber une nouvelle fois sur le lit au milieu des draps froissés, souriant sans aucune raison. C'était pour le moins étrange, cette contraction assez inattendue de ses zygomatiques. Oh, il n'était pas homme – ange, diable… peu importe – à ne jamais sourire. Mais les siens étaient une extension d'une pensée, d'un amusement plus ou moins important pour une situation particulièrement émoustillante si pas distrayante. Un sourire en coin, plus franc parfois, mais rien qui ne ressemblait à celui qui dominait ses lèvres en cet instant. Celui-ci ne demandait aucun effort.

Il n'exigeait rien. Voilà où était la différence.

Un sourire né de rien ou de très peu de choses.

Un sourire qui s'élargit un peu plus sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, non pas qu'il désirait vraiment aller contre cette liberté qui avait pris possession de ses zygomatiques sans crier gare.

Jusqu'où s'étendrait l'étrange influence de Chloé ? Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir être arrêtée par les frontières physiques du corps, ni même les barrières de l'âme. Le diable transformé en marionnette en si peu de temps et pour si peu de choses… Il aurait peut-être dû s'en offenser et chercher une façon de rééquilibrer son image, mais justement. Faire enfin flancher cette image rétrograde qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps était tout ce qu'il désirait. Que cela se produise par l'intermédiaire d'une humaine et puisse le faire paraître faible aux yeux de ses ennemis lui importait peu. Être enfin libéré de cette image aux yeux d'une seule personne ; c'était tout ce qui l'importait.

Il doutait encore de la réalité qui avait bercé les évènements de la nuit dernière. Il aurait difficilement pu faire autrement. Douter au lieu de nier était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment.

Lucifer lutta contre l'envie de rester allongé indéfiniment sur le lit et se rassit à contrecœur, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Rejetant le drap loin de sa nudité complète, il se pencha en avant, main tendue vers sa chemise, et stoppa son geste à mi-parcours. La main toujours tendue devant lui, Lucifer se redressa et regarda longuement celle-ci avec une perplexité accrue au fil des secondes qui passaient. Il fit légèrement tourner sa main dans un sens, puis dans l'autre ; chaque rotation lui renvoyant l'exact même reflet opalin autour de son doigt.

Cette bague changeait si souvent d'aspect que Lucifer peinait à suivre son évolution. Elle paraissait changée pourtant. Pourquoi cela ?

Y avait-il seulement une véritable raison ?

Il frotta distraitement ses doigts contre la pierre, pensif, comme on astiquait une vieille lampe rouillée. Il doutait qu'un génie bleu et ventripotent en sorte pour l'aider à résoudre ce mystère. Un de plus parmi tous ceux qui englobait son existence.

Il devrait penser à faire une liste.

Lucifer attrapa sa chemise et se leva, marchant d'un pas encore alourdi par la fatigue dans la chambre en quête de son pantalon qu'il trouva après quelques secondes de recherche. Il lui sembla entendre Béatrice le héler d'en bas, empressée comme à son habitude de le suivre à la trace et de l'étreindre à l'occasion. Il l'ignora, enfilant son pantalon avec un soupir avant de se diriger vers le couloir, chemise en main et pas du tout pressé de tomber à nouveau entre ses griffes redoutables. Il ne put empêcher un bâillement particulièrement expressif de franchir ses lèvres et porta instinctivement la main devant celles-ci, descendant tranquillement l'escalier. Il était presque arrivé en bas lorsqu'il nota une voix masculine et familière accompagner l'intonation plus légère de l'enfant et celle plus délicate de sa mère.

—…-ixie avait oublié ses affaires de gym à la maison. Désolé de passer comme ça à l'improviste, j'aurai dû appeler avant, mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi.

— Merci, Dan. Je te ferai bien entrer cinq minutes, mais-…

— _Mais ?_ répéta son ex-conjoint, aussitôt intrigué par le comportement suspicieux de la jeune femme.

— J'ai-…euhm… Il faut que je-….

Se produisirent alors plusieurs choses avec une telle synchronisation dans une si petite période de temps que cela aurait fait douter n'importe quant au hasard qui entourait assurément tout ceci.

Trois choses.

En tout premier lieu, les pas vifs et pressés de l'hystérique progéniture dans le salon suivis de sa voix haut perchée :

— Tu devineras jamais qui a passé la nuit ici, Pa' !

Ensuite, la question prévisible et presque instinctive de son paternel :

— Qui ça, Trixie'Babe ?

Et pour finir avec brio, l'apparition nonchalante du diable en personne aux pieds des escaliers offrant sa partielle nudité aux yeux des simples mortels.

— Ah, Daniel ! s'exclama Lucifer en enfilant sa chemise. Vous arrivez pile au bon moment pour savourer le meilleur petit déjeuner de votre vie mortelle – qu'il soit la conséquence d'un chantage éhonté ou non. Vous aimez le pain perdu ? s'enquit-il aussitôt après.

Daniel ne lui fit pas immédiatement part de ses goûts, trop occupé à cligner des yeux et ouvrir et refermer la bouche tel un poisson visqueux hébété de se retrouver hors de son habitat naturel. Lucifer ne s'en fourvoya pas, assez habitué aux réactions à rebours de l'inspecteur ; quand il y avait réaction. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, étant donné son taux intellectuel bien en deçà de la moyenne humaine. De la moyenne toute espèces mortelles et immortelles confondues, à vraie dire. Il laissa donc passer un certain temps en attendant une réaction verbale ou au moins physique de sa part avant de répondre à sa place, boutonnant le devant de sa chemise :

— Je vais prendre ça pour un _oui_.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il passa sans plus d'explication devant Chloé et Daniel, Trixie lâchant la jambe figée de son père pour poursuivre Lucifer avec une joie à peine contenue dans chacun de ses petits pas.

— Je peux t'aider ? lui demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Est-ce vraiment indispensable, gamine ? l'interrogea-t-il en retour, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements suspects autour de lui.

La différence entre une enfant humaine et un kangourou semblait minime.

Lucifer se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à la cuisinière – rustique, mais fonctionnelle -, l'enfant turbulente sur ses talons, tout en écoutant discrètement Daniel et Chloé toujours devant la porte d'entrée.

— Je croyais que tu avais passé une mauvaise soirée avec lui ! insinua Daniel d'une voix sifflante.

— Tu croyais ce que tu voulais croire.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, Chloé.

— Et rien ne me force à t'en donner une, Dan ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu te rappelles ?

— Donc, tu as _couché_ avec lui ?! s'exclama alors ce dernier, sonnant autant abasourdi que furieux.

— Je me dois de souligner qu'elle a enfin eu ce plaisir, Inspecteur Crétin, intervint alors Lucifer de la cuisine en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir pour rencontrer le regard furibond de Daniel et celui exaspéré de l'inspectrice. Un plaisir _**plus**_ que partagé !

— Lucifer-… soupira Chloé.

— Quoi ? répondit celui-ci en toute innocence.

— Tu as couché avec lui alors que Trixie dormait ici ?! poursuivit Daniel. À quoi tu pensais, bon sang ?!

Lucifer vit alors Chloé croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en prenant une profonde inspiration ; deux mouvements qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Confiant quant à la persuasion dont pouvait faire preuve la jeune femme, le diable revint devant ses fourneaux en attendant la suite avec une exquise impatience.

— Ça ne semblait pas te gêner tant que cela du temps où on couchait ensemble, si ?

Cette remarque dégonfla aussitôt tout l'aplomb de son ex-conjoint que Lucifer entendit se trémousser avec maladresse à l'entente de ses propos non moins sensés.

— Ce n'était pas-…

— Quoi ? Pas la même chose ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était toi et pas Lucifer qui était dans mon lit ? insinua Chloé en chuchotant suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendue par sa progéniture, mais pas assez pour l'ouïe développée de son partenaire.

— Parce que je suis le père de Trixie ! Et parce que je suis-que j' _étais_ ton-…

Daniel chercha ses mots un bref instant avant de conclure.

— Nous étions un couple, Chloé. Ce que tu fais avec ce type n'est pas du to-…

— Je t'en prie, Dan. Ne prétend pas savoir ce qui passe entre moi et Lucifer, tu ne ferais que te rendre ridicule !

— Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est du sérieux ?! Que tu envisages de refaire ta vie avec c-cet-… !

— Et si c'était le cas ? l'interrompit Chloé, interrompant au même titre le geste de Lucifer pour ouvrir l'un des placards devant lui.

Vraiment ?

Lucifer écouta avec d'autant plus d'intérêt la suite ; curieux et étrangement inquiet quant aux propos que tenait l'inspectrice le concernant.

— Chloé-

— Dan, je sais que la situation est difficile ; pour toi comme pour moi. Et je sais que tu te soucies autant de mon bien-être que de celui de Trixie, mais je t'assure que tout va bien. Je sais ce que je fais. Tu n'as pas confiance en lui et je ne te le reproche pas. Mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi, au moins. OK ?

Lucifer entendit Daniel soupirer bruyamment et l'imagina sans difficulté se passer une main dans les cheveux, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était irrité par quelque chose et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire ; la seule solution possible étant de passer à autre chose.

— Et dire que je te taquinais à son propos, s'exclama-t-il avec une certaine défaite dans la voix. Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà à construire des projets ensemble…

— Dan-

— Non, tu as raison. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ce ne sont _plus_ mes affaires. Je-… je suis désolé, dit-il alors.

Lucifer s'attarda à peine sur les excuses sincères et assez inédites de l'inspecteur, son esprit assailli par tout autre chose.

Construire des projets ?

 _Ensemble ?_

En étaient-ils déjà là ? Comme ça ; juste après une nuit ?

Lucifer se mit à imaginer des scénarios irréels de par leur haute improbabilité, des possibilités infimes mais malgré tout suffisantes pour se risquer à y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. D'autres nuits, d'autres moments, d'autres choses… Toutes si différentes mais unies par une seule constante ; eux deux.

Ensemble…

Cela sonnait comme un rêve, reflet de ce désir inavouable qui couvait depuis si longtemps en lui, subitement éveillé par une simple possibilité.

 _« Tout ceci n'arrive que parce que-… parce que je continue à prétendre que vous fréquenter est absolument sans danger, mais c'est faux ! Je veux dire… faire équipe avec le Diable ! Le Diable ! Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que tout irait bien ?! »_

Sa main se serra autour de l'ustensile qu'il venait de sortir d'un tiroir.

 _« Il a promis de venir nous voir toutes les deux-… »_

Le bois craqua sous sa paume. Son cœur manqua un battement, avalé par un souvenir et cette promesse.

— Je veux des fruits !

Lucifer sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Béatrice qui l'observait avec une fascination trop extrême pour réellement l'apprécier lorsqu'on en était l'objet.

— Excuse-moi ?

— Des fruits ! répéta-t-elle en se redressant sur la chaise haute, les deux mains à plat sur le comptoir. Ce sera super bon avec ton pain perdu !

— Si tu veux… consentit Lucifer, pressé de se concentrer à nouveau sur les dires des deux anciens conjoints à l'entrée.

Pressé également de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son esprit troublé et ses pensées envahissantes. Il tendit donc quelques fruits à la petite fille qui s'empressa de les éplucher et d'en couper certains sous le regard du diable qui, quant à lui, tendit davantage l'oreille.

—…-est gentil, mais je dois y aller.

— Tu devrais prendre cinq minutes pour souffler, protesta l'inspectrice, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans son ton. Tu as l'air éreinté.

— Je ne peux pas. Le Lieutenant a réquisitionné la moitié du commissariat, ce qui m'inclut dans le lot.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

— J'en sais encore trop rien, répondit évasivement Daniel. Hernandez m'a parlé de personnes agressées qui auraient toutes été, selon leurs dires, miraculeusement sauvées par un… _ange gardien_.

— Un ange gardien ?

— C'est ça. Mais d'après ce que je sais, l'état de leurs agresseurs ne rend pas vraiment justice à l'apparente pureté de ce justicier. Il est plus diabolique qu'angélique, si tu veux mon avis. Quoi qu'il en soit, Le Lieutenant veut retrouver ce pseudo _super-héros_ et le mettre sous les verrous ; elle n'apprécie pas qu'on marche aussi librement sur ses plate-bandes, tu t'en doutes…

— Bizarre. Les victimes ont vu quelque chose pendant leur sauvetage qui pourraient vous aiguiller ?

— Juste cette soi-disant lumière éclatante qui a tout envahi et des ailes couleur… _argent_ , je crois ? Tu parles d'une déposition ! L'adrénaline mixée à la peur panique qu'ils ont éprouvé leur à forcément joué des tours.

Lucifer tiqua à l'énonciation de la teinte argentée et cessa un moment de couper les fruits si ardemment exigés par Béatrice un peu plus tôt.

— Il faut que je file, déclara Daniel. Embrasse Trixie pour moi, OK ?

— OK. Et Dan ?

— Hm ?

— Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

— Comme toujours, Chloé. Salut.

— Salut.

Lucifer entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et un autre soupir, plus long et plus doux, de la part de Chloé. Il se retint de venir à sa rencontre et la presser de questions auxquelles elle n'était clairement pas prête à répondre. Il n'était clairement pas prêt non plus à entendre ses réponses, ni même à poser ces questions. Il ne voulait même pas les formuler mentalement.

 _« Et si c'était le cas ? »_

Lucifer se racla discrètement la gorge, fronçant les sourcils à la sensation de cette subite torsion intestinale. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant. Ou bien… Juste une fois. Il chassa également cette pensée, ce souvenir presque entièrement effacé par le temps. Cette sensation physique était plus qu'un souvenir, pourtant. Plus forte, plus persistante, luttant aisément contre la volonté du diable. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'y attarder cependant, Chloé ayant enfin quitté le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine qui embaumait de senteurs assurément alléchantes. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer :

— Ça sent rudement bon… Il faudra penser à me donner la recette.

Chloé s'assit auprès de Trixie et piocha une fraise juteuse dans le petit monticule de fruits coupés plus ou moins correctement par sa progéniture. Lucifer la regarda ; aussi peu vêtue, échevelée et à croquer quelques fruits défendus… Elle était l'incarnation parfaite d'un désir intense finalement assouvi dans les règles de l'art. Et à assouvir encore et encore ; autant de fois que cela s'avérerait nécessaire.

— Le diable ne partage pas ses secrets, Love.

— Oh. Dommage, se lamenta presque trop innocemment la jeune femme. Dans ce cas, je suppose que nos prochains petits-déjeuners ne dépendront que de tes talents si farouchement gardés.

Lucifer, pris de court, ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'un sourire maladroit et se mit à éviter le regard de l'inspectrice. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Réellement. Il coupa le gaz de la cuisinière et se mit à chercher des assiettes dans les placards et rangements divers de la cuisine, tournant le dos à Chloé et Béatrice aussi souvent que possible pour cacher son désarroi.

— Un talent dont Daniel ne pourra pas non plus profiter, on dirait, finit-il par déclarer aussi posément que possible. Craignait-il d'aimer cela ?

— Il avait beaucoup de travail. Une affaire étrange qui occupe la moitié du bureau.

— Intéressant. Nous devrions peut-être offrir nos services au Lieutenant, non ?

Lucifer posa les trois assiettes sur le comptoir, Béatrice s'empressant de mettre dans chacune d'entre elles quelques fruits, le diable y plaçant à sa suite les mets si parfaitement cuisinés. Il échangea enfin un regard avec Chloé, toute maladresse engloutie par une gravité qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer ni même contourner pour aborder ce sujet qui semblait lui tenir à cœur et que Lucifer voulait absolument faire attendre. Bien qu'une habile diversion, cette gravité n'était pas un mensonge. Elle le savait.

— Tiens Trixie, dit-elle en lui tendant une assiette. Fais attention, hm ?

— Oui, maman.

Attendant que sa fille s'éloigne suffisamment, Chloé se retourna ensuite vers son partenaire.

— Tu as en entendu une partie, c'est ça ?

— Suffisamment pour écarter la simple coïncidence entre ses « miracles » et l'arrivée de cet ignoble salopard à L.A.

— Tu crois que Michael est impliqué ?

— Oh, sans doute bien plus que cela, affirma Lucifer en contournant le comptoir, réfléchissant à toute allure. Mais _pourquoi_ ?

— Tu es certain qu'il s'agit de ton frère ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre ; il n'y a rien qui le relie encore de près ou de loin à cette histoire.

— Un mystérieux ange gardien, une lumière éclatante… et des ailes couleur argent ? C'est _lui_ , Love. J'en suis sûr. Ce qui m'échappe ici, ce sont ses motivations. Ce n'est guère étonnant, soupira Lucifer en se passant une main dans les cheveux ; je ne les ai jamais comprises.

— OK. OK, répéta sa partenaire en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la table à manger où Béatrice les attendait aussi patiemment que possible pour commencer la dégustation. Voilà ce qu'on va faire ; on va prendre ce petit-déjeuner ensemble – je ne veux pas inquiéter Trixie…

— Et ce serait également criminel de ne pas goûter à mon pain perdu, ajouta Lucifer en guise d'assentiment.

— _**Et**_ ensuite, poursuivit-elle, on essaiera d'en savoir plus toi et moi. Marché conclu ?

— Cette tactique me paraît raisonnablement sensée, Chloé. Marché conclu.

— Génial.

Elle déposa alors un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en plaçant sa main sur sa joue. Chloé s'écarta bien vite et Lucifer ne chercha pas à la retenir, se satisfaisant de ce contact bref et de ce regard échangé entre eux. Satisfait de sentir à nouveau ce sourire si particulier prendre possession de ses lèvres sous les siennes l'espace d'un instant, perdurant encore un moment alors qu'elle se détournait de lui pour rejoindre sa fille. Un sourire ensuite avalé par leur réalité, aussi cruelle qu'était précaire leur sécurité.

 _« Il a promis de venir nous voir »_

Un sourire limité par le temps et l'éveil de ses pensées, tous deux figeant rapidement ses traits dans une tension qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un sourire né d'un songe.

* * *

 ** _À suivre_**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Eh oui, coupure imprévue - annulation imprévue du passage avec Maze. Report, encore une fois.

Je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre de plus de 8k, la suite introduisant pas mal d'informations sur les anges en général, leurs pouvoirs (sans en dire trop). Je ne sais pas quand je me pencherai dessus, d'autant que le prochain est un nouveau flash-back spécial Samael. Je vais essayer de ne pas laisser les choses trop traîner, mais tout dépendra de l'inspiration of course :)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre de **HSH** et merci pour vos précédents retours ; n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ici - ça fait toujours super plaisir à lire de mon côté ^^

 **!EDIT!**

J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai décidé de créer un petit blog sur tumblr (le lien écrit phonétiquement est dispo sur mon profil ou sur mon profil AO3 sous le même pseudo) ; j'y partagerai des extraits des chapitres en cours d"écriture, mes musiques d'inspiration, images et autres vidéos qui m'aident à trouver de bonnes idées.  
Venez nombreux ! :D

Bye bye :3


	26. Son tout premier désir

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Ça ne fait que 4 mois, vous savez. Oui, que quatre mois (pas taper !)._

 _Pourquoi cette longue absence ici ? Je n'avais plus la moindre inspiration après la publication du dernier chapitre. Les idées, le scénario étaient là ; bien là dans ma tête, mais-... Les mots, les phrases avaient pris la poudre d'escampette entre temps. Je me suis tournée vers d'autres WIPs ; comme_ **In a New Light** _que je désespérais de finir et je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir fait. Et aujourd'hui, je suis toute aussi contente de revenir sur_ **Hell Sweet Hell** ! :)

 _Si, si !_

 _La preuve ; j'ai écrit ce chapitre en seulement quatre heures hier soir en rentrant du boulot. Quatre heures, c'est dingue !_

 _J'ai bon espoir d'écrire le suivant dans la foulée, mais on ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait demain, n'est-ce-pas ? Je vous demande donc de me pardonner d'avancer si l'attente s'éternise encore une fois. Je ne contrôle pas ma vie, mon inspiration et ma motivation, malheureusement :/_

 _J'espère malgré tout que cette publication vous fera un peu oublier la frustration passée._

Petit rappel :

Le chapitre qui suit est un flash-back concernant Ève et Samael ; n'hésitez pas à relire les précédents pour vous remettre dans le contexte (chapitre 1-6-11-16 et 21).

Merci pour votre patience, compréhension et soutien ; une bonne lecture !

(Merci E **milieKalin** pour la correction éclair, big hug !)

* * *

 **SON TOUT PREMIER DÉSIR**

* * *

Les nuages renfermaient plus de secrets qu'il n'y paraissait.

Beaucoup plus.

Rien n'était jamais ce qu'il semblait être ; Samael l'avait appris aux plus jeunes heures de son existence. Le devoir était plus qu'un honneur divin ; c'était une contrainte. L'absence continuelle de son **P** ère dans chaque moment important – qu'il jugeait important pour lui – n'était pas l'excuse légitime d'une gestion de **S** es créations fragiles ; c'était le prétexte facile d'un désintérêt profond de **S** on entourage.

Et ces nuages d'un blanc si épais – roches opalines et barrières des cieux - ne l'étaient pas tant que cela.

Samael l'avait appris lors de ses premières tentatives de vol. Il eut d'abord peur d'approcher de trop près ces masses claires au travers desquels le monde ne semblait pas pouvoir passer ; comment aurait-il pu quand une partie des Cieux s'y arrêtait net ? Au lieu de l'encourager, ses frères s'étaient gaussés de ses réserves. Ce fut par ailleurs ce comportement injuste qui poussa le jeune archange à dépasser ses craintes et découvrir la vérité.

Aucune dureté.

L'intérieur était doux, presque autant que ses ailes pouvaient l'être. Un habitacle de douceur où lévitaient quelques milliers de perles jusqu'à ce que l'humeur céleste ne change et n'en déverse chacune vers le Jardin en contrebas.

Ces nuages étaient les plus nombreux, les plus fréquents. Mais il y en avait d'autres ; plus sombres que leurs semblables et d'une allure menaçante que Samael n'exagérait pas par l'intermédiaire de son jeune âge alors. Il s'en dégageait une énergie particulière, assez proche de celle qui se développait constamment en lui. Une puissance qui mordait la peau, crépitante d'abord pour férocement gronder sa supériorité ensuite. Il arrivait même parfois que ces quelques sautes d'humeur s'accompagnassent d'une gerbe de lumière aussi vive que brève ; un éclat dirigé droit vers la terre et dans laquelle se perdait pour un moment celui de Samael. Sentir cette énergie tout autour de lui ; le long de ses ailes, avant qu'elle n'aille se précipiter ailleurs, était surprenant comme grisant.

Sombres ou blancs, perles suspendues ou pluie torrentielle, grondement impétueux ou éclat pourfendeur…

Chacun d'entre eux ne constituait plus qu'un obstacle éphémère aux heures d'aujourd'hui ; une douceur fendue par l'urgence de sa descente et la crainte dans son cœur.

 _« Non ! Non, non, non ! »_ continuait-il à jurer intérieurement tandis que ses ailes le propulsaient avec une lenteur inédite vers le Jardin, celui-ci étant à peine éclairé par l'orée du jour.

La chaleur de l'étoile – son étoile – n'avait pas encore atteint la terre ferme, à peine naissante sur les bordures montagneuses de celle-ci, à quelques centaines de lieux de l'Arbre de la Connaissance. Il survola celui-ci sans apercevoir la raison de son empressement ; juste quelques créatures quadrupèdes qui allèrent se réfugier sous un bosquet dès qu'elles ressentirent sa présence au-dessus d'elles.

Samael pesta et survola la plaine encore endormie.

Peut-être l'était-elle encore, elle aussi ?

Peut-être avait-elle facilement rejoint les torpeurs apaisantes qui lui avaient tant fait défaut ?

Elle n'avait pas conscience des implications de ce changement ; pas comme lui. Et cela la rendait d'autant plus vulnérable, maintenant. Seule, endormie… à la merci de son frère, de sa vision inflexible des choses. Endormie ou non ; son état de conscience ne ferait pas grande différence face à un soldat de Dieu. Cette constatation fit trembler l'archange.

Michael n'oserait tout de même pas- ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

Mais Samael ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles qu'avait entendu Raphael.

Trahison.

 _Trahison._

Il pressentit l'ampleur que l'affaire pouvait prendre dans l'esprit étriqué de son frère ; dans cette ferveur fermée pour leur **P** ère et ce devoir à remplir à tout prix. Tant que Michael pressentirait une obligation divine dans ses actions… Personne ne serait en sécurité.

Ève n'était pas en sécurité.

— _**Ève ?**_ Ève, où-es-tu ? cria-t-il en faisant le tour de la plaine.

Plus le temps passait, plus Samael s'inquiétait. Le jour commençait doucement à s'installer ; il avait presque atteint les branches pesantes de fruits défendus de l'Arbre au centre du Jardin.

Il se mit à jurer ; faisant une fois encore le tour en survolant la bordure des arbres. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour intercepter Michael dans l'accomplissement obscur d'un devoir qu'il pensait assurément divin. Et celui qui séparait l'intervention du reste de sa fratrie allait en diminuant.

Combien de temps encore avant que Raphael n'aille prévenir Amenadiel ? Ou Gabrielle ?

Combien de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate de la plus brutale et de la plus mauvaise des manières ?

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu les choses.

Eut-il été complètement sincère à ce propos qu'il aurait admis ne rien avoir prévu du tout. Juste une petite incartade dans une obéissance injuste qu'il pensait pouvoir défendre devant son **P** ère lors d'une réunion à huit clos.

Il n'avait pas souhaité cela.

Il voulait juste comprendre. Faire comprendre certaines choses à son **P** ère. À Ève. À tout le monde.

— _**Par tous les- !**_ cria-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Il devait la trouver.

Il ralentit, son regard attiré par une forme mouvante en contrebas ; à l'est de la plaine, là où il avait quitté Ève à regret quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas elle ; il s'en rendit rapidement compte, fonçant néanmoins rejoindre le bipède masculin qu'elle lui avait dit se nommer « Adam ». Sa vitesse aplatit l'herbe humide sur une centaine de mètres, le grondement souterrain de son atterrissage empressé fit trembler la terre et l'humain debout devant lui, figé de surprise.

— Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il sans se présenter.

— Qui es-tu ?

La même question à laquelle Samael ne désirait plus répondre.

— On s'en moque ! Où est-elle ? Tu l'as vu ?

— Elle ?

Et s'il le secouait ? Serait-il plus à même de lui donner des réponses utiles ?

Samael prit cependant une profonde inspiration pour se maîtriser, regardant en tous sens ; espérant qu'elle apparaisse subitement dans son champ de vision. Magnifique, saine et sauve, innocente. Un peu moins qu'avant, mais toujours plus que lui.

— _**Ève !**_

Adam le dévisagea avec curiosité.

— Pourquoi la cherche-tu ?

— Je-… Je dois m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. C'est très important.

L'homme crut comprendre et lui sourit davantage.

— Elle est partie se promener dans la forêt.

L'archange fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

— Dans la f-… ?

Jaillit tout à coup des taillis un hurlement strident qui traversa Samael de part en part.

C'était l'expression parfaite d'une peur qu'aucune de ces deux créatures n'étaient supposés connaître.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Son cri déchira les feuillages sans lui apporter un quelconque répit.

Elle aurait aimé s'arrêter ; ne plus courir, ne plus ressentir cette chose au fond d'elle. Mais ce fut cette même chose méconnue qui la poussa à courir plus vite, à crier encore… à ne surtout pas s'arrêter de courir.

Elle souhaitait regarder derrière elle ; un instant, et ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

Regarder pouvait la ralentir. Cela la ralentirait.

Ève poursuivit sa course aux milieux des arbres, ceux-là même dont elle appréciait d'ordinaire la disposition étroite et qui, maintenant, l'empêchaient d'avancer comme bon lui semblait. Contourner, éviter, enjamber racines noueuses et lianes glissantes sur la terre humide qui malmenait ses pieds nus.

Elle courait… Tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien.

Comment le savait-elle ? D'où venait cette certitude ?

De cette sensation, cette chose qui lui intimait de fuir et criait son impuissance à pouvoir empêcher ce qui allait arriver. Ce qu'elle savait se produire sans en connaître le contenu exact.

C'était… _mal_.

Ce n'était pas « agréable » pour elle ; ça ne le serait pas. Encore moins que ses pas rapides sur des branches cassantes et son souffle désagréable le long de sa gorge échauffée.

Mal.

Un nouveau mot.

Elle ignorait son sens profond, mais le ressentait de tout son être malgré tout.

L'objet argent siffla juste au-dessus de sa tête, lui arrachant un autre cri porté loin dans les airs par cette sensation inconnue. Elle se baissa aussitôt, tombant à genoux avec un autre cri né d'un ressenti physique bien différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Courir.

Elle devait courir.

— _**Adam !**_ hurla-t-elle.

Un rire lui répondit.

Au creux de son oreille, devant elle, sous ses paumes… Partout.

— Il ne peut pas t'aider, perfide créature.

Perfide ?

Ève regarda par-dessus son épaule, son souffle d'un rythme inconstant balayant son épaule. Elle regarda les arbres tombés au sol derrière elle, comme les branches fines en tombaient parfois. Était-ce l'œuvre de cette chose qui avait sifflé au-dessus de sa tête ? Pouvait-elle devenir comme eux ; des tas immobiles et froids ? D'un simple geste ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, incapable de se lever.

La sensation dans ces genoux était-…

Où était-il ?

La voix était venue de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Comme ce rire qui lui déplaisait grandement.

Si Adam ne pouvait rien… Qui le pouvait donc ?

Qui était capable d'arrêter sa course, de stopper net cet étrange objet capable de faire plier le plus solide des arbres ?

Ses lèvres formulèrent un nom, un seul, sans qu'elle n'y pense vraiment.

— Samael… _**Samael !**_

— Cesse donc de lutter, dit la voix perdue dans l'ombre des fourrés. Nous accomplissons ici **S** a volonté.

— S-Sa volonté ?

— Dieu le veut, répondit la voix.

Et Ève entendit à nouveau le sifflement se rapprocher d'elle.

Dieu le voulait ? **I** l voulait ceci ?

S **'I** l le voulait… C'est qu'elle était supposée s'y soumettre, alors. Ne plus courir, ne plus ressentir ces choses en elle, sur sa peau – là où quelque chose de rouge et d'humide en sortait par une fine fente au-dessus de son genou gauche.

Le sifflement était si proche, à présent.

Dieu le voulait.

 **I** l le voulait.

Proche, plus proche encore.

Son souffle devint plus calme, ses pensées également.

 **I** l le voulait, alors…

Son cœur manqua un battement, son souffle trembla entre ses lèvres quand une autre pensée accueillit la proximité de cette volonté divine.

Elle ne voulait **pas**.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Ça ne l'était pas…

Dieu le voulait. Mais pas elle.

Pas elle…

 _« Ève… Quel est ton plus profond désir ? »_

Courir. Courir plus loin.

 _Vivre._

— _**Non !**_ hurla-t-elle au sifflement qui la dominait de toute part.

Elle recula vers les arbres allongés sur le sol, s'accrochant à leurs branches tandis qu'une ombre se séparait des autres devant elle ; une ombre sifflante à laquelle elle ne désirait pas se soumettre. L'ombre devint ange, envoyé de Dieu, de **S** a volonté portée par ce bras ; cet objet argent qu'il tendit haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle voulait vivre.

L'ascension de cette chose allait à l'encontre de ce désir, elle le sentait sans savoir comment ni pourquoi.

Comme elle savait ne pas pouvoir éviter sa descente vers elle, vers une immobilité indésirable qui figeait l'air entre ses lèvres, ses bras contre le tronc froid et ses doigts enfoncés dans le sol.

L'ange – cet ange qui ressemblait tant à Samael tout en lui était si différent en de si nombreux points – fut insensible à son refus. Il s'avança encore, déterminé à suivre une seule et unique volonté. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Ça ne le serait jamais.

— Le Mal doit disparaître, dit-il, ses doigts serrant plus fort l'objet brandi vers les feuillages.

Vers l'ombre.

Quelque chose de nouveau et qui allait si rapidement prendre fin perla le long de sa joue ; c'était humide… et doux. Ève entoura sa tête de ses bras tremblants, penchant son corps en avant avec un dernier cri puissant de sa propre et unique volonté.

Et la lumière y répondit.

Soudaine, infranchissable.

Juste entre elle et la volonté de Dieu.

Ève redressa la tête, aveuglée quelques instants avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un d'autre devant elle.

Debout, inondant chaque parcelle de terre, chaque arbre, chaque feuille de chaque branche d'une lumière plus coruscante que n'importe quelle autre étoile du ciel ; Samael retint entre elle et lui la main de son semblable.

— Ne. T'avise. Pas. De. La. Toucher.

Sa voix lui arracha un cri ; plus faible, épris d'une chose nouvelle qui ranima cette sensation humide sur ses joues.

Elle allait vivre.

Parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Parce qu'une chose était bien plus puissante, plus importante que la volonté de son créateur.

Parce qu' _ **il**_ était là.

Son tout premier désir.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ! :) J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, ce chapitre.

J'espère aussi ne pas publier le prochain dans quatre mois ^^' Croisons fort les doigts pour que l'inspiration et la motivation restent à portée de clavier.

N'hésitez pas à faire part de votre ressenti par reviews !

Bye, bye !


End file.
